Friday The 13th Web of Blood
by 82697119
Summary: After having a traumatic experience two years ago , Spider-Man trying to put his life back together. The holidays are approaching and he plans on spending them with his family. But as bodies start to appear all over the city. An old enemy returns to make Peter Parker suffer. Can Peter let go his fears and turn to old friends for help or suffer a fate much worse than death.
1. prologue

Friday the 13th

Web of Blood

By Ethan Doyle

Prologue Intro

1 week after Professor Screw-eyes latest circus performance.

It was the beginning of December for New York. The Streets were nearly covered with snow. In times like this the best place to go is central. What is usually a massive field is now a park where you'll find kids on snow sleds, having snow ball fights, and building a snowman. As all the boys and girls were enjoy the snow, a Middle age man in his 20s walked through Central park. He is tall, skinny, he wore a white shirt and a dark brown jacket, and had a middle sized black backpack on his back. His hair was dark brown and the front of it was coming over his front head, his eyes were dark brown. After taking two steps he sat down on a nearby bench and took a breath. He turned his attention to the back pack, opening it and pulled out a digital camera that was labored on the front ," PROPERTY OF PETER PARKER".

After examining it for about 10 minutes he turned his attention to a group of kids having a snowball fight. After watching them play for a while he then saw an old man and a 9 year old boy building a snow man. Peter came you start making the head?" said the man. The boy started to man a snow ball but when he smashed another piece of snow together, the half -finished snow ball became small pieces of snow. "Aw man , every time I try to make a snow ball , I end up crushing it." Said the boy as he kept attempting to make a giant snowball head and fail. "The trick is to do it softly not roughly , watch me." He said as he picked up a pile of snow and smoosh it together. The kid did the exact same thing and this time he had a perfect snowball in his left hand. " Wow thanks Uncle Ben." Said the kid. "You know Pete I understand that sometimes you think you're not great at a lot of things, but I know that you're a great kid , and I know that you're gonna do great things in the future." Said Uncle Ben as he put his hand on Pete's hand.

Before he could say anything else Peter's phone went off , causing the vision to fade away. With a sigh he reached for his left pocket and pulled out a phone with a star wars case on the back. "Hello", said Peter and then jump when the person that was calling said loudly, "PARKER". Yes J.J Jameson: said Peter as putting the phone next to his ear. Whitney just called, and said that you're not at the Museum yet. Where are you?, Photographing squirrels! Get your butt there now, said Jameson starting to race his voice again. I'm on my way Jameson. "said Peter as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

* * *

After getting up and grabbing his backpack he continue his way down the park thinking to himself," In fact this path leads write to the Museum Of Natural history ,I just realized this is the first assignment Jameson hired be to do without having to get pictures of Spider-man. Peter continued on the path, it lead up to a narrow road covered with snow. On the other side of the road was a massive building covered with Snow on top, there was a sign on the front top of the building named THE MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY. As Peter made his way across the street. When he got to the other side, he notice that many kids were rushing to the entrance. Peter continued toward the entrance, when he entered he was surprised on how many people were in the Museum. " Wow, there must be some new attractions today, good thing I'm a photographer and I brought my camera." Said Peter as he picked up the Camera that was hanging around his neck. He started taking pictures of the attractions as he continued down the hall way .

After taking a picture of a statue of a Blue whale, he saw a 12 year old boy wearing a black jacket, and wearing a red cap placing an old vase. His face had freckles on it and his eyes were as bright as the ocean. After the kid put the vase in place a tall skinny guy that was pale, wearing a black sleeveless shirt followed by a skinny girl wearing a dark brownish sleeveless shirt with 2 pony tails coming out the both sides of her head and a huge fat guy wearing a black sleeveless shirt as well. The leader of the group said " We have some unfinished business you little punk. Before the group of 3 could do or say anything a voice interrupted them from behind. "Looks guys ,I know you'll think you have the upper hand now but from what I could tell the only think you're gonna accomplish is getting kicked out of here in about , let's say 5 seconds." Said Peter humorously as he walked towards the group. "Oh really " said the leader approaching Peter , "And who's gonna make us leave , you? Peter replied " Nah, but I thing those security guards behind you will . After saying that two security guards grabbed the other 2 bullies by the hand , while a third security guard pulled the leader of the 3 back by pressing his arm against his back. As the guards lead the bullies to the exit , the leader said out loud ," This isn't over ."as they exited the building. "Wow that was really cool thanks ,"said The boy. "No problem kid " said Peter as he helped the kid up to his feet. "Out of curiosity ,what was that all about?" said Peter curiously. "I ran into these guys about a week ago and kind of insulted them." The kid said when he stopped talking and said in astonishment "Hey I know you , you're the guy who gets those awesome pictures of Spider-man." He said in excitement. " Yes I am ." he said in confidence . " Cool I'm Louie , huge fan of your pictures on the newspapers." "Thanks , I'm Peter Parker, You can call me Peter." Said Peter as he shook Louie's hand . " Speaking of pictures , do you know where Whitney Chang is?" Peter ask. "Yeah she went down to the Mesozoic era room , Come on I'll show you ." said Louie.

" Lead the way buddy," said Peter as he followed Louie down the hall. After about 5 to 10 minutes of walking, Louie and Peter came to a room where two massive red curtains were covering a section of a room from top to bottom. Peter asked curiously , "Does this place have a show now." "Nah , it would be cool though , but Doctor Bleeb said that a museum is for learning history , not for opera." Said Louie. " Wait , are you saying you work here?" replied Peter in a shocked way. "Yeah , do you have a problem with that?" said Louie. "No , not at all , in fact I was about your age when I became a photographer." Said Peter trying not to get Louie offended. " It's alright ,your not the only one guy that asks that , other people ask the same question." Said Louie. "Besides I'm not the only kid that works here , My girlfriend." , "There you are Peter." Said a women with black hair wearing a ponytail, also wearing a white skirt, brown jacket and a red skirt , interrupting Louie as she followed an 10 year old girl with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white shirt with a blue belt in the middle, she was wearing a blue ponytail with a bow. The lady said to Peter, "I almost thought you weren't gonna come." "Sorry Whitney I got lost on my way in , but Louie here helped me get here," Peter replied. "Peter I'd like you to meet my girl-friend, Cecilia Nuthatch, Whitney already met her. Louie said ." "My names Peter ,nice to meet you," Replied Peter. "A pleasure Peter ,very nice to meet you." Said Cecilia . While the group of 4 were getting to know each other. A short old lady with a microphone walk to the front of the curtains and ask everyone to get their attention. Peter whispered to Louie asking," Who's that?" "That's the owner of the Museum , Doctor Bleeb , Cecilia and I help with the tourist here, especially the kids. This one is our favorite on." Said Louie. "Why's that?" Asked Whitney and Peter. After asking that , the giant red curtains opened revealing four dinosaur statues on a platform. "Whoa", said Peter. Whitney also replied saying "holy cow." "That's why we like this exhibit. Peter pulled up his camera and started to take pictures. After taking about 5 to 9 pictures. HE said to Louie and Cecilia "I knew that the Museum was getting new exhibit's , but this is the coolest one yet, They look so real."

The dinosaurs to the far left was a blue triceratops, on to; of it was a Purple Pteranodon. The one in he middle was a Green Parasaurolophus, it was a little taller than the triceratops. The one on the far right was a giant bright orange T rex . It was the tallest one in the group. As Peter was taking pictures o it , he noticed something about its hands. "Hey Louie , why does the T rex have three fingers." Asked Peter curiously. "The guy that made the statue meant to made it have 2 fingers , but he made a mistake." Replied Louie. " Either way it looks really awesome." Said Peter gazing at the Dinos in aww. "These remind me of something." Said Whitney putting her finger under her chin. "What does it remind you of?" asked Peter interestingly. "A long time ago in 1993 a friend of mine was at the Thanksgiving Parade , she said that there were 4 dinosaurs in the parade. She described each of them exactly the way these statues look." She said as she continued her story. As she continued Peter got very interest , while Louie and Cecilia were interested and looked a little nervous. "After the balloon went over them , the crowd believed that they were real dinosaurs, causing the police and army to investigate, then the next thing you know, they're gone , as if it was some kind of illusion or something.

I was gonna tell Jameson to put it on tomorrow's paper, but seriously , it was probably a prank, A dancing and singing t rex , that would be a terrible story." Said Whitney . "Your right ,but that would be interesting to see, "said Peter. "Yeah , that would be interesting." Said Louie with a nervous look. "Is everything alright Louie ," Asked Peter as he noticed Louie s worried face. "Nothing , just had the thought in my head." Said Louie trying not to look nervous. "Quick ,question ,do you guys know where the restroom is?" asked Peter directly to Louie and Cecilia. "I do , it' s down the hall way to your left!" said Cecilia pointing her finger down a hallway on the right side of the exhibit . "Thanks , see ya later, oh and Whitney can you deliver these pictures to Jameson please?" asked Peter. "Sure thing." Replied Whitney. After he heard her answer , peter speed walked quickly, but not before waving to Louie and Cecilia.

* * *

After turning left and entering the men's restroom he went to an open stall that was one the end to the room on the left. After doing his business he pulled out the camera of his back , checked the pictures he took then exited the stall. Pete started washing his hands when another bathroom stall door opened and a familiar voice said, "Well what do ya know, It really is a small world after all." Peter turned around quickly to see the same guy that was bullying Louie earlier, "Oh ,boy , aww, " he said as something from behind hit his head hard, causing him to fall to the floor. As soon as he hit the floor he heard the guy from behind say, " that must've hurt, hey what do you think is in his bag." " Butch he's just some photographer, that bag is probably filled with camera junk and stuff. Now that he's out let s find that smart mouth and teach him a lesson." Said the leader as he pulled out what looked like a hand gun." The girl that was with them earlier came in an saw the leader holding the gun," Where'd you get that , I thought we were just gonna get even, not commit murder." She said shocked. " Relax Pam , we're just gonna scare them with this, no ones gonna get hurt." Said the leader trying to calm pam down. "Fine but if we get put in jail because of you, I'm blaming you ross." She said as she left the room. "Come on butch let's go find that kid, and as for you."Ross said to Peter as he tried to get up. " I wanna make sure you you stay out for a little longer." Ross said as he raised his right foot and swing it right into Peter's face , knocking him out cold. After doing so , Ross and Butch carried his body and put it in a locker and exited the restroom.

* * *

After about 5 hours Peter opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness around him. Before he could say anything he raised his head back it hit something that felt like a wall. "All great , this feels like high school all over again." "Great work peter, this went from doing another job for the bugle and making new friends that work at the museum only to getting put in a locker by 3 school dropouts , WHO just exposed there plain to get back at Louie and Cecilia by scaring them with an actual gun?" He said as he started pushing on the door until he said ," Fine the easy way then." As he pressed his left foot on the door in front of them and with a kick the door flew right off the locker.

As peter walked out of the locker he saw his back pack unopened as it was before. "Oh good , they didn't open it, if they did I'd have more problems right now, I know that Peter Parker won't be able to stop 3 thugs with a gun, but maybe Spider-man came." He said to himself as he opened the back pack and pulled up a torn up spandex unitard that was red from the shoulders to the stomach with a small black spider symbol in the middle ,the legs on both the left and right were pointing up while the bottom ones were pointing down. The back of the suit was blue with a giant red spider symbol on the back all it s legs were facing down , the sleeves and legs were dark blue as well and the socks were also red with black threads on them. . Peter took a look at the costume and said

" AH shit, If I wear this right now it'll come apart, Note to self, Parker if your wife says you should sew your costume, sew you costume. Guess I'll have to go with gloves, web-shooters and the mask." He said as he pulled out to red gloves that had web threads that were straight from the left to right side of the gloves. He also pulled out 2 small devices and put them on his arm just behind the palm and then he pulled out a red mask with black threads on it and giant white lenses on the front of it. After he put the mask on his head , completely covering his face he put the back pack on his back and exited the bathroom. As Spiderman walked sneaked threw the hallway he looked behind him once a while if there was any one stalking him.

As soon as he entered the room where he , Whitney , Louie , and Cecilia saw the new exhibit, he stopped in shock to see that all the four dinosaurs were gone. "Okay what did these guys hit me with?" Before he could say anything else he heard a familiar voice that came from the hallway to the left of the exhibit. "That sounds like Louie", Spiderman said to himself , without hesitation he jumped to the wall on the right side of the hallway and started wall crawling to where the voice came from. The more Spiderman went down the hallway , the more voices he herd , another one sounded like Cecilia's voice. When he reached the other side of the hallway he lead to the right and found a corner to hide in on the wall. Right bellow spider-man he saw Louie and Cecilia trying to talk with Pam, Butch and Ross who was now holding the gun from earlier. "Come on guys I already apologized, isn't that enough?" asked Louie as he stood in front of Cecilia trying to get ross to put the gun away. "NO THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, you need to learn how to mind your own business." Said Ross angrily. "Ross that's enough, you got what you wanted you scared them now let's get out of here." Said Pam getting scared herself. "She's right besides, they're just kids." Said Butch. "I don't care this feels good and also OHHHH MY GOD." Said Ross as he looked up from the kids.

Spiderman couldn't see what scared Ross but he thought to himself, "It must be some friends of Louie ." "What the heck is that?" Screamed Ross as rose the gun slowly to the anonymous thing behind Louie and Cecilia. "It's alright we're not gonna hurt you." Said another voice from behind Louie and Cecilia. "Look , it's alright there friendly just put the gun down. " said Louie . " Ross is really freaked out , I better act now before someone gets hurt." Whispered Spiderman as he pointed his right arm at the gun ross was holding. "I don't know what's going on here, but I know that I am gonna get even with you kids right here, right now." Yelled Ross as he pointed the gun straight at Louie and was about to fire it. At that moment Spider-man bended his middle finger and ring finger to his palm and the device that was on his wrist let out a white string that flew right at the gun. When the string hit the gun causing it to miss Louie by an inch, Ross raised the hand that had the gun to see it covered with some kind of sticky white stuff. "What the heck is this stuff?" asked Ross as Butch and Pam ran to him. "I don't know , but it looks like webbing , Oh my god , above you." Said Butch right before Spiderman leaped from the corner and kicking Ross to the ground in front of Butch and Pam who were now staring at the guy that jumped from the darkness.

"Hey a Night of the Museum party, am I invited." Joked spider-man. "It's that spider-guy." Said Pam terrifyingly. " Spider-guy really , you know there's a difference between guy and man." replied Spider-man. "So what if it's Spider-man let s get him." Said ross as he got up. " Ross ,I came along to get even , not get my a-um." He said as Spider-man shot some more webbing at his mouth. "Now, now, now, there are kids present. "Your gonna be sorry, Spider freak." Said ross from Behind as he grabbed a middle-aged axe and was about to slash Spider-man's head. Louie yelled" Look out." But to his surprise Spider-man dodged it just before it hit him. "Hey don't you know you can't touch the museums exhibit's." said Spider-man before punching Ross back causing him to fall to the ground again. Butch looked for something to use, then he saw a small machete on the wall behind him. "Hey Spidey let's see if you can dodge this." Said Butch as he started slashing at Spidey. Spider-man dodged every time Butch swung the machete at him. Butch got angrier every time he missed till finally he threw it at Spider-man like a Frisbee. Spidey saw how fast it was going and leaned back just before the blade hit his neck. "Wow you have a good arm, but you're no Darth Vader." Joked Peter. "And you're no Luke Skywalker." Replied Butch.

As they joked the machete cut a line that was attached to a space shuttle causing it to swing in the direction The fight was taking place. "Aww man, that's the first time the bad guy got back at my joke , Spidey sense." He said as he felt a massive tingling from the back of his head. Spider man cartwheeled to the left as the shuttle came swinging and hit the Butch, Ross and Pam, launching them into the air. "AW crap ." said Spidey as he shot to lines of web at the roof , pulling both of them back then launching himself toward the group of 3 in the air. Spidey shot each of them as they got closer to the wall, now butch, Ross, and pam were now sticking to the walls. Spider-man shot a web to the roof getting ready to swing, but fell in a small water container from the speed he was moving from. Louie and Cecilia came out of the place they were hiding and Louie said out loud, "That was the coolest fight ever. Let's see if Spider-man's okay."

They started running toward the container till Cecilia notice on the ground where Spiderman cartwheeled to when he dodged the shuttle. "Louie what's that?" Said Cecilia getting Louie's attention. As they walked toward the thing the voice that was with them earlier said , "Are you guys okay?" " Are they gone?" said another voice that sounded "Yeah but we found this." Said Louie as he held the back pack up. "Louie that looks a lot like Peter's bag " said Cecilia. "Who's Peter?" said another voice that sounded like a women's voice. Louie slowly unzipped the back pack and pulled out a camera that, had something posted on the front. "Property of Peter Parker." Read Louie out loud. "What does that mean ?" said another guy's voice that sounded nearby. Before Louie could answer Spiderman came emerged from the container and heard that question and said, "It's means it's my camera genius." Before submerging into the water. Louie and Cecilia and their anonymous friends looked around after they heard the response , Peter surfaced again this time without his mask on .

Peter found the mask and grabbed it and then took off his jacket that was now wet . "Whoa there , little fella." Said the first male voice as a Peter was lifted out of the container, Pete's vision was blurry from the water in his eyes. he said "thanks for the hand", when he rubbed it out of the eyes he was astonished to see that he was being held by the orange t rex from the exhibit and right in front other him were the other dinosaurs that were thought to be statues. "Please don't freak out Peter , these are our friends." Said Louie from the ground. " Hi my names Dweeb." Said the Green Parasaurolophus. Peter's only response was "huh." As he looked down at the Pteranodon and Triceratops. "I'm Woog." Said the BLUE triceratops. Then the Pteranodon said "I'm Elsa." Then as the t rex lifted Peter up to where his nose was at eye contact, he said " The names Rex, what's yours." Peter couldn't say words out of his mouth at first from all the shock, but he got the strength to say,

"I think my names Peter, but honestly seeing you guys is giving me doubts about my eyes and my brain." Ex gently put Peter in his left hand just before Peter asked "What exactly are you guys , statued dinosaurs, or cloned dinosaurs." Elsa said "Just dinosaurs actually." "Dinosaurs ha, you guys have the look and the Size. "You people who usually see them actually freak out , but you're not exactly scared that much." Said Louie in curiosity. "This isn't exactly my first encounter with a dinosaur , well dinosaurs." Said Peter correcting himself as Rex lowered his hand o the ground , allowing Peter to get on the ground. As Peter talked to his new friends Ross woke up and saw the group talking , he shall the hanging blue whale model and the ropes that were holding it. The webbing was still covering his hand , but he could still pull the trigger. "So you're the Amazing Spider-Man ." asked Louie . "It's kind of a long story , but here's a short version , I was just a normal teenager until I got bitten by a radioactive spider." Before Peter was going to say anything else his spider-sense started going off like a fire alarm. He looked up and saw Ross fire the gun at the line that was holding the tale of the whale that was over them. Rex and the gang look up the moment they heard the gunshot and Peter without hesitation yelled "Look out " as he pushed Louie away from where the whale was about to fall . Pete moved out of the way just before the tail came down on the floor.

The wind that the tail made when it hit the ground threw Peter into a close wall causing him to black out from the impact. As Peter's vision started to get darker and dark , he could see blurry images faces around him, he could tell it was Rex and the gang . He heard Louie said "hang in their buddy you're gonna be fine." Peter tried to answer back but then everything went dark. Louie pressed his head against Peter's chest and said to the gang "He's okay just knocked out cold. Rex, Cecilia and the rest lift out a sigh of relief. I think we should take him to the guest room." Said Louie. "What about the others, shouldn't we tell them too?" asked Cecilia. "Will tell them tonight after we tend to Peter. " said Louie. Louie and Cecilia put Peter's body on Woog's back and they went up a stair case that lead to a hall way. After taking about five steps into the hallway they turned left to a door, they opened it and on the other side of the room was a small bed room with 2 windows in front of them and a bed on the far right along with a small closet on the left side of the door. The group put Peter on the bed and Louie said quietly, " Alright now lets tell the others about what just happened. "The others agreed and left the room leaving Peter on the bed. "How long do you think he'll be out? Asked Dweeb. "Probably till Morning." Replied Rex as they went back down stairs.

* * *

The next morning Peter woke up to the sunlight that flashed in his eyes threw the window. He noticed that he was wearing a black shirt and gray pj snorts. He looked at the ceiling and wondered "Where the heck am i?". When he looked in front of him he saw three people in front of the bed. One was a 18 year old teenager he had green eyes and brown hair, he was wearing a brown jacket and navy colored jeans and he was sitting on a chair that was in front of the closet.

The second Person was a 18 year old women with blue eyes and had peach skin and had like brown hair, she wore a light gray long sleeved shirt, a wool brown vest that was half way zipped up, and skinny jeans on her legs. The final person who was next to the girl's left shoulder was a tall 19 year old boy with fudge brown eyes ,pale white skin, and messy black hair. He wore a black long sleeved V-neck shirt, black jeans , a seat-belt style belt, worn out Black Adidas sneakers , a black wrist watch, and a couple of dog tags.

Peter gave a little jump when he saw them in front of the bed. "Hello" said peter in a creeped out way. "Who are you?" The man standing in front of the bed said "I'm RJ and this is Cassie" he said referring to the girl beside him. "And that over there is Alex. "Were you all watching me sleep the hole time." Asked Peter. "From 5:00." replied Alex. "Why?" , asked Peter. "Because last night you saved 6 of our friends and we wanted to make sure you'd wake up okay." Said Cassie. "I've been here for a day , oh man thanks for your help but I really got to go." Just as he was about to put his left foot on the floor he noticed multiple black snakes on the floor, "Oh my gosh ." he said as he got back on the bed and was now sitting on it. "Rat snakes , they only attack intruders , they're a new kind of security system at night." Said Alex . Any way the Captain's waiting to meet you downstairs and the doctor hope to see you down there." Said RJ as he and Cassie and Alex left the room.

Just as they left the room Peter called out " Wait ,Who , Hey ,um, Whose pajamas are these? "And how am I supposed to do this?" Peter slowly moved his foot to the ground and as he did the snakes below him moved away from each other , showing an opened spot on the floor big enough for Peter's foot to step on. Peter placed his foot on the hole and was now standing on one foot. Peter lowered his right foot in front of his left and the snakes under it did the same thing as before. The more Peter walked forward , the more holes the snakes made for Peter to step in. "Okay if you don't bite me, I won't step on you , deal?" said Peter directly to the snakes as he walked out the room slowly .

* * *

As he exited the room front the ,Peter shall a path of snakes slithering over each other that lead all the way down the stairs. Peter walked on the path of snakes and as he came downstairs he heard voices coming from a room on the left side of the stairs. He came into the room and shall Louie and Cecilia siting at a table across from them was RJ ,Cassie, and Alex. On the other side of the Table was Rex ,Woog ,Dweeb ,and Elsa eating hot dogs. Right in front of the table sitting in front of Peter was Doctor Bleeb and an old guy with white hair that was curling up , and he wore a bright yellow shirt and an orange vest. "Ah, our newest friend has awaken , it's a pleasure to meet you My name is Captain New-eyes . I've impressed on how much you've done for this city, Peter." "How do you know my name?" asked Peter a little freaked out right now. "I've had my eye on you for some time , I'm very impressed on how you care for others , you've even been able to spread your gift to others even to your closest friends, but you must be exhausted from last night, would like something to eat." Asked Peter as he pulled out a seat for Peter to sit in. "Yeah of course." Replied Peter and Rex and Dweeb went over to Peter and handed out hotdogs for Peter to take. On second thought ,I'm good thanks though." Rex and Dweeb then took the hot dogs and went back to where they were sitting. "How do you teach them to do that?" asked Peter. " Dinosaurs can move anything by using either their hands, legs and tails." Said New eyes.

"Yeah , but How do you teach them to do THAT?" he asked as he watched them put the left over hot dogs away. "I give them a dose of my brain grain cereal , it turns them from savage natural ways to how they are now , in other words my Cereal increases their intelligence allowing them to be smart , to talk and make up their own decisions." Said Captain New-eyes. "Yeah in fact I met them right after Rex received the brain grain Cereal." "Wow , you have a lot of stuff in this pack!" said Louie bringing the backpack onto the table. "Hey, What's this , some kind of flash light?" asked Louie as he pulled out a small device that was the size of a flash light but looked like it came from the future and it had to holes that went into the thing on both sides. "I wouldn't push that button if if I were you." Said Peter. "Why not?" said Louie just before accidentally pressing a bright red button. Then a bright blue beam came out of the hole that was facing the table and a red beam came out of the back of the device revealing the device to look like some kind of futuristic sword. "Whoa ,what is this thing ?" "That my young friend is my Lightsaber." Said Peter . "Wait you're a Jedi ,I thought they only existed in those movies." Peter raised his arm and the lightsaber just went right out of Louie s hand right into Peter's.

"Hey what was that for." Said Louie . "Sorry but this isn't a toy it's a weapon." Said Peter in a concerned ton. "Wow guess someone forgot to eat their dragonflies last night." Said Alex. "I'm not an insectivore." Replied Peter. "You don't , then what do you eat?" "I eat what normal people eat." Said Peter. "Can you shoot webs out of your body." "When I'm wearing my web shooters." "Hang on, you're not just some guy that just got bitten by a spider and only has the abilities to crawl walls and stuff, are you?" asked Alex in a confused ton. Peter just gave him a smirk as a response. "Are you kidding me , What did you get rejected from becoming a scientist and decided to get bitten by a spider and swing around the city in spandex." Asked Alex. "What does this do?" asked Peter holding a black book. "Huh!" said RJ as he looked to his side . "It's not written in English , must be some kind of book that has magic and requires full focus to use it." "How'd you do that?" asked RJ complete amazed. "You weren't focusing?" replied Peter as he slid the book to were RJ was sitting. "I'm gotta go and make sure that everything s ready when the museum opens." Said Cecilia. "Oh of course ,I almost forgot everyone quickly make sure everything in place when the children come." Said Doctor Bleeb and RJ , Cassie and Alex and the every one else left the room except for New-eyes and Peter. Peter was surprised on how fast every one left the room so fast , he after every one left he raised his hand and said "Um ,Captain New-eyes?" "You don't need to raise your hand Peter." Said the Captain. "Sorry , just have one question, Who are you? , Who are they? , What the heck is going on here and came I have my supplies back please." Said peter completely freaked out. "Come with me." Said Captain New-eyes and both of them got up and Peter started following New-eyes.

* * *

Captain New-eyes lead Peter into a massive room that contained a massive flying machine thing, it looked like a blimp but it had man made bat wing s on the left and right side. "Isn't she a beauty?" said Captain New-eyes. " Yeah and pretty impressive , it's almost as big as the Shield Tri-carrier." Said Peter. Captain New-eyes lead Peter right to a platform that was just below the ship and all of the sudden, the platform started to move up towards the ship right to a trapdoor that was beneath the ship. As New-eyes and Peter entered the ship , New-eyes asked "Peter , have you ever wanted to give hope to the world when it was facing it's most darkest moments?" "Of course ." said Peter. "Well the reason that I choose Rex and the gang to give them my cereal and come here was to give hope and full fill the wishes of the boys and girls that feel alone. And I'm sure you would understand as a father , wouldn't you." "Yes , I do." "And Sometimes doing good deeds can create our greatest enemies when we least expect it." Said Captain New-eyes. "I believe that , but what enemies do you have?" asked Peter. "Peter are you familiar with the Name Professor Screw eyes?" "Yeah , the ring master of that circus that people go to get scared?" said Peter. "He was my brother ."Said New-eyes. "Oh I'm sorry , wait he was the guy who ran that scary Circus." Captain New eyes face went from greeting and happy to sad , he replied "100 years ago when we were kids, we were playing hide and seek , My brother was lying under a berry bush and took a small nap , while I was looking for him in the woods, a small berry fell from the bush fell on his left , a bird spotted the berry , he believed it was a crow , it pecked for the berry but unfortunately got his eye." Said New-eyes.

"After I found him he was shocked and angry, he believed that the world made no sense to him it drove him mad , he left when we were teenagers and started a circus that was made scare people , by showing them their greatest fears." "The eccentric circus." Said Peter "Yes and to make sure his stunts were scary, he created a cereal that rivaled against my kind of cereal , he called it Brain Drain , the effects of it would be catastrophic , it would turn anyone to monsters , he even tested it on Louie and Cecilia and used them to get Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb to make them monsters." Said New-eyes. "How could he do that?" asked Peter shocked after hearing this part of the story. "The urge of feeding off fear can turn men cruel and dangerous, Mr. Parker. After Rex and the gang took the Brain Drain , he let Louie and Cecilia go, Last week they infiltrated the circus with the help of Stubbs the clown and were able to save the Dino s." "Did you get your brother back." Asked Peter concerned. "I offered him a chance to come with me , but he refused and as we were leaving the crows that he kept company with attacked him, there was no sign of his body when the police cleared the scene, I fear that his fear got the best of him." "After that happened I hid the book that we used to create our cereals ,but a young man found were I hid the book and kept now has the book with him." "Who was it that found the book ?" asked Peter .

"When I found out the book was discovered I sent Rex and the other dinosaurs to find out who has the book and protect him and the book, now he spends his daily time here with his closest friends." Said Captain New-eyes. "RJ, wait you mean that book that I was holding 5 minutes ago created the cereal?" asked Peter shocked. "Yes, but unfortunately someone else was after the book ."said New-eyes as he pulled out a light and a small pile of dust. He through the dust into the air and turned on the light, it showed a muscular man wearing a n army uniform. "That's General Lee , he use to work in the army until he was involved in an accident." "What kind of accident?" asked Peter in concern. "About 16 years ago General Lee and his army were tested on a serum that was believed to create the perfect super soldier , better than Captain America." Answered Captain New-eyes.

"Wow and the serum didn't work as everyone thought they did." Said Peter . "Yes , after the test subjects were exposed they started to change they became stronger ,faster and uncontrollable , until their bodies started to literally change into –Dinosaurs." Said Captain New-eyes. Peter jumped back in shock and thought to himself , "They were more hybrids ,just like me and Kirby." "Yes ,Peter I understand your shock." "You know about my reptile side too?" said Peter. "I've know for quite a while that you have the ability to turn into a giant flying, fire breathing lizard, and that one of your companions can transform into a dinosaur." Said New-eyes as he put his arm on Peter's shoulder. "I've been meaning to ask , but why are you telling me all of this?" "Because I need your help ?" said New-eyes. "Over the past couple of days a few powerful and corrupted people have come close to discovering about Rex ,the gang, and the book, a few of them are Kingpin, Hammer Head, Octavius , and Osborn, any of these names sound familiar?" said Captain New-eyes.

"Yeah , they all do ." said Peter as he looked down. When New-eyes said Osborn he just remembered a maniacal laugh and of his closest friend in a suit of armor and his father riding a glider battling each other. "I want you o help keep their secret safe and protect the kids, I have a feeling that something is coming for Rex, the gang, the kids , and you Mr. Parker. My advise is keep your friends close and keep dangerous men like Lee away from the Book." Said New-eyes. Peter looked through the window of the ship and saw Louie and Cecilia exploring the museum and he turned to the captain and said, "All right , I'll do what I can to help , but I'm still gonna live my normal life and continue my super hero career." He said. "Very well, you may leave when you want to and I fixed your costume it's in the closet on a hanger." Said Captain New-eyes as he and Peter shook hands. "Thank you!" said Peter as he went to the plat form and exited the ship . As Peter left the room and headed for the room he was in earlier today, New-eyes watched him leave then he looked up toward window that revealed the sky , he said to himself "I wont fail him again, I promise."

* * *

Authors notes

This is a fictional fan made story/ crossover between Spider-Man , Jason Voorhees. Its will also have other famous characters that are referenced and make an appearance in the story. Characters from Legendary s "Monster-Verse" , The "MCU" , "Friday The 13th" , "Jurassic Park/World", "Godzilla 1998 and the animated series", The Lion King (2019), Disney s "The Wild", The "Fast and Furious" franchise and "All Dogs go to Heaven" , "Mission Impossible" , "Kings man" , "Star Wars", "Tomb Raider, "Uncharted" , "Until Dawn", and Ubisoft s "Game Universe" , The video game "Marvel's Spider-man" , " and "DuckTales 2017" (tv show), tv shows "Ultimate Spider-man" and "Marvels Spider-Man", also "Kong The Animated Series", "The Dino King" , "We're Back a Dinosaur Story" and "The Land Before Time" and the tv show "Dino Squad", and the show "Jurassic World Live Tour". And i give credit to the creators of "Jurassic World The Game" , "Jurassic World Alive" , "Jurassic World Evolution" , "Ark Survival Evolved", and "Primal Carnage/Extinction". I'm planning on making a trilogy of this story, i'm working on this and a prequel. All characters in this story belong to their rightful creators.

If you have trouble finding this story type "Friday the 13th Web of blood", If that doesnt work i'll post the link in the author s notes in the next chapter.

Characters that will appear in the story are from the Fanfictional stories. Also theses stories below take place before the events of this story.

And to anyone who might be confused about Spider-man , the version of him in this is a combination of Tom holland s and the ps4 game with some influence based from the tv shows , "Spectacular Spider-man" , "Ultimate Spider-man", and "Marvel's Spider-Man"

**Lynzilla **by DIZILLA.

**New Member of the Family" by **R4v3n Wy7ch.

and the fan made third season For Godzillla the animated series by SmashProX

**Puppies! by ** Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys.

**Friday the 13th 2009 by ** comicbookfan23

****Friday the 13th 2 by ** comicbookfan23**

******Friday the 13th III by ** comicbookfan23****

******Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage **By: The Swooce****

********Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave **By: The Swooce******

********Friday the 13th Part II 2010 **By: timconnolly******

******A T. rex's Journey (Jurassic Park) series By: Punky Boi******

********We're Back! 2: Return of the Dinosaurs **By: Shinigamilover2 ******

********We're Back! An Eccentric Return **By: JakobiFlyingFox******

********Land Before Time TV Series Season 2, 3: **By: Mongoose Lover******

******Dino squad , Scars: by******DarkHououmon

**After Dawn By: ** heartsayshello95


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just a normal average day

(5 years later)

"Parker" yelled a man that was in siting in his office wearing a white buttoned up shirt from top to bottom , over it was a black tux and a tie on the shirt. He wore blue jeans and dark shoes, he seemed to be in his 40s and he kept walking left and right in front of his desk with a frustrated look on his face. On his desk was a small computer and a newspaper on the left side of it, The newspaper title page was titled " civilians with spider man souvenirs praise Spider-man after saving New York bank." After taking a 5 minute look at the title Jameson's fist crunched up and he yelled out loud, "First crowds , parades and now fans, am I the only person in this city who knows how much of menace that web head is , not only is he getting fans , but he's getting pupils, one Spider-man is something but now 10 , to 20 or more what's happening to this blasted city?" "Beep" , an alarm from his desk went off he pushed a button on the top right side of his desk and looked to his right out a window.

On the other side of his office was a massive room with multiple desk in the center of the room, people were either on the computers or walking around the room with papers exiting and opening doors. A women in here 20 s wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt and dark grey khaki jeans , she has pitch black hair and her eyes were light brown like leaves in the fall. She looked through the window right a Jameson who was had his hands on his desk and was looking right back at her. "You need to watch your blood pressure." Said the lady as she pushed a button that was next to a mike on her desk. "And you need to." He stopped as the lady gave him a serious look. Jameson took a breath and pressed a button that was on his desk and said "Thank , you!" he roared as if he was the Hulk. "Betty , I need you to call parker and send him to my office." Said Jameson loudly again. "Which on?" asked the girl. "Bothe of them Betty and when they get here you come in my office too I need to have a word with you three." 5 minutes later Peter walked into the room toward Jameson's office , following right behind him was a women in her 20 s as well wearing a striped shirt that was light blue and dark blue, she wore blue jeans and her hair was as red as a rose , she had green eyes they shown as she followed Peter into the office. "Pete, MJ over here." Called out Betty. Mary Jane and Peter looked toward Betty , "Hey Meg." Replied Peter as he and Mary Jane walked toward Betty and Jameson's office. Betty got up from her desk and whispered to Peter , "You know I asked you not to say my nick name in here right, Nathan?" "Oh right , my bad "said Peter. "So , what s up Betty?" asked Mary Jane. "Jameson wants to have a word with us." Said Betty. Pete let out a low sigh and said , "Alright lets see what he needs."

Then Peter entered Jameson's office along with MJ and Betty behind him. As all three friends entered the room , Jameson was looking out the window. AS soon as he heard them enter the room he threw the newspaper he was reading earlier at his desk so they could read it . "See you hit the news again Parker." Said Jameson with an upset look on his face. "I know what you're thinking J.J. Jameson!" , "But there was no way we were gonna take out that gang without causing some damage." "And buy some damage , do you mean by destroying half of 6th Avenue , Damage control had to work over time ." yelled Jameson but not as loud as he usually does. " And I 'm surprised that none of your kids are in the hospital this time." "Jonah." Said Betty interrupting Jameson. "That's not fair." There was silence for about 5 minutes in the room then Jameson said "Sorry I didn't mean to go that far Parker." It's alright , I get it." Replied Peter. "Alright , now back to business, this afternoon the Christmas Parade and the guys want some help from the Museum of Natural history , something about animatronic dinosaurs , they got the float ready and everything else except for a photographer and a reporter. And that's where you three come in." said Jameson pointing to the trio . Peter looked at Mj then betty than looked back at Jameson in shock. "Peter I want you to take pictures of our float threw out the parade." "Here's a paper of what you need to know." "And MJ , I want you to be on the news co-anchoring with Audrey Tatopoulos. You know her right?" asked Jameson. "Yeah we do." Replied Mary Jane giving Peter a hidden smile. Once Jameson dismissed the trio, they headed for the exit and used an elevator. As the elevator descended to the bottom floor Mary Jane asked, "So when can we expect your cousins to be in town." "Your cousins are coming over?" asked Meg. "Yeah I invited them for the holidays , and I told them to meet us at the Time Square. That's where the Parade s gonna be." Said Peter.

* * *

3 minutes later Peter, Mj, and Meg were talking on the side walk in front of the Daily bugle , and Betty was about to enter a yellow taxi when Peter asked , "You sure you don't want a lift , I can carry two people." "Thanks for the offer, Pete but I fine, I gonna check what are float's gonna be , I 'll let you know when it arrives at the Museum." Said Meg as she closed the taxi and was driven down the road. Just as the taxi was out of sight, Peter and Mj walked towards a n alley way away from the busy streets. They turned a corner that was lead left. "So you want to do this fast or just normal." Asked Pete. "Fast , you know I like going really fast." Just as Mj said that she climb onto Peters back , wrapped both arms around him . "Here we go!" said Pete, then he started running then jumped, when he was in the air he shot a web line at a ledge and pulled himself and Mj up causing them to rise up over the streets . Peter shot another web as he was free falling and then he was swinging over the city streets with Mary Jane feeling the breeze as he swung threw the city. "Woo hoo, you know this never gets old." said Mary Jane .

* * *

After swinging from building to building Peter shot one more web and swung one it before letting go and landing on a roof top on both legs and his left hand without even a scratch. Peter walked toward the ledge and just below him written on the wall was a name "The Museum of Natural History." Mary Jane looked left and right and asked curiously, "Not to sound picky Honey , but how do we get in? Is there a secret door or something?" "Close , but more like" paused Peter as he shoved a pile of leaves away revealing a squared shaped window that was slightly open. " Secret Window." Finishing his sentence. And giving MJ a smile. Peter opened the window then looked threw it , seeing some dinosaur skeletons against the walls and some ancient pictures . Peter shot a web line at a nearby air vent that was pointing towards the sky then said , "Going down." To Mj. Peter and Mary Jane descended through the window and just as they were threw the window just below them Rex , Dweeb , Woog , Elsa, Louie , and Cecilia were playing a game of spoons. "Look out below ." said Peter getting the groups attention as he and his wife descended to the floor by the web Pete was holding. " Hey Peter nice to see you." said rex. "Oh that must be Peters wife." Whispered Elsa. Just as Peter s feet he said "Everyone , I'd like you to meet the light of my life Mary Jane ." "The names Rex nice to meet you." Greeted rex with a smile. " It s a pleasure to meet you to Rex , Peter s told me a lot about you guys." Said Mary Jane. "And I'm Dweeb hi." Said Dweeb. "It's nice meet you to Dweeb." Replied Mj. " Wow she s nice too , nice work Peter." Said Elsa. " Thanks Elsa." " And I'm Woog." Said Woog.

" It's mice to meet you to Woog have you guys been in New York long?" asked MJ just before Peter asked . "Sorry to interrupt guys but I've got some very important news." Said Peter. "Is this about the parade?" asked Elsa. "Yeah it is , wait how'd you know?". "Doctor Bleeb told us and we're a little nervous about it , since what happened last time." Said Rex. "What happened last time?" asked Mary Jane. "Last time Rex accidentally misunderstood a giant Dino balloon as an actual dinosaur and popped it by accident." Replied Peter. "It looked so real." Said Rex embarrassed. "Its alright Rex , everyone makes mistakes." Said Elsa . " And it's all in the past." Added Peter. " Speaking of the parade , how are we gonna be in it without blowing our cover?" asked Dweeb. " Oh I almost forgot about that, thanks for asking Dweeb. " said Peter as he jumped down from a balcony , but the back of his shirt got hooked on Woog s middle horn. "Hey Woog please out me down ." he asked as Woog slowly swayed him into Mary Jane. "So are you gonna be alright at the parade? " asked Peter . "Of course besides I've always wanted an interview with Audrey Tatopolus."replied Mary Jane. Peter and Mary Jane stared at each other for about 5 seconds when Rex puts his fingers on both of Peters shoulders and lowered his head and said " Grrrr." "Rex!" yelled peter pulling out his mask form his jean pocket and waved it across Rex s face as he laughed raising his head up. "Listen , I've found a way how you guys can get threw the parade without causing a riot its in the back lets go." Said Peter as he lead everyone to the back room of the museum.

* * *

The group came up to a door that was labeled just above it " Storage room / Garage. Peter opened the door and was followed by Mary Jane , Louie, Cecilia, and the others . Just before them was a giant castle red and orange castle float with some ropes at the highest tower. " That's the same one from last time, only it looks completely new. " said Louie just Before 3 teenagers and Meg appeared from behind the float. "Hey Rj, Alex, Cassie." Waved Peter. "Hey Pete!" replied the trio. "Oh you Must be Mary Jane." Said Cassie shaking Mary Jane's hand . "Yup that's me." Said Mary Jane. " SO what do you guys think?" asked Meg . "Impressive, really impressive nice work Meg." Said Peter. "Thanks Peter , you wouldn't how easy it was to get , I didn't even have to argue with anyone it went so smoothly." Replied Meg. "A little odd , but mostly nice ." "Pete the parades getting ready to start , we should get going." Said MJ. "Oh man your right , Rj guys can you take it from here?" asked Peter to the dinos and Louie , Cecilia , RJ , Cassie , and Alex. " We got it from here Peter, will see you there." Said Alex. "I got a cap outside that's waiting for us ." said Meg/ "Alright lets go!" said Mj as she and Meg exited the room followed by Peter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Parade

As the car drove through the city streets of New York, More and more people were either walking or standing behind event fences. "Guess we're getting close to time square." Said Peter as he looked out the window. "More than close buddy. This is your stop." The car suddenly went to a stop as the driver pressed on the breaks. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, please exit the vehicle with all of your personal items in a calmly way." Said the driver in a robot accent. "Thanks buddy, and keep the change." Peter pulled out 2 dollar bills and gave it to the driver as he exited the vehicle. Then the taxi sped off on the road and out of sight. Peter, MJ, and Meg walked through crowds of people as they walked on the sidewalk.

* * *

After about 9 minutes they came across time square which was completely filled with about a dozen civilians. The group of trio found a place an open space behind an event fence, that was big enough for the three of them. They leaned on the fence and observed the road from left to right. On their right the leading parade band started to get in position. On the left side was of the road, there were passive crowds of people on there side of the road and the other. On the side that Peter, MJ and Meg , 2 people merged from the crowd to an open spot that was right next to the event fence. The person who was closer to the fence was a women in her 30's with curly blonde hair, light blue eyes and wearing a white strapped shirt that was covered by a pink buttoned up jacket, and wearing a white shirt , and she was holding a microphone in her right hand .

The person that was with her was a man that seemed to be 32 years old, he had on a yellow buttoned up shirt and a dark navy blue jacket along wearing blue jeans and had on dark brown tennis shoes on his feet. On top of his brown hair he had a baseball cap that was facing backwards. He was holding a large news camera that was aiming at the girl. Mary Jane was the first to notice the pair as they merged from the crowd . "Look, there's Audrey and Animal right over there." She said getting Peter and Meg's full attention. "Well that's my cue , see you guys in the crowd ." Said MJ just as she was heading to Animal and Audrey but not before giving Peter a quick kiss on his lips.

Just as Mary Jane disappeared into the crowed , Peter turned to Meg " So what should we do while we wait." "Maybe see if your cousins are here yet and try and find them." Replied Meg. "Aright then." Said Peter as he and Meg started to head to the right. Just as Peter took 2 steps a hand grab his shoulder causing him to flinch and Meg to gasp as they turned around quickly to see who's hand it was. The hand belong to a men that seemed to be 25 years old , he had one a Tennessee black jacket on and black tennis shoes and he had a red backpack with yellow strips going across the front and where the zipper is. He had brown hair and his eyes were light blue like the ocean. "Davis" said Peter and Meg surprised.

"You know you always look funny when you get spooked Pete." Replied Davis Meg went up to Davis and gave him a friendly hug and received a hug back from Davis. After Meg and Davis were done embracing themselves Peter came up to Davis and shook his hand. "It's good to see you Davis how's it going working at Stark Industries?" asked Peter. "It's going great , Stark and I just finished making our giant robotic spider and its working perfectly . "That's sounds awesome , I'll put it on my list of things to do. Anyway if I may ask, what brings you here to time square?" asked Peter. "I was finishing up some upgrades when I heard about the parade and while I was on my way Meg told me that you're meeting your cousins here too, and she and I thought that it would be cool to meet them." "Of course, it'll be totally cool ." Replied Pete. Just Before Peter could finish his sentence he felt a vip form his left jean pocket. Peter reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone , on the screen a message read " Noah: We're at the festival can you come get us ." "It's my cousins, they're at the festival and they're asking for me o get them." "Alright will save our spot for the others while you get your cousins." Said Meg "Alright I won't be long." Said Peter as he started to walk away from Meg and Davis, leaving to go back to where he and Meg were at.

* * *

As Peter walked out of the crowed he came across a row of white tents parallel to each other with tables full with different kinds of food and drinks on each table. Peter thought that he should get a drink before continuing to find his relatives. Just as Peter was going to get himself a Sprite , a young man that seemed to be in his 20s but a year older than Peter approached him. He had dark brown hair and he had on a blue hooded jacket , blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He was as tall as Peter was. His eyes were light blue like the evening sky. "Buy me a drink buddy?" he asked.

As soon as Peter laid his eyes on him ,he suddenly recognized the guy in a heartbeat. "Ryan Dockery?" , "In the flesh." Replied Ryan. Peter both gave each other a pat on the shoulder before they continued talking. "I'm actually surprised you're in New York, it s great to see you ."Thanks man and I'm not the only person here." "Wait What?" replied Ethan. Just as Ryan said that 5 more people emerged from the crowd . There's 2 men and three women, they all seemed to be in there 20's as well. One man was in a police uniform, his hair at the front seemed to go upwards and his eyes were light green like leaves in the spring. The second man had black curly hair and wore glass s that shielded his black eyes , he wore a black sweat shirt and long blue jeans and wore black shoes. The first girl was skinny , had long brown hair that went over her solders , her eyes were also brown and she had on a dark navy blue jacket on and a small yellow backpack . The second girl was as tall as the first but had curly light brown hair, brow eyes , and she had one a strapped shirt , dark gray jeans , and a purple jacket on. The third girl had long brown hair that went over her shoulders as well and brown eyes but she was wearing a light blue strapped shirt and jeans , along with a black Converse .

" Tynan , Andy, Carmen , Maria , Sara?" Peter asked the people from the police officer to the third girl who appeared. " Nice to see ya Pete." Said Carmen. "Same to you guys." " And Tynan wow you're a police officer ." said Peter surprised. " Actually I'm the new Police Captain." Replied Tynan showing Peter his police badge that had police captain on it. "And I'm a Journalist ." said Sara. "And Carmen , Maria, and I are marine biologist , we study marine life. I Collect marine samples , Maria studies them , and Carmen documents then." Said Ryan. "Wow that's cool bro , really cool." "And 'm a computer designer , I help computers that contain viruses. " Said Andy.

"Anyway what do you do in the glorious city of Manhattan ." Asked Carmen humorously. " I work at the Daily bugle , I usually work on the bugle s website , but mostly take pictures of Spider-man." "Awesome you get to work with electronics and take pictures of your favorite super hero, that's amazing." Said Carmen. "Yeah it really is." Said Peter with a thought in his mind saying , "They have no idea." "SO what brings you all to New York." Asked Peter. "We thought of coming here for thanksgiving break and also to see you." Said Tynan ."

"Out of curiosity , what brings you to seeing the parade." Asked Ryan. "The Bugle wants their best photographer to get pictures of the raft , also my relatives are visiting and I'd meet them here." "Peter!" yelled a man voice getting Peter's attention and his friends. The voice belonged to a man who looked to be in his mid 20s , he was wearing a light blue hooded jacket, he had short yellow hair over his head and mix of green and blue eyes. He seemed about 1 inch taller than Peter was. On his left was a young woman with brown yellowish hair with brown eyes who was in her 20s but younger Peter is. But she was Peter s height. "Noah, Jessica?" Peter asked . The man replied "Peter!" "Hey there ." Followed the girl in the conversation. The duo race toward Peter and Jessica gave him a hug while Noah gave him a pat on the back. "Wow you great and a little different." " I've been working out." Replied Peter. " Oh Noah , Jessica these are my high school friends Ryan Dockery, his girlfriend Maria, Tynan O Connell and his girlfriend Sara, Andy , And Carmen Dosev. Guys these are my cousins Noah and Jessica." Said Peter .

"Nice to meet you both." Said Tynan. "Ah Carmen, so you're the lucky girl who got Peter's attention." Said Noah giving Peter the (your in love) look. "What's he mean by that?". "I told him about the time I asked you to go to homecoming with me during our Sophmore year." Answered Peter. "Oh" . "Relax Peter you know we love teasing you ." said Noah. "Speaking of we aren't - -." Before Peter could finish a women's voice yelled. "NOAH ,where 'd you go ." The group and Peter turned to see the person who shouted a women in her early 20s with brown eyes like Peter s , she hand long brown hair. Next to her was an English yellow lab with brown eyes and a blue color with yellow flowers all over it. "Who's that?" asked "You mean the angry lady , that's my younger and stubborn sister. "She's visiting too. Show is- -" just before he could finish another women who had on a ponytail and mixture or blue, green, and grey.

Then 3 more girls showed up the first one taller than Peter but shorter then Noah. was wearing a grey hooded jacket and jeans along with black converse, the second girl has curly brown hair and was as the lady with blue eyes and was wearing a blue and black winter jacket , the final girl out of the 3 had black curly hair and is wearing a black jacket with a hooded shirt what all 3 of them had in common was that they have brown eyes. "And the lady with blue eyes , that s my twin sister Meghan Parker, the other one is Brooke, and the next 2 are her sisters Keeley and Reagan and finally the cute little dog is Bella." Peter finished as the Emily , Meghan, Brooke, Keeley, Reagan, and Bella approached the group.

"Hey everyone glad you could make it. " I see you're still taking pictures Peter , how much money are you getting." Asked Emily. "Great how s soccer going." "Come on guys lets not start an argument ." said Meghan. "Hey Brooke , Keeley, Reagan these are my high school friends Ryan Dockery, Maria, Carmen Dosev , Sara , Tynan o Connoll , and Andy. Friends these are also my cousins Brooke , Keeley, and Reagan." "It's great to meet you guys Pete's told us a lot about you." Said Keeley. "Its great meet you guys , and just to say it it s great to meet some of Peter's relatives ." said Ryan. "Thanks Ryan ." replied Noah. Bella walked up to Carmen and gave her an exciting hello by swaying her body next to her leg. Carmen bent down and petted her and giving the dog a smile. "She's really cute and funny." "Thanks , she loves seeing new faces." Before Peter could continue a whistle went off coming from the leader of the parade , announcing that the Thanksgiving Parade is about to start. " The parade's about to start , come on guys I have spot for us to get a good view of it." "Will we all be able to get to fit?" asked Ryan. "Yeah with an 80% chance." Peter walked through the crowed trying not to push anyone down , following behind Noah, Ryan, Jessica, Carmen , and the rest are following behind also trying not to push anyone down.

Meghan and Emily were having a harder time getting threw the crowed because Bella kept coming up to Civilians and trying to get them to pet her but they Emily was able to calm her down eventually. "Hey Meg , Davis over here." Peter yelled as Davis and Meg are in the same spot they were earlier before Peter went looking for his relatives , Davis was the first to here Peter threw the crowd and see him followed by a people he never meat before except for Carmen, Ryan ,Tynan, Maria, Andy, and Sara . "Hey guys sorry it took me a while to get back." "No worries at all buddy." Said Davis. "Davis Henry , Meg Langhorne Brant. I'd like you to meet my cousins Noah and Jessica Ethrige, Brooke ,Keeley , Reagan Doyle , and my twin sister Meghan Parker , my younger sister Emily Parker , and her dog Bella. " Guys ,this Davis Henry and Meg Langhorne." "Nice to meet you guys." Said Meg . "Nice to meet you too said." Said Jessica. "You guys remember Ryan , Tynan, Andy, Maria, and Sara from high school right?" asked Peter. "Yeah I remember you guys." Said Davis.

"Guys look the floats are already coming down the street and Holy Crap look at that." Yelled Brooke getting the others full attention. Coming from the groups side was a castle like float being pulled by Woog , walking like a robot alongside Dweeb and Rex , Elsa was on his back opening her wings like she was a robot too. On the balcony of the float ,Louie and Celicia along with R J,Alex, and Stacey were enjoying the parade. Louie was the one that was holding the ropes that were attached to Woog as he pulled the float down the road. "Wow I know they're robots but they look so real." Said Jessica who was now against the event fence . "You guys have no idea." Thought Peter. "Out of all the parade's I've been in and watched this one's the best I've been to." "I like this one to Ryan." Replied Andy. Noah s attention suddenly turned from the parade and to a man and women in their 20s that he recognized in a heartbeat. "Hey Peter look , this that who I think it is." "Oh My gosh , I'll be back." Replied Peter before walking towards the couple. "Who's that?" Ryan asked curiously, "There friends of the family," answered Noah.

* * *

The couple seemed to be looking for someone threw the massive crowd as Peter came closer. "Conor ,Molly?" yelled Peter getting their full attention. Connor wore a light blue sweatshirt hoody and wore blue jeans , tennis shoes. His hair was dark brown and looked a little shaggy but the rest of it pointed upward over his brown eyes . His younger sister Molly wore a ponytail that kept her dark brown yellowish hair in a knot , she wore a strapped shirt and jeans but unlike her brother , her eyes were brown too . The moment they saw Peter they speed-walked to him and Molly was the first to greet him with a friendly hug and a smile. "AH it's great to see you Peter, it's been too long." "Same to you guys , I missed you both." Replied Peter. "Wow buddy you look great , what have you been up to ?" asked Connor. , "I been working out," replied Peter. "What brings you guys to the Big Apple on the beginning of thanksgiving." "We were trying to think of what to do this break , then Molly suggested that we'd visit you and I said let's do it and surprise you." "Well I'm surprised and I got some people I'd like you guys to meet." Peter lead Connor and Molly to where everyone else was.

* * *

They were now completely focused on the Parade cause Rex started to dance and Sing just like how Louie told Peter the first time they were at a parade. "Hey Peter you gotta see this , the T-rex just started singing and dancing." "Wow you right Ryan it is , oh and this Connor and Molly, Connor and Molly this is Ryan Dockery and that's Carman Dosev, Andy, Tynan, Maria, and you remember my relatives and siblings.'' As Peter and the gang are enjoying the parade from the crowd MJ is siting in a chair in front of a table confronted by news cameras, on her left Audrey Tatopoulos in a chair sat up and ready to broadcast the news. "This is Audrey Tatopolus with an exclusive look of this year s Thanksgiving Parade, today's interview we have a special guest from the Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Parker, A.K.A Mary Jane Watson." "Hey Peter your lady on's the big screen." Said Noah looking on the Time Square Jumbotron. "Wow she's really pretty Pete, and also really lucky.". "Thanks Ryan!" Replied Peter. "Roll back the Rock," " roll back the rock" , "Turn back the clock," "turn back the clock" sang Rex and groups of kids that seemed to be 8 to 9 years old at the front of the crowd joining in.

"Roll back the rock to the Dawn of Time and sing this song with me." Finished Rex. As the crowed applaud rex s performance Peter s facial expression turned from enjoyment to shock . "Spidey sense," he thought to himself as a tingling feeling seemed to flow threw his body. Meg and Davis turned to see Peter who seemed to be looking for something and with that concerned face that they recognized , they knew what that meant. "What is it ?" asked Meg . Peter was about to answer when his spider-sense detected something that was stored in a building ; then he detected other similar objects stored in multiple buildings surrounding the parade and from the constant beeping from all of them they sounded like BOMBS. Suddenly they all started beating rapidly,

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW," he yelled just before waves of fire exploded out of the buildings. The crowds cheers changed to screams as the buildings exploded around them. Peter, Davis, Meg and the others ducked for cover while the Rex ,Tweeb,Woog, and Elsa were covered by a large balloon that popped from the explosion. On the castle float Louie ,Cecilia , R J, Alex, and Cassie could only watch in horror as the buildings around them start to burn. Alex s attention was suddenly turned to something coming towards them from the distance. "Hey guys I think I can see the police coming." "Wait a minute , those aren't the police , they're Insurgent s ," answered R J.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chaos In Time Square

About 20 miles away from Time Square in a Starbucks, A couple can be seen in front of the window having lunch. A young man in his 20s had on a dark blue navy leather jacket and jeans on. The front of his short blond hair stood up over his face as he ate a frosted donut. On the other side of the table ; a woman in her 20s she could easily get recognized by her beautiful blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had a pink head band along with a white leather jacket covering her strapped sleeveless striped pink and purple shirt, and what really expressed her beauty was her blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean. " How's your breakfast Gwen?" asked the guy. "It's delicious and the coffee's really refreshing ."

The man started to get a little nervous as he fiddled with something in his left jacket pocket; he tried to hide it from showing , but Gwen could see the look on his face and asked " Kirby are you alright?" she asked in a small concerned ton. "Yeah I'm alright." "Come on Kirby I know when something's bothering you. What's going on?" "Well , Gwen we've been together for a few years and I'll admit it hasn't been easy but we made it work right?" Kirby ask as sweat seemed to form under his arms. "Yeah we've made it work and it has been tough but we got through , I got a second chance of life and you got a second chance of being a Jedi." "Yeah and we have Peter to thank in a way." "Yeah , you know this Star Bucks use to be my least favorite but now it's my favorite." "It's mine too , with you here." Kirby replied as he put his hand over hers on the table.

They looked at each other as if they were compelled, they faces started to inch closer together when the TV hanging over the bar staticed and went to an emergency broadcast ; Causing Gwen and Kriby s moment to snap to reality. "We interrupt this broadcast with an emergency broadcast , 5 minutes ago the Thanksgiving parade held at Time Square where millions of Civilians that were enjoying the parade went in flames as multiple bombs went off in several buildings surrounding the parade. " WIDF reporter Audrey Tatopoulus/Timmonds and Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Parker/ Watson were recording from the heart of the parade before bombs went odd and are still having trouble getting on the air again . Further events are still being brought up ." said the male reporter before the channel changed back to the station it was. " Okay people Starbucks is closed for the day , finish your food and exit the building." Yelled the manager of Starbucks. "We gotta get down there and help ." "I knew you were gonna say that Gwen . There's an alley way to the left of the entrance we can use that." Whispered Kirby. "Then let's go." Replied Gwen before grabbing her purse and exiting the restaurant followed by Kirby.

* * *

Peter stood up from the ruble after the explosion went off ; he started wiping off the ash off his clothes and called out " Davis , Meg, Noah are you alright?" "I'm over here." Replied Meg who got up a few feet away from Peter. " Is it me , or is it raining confetti and fire?" said Davis as he got up as his body started to ache . Shortly Noah ,Meghan ,Ryan, and the rest of the gang got up .Suddenly random civilians started running in fear as a line of black insurgents merged from the smoke in front of the float that Rex , Louie, Tweeb, Elsa, R J, Stacey , Alex, Louie , Cicilia were using ; they were all dazed from the explosion . " I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Alex just before a truck pulling a large trailer stopped behind the float.

A man wearing a tuxedo and a purple tie emerged form an insurgent that was close to the stadium where M J and Audrey were on live tv ; who were now shocked in horror as there vision revealed who the man was. "I'm not interrupting anything am I ladies?" he said in a sinister tone. Peter looked to his left and saw the man confronting and recognized him from his pale white mask " Chameleon." "What's he doing here?" asked Davis confused. "I don't know but I don't think he's here to enjoy the parade." Replied Peter. Tynan came up to both of them with his radio on "All units this is Captain O'Connor , all squads head to time square we got a dozen hostiles here."

Tynan yelled over the radio unaware that multiple gun henchmen that work for Chameleon got out of the insurgents and another insurgent appeared with a machine gun on it. One of the gun men caught sight of Tynan , Peter , and Davis and pointed his assault rifle right at Tynan . "Hang on captain we got a squad of officers heading your way now." Replied the officer from the other line. Suddenly Peter senses went off as he saw a red dot appear on Tynan s chest and turned right to see the shooter. "Tynan LOOK OUT." He yelled before jumping towards him just as the shooter fired the bullet. The bullet missed his chest but went into Tynan s right shoulder as he fell to the ground with Peter next to him. "Even this cities Police captain's weak." Laughed the shooter. "TYNAN." Yelled Sara as she ran to her side of her injured boyfriend.

"Everybody stay low." "Stay low forget that let's get out of here." Yelled Emily. "You wanna get shot next." Peter replied." Emily responded with a head shake and got on her knees and held Bella close to her for comfort. Peter then ripped off a piece of his jacket and pushed it against Tynan s wounded shoulder which had red crimson darkening his sleeve. "Hang on Tynan , your gonna be fine , Connor come over here." Without hesitation Connor walked over to him slowly right next to him. "Listen , I need you to tie this piece of my jacket over his shoulder and keep pressure on the wound." Said Peter as he got up and noticed that 2 people out of them are missing , "Where's Ryan and Maria?" "I don't know , they said they were going for a walk before this happened , and they haven't answered any of my calls." Replied Andy. "Great , look stay here and stay low alright." Said Peter . "Wait where are you going ?" yelled Meghan. "I'm gonna see if anyone 's injured from the blast." "No you're not ,you're just gonna take pictures for your crazy boss." Yelled Emily in an annoyed tone. "Jameson can have his pictures , but I care more about life s." "Wait for me I gonna try to call Stark Indsutries, I can't get a signal." Yelled Davis as he started to follow before Meg stopped him quickly . "You both be careful." "We always are and stay safe." He replied before taking off after Peter." "Some hero he is." Yelled Emily in an aggravated tone.

* * *

As soon as Peter and Davis sprinted from the group, the pair headed for an alley way that was away from the ruble in the area. "Are you gonna call Stark Industries?" asked Peter as he and Davis kept running down the hall way , "Your not the only who's good at making excuses." He replied. Suddenly Davis's red and yellow backpack straps started to glow yellow then the pack started to absorb Davis s entire body , now he was in his armored spider-man suit fully red except for the yellow spider symbol on his chest and a device on the back of the suit that had three small doors on it. "Race yah to the roof top." Said Iron Spider just before jumping off the ground, at that exact moment; blue beams came out of the suits feet and hand palms causing him to fly towards the roof tops. "Your on ." replied Peter as he jumped to the wall on his right then to the wall on his left and repeated the same thing as he ascended to the roof. As Peter jumped from wall to wall he pulled off his shirt, pants and shoes then folded then and webbed them in to a cocoon and sticked it to a wall. When he reached the roof he was in his red and blue spandex spider-suit fully fixed along with red striped gloves and socks. "I think you're starting to get slow." Said Iron Spider leaning against a vent. "I gave you a head start." Replied Spider man. "Now back to business." As he and Iron spider look over the roof to see Chameleon s thugs have time square full of hostages , included Mary Jane Audrey and Spidey s family and friends. "What's the plan boss?" asked Iron Spider. "There's a lot of guys with guns down there , and we won't get very far with those insurgents and their Turrets." "So what s our strategy?" "We need some backup , and a distraction." Replied Spider-man . " Wait , do you mean?" "Yup" "Are you sure about that plan?" "No , but it's all we've got now." "Okay , I'm calling all available web warriors now ,assuming they watched the news and are on their way." Replied Iron Spider as he pulled up a hologram screen on his arm and started typing on it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Time Square, Chameleon is walking to his left and right in front of MJ and Audrey who each have a thug with a gun aimed at them. "You know it's not really smart to commit a crime in a city filled with Super Heroes?" asked Mary Jane. "Maybe but I only trying to get the attention of one, and also to see these up close ." Replies Chameleon pointing at Rex and the gang. "You know there are rumors that these dinosaurs were in the same parade in 1998 years ago and turned out to be actual dinosaurs." "And do you believe it ?" asked Audrey. "I really don't know , why don't we find out , will see if these things are robots." After saying that the guy pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at Rex and the gang.

RJ saw the guy with the rocket launcher and pulled Louie and Cecilia toward, "Get behind me and Alex and Cecilia." Louie and Cecilia listened and hid behind the 3 teenagers. "What" yelled Audrey. "No you can't , there's kids on that float." Said Mary Jane trying to fight off the thug that has her at gun point. "Actually I can, and maybe this will convince the guest of honor to get here faster. FIRE!" "NO" yelled Mary Jane just before the thug fired the rocket. With quick speed the rocket got to 3 feet from it s target when suddenly a small device flew in front of it. RJ took a 5 second noticed and with widened eyes yelled ," Sticky bomb, get down." As he pushed the kids down followed by Alex and Cassie.

At the moment bomb exploded taking the missile with it ,causing a cloud of fire that quickly turned to smoke. "WHAT the hell, who threw that?" yelled Chameleon enraged. "I don't know sir ." replied a thug . "Well find the meat head and blow his brains out." With that order three thug s start searching the crowd of hostages. The third thug spotted a small group surrounding a person who has an injured shoulder and recognized it as the police captain. "Well , well , well Captain O'Connor , pleasure to meet you in person ." he said as he stormed toward him and pulled him up uncomfortably as Tynan yelled in pain. "What are you doing , leave him alone." Cried Sara as she tried to run to her boy friend followed by Noah and Andy.

Suddenly the other 2 thug ran to their partner and pointed their guns at Noah, Andy and Sara. The thug holding Tynan suddenly threw him to the ground next to an abandoned car and pulled out his gun and aimed it at his head. Before Tynan could react a sharp pain went to his leg " Argh" Yelled Tynan as he looked up to see the thug pushing his leg down on his right leg. "Who threw that bomb, do you have an officer hiding some where , ANSWER NOW." yelled the thug . "You think I'd send an officer to blow up a public street? You guys aren't as smart as I thought." Yelled Tynan in a smart mouth tone. "Yeah, then I guess there's no point on having you around." Replied the Thug cocking his gun. "Say hi to Captain Stacey for me."

Before anything happened car lights turned on in an alley way on the other side of the car Tynan and the thug were next to. The car suddenly rushed toward the car, with incredible speed the car smashed right in the side of the car causing it to hit the thug pinning Tynan and launching him right into another Car causing the windows on that car to shattered. AT that exact moment Tynan curled up so that the car that was hit by the other vehicle would move over him. Then the car that saved Tynan went into a spin and smacked the other two thugs with the back of the itself, causing them to fall to the ground hard. Then it came to a stop revealing itself as a golden Zentorno with pitch black windows and golden tires. The crowd replied with shock at what happened , even the chameleon seemed in a state of fear when he recognized the car. "It can't be." He whispered.

A small speaker from the car turned on "Hey homies , sorry to jump in on this but , I felt some chaos going on and I felt the urge to get involved in it." Said a voice from the car. " How the heck are you alive , last time I heard from you, you died in an explosion." Replied Chameleon trying not to show his fear in his voice. "Do you know how many explosions I've survived . Not to mention bullet wounds in Los Santos ." " Of course after all , what else could stop the famous Xpert Thief." Replied Chameleon. "Oh so you've heard of me." " Every criminal in this city has heard of you , you're Los Santos s most wanted criminal." Yelled Chameleon. " I prefer the term vigilante." "Why the heck are you sticking your business in this anyway." Yelled Chameleon now aggravated.

"Well thing is , I was gonna buy a turkey , or steal one until I found out that you and your boy band were trashing the parade. I thought , no way I can let this stand and here I am. So I wanna give you guys a chance to surrender peacefully and turn yourselves to the police , or you guys can join the 3 stooges that are on the ground right now." "You really think we're gonna listen to a guy who's afraid to leave his vehicle ." replied Chameleon "Correction I'm not hiding in the car , I'm in here so I won't get as badly hurt as you punks are gonna get.' Replied Xpert Thief . "Wait What?" "It's playtime suckers." Yelled Xpert excitedly. With that a chain gun broke the right window . "All civilians who are not with the Balled silver head here , please take cover in buildings or any where out of the cross fire in 5 ,4 3, 2 , Peace assholes ." Xpert thief yelled before the machine gun started firing on the thug s one by one. While the hostages started running to safety. Tynan ran to where Noah , Sara , and the others who were hiding. "Who's the guy in the Zentorno." Asked Connor . "That's Xpertthief , Los santos most famous vigilante ." replied Andy "Is he friendly?" asked Noah . "Sometimes."

* * *

While Xpertthief was taking down the thugs around him. Mary Jane and Audrey noticed that the thug holding them hostage were distracted from the action in front of them. They both nodded and both step on the thug s foot that were holding them and attacked them. Mary Jane got the thug holding her onto the ground and kicked him right in the face. While the thug Holding Audrey had her hands at his throat strangling him. Suddenly Chameleon grabbed Mary jane and smacked her right in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Then the 2 thugs restrained Audrey as chameleon walked Mary jane as she looked to see him in towering over her. "You are starting to become a real pain you little bitch. You teach her a lesson." He order the thug who got kicked in the face. "With pleasure." Replied the thug as he walked toward her with a crow bar.

Before the thug could do anything something in red and blue quickly swung toward him and grabbed the thug and threw him right into a car causing the front window to crash from the impact. The object landed on next to where the thug landed revealing it to show a man on a recognizable red and blue spandex. "It's Spider-man!" yelled a nearby civilian. Suddenly the thugs looked in shock and fear as they saw Spidey starting to take them down one by one. Then Iron spider landed behind four guys with machine guns. "Hey guys , you want autographs?" he asked. The thugs responded with gun fire hitting Iron spider, but he didn't flinch or get wounded thanks to the armor. "Okay then." Snapped Iron spider just before upper cutting a thug in the face sending him flying and crashing into a trash can.

* * *

While Spider-man , Iron Spider , and Xpert thief and the Zentorno were beating down the thugs Chameleon watched and grabbed a radio and started speaking to it. "He's here, YOU MEN get ready to open the truck in 5 minutes, You bring the red head , will use her as bait ." "Yes sir, but what about the blond?" he asked as Audrey backed away from the thug. "Kill her!" Then the thug aimed his gun at Audrey and his trigger finger started to pull the trigger , then suddenly Spidey landed between Audrey and the thug. With the speed of a cheetah Spider-man grabbed the barrel of the gun, pulled it down just before the thug fired a bullet , it went right into the center of his foot. "aaahhhhh" he yelled in pain before Spider-man disarmed him and smacked the thug with the stock, knocking him out cold.

Then spider-man threw the gun at his leg as he lifted it up snapping the gun in 2 before tossing it aside. Spiderman turned to Audrey and helped her up from the ground . "Are you okay?" he asked . "I'm okay but they took Mary Jane." She replied in shock. "I'll deal with that, find Animal and get to safety." "Somebody call me?" said Animal climbing onto the stadium with his camera. "Something's happening behind you." He said as the trailer that the thugs toed started to shake violently. Spidey's senses started going crazy as the truck shook even more before yelling "Move now." Just before the trailer came apart, and sending nearby cars off the road. Audrey and Animal went into a sprint as Spider-man fallowed from above by jumping from car to car as it came off the road.

A green land rover was falling toward Animal and Audrey, just before it came upon them Spidey jump to them and pulled them down the ground as the car missed them by a second. Just after missing the car , Audrey and Animal sprinted to the safety toward the police and joined the crowd that grew when Spider-man and Iron Spider showed up. After rescuing Audrey and Animal, Spider-man's attention was drawn to something that was causing the ground to tremble, "Boom, Boom, Boom," Went the ground as something emerged from the smoke that caused from the Trailer. But what made Spidey s senses go nuts was the deep growling. Then suddenly a creature emerged from the smoke and what made it so disturbing was its reptilian skin.

The creature is massive and it gave Spidey a look that a rapid dog would have on its owner. Iron Spidey landed right to Spidey's left and jumped back a little when he saw the Creature. "Okay , what the hell is that thing." He asked. "Honestly I have no idea but it has the similar structures and size of a Spino but it's body is nothing compaired to the real deal." He replied seeing that it's body was almost human like, even the arms were longer then a spinosaurus arms are. Then the Spino thing growled furiously at Spidey, "Woah , what's going on what'd you do?" asked Iron Spidey as he started to power up his repulsors. "I'm not doing anything ,I'm standing here scared out of my mind." Replied Spider-man as he and Iron Spidey started to back away slowly. "Well you're doing something , and it's ticking him off. Wait a minute I think it can sense your animal side, it knows." "So it's a another hybrid, only this one got the negative side-affects and it's really violent ,WOAH." Yelled Spider-man as the Spino hybrid attempted to snap its jaws at Spidey and Iron Spidey. Both heroes dodged to safety, Spidey leaped to the right while Iron Spidey jumped to the right. "Well he definitely dosen't like me." Said Spidey as the beast started to give chase. Spidey shot a web to a building and then another one as the thing got closer to him. Just as the creature was a mere second away from Spidey , he turned around and shot a web net at the mouth muscling it. The animal lost its attention on its prey and was now focused on getting the webbing on its snout. Rex and the gang stood where they were and watched the whole thing and were frozen in fear until Spidey landed on the float and got there attention," Okay guys , time to get back to the museum pronto." He ordered. Alex opened his mouth to responded , but was quickly interrupted. "No questions, just get out of here , I'll meet you later. GO." Yelled Spider-man just as a police group started firing there weapons at the beast , including Tynan who was now on his feet and armed. But the creature got it's mouth free and got angrier from getting shot at. As soon as Spidey swung off to aid the cops Rex, Elsa, Woog , Tweeb ,RJ ,Cassie and the rest took off toward the museum , Louie turned to yell something but was quickly grabbed by RJ ,"hey what gives?" yelled Louie trying to escape, "You heard Spidey, let's go." He replied as he and Louie started sprinting away from the chaos.

* * *

Meanwhile S.W.A.T teams started to surround the rampaging monster, but their weapons weren't weakening the animal, only angering it. An impulsive officer started going nuts from fear and got closer as he fired his weapon, " Officer, stop , your getting to close." Yelled Tynan but his warning came to late as the animal caught sight of the officer and with one swipe of it's tail, the officer hit the ground hard . Just before the creatures mouth started to close in its teeth into it's screaming victim.

Web lines with electricity went into the animals right side of its face, giving it a massive shock. As the animal backed off hissing in pain, Spidey grabbed the cop and swung over to his fellow officers. "Get this guy an ambulance, and Captain I need you to tell your men to stop firing, it's only getting that thing angrier." He said to Captain Tynan. "What you gonna do, give it a goat sandwich?" snapped Tynan. "I'm going to try to lure that thing away, while you and your men get any other civilians out of here." Tynan opened his mouth to respond back but then nodded in agreement. "Hey, tall, dark, and smelly. Over here." He yelled drawing the creature away from the police.

Just as Peter shot another web, the animal saw him and swung his tail at Spidey, slicing the web line , causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow." He said to himself as the hybrid started to close on him when 2 blue beams went into the animals face again. "Need a hand buddy?" asked Iron Spider hovering next to Spidey. Suddenly multiple robots started to crawl from the glass wall of a building behind the hybrid. "All great, someone sent spider soldiers." Complained Iron Spidey. "You think you can hold them while I deal with the big guy?" "Yeah just be quick and try not to die." Replied Iron Spider. "Deal." Said Spidey just before shooting another web thread and launching himself.

In mid-air Spidey shot more webs at the creature, getting it to follow him. "Come on a little closer, a little more and gotcha." He said just as he pressed a button on a watch that blended with his suit. Then the Zentorno sped towards the animals feet and deployed bombs into the air in front of it , as each bomb went off the hybrid , it roared in fury as explosions went off all around it. Just as the zentorno threw another gernade the Hybrid dodge it and smashed it's foot on the car crushing the top and shattering the windows. "No, no ,no , not my carr." Said Spider-man watching the hybrid press it's foot on the car. "Come on man,I just fixed it 2 days ago." Spidey shot some impact webs at the hybrid trying to stop it from completely demolishing the car, but to no valid the hybrid grabbed the car with it's three fingered hand and swung it at Spidey knocking him off his web and sending him flying toward a nearby apartment.

* * *

Just before Chameleon showed up, Ryan and Maria decided to get a snack at a candy store next to the Crown Plaza , a hotel not far from where the parade is. "This is some nice coffee." Said Ryan trying to get a conversation after taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, for some reason the coffee in Manhatten is better." Replied Maria. "Maria, I know we haven't talked much since we arrived in New York. Or that I haven't been fully serious in our relationship." "Well it started when we were in high school, Ryan." Replied Maria. "Yeah but well the truth is , I really love you and , and , and do you hear something?" asked Ryan unexpectingly. "What?" replied Maria before a nearby glass window shattered as something flew threw it, crashing to the ground and rolling straight into the bar causing Maria and a few more women civilians to scream.

The object got up from where it landed , using the bar as leverage revealing itself to be , "Spider-man?" said Ryan amazed to see him in person but from the scratches and torn shreads on his costume hinted that this wasn't a good sign. And Ryan thought right as a giant crocodile like head came threw the same window and started snapping at everything that's moving. Without hesitation the customers ran threw the exit screaming bloody murder as the monster lashed at them with it s enormous blood thirsty teeth. "Come on, let's get the heck out of here." Said Ryan as he took Maria by the hand and dashed with her to the exit. "Great not only are there killer robots out side , but I'm stuck in a public mall with a psychotic hybrid dinosaur. On the bright side, I found Ryan and Maria, just have to find a way to keep that thing from turning there holiday date from becoming there holiday dinner meal." Spidey said to himself as he followed the hybrid who was now walking deeper into the mall, destroying balconies and walkways as it moved on, and continually snapped at random civilians trying to get a meal.

The hybrid can into a circle like section of the mall, on its left was a windowed elevator that went all the way to the roof. Spidey caught sight of a nearby trash can after land on a pillar, then took a quick look at the area around it and thought to himself, "hmm, if I can act fast enough , I might be able to trap it in this section of the mall , spider style. Then I'll have to think of what to so next after it's trapped and ,UH OH." He said just as the hybrids tale swung at him, missing him as Spidey jumped off the pillar. Ryan and Maria came upon an opened elevator as they tried to exit the building as quick as possible. "Hey we can use this." Said Ryan , "What no way , why don't we use the stairs there safer." "Yeah but there closer to that thing." Replied Ryan pointing to the a staircase that's 3 feet away from the hybrid who was now getting tangled as Spidey swung around it firing a web net on it.

Ryan and Maria went in the elevator and pressed the close button , then Ryan pressed the lobby button quickly because they were on the 10 floor and this elevator was slow for an unknown reason. As spidey went for another swing at the hybrid , it quickly removed the webbing from its body thanks to its claws. And with lightning speed swung its arm at spidey scratching off pieces of spidey s suit and sending him flying to the an elevator. As soon as Spidey landed on the roof of the elevator , the impact dented the roof on the inside of it leaving Ryan and Maria silently confused until Ryan spook, "Huh , what was that?" asked Ryan just before a giant yellow eye with a lined pupil covering the window.

Struck by fear, Ryan and Maria hugged each other for comfort as the hybrid gave a terrifying grin at them and started to open it's mouth attempting to get to its prey. "Hey, don't you know elevators are for transport, not appetizers?" joked spider-man as he threw a garbage can at the creature , getting its attention. Then the hybrid suddenly grabbed the edge if a balcony and hosted itself up and did the same thing to the next like a ladder. "Hey walk crawling's my thing , okay if you start spinning some kind of webs I'll sue." Yelled Spidey as he started to climb up after the hybrid. As the hybrid climbed higher from the floor its right arm got tangled in the elevators buffers, the same elevator Ryan and Maria are currently in. "Woo, what's happening?" said Maria. "I don't know, but wait were going up." Replied Ryan.

With a yank, the elevator was now hanging from the hybrids are 40 feet from the floor. It hybrid reached the roof that was made of glass, and with brute strength mashed it causing fragments of glass to fall to the floor. Spidey followed close behind and avoided any glass fragments as they fell, after dogging the last 3, he shot two web lines and boosted him up to the broken window and landing on the roof. As soon as Spider-man landed the first thing in front of him was the hybrid bearing down on him, but what made Spidey even more noticed was the elevator attached to its arm, and that he could see Ryan and Maria trying to get free. "Okay this just got a even more complicated, not only is this thing running amok it's got 2 of my high school friends trapped in an elevator." He thought to himself.

The hybrid suddenly snapped at Spidey again, but with swift speed Spidey doge it and got to the jumped to the elevator as the hybrid moved its arm that was attached to the elevator. "Hang on, I'm gonna get you both out there." Said Spidey just before a spider soldier launched itself at Spidey throwing him off the elevator and causing him to land hard on the ground. The robot was then joined by 5 other soldiers and surrounded Spidey. "Okay, who's first?" asked Spidey just as they all jumped on him. He got 2 robots off him but 2 more got him from behind and grabbed both of his arms tight. A third one started to walk towards Spidey and his right arm suddenly transformed into a black blade and is aiming it right at Spidey s chest, "I see someone venomized you guys , again" replied Spidey.

Just as the spider soldier was about to jam his blade into Spidey a lightning ball that had strings of blue lighting static around it. The Spider soldiers looked In curiosity at the ball, then suddenly it exploded covering the robots with blue strings of lightning except for Spider-man. "Well even when, your being beaten by robot versions of yourself, my ghost can still tell the difference between you and any villain version of you." Said a voice from behind Spidey. He turned around to see a man wearing a helmet with a darkened window, shielding his identity, along with a blue and white suit of armor covering his body and had a necklace with a pyramid on it. In his arm was a navy-blue gun that looked like an assault rifle but made from another planet. "Need a hand, bro." asked the man as a large group of spider soldiers appeared after crawling up the side of the building all the way to the roof. "Not really, but your welcomed to join in, Jacob." Replied Spidey as he started charging at the group, "Oaky then, but can you call me Storm Wielder please, trying to do the secret identity thing." Asked Jacob as he followed Spider-man into battle.

As Spidey was punching and using webs on the spider soldiers one by one, Storm wielder blast any that charged at him with his assault rifle. Ryan and Maria tried to forcefully open the elevator door but to no valid, it wouldn't budge. Maria s attention was draw to the battle when she saw Spidey fighting spider soldiers along with an ally in some sort of armor. "Ryan look , Spider-man's battling along side some kind of soldier or some guy in armor." Said Maria. "Wait what do you mean soldier – whoa , that's new." Replied Ryan as he saw the guy that his girlfriend described who was now going toe to toe with a robot and the guy pushed his hand right into the robot causing it to go flying backwards and turned to ash in seconds. "Nice upgrade." Said Spidey after throwing a soldier into a nearby AC unit. "How are the kids , good? And Mary Jane , and May is she still making her tasty meat loaf?" asked Storm Wielder as he shot at nearby spider soldiers.

"There good , but Chameleon took MJ , and as soon as I'm done with these things , I gonna go after her , and out of curiosity how's the team?" asked Spider-man. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" "What?" said Spidey then suddenly a soldier was about to jump him when a bullet went right into its head. After that Storm Wielder throw an earpiece at Spidey who grabbed it and put it on. "You sure know how to draw attention, both negative and positive." Said a voice from the other line. "I have a nag for that, and thanks for the hand Will." Replied Spidey looking at where the shot came from and waving at a small light flickering from the roof of a building 12 miles away. To a normal person he would need binoculars to get a look at the sniper, but thanks to Spidey's gifted binocular vision he could see the sniper in a sniper stance wearing armor that's similar to Jacob's except it's colored red.

"We wanted to come over and say hi for thanksgiving, but honestly this is not what I was expecting and , LOOK OUT." Yelled Will as Spidey s spider-sense went off as a scaly arm came upon him and Storm Wielder. Fortunately for them Spidey shot a web and pulled himself to safety while Storm Wielder jumped to safety , thanks to his armor he jumped higher then a normal person could , and was now gliding to safety as well. "You know what I miss most about working with you guys , the gliding and the toys." Commented Spidey. "Thanks , now what's this things story?" asked Jacob referring to the giant menacing hybrid bearing down at them. "I honestly don't have a clue, only that it's a hybrid like me ,except un controllable , and really violent." Replied Spidey as the hybrid attacked again , this time snapping its teeth. Jacob pushed Spidey out of the way and grabbed the tip of the monsters jaws trying to force it back. "I wouldn't mind a few suggestions." Yelled Storm Wielder. "It has the same weak spots as a normal dinosaur." "Got it ,this might sting your tongue , ugly ." Replied Storm Wielder throwing a grenade on its tongue, as soon as it land it went off causing electricity to form on the creatures tongue , making it back away screeching in agony. "Is that gonna stop it." Asked Storm Wielder, "It might slow it down." Replied Spider-man just suddenly the hybrid charged towards them roaring in fury, "Or maybe not."

Suddenly a net of webbing lands on the creatures head stopping it in its tracks. "Whoa, what kind of tick was that?" asked Storm Wielder, "That wasn't me." Replied Spidey. Suddenly 6 figures landed and took out some spider soldiers that were close to where they landed. 5 of them wore suits that're similar to Spider-man s suit but with different looks. One spider man suit is colored completely black with a pale white spider symbol on it ,it's legs point down and connect with the spider symbol on the back which is also pale white and big but had white eye lenses like spider-man, he went by the name Spider-Venom. "Hey walker, nice to see you and the gang again." Said Spidey talking to Spider-venom. "Same to you bro." Replied Spider-Venom as 2 pairs of spider soldiers attacked them. Both were stopped by 2 other people wearing similar spider man suit, the first one also wore black and same mask lenses but the suit had a red web pattern and the spider symbols on both sides are red and different appearances. The spider symbol on his chest has legs that are 2 inches longer and the symbol on the back also has longer legs. "Hey Cameron, how's your mom." Asked Spidey. "Good, and I'm still not use to the nick name or my new look under this mask." Said Kid Arachnid. "You get use to it." Replied Spidey as they continued to fight off more soldiers.

As Spidey kept punching back or throwing spider soldiers back, one robot was about to stab him in the back when a stinger the size of a knife went through it's face. The stinger belonged to another person with a spider costume but wore a blue hooded jacket with a spider symbol on the front and back. But his legs and arms were covered by red spandex, on his wrists he wore exposed web shooters and a belt that contained extra Cartridges of web fluid. Then the robot s body was thrown away from Spidey by a women wearing a spider suit with mixed colors white and black and some red, she wore a white mask with white lenses and a hood that matched with the sleeves and the upper part of the suits body while the suit covered the lower side of her body in black.

"Hey Gwen, you look nice today." Said Spidey in a surprised tone. "Don't look to surprised , I haven't been distant that long." Replied Gwen. "I helped with that robot to punks." Said the blue hooded spider man who went by the name Scarlet Spider. "Thanks ben , and I like the new suit. And I gotta ask, what happened to your old one?" Asked Spidey. "I gave it to our new recruit ,he's giving Iron spider a hand , so is Agent venom, Kirby , and Jessica." Answered Scarlet. "I hate to break up the reunion but what the heck do we do with this thing." Yelled Storm Wielder as Wolf spider a.k.a. Kyler von arb – an x cop that got bitten from a spider who wore a bullet proof vest along with stripped sleeves that went all the way down to his hands that were covered by black gloves. Along with his outfit he wore dark brownish pants and black sport shoes and to shield his identity he wore a leather made masked attached with goggles with white eyelids that shielded his eyes. Now he was swinging on a web circling the hybrid with a revolver that he used on the monster while the it s attention was one New World Tarantula- a.k.a Ryan Hammock . He likes being nicknamed Miguel , he wore a spider suit that's made of UMF (Unstable Molecule Fabric) , this fabric keeps the suit from tearing , which is mixed with blue , white and red that colored the spider-symbol, wrist, eyelids on the mask and the metal talons that are connected to the suits arms. 'Why don't we just cut this thing down to size?" asked Scarlet who pulled out his stingers from his arms , "Hold it scarlet , first we got get Ryan and Maria off that things arm." "What the heck are they doing there." Asked Spider-venom. "They were trying to enjoy the parade ,and I can tell you guys the rest later." Said Spidey before running into battle followed by Scarlet Spider, Spinneret, Kid Arachnid , and Spider-venom.

* * *

Meanwhile Iron spider is taking on Spider-soldiers one by one now with the aid of Agent-Venom, and Kirby. Agent –Venom wore a suit similar to Spider-venoms suit , but the spider-symbol's bigger then the one on Spider-venom s and his shoulders ,arms, chest, and legs are covered in armor and he has a ammo belt and a gun holster strapped to his hip , he carried an assault rifle as well and is now using it and his strength on spider-soldiers. As they were fighting , not far Kirby is fighting another group of spider-soldiers with two lightsabers , one with a green blade, and another one with a blue blade, he wore a black hoodie along with a bandit hat to hide his identity. Fighting along-side Kirby were two more people in spider suits, One a man and one a woman.

The man, Huntsman-Spider , wore a spandex suit that s colored red and black and red , the solders , mask , fingers and the spider-symbol are colored black while the arms and the rest of the body was colored in red. The woman Orb-Weaver also wore a spider suit that s colored with red and had one a spider symbol that is looks like the one on Spider-Venoms suit. The top on her mask had an opening that let her brown hair hang out. "Okay , Peter is really missing out." Said Noah as he ,Jessica ,Meghan and the others watched the battle from a safe distance. "Oh my god." Gasped Carmen getting the attention of the group. "What's wrong?" asked Molly. "Look up on that roof , that dino thing , it has an elevator attached to it's arm." "Soo?" asked Emily.

Then Carmen pulled out a phone and showed her and the others a picture of the elevator window in zoom , revealing Ryan and Maria hanging on to each other in fear. "Wait there up there, ah crap" said Andy just as Iron spider was throw down 3 feet in front of them. As Iron Spider gets himself up he hears Andy yell to Tynan. "Tynan look on the roof of the Crown Plaza." He yelled pointing toward the top. Tynan looked and saw the hybrid fighting Spider-man and the others , and with out hesitation he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the elevator threw it. As soon as the lenses clear up , he sees Ryan and Maria in the exact way Carmen did. "My god." He said just a he turned on his radio and said , "Get a fire truck out here now." After eavesdropping on the police Captain, Iron Spider activated a radio that connected to any of the web warriors and said "Spidey we got times square nearly secured , but what'll we do with that hybrid thing that has Ryan and Maria." "I know , I got a plan that'll might work , how many spider soldiers are you still fighting?" asked Spidey as he dodge a tail swipe from the monster. "About 6 to 9 why?" "As soon as we Ryan and Maria away from the hybrid , I need you to draw the remaining robots to the roof ,guide them toward the hybrid , after that Jacob and Niko are gonna blow them to kingdom come, and the blast will take out the hybrid." Explained Spidey. "Not a bad plan , first I'll get the civilians away from the building , just incase this goes south , let me know when to lead the herd to ya." Said Iron Spider before turning to Tynan. "Captain you need to get theses civilians away from the that building. Spidey s got a plan to take it out." Said Iron spider referring to the crowd behind Tynan and Noah, Meg, and the others.

"Fine,but be careful , my friends are in that elevator and , LOOK OUT." Yelled Tynan as a Spider soldier prepared to stab Iron Spider in the back, then three robotic gold arms came out of Iron Spiders back impaling the robot and throwing it back to the ground. "You have mechanical arms, that's awesome man." Yelled Noah as Iron spider flew back into battle. As Iron-Spiders team battle s the rampaging robots, Spider-man comes up with a plan to get Ryan and Maria out of harms way. "Will can you get a clear shot on the elevator ropes?" "Yeah I can?" replied Will checking if his sniper rifle is aiming at the ropes, which is. "On my mark take the shot at them and I'll grab the elevator, okay?" "Alright." Said Will. After telling Will part of his plan , spidey turned to Storm-wielder , who was now fighting along side Niko , an ally wearing similar armor as Jacob but with different armor parts , colored black , and had a pump action shotgun in his arms. "Niko , do you still have that bazooka , you've been working on." Asked Spidey just as an spider-soldier attempted to catch him off guard , but fail and got busted in the face by Spidey's face. "When I give you and Jacob the signal , you use the bazooka and Jacob need to use his shock gloves and get ready for an early 4th of July." Said Spidey. "I don't exactly get the joke , but I like it. " Replied Niko . Then getting interrupted by a massive claw coming down on them , fortunately Spidey and Niko dodged to safety. Niko dodged toward Jacob who was using rapid fire on the monster. "Hey Jake , did you get what pete, said?" he asked ,"Loud and clear , glad I left my ear piece on ."Replied Storm-wielder. As Scarlet Spider, Spineret, Kid arachnid, Wolf spider, NW Tarantula, and Spider-venom drew the hybrids attention , Will got an aim on the Elevator rope and prepared to take a shot. "Will Now." Said Spidey through the earpiece , Will fired one shot and the bullet hit 2 cable ropes ,causing the elevator to descend to the ground. Using quick speed and agility , Spider-man got under the elevator and caught it before it hit the ground. Lowering it down slowly and preparing to open it , he turned his com on "Iron Spider , I got Ryan and Maria , do it."

"Way , ahead of ya ." Replied Iron-spider as started flying towards the roof , being followed by 15 spider soldiers that scaled up the wall of the building. As soon as Iron Spider got to the roof he was now hovering over the distracted , shortly the jumped to the roof aswell, at that moment , "NOW." Yelled Spidey referring to Niko and Stormweldier. Without hesitation , Niko shot a rocket at the robots in mid air and Storm weldeir shot blue lightning out of his suit s gloves , both destroyed the robots causing them to blow up , making the hybrid screech from the heat of the explosions on his left. As Storm weldier dealed with the monster , Spider-man attempted to open the elevator doors forcefully, thanks to his strength the doors were open allowing Ryan and Maria to get out. "I almost thought , we wouldn't get out." Said Maria as she climbed out. "Well ,that was way scarier than the tower of terror." Replied Ryan. "Probably because no seatbelts." Said Spidey as he pulled Maria out . Unkown to him ,or Storm-Wielder and Niko a last spider soldier avoided the blast and sarted to sneak up on the Storm-wielder and niko with a blade in hand. "Jake ,Niko behind you." Yelled Will , but his warning came to late as the robot knocked Jake down and disarmed Niko who still had the rocket launcher out, from the impact of hitting the ground , a rocket shot out of it and hit the ground between the hybrids feet. Suddenly the spot where the rocket hit got unstable and started to come apart.

As the hybrid started to fall its arm landed mere inches from the elevator , causing Spidey to get knocked back and Ryan and Maria into the Elevator which was now starting to lose the floor under it. In seconds the hybrid and the elevator containing Ryan and Maria were now falling off the building toward the city streets with pieces of debris . "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH." Screamed Maria as she and her boyfriend held onto the railings for dear life. "Oh shit," said Spidey as he got up and jumped off the roof free falling to the jepordized couple in the elevator. "Hold on , HOLD ONNN." He yelled as he dived passed falling debris.

* * *

Down below Carmen looked up in horror with the others as the elevator fell, "Oh my god." She gasped as it came closer and closer to the ground. Spidey jumped from random pieces of debris , in trying to get closer to the elevator. After jumping from 5 to 8 pieces he shot a web at the floor of the entrance he pulled himself to the elevator landing right over the open space. Without hesitation and quick speed, Spidey grabbed Maria and Ryan Shot a web upward, hosting him and the civilians up just as the elevator smashed to the ground along with the hybrid.

Spidey was now jumping from pieces of debris before they hit the ground and shot a web at the building wall they just fell from, swinging to safety with Ryan hanging on to his left shoulder that shot the web ,while Maria held onto Spidey as he held her with his free hand. As soon as they landed Ryan and Maria let go of their savior and both were shocked and amazed of the fact that there still alive. "Are you to okay?" asked Spidey. "Yeah were okay , thanks." Replied Ryan who was now holding Maria in his arms ,who was in tears of fear and shock. "The cops are on their way , you both are safe now." Said Spider-man before swinging away toward the hybrids corpse, leaving Ryan and Maria. "You know ,when you said we should come to New York and visit Peter for the holidays , this is not how I thought are first day would go." Said Maria "This isn't how I imagined going on a date with you here." Joked Ryan. "Well at least we meet spider-man in person." Said Maria . "And that your safe and sound." Said Ryan. After saying that they made eye contact for 5 seconds before there faces moved toward each other and kissed. It lasted for about 5 minutes before Tynan followed by Carmen , Andy, Noah and the rest of there party, who stopped when they saw Maria and Ryan in the moment. "Maria?" said Carmen getting there attention. "Carmen!" She replied , "Ryan?" Said Tynan lowering his gun. "Tynan!" Replied ryan just before Scarlet spider zoomed past them on a motor cycle with a bright red spider symbol on it. "Spider-cycle." Said Jessica as it zoomed past the group. "Are you 2 alright?" said Tynan trying not to hide laughing. "Were okay." Replied Ryan. "Good you guys get clear from this area while Damage control cleans up." Order Tynan. Without hesitating Ryan and Maria joined up with Noah , Andy , Carmen and the others and moved away from the ruble.

* * *

After leaving Ryan and Maria , Spidey landed on the right side of the hybrids body , and joined With Spineret, Iron Spider, and the other fellow super heroes as they observed the corpse. How would Chameleon get something like this in New York without any problems?" Asked Kid Arachnid. "Hmm, he must took a small vacation at Isla Nublar and caught one by surprise." Joked Spider-venom. "While you guys figure that out and transport it , I'm gonna go after Chameleon and MJ." Said Spider-man. Will joined up with the others at that exacted moment and asked "Quick question, how are we gonna move it?" " I have a way." Claimed Jacob pressing a button on his gloved and activating a speaker, "Preston , I need you , Zack and Josh to get down at time square , we gotta move some really big cargo." Said Jacob. "Will do , be there in 10." Said Preston from the other line. Then scarlet spider arrived and stopped the spider-cycle 2 feet away. "Need a lift?" asked Scarlet. "Right on time." Replied Spidey hopping on the cycle and both took off taking the same road Chameleon used. "Good luck spidey." Yelled Agent venom as they continued down the road.

* * *

Author s note: I want to point out that the character XpertThief is character from the a character made by a youtube channel "Xpertthief" be Kevin. He plays Gta V and posts videos on it. All references go to him and the creators of Grand Theft Auto 5.

his user/XpertThief/videos?view=0&sort=da&flow=grid


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Highway chase

As Spider-man and Scarlet-Spider zoomed past cars and traffic, Scarlet yelled over the engine asking "How are we gonna find your wife anyway?" "While I was fighting Chameleons thugs, I placed a tracker on one of the insurgents, now we're right on there tail, there on West side high way , turn right." Said Spidey as they came across a sign saying cross here to west side. "Hang on." Replied Scarlet before making a sharp right turn. As the 2 web-slingers sped passed by traffic and red lights , they came upon a convoy of Black insurgents , the leading car had an armed machine gun ready as they continued on there root. "There here they are." Pointed Spidey. Suddenly the gunner in the car behind the rest of the others caught sight of the heroes and yelled in his radio. "Sir, it's spider-man ,he's on our tail with scarlet spider."

"Then don't just stand there and look stupid, BLOW THEM OFF THE ROAD, YOU MORON." Yelled Chameleon from the other line. Without even replying the thug started shooting like a mad man at the heroes. "Well they're definitely unhappy to see us." Joked Spidey as he and Scarlet douched incoming bullets. "You got any plans of how to stop that convoy or just bad jokes?" "I got a plan divide and conquer." Replied Spider-man pulling out a hand full of smoke grenades. "Nice, okay one three." Said Scarlet spider. "One, two." "Three." Yelled Spidey throwing the grenades in front of them , causing a cloud of smoke between them and the convoy. "Sir I lost sight of them." Said the thug just as the smoke appeared.

"What do ya mean you lost them?" "One of them threw a smoke and—hang on I see them." The thug replied as Spider-man and Scarlet Spider can through the clearing , but something was wrong. "Sir I only see one of them." "What , where the hell is the other one then?" yelled Chameleon threw the radio. Before the gunner could reply he noticed a shadow growing over him. He quickly looked up only to see Spider man coming down on him hard. Kicking him into the inside of the car with 2 more thugs siting between the thug that Spidey landed on. The impact from Spider-mans landing in the car caused the driver to flinch and side-swipe a nearby car. After stomping the thug Spider-man turned his attention to the two thugs on his left and right in the car. Before they could hesitate , Spider-man quickly elbowed the thug on his right in the face without looking and disarmed the thug on his right , then kicked the thug in the passenger seat. Then he grabbed the thug on his left by the neck and slammed his head into the back of the driver seat , Then Spidey turned his attention to the thug on is right and said , "Look out crotch roach ." as he swung his right elbow right in between the thug s legs causing him to yelp in pain.

Then he grabbed the thug and swung him into the drivers shoulder before throwing him back to the car. From the impact the thug fell out of the back door of the car and grabbed onto the floor to keep himself from falling out completely. Spidey turned to see the thug clinging onto the floor as him legs were being painful burned from scratching the road surface as the car sped. Spider-man gave a quick laugh before the thug grabbed him and threw him into the back of the passenger seat, pinning his head against the back of the seats head. "Nice Corinthian Leather." Commented Spider-man before getting the thug off of him and putting a choke hold on the thug with his legs. "I'm looking for CHAMELEON." He said before swinging the thug into the window causing him to loos conscious, then he turned his attention to the remaining two thugs. He punched the driver in the face then pulled out a wanted Poster of Chameleon with a drawn smiley face on it. "Have you seen this man?" he asked in a classic Detective accent. The thug responded by punching in the chest and started slamming Spideys face into the radio station. "OW ,OW,OW,OW,OW." He yelled painfully as his head hit the radio and changed songs as his head hit the radio.

* * *

Mean-while Scarlet Spider pursued the convoy from Behind. The last 2 trucks fired at Scarlet spider ,trying to shoot him off the road. Scarlet returned the favor by activating 2 gun barrels that came out from the side of the front section of the bike behind the front wheel. The guns fired purple Laser balls as they hit the cars, causing one to wreck and the other one to fall on its side form impact. Scarlet spider zoomed past the cars and fired at the others one by one as he got closer to them.

* * *

As Scarlet Spider thinned out the convoy ,Spider man is still getting his head slammed by the thug , after slamming Spidey's head three more times against the radio , the thug pulled out a pistol and was about to aim at Spidey s head before Spider-man caught sight of it. "WO , mango ,mango, mango." He said as he grabbed the thug by the arm that has hold of the gun and pointed it at the driver s leg. "YAHHHHH, AHAAA." Yelled the driver as the gun fired into his left leg. A thug riding a motorcycle drove to the right side of the car and pulled out a machine gun. Spidey saw this as an opportunity and shot a web line at the door and connected the other side to the thug in the passenger seat .

Then grabbed the ceiling of the car ands kicked the door off it s hinges with both legs. The door went right into the biker, knocking him off the bike and bringing the thug in the passenger seat with it. The thug who got thrown out the back pulled himself back into the car after 6 minutes of hanging on for dear life out of the back. Spidey turned to see the thug fully pull himself back in the , and then ramped his fist into the driver s injured leg causing him to get his right foot off the gas pedal. Spidey quickly pushed hard on the gas pedal with his right leg the driver grabbed Spidey by thee thrown in an attempt to strangle him. Unknown to both of them the car was speeding right to a vehicle in front of them, the impact caused the thug in the pact to fall forward into the passenger seat. With quick speed Spidey pinned the driver with his right foot and grabbed the other thug by the arm. Having his arm over the thug, Spider-man Shot 3 to 6 balls of web into the thugs mouth before covering it with his mouth. "I really don't have to say this, but don't swallow the webs." He asked the Thug as he moaned under Spidey s hand. Ask the car sped past traffic another insurgent, with 3 thugs and an extra thug in the passenger seat loading machine guns as they came to the side of the insurgent with Spider-man.

As the insurgent lined up on the right side of the other car , Spidey caught sight of the thugs inside of it as they rolled down the left windows. By instinct , using his free foot he turned the steering wheel to the left , causing the car to crash into a nearby fence and started to roll to the side repeatedly. As the car continued to role down the road ,Spider-man and the 2 thugs were pouncing off the walls in side the car , from the floor to the ceiling and the doors. As the car continued to roll, another biker that riding along with the convoy, got ahead of the car before it started rolling on its side. As the car got closer to the biker, it rolled over him in mid air, at that moment the biker took out a sub machine gun and attempted to shoot out Spider-man. Unfortunately for him Spidey shot a web at the back side of his pants ,and pulled him from the motor-cycle seat , Now both the car containing Spider-man and the 2 thugs along with the biker were now flying across the road with the toppling car. In on millisecond Spidey asked himself "Wait , did I leave the flash on?" before the car came to contact with the concrete road. At that moment Spider-man shot another web line at a nearby light post and connecting it to the line with the biker thug, causing him to get swung into the pole , knocking him out cold.

Then Spidey put both of his hands against the left door and using his strength he kicked the thug in the passenger seat out sending him flying out of the car front flipping towards a green traffic sign over the road. As Spider-man kicked the thug out of the car , he threw a tiny device at the thug at that moment , it landing on his back a started rapidly beeping. Just when the thug was merely a foot away from the sign the device went off and covered the thug in a ball of webbing, as it hit the sign preventing the thug from breaking any bones, The webbing surrounding the thug prevented him from falling to the street as the insurgent flipped two more times before landing on it's right side. The other insurgents stopped in front of the wrecked car, and let out small groups of chameleons thugs out each holding a different kind of fire-arm. The groups approached the wrecked car carefully with there arms drawn , ready for battle. As the thug moved closer to the car the window on the left door slowly opened up , at that moment Spider-man s head popped out saying "hey guys." The thugs responded with gun fire at the car , Spider-man ducked back into the car after yelping from the gun fire.

The thugs moved even slower to the car now that they know that Spider-man is still in the car. After the first thugs in front of the group took 2 steps , Spider-mans arms flung out of the window and in the air. "Wait." He asked , the thugs drew their guns again but didn't fire yet out of curiously. "You all maybe wondering why I decided to mess with you all on thanksgiving , well that's so no one would have to worry about bad guys stealing there turkey. "This guy came prepared, he wore the nice brown pants." Spider-man said pointing to the thug on the right side of the group. The thug looked down at his pants confused than shot at the Spider-man in anger. Spider-man brought his hands back into the car and said, "Fine , I have an important place to be , so you're gonna have to take your turns. Lets get started." AT that moment Spider-man jumped out of the car and shot two web lines. One connected to a thug s head and got pulled to the ground. The other web line hit a thug s foot and with a tug, he lost his footing and fell right on his back. As the thug rolled on the ground in pain ,Spider-man advanced at the rest of the crooks. With Quick speed Spider-man front rolled to a minion and gave an upper cut in the jaw just before Taking the gun from his hand and grabbed his shoulders and front flipped over him, as he did he threw the thug into a nearby empty car. From impact the thug lost conscious and fell to the ground. A thug standing behind Spider-man cocked his gun and prepared to fire at Spider man in the back, thanks to his Spider sense he dodged the flying bullets and turned around and shot a web at barrel of the gun.

With one tug the gun went flying out of the criminal s hands and Spider man swung it around it and when he turned back to face the thug the gun went flying right into the thug s face, sending him to the ground. Spider man quickly took cover behind a nearby mustang car as another thug fired an assault rifle at him. The firearm quickly ran out of ammo and the thug took cover on the opposite side of the mustang Spiderman was using. As the thug reloaded his gun Spider-man peaked through the window on his side. After looking through the window, Spider-man gave a high pitch yelp as the thug appeared on the other side of the car through the window.

Just nearly missing Spider man, the bullets flew threw both of the car windows shattered the glass as Spider man ducked from them. At that moment the thug climb onto the hood of the car and looked to his right seeing Spider-man lying on his right side posing with his right hand on the right side of his face. The thug quickly started pulling the trigger to his gun, but no bullets came flying out of the weapon. "Some one's not thinking ahead." Said Spider-man just before shooting a small ball of webbing. After hitting the thug right in the chest , the thug spazzed out as if he was electrocuted and fell right off the car unconscious. "Got ta love Taser webs." As soon as Spider-man said that took cover behind a grey car 4 feet away from the car Spider-man was behind. Spider-man caught sight of the second thug as he took cover behind the car with his partner.

The first thug pulled out a grenade from his left pocket and threw it toward the car Spider-man is behind. Just as the grenade left his hand , Spider-man shot a web line at the flying bomb forcing it back toward the thug , it flew right behind them 3 feet away and exploded sending the thugs to the ground avoided the blast. "To birds , one bomb." Joked Spider-man. His moment was quickly interrupted as a thug riding a motorcycle with a sub machine gun started firing at the hero as he drove by him. Spider-man quickly jumped out of the thugs way , but as he got his feet a bullet went right next to his right arm brazing it causing some blood to drip out of his arm. "Ow , you mother trucker." Yelled Spider man as he started firing webs at the biker , but every shot unfortunately missed the bike as it sped off threw the wreckage. "Bad Spider-man." He said lowering his head down when another with a knife headed for spider-man.

Spider-man quickly turned around and shot a web line that connected the thug s head and with a tug , he pulled the thug s head to the car he was using as cover. From impact the thug fell to the cement ground unconscious. Spider-man shot more web balls at the thug to make sure he dosen't get up after he gains conscious. "Probably unnecessary but worth it." Said Spider-man talking to himself. Just the last three thugs started shooting at Spider-man after taking cover behind a truck. Spider-man front rolled to the other side of the truck and crouch as the thugs continued shooting.

Just as Spider-man took cover, the thugs started to advanced on Spider-man , going around the car , past the front. Spider-man jumped to their side from behind ,after completing a front roll , he fired a sonic blast from his web shooters , sending them flying 6 feet away from him and fell right to the ground. "Okay, I'm very awake right now." Said Spider-man as he started to skipping to one of the insurgents that are now empty. "Chameleon, Oh Chameleon?" As he approached the car door, he opened the vehicle revealing the vehicle to be empty. "Oh what crap nuggets. Your too old for hide and seek Chameleon." He yelled as one of the 3 thugs that got blasted got up uneasily. Spiderman gave a low sigh as he turned around and said, "You're not the Chameleon." The thug responded by rolling up his sleeves as he approached Spider-man. "Really, dramatically rolling up the sleeves and pulling out knifes." Just as he said that, the thug pulled out 2 combat knifes and prepared to stab them in Spider-man s chest. With a quick side step, he dodged the blades just in time. But the thug quickly turned and slashed the knifes in front of him.

After 3 failed attempts to stab Spider man , a web line hit the thug in the back and sent him flying backwards into an empty car. Then Scarlet Spider appeared next to the unconscious thug and walked toward Spidey. "I was about to take him out." "Yeah but I got tired of seeing you show off , so I thought what ever." Replied Scarlet Spider. "Well thanks I guess. Now if I was a famous top class criminal with a white maks and a hostage , and goes by the name Chameleon I would I getaway." Asked Spider-man . "Looks like the answer's right behind you." Replied Scarlet Spider as the sound of car engine roared to life from behind. Spider-man turned his head to see an Insurgent , "oh!" he said as the car speeded to him and Scarlet Spider. Both heroes quickly jumped to the side as the vehicle nearly ran over them. As Spider man jumped out of danger he shot a small device at the , hitting the left front door as it sped off . "Was that suppose to kill the vehicle? " Asked Scarlet Spider. "Actually to track his location." Replied Spider-man. "Come on let's go." Said Spider-man as the spider-cycle drove up to the heroes by remote controlled.

* * *

After tailing the convoy for 6 minutes , Spider-man and Scarlet-Spider chased the remaining cars in the convoy lead by Chameleon up to an abandoned wear-house at Devils Kitchen. "Why does Chameleon have an evil lair at a wear-house." Asked Spider-man as the last three insurgents enter the building threw a garage door. "Maybe this is wear he gets fish. Joked Scarlet-Spider. Spider-man took a quick glance from left too right and said. "Okay I gonna try and sneak pass their security , you take out the guards and get ready to get us out of here as soon as I get Mary Jane." " Hold on , something about all of this feel a little weird." Replied Scarlet-spider. "You mean that a criminal chose to hide in a wear-house at Devil s Kitchen, yeah I think its weird too." "No, I mean shouldn't we go in together." Asked Scarlet-spider. "Not a bad idea but one person going in will make a lot less noise, besides will be fine and you're better at driving the cycle." "All right , just be careful Punk." "You too!" replied Spider-man just as he swung to a nearby crane to get a bird s eye view. Just below the crane six of Chameleons thugs in pairs of twos are walking around the perimeter, which is a maze of cargo containers.

One pair went up and down a flight of stairs next to a container with 3 more above it. Suddenly an insurgent pulled up in a parking space in front the stair case. Then 6 more thugs climb out of the car, but these thugs were dressed differently from Chameleon's thugs. Each criminal wore a bullet proof vest and had on army uniforms and weapons that aren't usually used on the streets. "Wow, this is getting a little more than just a kidnapping." "Hey Scarlet , a convoy just drove up on my side." Said Spider-man talking threw an earpiece in his mask. "Yeah I just saw it pull up to the wear-house , so what?" "Well the guys driving it look different and they're caring some unusual weapons." "What kind of weapons." Asked Scarlet-Spider." "I'm not sure , I'm gonna get a little closer to find out how they got these weapons." Spider-man descended from the crane , by using a web line to get closer. Then he jumped behind 2 cargo containers on top of each other and started eavesdropping on them. The leader of the thugs in armor walked up to a pair of guards that observed the glowing weapons. "So what do think." Asked the leader. "Once again amazed , how'd you gets these?" "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Joked the armor thug. As they continued to talk about the weapons, none of them even noticed Spider-man peeking his head around the cargo container.

* * *

Inside the wear-house on the second floor, in a room with a table in the center of room. One the left side of the table sat Mary Jane , behind her stood two of Chameleons both armed with assault rifles. On the opposite side of the table sat Chameleon himself playing with a glass cup with red wine in it. "I don't what you hope to gain from kidnapping me , but you should know that this isn't gonna end how you want it to end." Said Mary jane. "Actually this day is going exactly how I was promised it would Mrs. Parker. You see kidnapping you isn't just to get attention, but to get the attention of this Cities most famous hero." Said Chameleon now siting up straight in his seat. "you kidnapped me to get Spider-man's attention? Wow , I thought you just wore silly clothes but now you're clearly stupid." Said M J boldly. "Wow , your not just a pretty face after, you're a smart-ass pretty face." Said Chameleon with a smirk as he got up from his chair and walked to her side ,then suddenly he swung his right arm at her right cheek , creating a red mark. "I can see what that nerdy photographer sees in you." He whispered in her ear. Mary jane quickly spat at his jacket and said "His name s Peter Parker you psychotic son of a bitch." She replied.

* * *

Out-side the wear-house the thugs who were observing the weapons carried by the armored thugs. "What does that thing do?" asked one of Chameleons thugs as an armored Thug wearing shaded glasses. "I'll show you." And without another word the thug drew his gun and shot the man who asked the question right in the chest. Spider-man eyes went wide as the thug fell to the ground dead. At that moment the rest of the armored thugs started to gun down the remaining thugs one by one. Inside the wear-house the gun shots were like fireworks as the sounds rang threw the walls. As soon as the guns shots started , Chameleon quickly drew a gun out of his tux and grabbed Mary Jane , putting his arm around her neck as a human shield. "You two make sure no one gets in." yelled the crime boss in a state of fear in his voice. Out side the pair of thugs were now dead and piled up on each other. The thug with the glasses pulled out a small device and threw it at the body pile , the device went off ,covering the corpses in a blanket of webbing , without even looking back he grabbed a motorcycle and drove off in it followed by his companions in the car they arrived in. Spider-man came out of his hiding place ,completely stunned of witnessing the massacre. "Spidey , what the hell just happened I heard the shot from across the wear-house?" said Scarlet Spider through the earpiece.

" Half of Chameleons patrol just got gunned down by a group of armored thugs who just drove in , shot them all with some crazy weapons , and drove off. They also covered the bodies in some kind of webbing." "Wait , did you just say webbing?" "Yes and it looks exactly like our web formula." Said Spider-man as he observed the webbing around the bodies when suddenly one of the bodies burst to life and grabbed Spiderman s right shoulder. "Wo." Yelled Spider-man as he quickly freed his arm and got a better look at the crook. He realized that the man is the same guy that the guy in glasses shot dead , now bleeding out in a pile of his companions.

"Hey ,where's the reporter your boss kidnapped? Where is she? Where's Mary Jane Parker?" said Spider-man as he turned his voice into a yell to get an answer from the dying thug. The thug could only gurgle words so he pointed his free hand at the wear-house behind them. "Alright thanks for your help , now hang in there , the police are on their way , and so is an ambulance , hey , hey, HEY." Yelled Spider-man as the thug eyes went into his skull and he breathed his last breath. "Damn it." Said Spider-man "Hey , language man." replied Scarlet Spider. "One of thugs told me where Mary Jane is but he didn't make it." "There's something else to , look over the wear-house." Spider-man looked over the wear-house to see a drone flying straight for the wear-house with a bomb attached under the wings. "I'll get the drone , you get your wife Peter." "Thanks Scarlet." Replied Spider-man as he jumped to an open window over the door and crawled threw. As soon as Spider-man entered the room.

Scarlet Spider drove the Spider-cycle to the roof of the Wear-house and started cranking the engine. The drone started increasing it's speed as it drew nearer toward the Wear-house. Just when the drone got closer to the wear-house Scarlet-spider fired 2 rockets from the bike and blew the drone up , causing it to fall in the Hutson river. Inside the wear-house the tow thugs sent out of the room by chameleon walked down a dim hallway with a flickering light on the ceiling. As they walked further down the hall, both of them flinched in fear as they took a step further into the darkness. Suddenly a door air vent in the wall burst from its hinges as the thugs walked by it , Spider-man front rolled out of the air-vent and kicked him right into the wall then grabbed the other thug by his right arm and neck and lifted his body over himself, then threw it to the wall to spider-man s left.

Meanwhile, Chameleon frantically looked all over the room with Mary Jane under his arm and a gun aimed at her head. He kept looking left to right and behind hoping that there was an escape. "You might as well turn yourself in , it'll save you the bruise s ." said MJ trying to get out Chameleons arm lock. "One more word out of you and I'll turn pretty face into a mess." Yelled chameleon just before the door in front of him flew off its hinges onto the floor. Spider-man appeared in front of the door frame as the dust settled. "Take another step , and you'll see what the contents in her head look like web-head." Spider-man gave no response as he observed the thug holding the women hostage. Mary-Jane realized that chameleon s full attention is on Spider-man and slowly removes her arms from Chameleon s arm. As soon as her arms were by her side she gave Spider-man a nod. Spider-man s masked eyelids scrunched as , in that exact moment in a flash Spider-man jumped at Chameleon as fast as lightning , both him and chameleon flew out a nearby window , shattering the glass as they fell out the building. Mary Jane took a couple breaths before turning around to face the shattered window with a lot of thoughts coming in her mind.

* * *

About 6 minutes later , A patrol of police cars came into the parking lot in front of the wear-house. As soon as the cars stopped , the first car door opened to reveal Tynan with a look of shock and concern as he sped walked past some cargo containers to find a pile of corpses covered with webbing . behind the pile hung Chameleon from a web-line attached to the wall under a broken window. But what got Tynan s full attention was seeing Mary Jane squatting down on the ground holding a small device that she picked up and hid in her pocket as soon as she heard the sirens. "Are you okay ma 'am?" asked Tynan relieved to see her alive. "I'm okay , thank you captain." "I gonna call your husband, let him know you're safe okay." Thank you." She replied as Tynan turned toward the other police that observed the body pile. As he did that , she looked toward the top of the crane , to see spider-man watching her from a distance. He removed his mask to reveal a relieved Peter parker , happy that his wife is safe , but also concerned of what the police will think of the pile of dead thugs.

* * *

Author s note

Talk about about an insane twist. That'll be revealed later in the story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aftermath

Back in time square , men in construction uniforms removed wreckage from the streets , while police kept did their best to keep people away. Even photographers that kept asking to get pictures of the battle zone. One of them yelled , "Why the hell won't you let me get a picture, the fights over. "But this area is still unsafe , if you wanna end up with a piece of debris falling on ya , me my guest." Replied the officer pushing him back in the crowed. Meanwhile behind the crowd stood , Noah , Jessica, Brooke Meghan and the rest of the party stood away from the chaos. Noah Leaned against a lamp post while Meghan ,Emily , and Jessica sat on a bench next to him. Ryan and Maria stood in front of the crow in front of them along with Andy, Conor , Molly, Meg, Carmen, Brooke, Reagan, Sara and Kelly . All of them thought in silence after witnessing a battle and trying to think of what to say. Ryan and Maria both looked shaken up after their life and death experience with the elevator. Ryan held Maria's hand for comfort, Andy and Carmen caught sight of them but didn't say anything. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever , but in reality was 5 minutes until Connor spoke , "Okay I probably shouldn't say this , but honest what we just saw was pretty exciting." "Really out of all the ways to start a conversation , you choose that sentence?" yelled Emily petting Bella who begged for attention from her. "Calm down ,Emily he's just trying to start a conversation." Replied Meghan defending Conor. "You wanna have conversation, let's talk about how our beloved brother basically left us in this mess." "A little too early to point fingers isn't it?" asked Noah. "I know you both haven't been close , but jeez what about this makes you angry at Peter?".

"You're such a lap dog, every time I'm criticizing some one , you always go up against me. Even with Peter." "No I don't I'm just wondering what you deal is." "My deal is that my brother just left us here to get some pictures." Replied Emily. "Well to be fair , he's a photographer for the Bugle." Answered Andy. "And he saved Tynan who's the police captain and are high school friend from being sniped." "She Emily he had his reasons and so did Davis." Replied Jessica. "Somebody call me?" Said Davis walking up toward the crowd. "Davis." Said Meg before running to him , giving him a bear hug. "Welcome back buddy. Said Ryan. "What'd I miss?" asked Davis. "Well after you and Peter went for help, Spider-man and Iron Spider showed up and took out all these guys with guns." Said Connor so fast that Everyone gave him his full attention as he continued. "Then they unleashed some kind of dinosaur monster thing. It threw Spider-man into that building over there." Pointed Connor toward the damaged Crown Plaza with a massive hole in a wall. "Wow, then what happened?" asked Davis. "Then climbed to the roof with Ryan and Maria trapped in an elevator."

"Connor." Yelled Molly cutting him off. She titled her head to Maria who was still shake up from what happened. Maria realized that every one was eying her with concerned looks and replied "I'm fine really." Are you sure ?" asked Ryan as he rested his hand on hers. "Positive , I admit , I'm a little scared but I'm okay." "Okay , where was I again? Oh right, the monster thing took Ryan and Maria to the top of the Crown Plaza , there were trapped in an elevator. Fortunately Spider-man followed it to the roof. Then suddenly these showed up and started attacking Spider-man. Then these space soldiers showed up and aided Spider-man." Said Connor.

"Wait what do ya mean space soldiers?" asked Davis cutting Connor off. "Well these guys in some kind of armored suits with guns appeared on the roof top , there was this guy with a rocket launcher, and a guy with an assault rifle , even the web warriors showed up, Scarlet-Spider, Wolf-Spider, Agent-venom, all of them." "Wow looks like we missed a lot." Replied Davis as Connor continued. "Then the guy with the bazooka accidentally shot the floor roof , causing the dinosaur thing to fall along with Ryan and Maria in the elevator. Thankfully Spider-man caught them just as before the elevator hit the ground." "Wow, thank god you both are okay." Said Davis. "Thanks , and a lot thanks to Spider-man." Replied Ryan. "Wait but what happened to the dinosaur thing?" asked Davis as he observed the crater where the beast landed.

"Those space Stormtrooper guys took it, there shipped showed up and they attached ropes to the body and flew off right after Spider-man and Scarlet-spider went after Chameleon." Answered Brooke. "Speaking of which , where's Peter? I thought he was with you Davis" asked Noah. "We got separated as soon as we went for help. I haven't seen him since." "Well we should go find him." Said Noah before getting stopped by Connor. "Wait , why don't we just wait for a few minutes , it's hard enough to get around here with all the police, maybe Peter got a phone call from his wife." "Somebody say my name?" replied Peter as he walked toward the group. Everyone showed a face of relief but Noah and Carmen , Ryan noticed a bruise under his right eye. "Hey Pete, what happened to your face?" asked Ryan.

"I ran into a wall , right after that building got it." Answered Peter. "Wow that must've been a hard wall." "I'm already it's not that bad." Replied Peter. "Well you sure missed an intensely awesome fight." Replied Connor. Before anyone could answer a Police car pulled up in front of the group. Tynan came out of the driver seat along with Mary Jane who sat in the back of the car. "MJ thank god you're alright." Said Peter as he gave her a hug, she hugged back without even speaking a word. Unknown to peter , she had a concerned look and had thoughts and questions going in her mind and out of her mind like flying fish.

"I found her at an abandoned wear house, thankfully Spider-man got there before us or things would have been much worse." Said Tynan. "What do you mean?" asked Meghan. "When we got there half the guys that kidnapped Mrs. Parker were found dead." Replied The captain. "Dead?" said Ryan surprised. "They were all shot up , every thug except for chameleon. But that's not the strange part." "What's the strange part." "What's the weird part?" asked Andy. "The thugs weren't shot by normal guns , some of the bodies had burned bullet shots and the pile s was covered in webbing." "Wait are you saying that?" asked Noah in a concerned tone. "NO, I'm not saying Spider-man, killed them, whoever he is he doesn't kill people, but he's a suspect cause he knows what happened besides Chameleon. He's going to jail and is gonna be questioned ." said Tynan just as a range rover parked near the group.

A man climbed out of the driver's seat, he had dark brown blond curly hair and dark blue eyes like Ryan s, he had on a dark blue colored shirt with Khaki pants and black crocs. As soon as he took 5 steps towards the group who were still talking until Carmen turned towards the man and yelled , "Christian." Before running toward him and threw her arms around his neck giving him a friendly hug. "Hey Pete , Who's that?" asked Noah loud enough for only Peter to hear. "That's Christian Dukes, he's an old high school friend too, and Carmen's freshmen homecoming date." Replied Peter. "Oh." "I can down as soon as I saw what happened on the news. Are you alright?" asked Christian with concerned look on Carmen. "I'm fine, but there's some people that I think you'd like to see." Replied Carmen before looking back at the others. Christian looked to where Carmen looked and recognized Ryan, Maria, Tynan, Peter, Andy, Davis, and Sara in a heart-beat. "Hey guys it's great to see you under the circumstances." Said Christian as he followed Carmen toward the group. " I was about to say the same thing bro." replied Peter. "I got say , this is like a high school reunion." Commented Andy. "So what do you do now Christian. " asked Peter curiously. "I'm President of the homeless shelter group." Answered Christian.

"You mean that organization who helps homeless in downtown and in Hell s Kitchen, that's awesome." Said Ryan. "Thanks Ryan, and Carmen told me you and Maria have an interesting job, How's the diving going?" "It'd great , I found some new coral and some a lot more fish than last week." Replied Ryan "Don't you ever get worried about sharks or of the lizard who swims in there?" asked Emily. "You mean Godzilla?" asked Peter. "Yeah!" replied Emily. "Not really besides didn't he save San Francisco once?" asked Ryan. "Not that one the other one." "What?" asked Ryan. "She means the one that lives here near Staten Island." Explained Peter. "Oh right , isn't he with that monster hunting group?" asked Ryan. "H.E.A.T and yeah he does." "How do you know Peter?" asked Connor. "Because back in high school are Soft-more , Pete would usually help them on the weekends and sometimes school days." Said Tynan. "Wait you were a part of H.E.A.T?" asked Noah surprised. "I wouldn't say I was in the team , but I did go with them on missions, I even had some pictures, and Nick 's was a friend of my parents." Said Peter. "That's awesome , man you were part of a monster hunting group , nice." Commented Brooke. "And they now have a monster club in Mid Town High." "You mean Mutation News?" asked Peter. "Yeah that's the name." answered Ryan. Tynan turned back toward the destruction behind him and turned back to the group , "Listen it's great to see you guys and to meet your cousins Pete, but I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave." "Why?" asked Andy. "Cause this is an official crime scene and this is area isn't safe until damage control is finished cleaning up the rubble." "Alright then , you we should hang out sometime. Since it is the holidays." Replied Peter. "I won't be diving for anything on Monday or Friday." Answered Ryan.

"I'm off duty as well." Followed Tynan , "I only work on computers so I'm not busy. "Hold on everybody , if we're gonna have some kind of high school reunion , where are we gonna have it?" asked Emily. Everyone went silent as they all thought of what to say to answer Emily s question. Peter was the first to break the silence, "Have you guys every been at the Museum Of Natural History at night?" he asked . Ryan , Carmen, Maria, and Tynan gave Peter a look of surprise at his option. Noah, Jessica, Brooke, Keeley, and Reagan gave a look of excitement, since they haven't been in New York in a long time ,or been at the Museum. Emily gave a look of annoyance , while Meg, Davis, and Meghan had a look of concern that they hid form every one else. "Well we gotta go see ya later Pete." Said Ryan as he and Maria walk away from the group and called a cab. I gotta get back to work, nice meeting you family Peter." Said Tynan as he headed toward a police car with two officers having a conversation, Sara told Tynan that she'd be at the house , and started walking down the side walk away from the crime scene. "Do you guys have a place to stay?" asked Peter. "Didn't she tell you?" asked Noah. "Tell me what?" "They rented the room that's for sale at the apartment." Said Mary Jane. "We gonna surprise you after the parade." Said Jessica frowning.

"Well , I'm very surprised." Replied Peter. "Hate to spoil the surprise , but how are we gonna get to hang out at the Museum at Night?" asked Emily in an annoyed tone. "I have some friends at the Museum, they always allow me to hang out there after closing time." "And why's that asked?" Noah curiously. "Uh, because I like seeing the Dinosaur skeletons, you know I'm a fan of dinosaurs." "Well I got three words to say, Count me in." said Noah. "Me too , I just gotta finish unpacking." Said Jessica. "Lets head back to the apartment." Said Keeley leading Brooke, Reagan , Jessica, Noah to the road to call a taxi. Meghan ,Connor, Molly , Emily and Bella started to follow but stopped when they saw that Peter and Mary Jane still talking to Davis and Meg, Christian , Carmen, and Andy. "Hey Pete , are you coming or what?" asked Meghan.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Replied Peter. "Okay see you , later." Said Meghan as she and the others headed to Noah and his group who were getting in a taxi. While Noah got on a nearby motorcycle. As soon as the engine roared to life , he followed the taxi that gave Jessica, Brooke, Keeley, and Reagan a ride. Meghan went to her own vehicle a silver truck. Meghan climbed into the driving seat , while Emily pulled her seat forward allowing Connor, Molly and Bella to climb into the back seats. Before Emily followed she whispered to herself saying, "I bet he's gonna be late after fighting shocker or someone else again." "What'd you say Emily?'' asked Molly. "I said , it's great to see you guys again." Just as Emily closed her door the truck started driving away from time square. " I should probably get going, the homeless shelter is probably gonna hear about this later.

Do you want me to drive you home Carmen?" asked Christian. "Sure , Bye Peter, it's great meeting you Mary Jane." Said Carmen as she followed Christian to his car. "You too ,and you can call me MJ." Replied Mary Jane as Carmen entered the car , Christians vehicle left Time Square , leaving only Peter ,Mary Jane, Davis Henry , and Meg Brant. "What was that?" asked Davis confused. "What was what?" replied Peter. "They don't know." "No they don't." "Not even Noah?" asked Davis. "None of them know , well Meghan and Emily know cause Meghan cause she figured it out , and Emily found my costume but they're the only ones who know besides Aunt may." Answered Peter. "Wow just your sisters and Aunt, I forgot how good you are at keeping secrets." Commented Davis. "Are you gonna tell them?" asked Meg. Peter and Mary Jane gave a quick look at each other before turning back to their friends. "Well , we talked about it, MJ thought we should tell them after they settled in." "And there are family after all." Said Mary Jane.

"Well I not gonna stop you too , but what are you gonna do about the whole museum thing? Is doctor Bleeb okay with this?" "I don't know , but I think she'll be okay with it." Answered Peter. Meg s phone started vibrating inside her pocket , she pulled it out and her face turned to a frown as she saw a message appear on the screen. "It's Jameson, he wants me back at the Bugle to help him with an article of how Spider-man ruined this years Thanksgiving Parade." "Is there anything he doesn't blame me for ruining?" Asked Peter annoyed. "Well at least he didn't sell you out , yet." Said Davis. " Well I gotta go too ,I have some stuff at the lab I gotta finish." "Are you guys gonna come to the museum on Monday?" asked Peter. "Sorry Pete , I'm gonna be busy on Monday." "And I've got a meeting with Jameson on Monday , but have fun." Said Meg. "And say hi to the kids for me." Added in Davis. Peter and Mary Jane waved them off as they started walking down the side walk away from them. "You wanna head to the Museum with me?" "No thanks , I'm gonna head to the apartment." Answered MJ. "I'll see you later then." Said Peter.

* * *

MJ gave him a quick kiss before calling a cab, as soon as the cab left ,Peter started heading away from the ruble toward a nearby alleyway. As he walked down the alley way turned to a dumpster with a black backpack covered in webbing, once he removed the webbing ,he took off his shirt , pants , and shoes. Revealing his red and blue spandex. He put shoved his clothes into the pack and pulled on the mask , as soon as he did , "Good evening Peter." Said a computer made women's voice coming from the inside of Spider-man s mask. "Hey Karen , what's up?" asked Peter. "How did you enjoy the Parade?" Asked Karen. "It was good , a little crazy but it's was good. Hey Karen can you show me a quick way to The Museum of Natural History Museum." "He's the quickest way to your location." Answered Karen. "Thanks." Replied Spider-man just before leaping toward the wall on the left. He scaled up the wall then leap back toward the ledge behind him. Spider-man quickly started sprinting across the roof toward the edge and jumped off the roof. Spidey shot a web line at a nearby building in mid air and swung it. As Spidey swung from building to building, he and Karen were talking to each other on their trip. "So how, is your break going so far." Asked Karen. "Well , the cousins are , the kids are getting ready to enjoy their break too, they just finished school." Replied Peter. "That sounds nice , are you gonna tell your relatives your secret?" asked Karen.

"Maybe honestly I'm not sure , they are family but I have a feeling this might stab me in the." Peter stopped as he jumped from a water tower and swung from a building, at that moment he saw something or someone, that made his heart stop. He caught a glimpse of a man wearing messed up clothes, like he came from the sewers , but what made Peter's blood turn cold was that the man had on an old white hockey mask with 3 red markings surrounding the eye holes ,and he carried a blood stained. Spider-man was so focused on the man that he forgot to shoot another web and realized that he was no free falling. "Holy crap" he said as he shot a web at a nearby crane, but it wasn't quick enough to stop him from scratching himself against the roof he landed on. " Ow , what the hell just happened , what was that?" Peter said as he slowly got up. "You forgot to shoot a web and landed painfully on your face and body." Answered Karen.

"Karen give me an x-ray of the roof I saw and , look for any evidence of someone who was on the roof." Asked Spider-man. "There are no signs of any one on the roof. All x rays don't show any evidence." Answered Karen. "None, that's impossible , I just saw , hi- someone on that roof." "Excuse me , do you need some help Spider-man?" asked a women as she approached the masked Hero. "No thank you ma'am ,I was just leaving." Answered Peter. "Aw you don't have to leave so soon, or wear a mask in front of me , **Peter." **Said the Women. " Sorry ma'am I, wait what did you say?" asked Spidey as he turned to make eye contact with her. To Spider-man s horror the women wore an all to familiar blue woolen sweater , dark jeans, and an empty sheath that could hold a hunting knife. But what got Spider-man s full attention is that the women 's head and hands were fully decomposed. "Oh , my god, holy- holy shit." Said Spider-man as he backed away from the women.

"What's wrong Peter, don't you wanna give me a hug?" asked the women , at that moment edge of a machete decapitated the head right in front of Spidey. Spider-man sprinted toward the edge of the roof and shoot a web, but just as he heard laughing and turned back to where the women was murdered. Behind her corpse was the man he saw on the roof now holding the women s head and laughing at Spider-man. " hahahahaha, surprise , surprise Petey, hahahaha." Said the man. Peter 's heart was beating like crazy from fear and shock. He wanted to believe this was a bad dream , but the man's voice sounded so real and too familiar. " Once you see , you can't get rid of me easily, brother, you of all people should know that. I'll see ya soon , I'll show you how to slice your prey when they wiggle, they all wiggle when I do." Said the man. "No , no no, no , no ,no this isn't happening , you're dead, you're dead." Said Spider-man shaking his head. " Awww, this doesn't feel good enough for you Pete? I'm not good enough for ya? Well it was good enough with Alice in her last moments, hahahahaha. Oh and watch your step , I have a bear trap with your name on it." Said the man in a childish accent as Spider-man unknowingly backed up closer and closer to the edge. "Raaahhhhh." Roared the man as he lifted up his hockey mask , revealing his head , which was completely deformed and decomposing as well. His right eye was completely white , that it looked like it was blind, the other eye was slightly opened , but it revealed that his left eye's colored dark blue like the deep end of the ocean. His teeth were disgustingly dirty , his lips exposed his yellowish teeth and gums like his hair that was brown and completely messy like he took a mud bath without drying himself.

The man's uniform could be clearly seen to Peter now that he wasn't swinging a quick distance threw the city. He wore a rugged old dark blue colored jacket , an orange t shirt under his jacket , he wore dark grey work pants ,and brown boots. The sight of the mans face and his roar causes Spider-man to take another step back , making him closer to the edge , after he takes that step Spider-man loses his balance and falls backward off the roof. As spider-man falls , he can hear the man faintly laughing maniacally. He lands hardly on his back on the railing of an outside balcony before he continues falling to the alley below him. Spider-man quickly shoots a web at the bottom of the balcony slowing his fall , but unfortunately swings write into the wall in front of him, as he hits the wall he falls on top of a closed dumpster and onto the cement road surrounded by garbage bags.

"Ow, freakin shit." He says to himself as he slowly gets up and feels the pain from falling from the roof. "Karen please tell me you Saw what I saw up there." Said Peter , "I'm confused I didn't see anything before you fell off the roof." "What , so you didn't see anything?" asked Peter. "What's wrong , you're vital signs have increased dramatically , in other words you are scared shitless." Said Karen. " Look let s just head for the museum." Said Spider man as he started walking out of the alley, he was so petrified of his hallucination that he could barely keep his balance. As he came out of the alley way he ran into a couple walking down he sidewalk. A man and woman , the man seemed to be in his 20s and wore a light brown sweater , he had red hair and blue eyes , while the women had dark hair , dark brown eyes and wore a patterned blue and white sweater and jeans. "Pet- I mean , Spider-man?" said the many in a low voice so other civilians that turned to see spider-man didn't hear him by accident. "Harry Osborn , Liz Osborn , sorry I didn't mean to startle you , I got go." Said Spider-man as he attempted to walk back in the alley way but had trouble keeping his balance. Spider-man jumped to the wall on his left and started skittering up it then jumped off to shoot a web , unfortunately no webbing came out of the web shooter letting the masked hero fall on top of a dumpster and on to the pavement. When gets up ,Spider man picks up a cartridge out of his utility belt attached to his suit and reloaded his web shooter , as he did this he whispered , "Karen can you another scan on me , see what s wrong." "Scan complete , so far nothing is wrong with your body , but my diagnostic so that you just suffered an intense anxiety attack." Answers Karen. The word anxiety attack seems to ring in Peter s hears making him stare off into space , "Me" "Hey , come on Pete , his is started get a lot of attention" whispered Harry as he squatted in front of Spidey "Sorry can't talk , I gotta go." Just like that Spider man jumps up , shooting a web and boosting himself into the air and starts swinging off.

* * *

About 5 minutes later Spider man is at the roof of The Museum Of Natural History. He was still a little shaken up from the hallucination but put the thought in the back of his mind as he opened the window. After he did he descended into the room by using a web line. As he reaches the ground. To his left he sees Louie, Cecilia, RJ, Alex, and the dinosaurs around Doctor Bleeb talking. Peter knew that they were talking about what happened at Time Square as he noticed all of their worried faces. "I take it this isn't your annual after work party , is it" says as he approaches the group. Everyone turns to him surprised. "Hey peter we didn't hear you come in." says RJ. "We heard about what else happened after we got out of there, sounds like we missed a lot." Adds Alex. "Is your family and friends alright?" asks Bleeb. "There fine ,MJ s at home, Maria s alittle shaken up , but everyone s okay." Answers Peter , he s about to take his Spider-Man mask off , but for some odd reason he feels the need to keep it on, not just for his identity but of some kind of urge he can't describe. "So what exactly did we miss , after you saved our butts?" asked Louie taking a seat.

"Well not much , fought the bad guys , a giant monster and robot versions of me with the Web Warriors, then I chased chameleon too a wear-house , saved the girl and -" Peter stopped when he remembered his anxiety attack on the roof and the pile of bodies that were murdered. But what haunts him the most is the man removing his hockey mask , revealing his grotesque face, "Peter, Peter, Earth to Spider-Man" said RJ snapping Peter out of the flashback. "Oh and then I came by to make you guys are okay, as all familiar Super-heroes do after winning a fight." Says Peter hiding the regret of him lying to their faces about that last part. "You have a call from Noah Ethridge." Interrupts Karen as she pulls up an image of Noah as a teenager with an answer icon at the bottom of it. "Uh , Can you Excuse me for a second? I gotta take this." Says Peter as he turns around and lifts the bottom side of his mask , revealing his mouth. "Put him on." As Karen does a camera inside peter s view in side the mask pops up showing Noah in an apartment room .

"Hey buddy we just moved in, I gotta say this apartment is nice , there s a pool , an exercise room and an all you can eat buffet. Oh and I don't wanna rush you but when are you coming home?" asked Noah. "I wont be long , I'm at the museum." "Oh , are they okay with us hanging out at the museum." Asked Noah "Peter looked to back at Rj , Alex ,Stacy, Louie ,Cecilia , Rex , Elsa, Dweeb, and Woog. Alex and Rj are waving their heads mouthing thee word no repeatedly while Rex and Dweeb and the others are deep in thought. "Yeah , yeah there cool with it ,in fact they're gonna close early on Monday." Answered Peter. Alex and Rj s eyes went wide and their mouths opened up in shock as Peter did the one thing they asked not to do. "I gotta go , I'm gonna talk to the staff, I'll be at the apartment in 5." " Well take your time , buddy." Said Noah as he hung up.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING." Yelled RJ , "This is a museum not a party house. Why are you inviting people over after dark." "Come down RJ , there not just people ,they're my cousins ,some old friends and my siblings. And they're good people." Argued Peter. "What do think s gonna , happen , they're just gonna walk in here and be cool seeing 5 dinosaurs in the museum?" asked Alex , "No , but maybe they will after they get to know them." "You know we're standing right here." Said Rex. "Do they know your secret?" asked Louie. "Not yet , well my sisters do and brother but he's out of town. So I'm gonna tell them here." Said Peter. "WHAT?" said RJ. "Hey guys can you stop shouting , jeez I can hear you throughout the building." Said Greg "Hey greg come back to the room , Randul and Jerry wanna a rematch with the Old Maid champion. " said a women s voice form Greg s radio. "Alright Angie I'm on my way and tell Ricky he's patrolling the Africa room on Monday." Replied Greg.

As he left RJ and peter stared in silence until peter asked , "Guess he's enjoying being in charge of security." , "Yeah he's be enjoying keeping the others in check." Said Rj then he paused as he's about to say something he doesn't know if he should say it, Peter notices this, "Just say it." " What if they freak out and start telling the world that the Museum is hiding dinosaurs?" " Not in 65 million years , besides there family , I trust them , and besides you guys won't have to worry about a thing it's happening on Friday , and you guys close early on Fridays anyway." Said Peter. Rj is about to say something but Stacy stopped him and said , "You know ,it doesn't sound that bad , besides it's the holidays and I don't have any plans after work." RJ gives a sign and says, "Alright fine, but if anything expensive breaks or anything happens its-." "My fault , fair enough and thanks." Said Peter shaking hands with RJ. " I gotta go, see you all on Friday ." said Peter as he swung out of the building the way he came in. As Spider-man swung from skyscraper to skyscraper, thoughts and questions were running threw his mind. He wondered what happened to him on the roof with that hallucination. The thought of the man in his hallucination made peter's blood freeze and boil. Then Peter remembered the fact that the man he saw died 2 years ago. So he pushed the thoughts in the back of his mind and continued to make his way home , but he couldn't shake a feeling that something doesn't feel right, like someone or something is watching and waiting .

* * *

In an apartment in queens MJ is watching the news on tv on a couch , while a young teenager with red hair , in a leather jacket , along with jeans and leather black boots sits at a counter in the kitchen writing on some papers. She stops when she hears the reporter on screen say , " In the mist of this chaos , Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Parker , A.K.A Watson was taken hostage by the notorious criminal Chameleon, but thankfully Spider-man and team the web warriors went into action and stopped this attack , and saving Mrs. Parker as well , but unfortunately police reports say that many criminals have been killed in the process , little is known of who killed them and why , further evidence will be pointed out , later." Mj switched the channel as soon as the reporter finished. "Well sounds like you and dad are famous today." Said the teenager. "It wasn't exactly how I thought it would go , Katherine." Replied Mary jane reaching into her pocket feeling the bullet she put in her pocket when the cops arrived. "How is college going for you anyway?" "Well the usual expect I went on my first official date with Johnny last night and it was great." Said Katherine putting down her pencil.

"You were still a little late, and you know why your father and I worry when you do that." "Yeah I know , but just because I don't climb walls or shoot webs like April , Mayday or bengi , doesn't mean I cant take care of myself , I've been taking archery classes every time I m off work. Like Uncle Sam's girlfriend does." Said Katherine. "Honey Lara s a friend and that was when your father graduated shield academy, and Sam has been in touch with Lara a lot. "Why?" "He hasn't yet told her he's back , when Your dad thought he lost Sam , so did Lara and it.-" suddenly A Younger red haired girl about 13 years old , wearing a pink striped shirt followed by an older girl with blond hair , wearing glasses and a black strapped shit with shorts came running threw a door holding a small case. "Come on guy that s very delicate give it back." said a young boy about 15 years old wearing a Mid-Town-High shirt and wore jeans . He looked very similar to Peter only difference is his eyes are Blue like Mary-jane s. "Okay guys what are you trying to hide this time?" .

"Just some piece of garbage that Bengy is obsessed with." Answered Cassie. "Hey it's not garbage it s my suit , with a few adjustments." Answered Bengy offended. "Oh you mean like trying to make your suit go invisible , again." Said Annie. " Come on guys just give him back the case. Jeez , I'm trying to talk to my friends." Said April a teenager about 16 years old and is a younger version of her mother . "Why do you care?" "I don't but Mayday and I are tired of you two always picking on Bengy , he's the only one you always mess with." Said April. "Coming from a girl who s actually a clone of Mayday." "Cassie , that was uncalled for ." interrupted Mary Jane. "Sorry April , that was uncalled for." "yeah think." Replied April fighting off some tears. "Now please give your brother back his case and go find something to do." Asked Mj. "Alright , didn't want it to blow up in my face anyway." Said Cassie as she and Annie left the room after she threw the case at Bengy. "April are you okay." Asked Katherine as she put a hand on Aprils shoulder only for April to shake it off and leave the room, "I'm fine." She answered as she left the room, "Hey guys , sorry it took me so long." Said Peter as he opened the door to the room wearing the same clothes he wore earlier at the parade.

"Hi dad." Answered Katherine without even looking from the papers in front of her. Suddenly a door on the left wall from the couch opens as Noah comes threw , " Hey buddy you're just in time , we're about watch the gators vs Alburn , any one interested?" he asked , suddenly Cassie , Annie, April , Mayday and Bengy ran passed Noah into his room. "Why not , I'll finish my notes in the room." Said Katherine following her siblings. Peter took a quick glance at Mj , seeing her look a little uneasy, "Will be there in a minute ." he answered , Noah then closed the door leaving Peter and Mj in the room alone. "Are you okay?" asked Peter coming to the couch squatting in front of his Wife.

"The accident is all over the news, there saying that-." , "I don't care , I really don't care what the Bugle or news is saying." Said Peter , getting a frown from Mj, "The woman I love could've been blown up or shot along with a bunch of others , think about what almost happened." "Well think about what did happen." She added. "I didn't kill those people if that s what every one's saying or what you're saying." He said. "I'm saying thank you for saving my life , but you should know that it sometimes comes with a price." She says looking Down. Peter then sits on the couch next to Mary Jane. "I just don't know if its even possible." , "Don't know if what s possible?" ,

"For me to be there for you but not being able to help you on the field ." said Mj. "Peter puts his hand over her right hand , comforting her, " just because you lost your powers doesn't mean , you cant be helpful in a fight, you still have your shield training , and martial arts training." Said Peter, before he could say anything else MJ turned to her saying , " You know no matter how many times you get older, you still remind me of that young Science nerd I fell in love with." She says as she gives a small laugh before kissing peter , peter returned the kiss as she puts her hands on his hand. Then she pulled away saying , I'm gonna go take a shower , I feel dirty from the parade." She says as she heads for the bathroom . Peter then turns on a radio on the table in front of the couch, it started playing "Moon Dance", Peter then get off the couch and heads for the bathroom. When he reaches the door its full of mist and he enters the bathroom and closes the door.

* * *

Peter an MJ are now in bed sleeping , the alarm clock on Peter s side is labeled "10:00 pm". The couple are sleeping peacefully, then suddenly Peter slowly starts to moved around unsettled. "No , no ." he says in his sleep , he finds himself in an old facility , it's pouring rain outside .

* * *

In front of him not far away is a the same man , he saw in his hallucination form the roof top. The sight of the man made caused Peters heartbeat to quicken as he suddenly slowly started walking towards him. "Run ,Peter , Run." Yells a man that looks to be in his late 20s , wearing a blue sweater and has curly blond hair , next to him is a young woman also in her 20s wearing a buttoned up shirt with blond hair, there s also three more woman and a tow guys , one of them next to the blond haired woman , also had blond hair and wore a red sweater , they all sat on a floor upon them and watched with horror as the man in the hockey mask walked towards Peter. "Run , hell kill you ." "Jason?" asks Peter as the masked man walks towards him lost in thoughts, not hearing the warnings from the people.

"Jason?", "Remember!" says a voice in Peters mind as the mask man comes closer to him.

"The voice seems to repeat the word in peter s mind, "Remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember," then peter minds is reading memories that we're fought to be dreams . He sees a younger version of himself with a teenaged-women weather a yellow buttoned up shirt and short orange hair. "PETER" , her voiced screamed Peter's name as images of other teenagers that peter recognized , then suddenly he saw images of mutilated corpses , he saw a man nailed to a wooden door with three arrows nailing him , one stabbing threw his stomach , the other in between his legs and the third piercing his right eye and another image of a young teenager in a night gown with ropes all around her , her face covered with her own blood, as he saw other teenagers brutally murdered and the voice saying " Remember!" faster , the hockey masked man raises his machete and swings it at Peter , as this happens Peter s spider senses go off and he dodges the blade just before it slices his chest. But the masked man quickly swings again , the blades slices peter s right arm , causing blood to drip from the opened wound. Peter falls back in shock and looks to the figure as he s on top of him and prepares to impale him with the machete, Peter lets out some whimpers as he pulls out a Swiss army knife , " YAAAAAHHHH" He yells as he stabs the man right in the man s leg. Causing him to fall on his back.

* * *

Peter is now sweating as if he ran a marathon as the nightmare goes on. He then finds himself at a ravine with a thick log bridge ahead of him , in front of him is the same hockey masked man from earlier. He constantly looks around the opposite side of the looking for Peter. Peter is doing his best to keep his breathing quiet but his heart is beating rapidly from fear and from running. He slowly pulls out a small Swiss army knife. Peter has the element of surprise and just when he is about to take down the masked man, he suddenly stops.

He then has a flashback of him when he was 10 years old. He's at a summer camp skipping rocks down a lake and along side him is an 11 year old boy, about his height but his head is ad normally huge , and his right eye is completely white. The two friends seemed to be having a conversation as they threw stones. "So what are hoping to be when you grow up." Asked the kid . 'Well honestly I D probably be a photographer." answered Peter. "Really but you're so good science and science." , " True but honestly I'm better at taking pictures, just like how you're good at archery and tracking class." Commented Peter. "Yeah but not ever one agrees." Says the young kid. "Like those three jerks who are always picking on you , ignore them man , chances are they wouldn't survive in the wilderness , even with the counselors. " said Peter earning a smile from his friend." "Peter how come you're always nice to me , after all everyone else treats me like a freak." Said the kid. "Jason , listen I know people at new York that call me a freak for being a science nerd , but I do have people who think other wise." Said Peter pulling out a picture and handing it to Jason. Jason saw Peter , Harry, and Mj when they were younger. "Is this Mj and Harry?" , "Yup we've know each other for a long time , they would love to meet you." Said Peter.

"Thanks buddy, and she s pretty." Said Jason as Peter secretly blushed at his comment. Suddenly the flashback went out and Peter got back to reality. Then Peter but the knife back into the sheath and took off his mask , revealing a face of guilt . Then he stepped out of his hiding place and walked to the edge of the log bridge , "JASON." he yelled making the masked man stop , on Peter s side , 6 velociraptors who were tracking there prey stopped and hissed at Peter , but didn't engage . Up on a cliff , on two cave ways , one lower and smaller and above the cave way is much larger. In the smaller one , Storm-wielder , along with Will and Niko , going by Nigh-Stalker and Sun-breaker appeared came out of the cave once they heard Peter yell.

At the larger cave entrance a woman wearing a spider man like suit covered in red and black appear along with Patrioteer , Spider-Venom, New World Spider, Scarlet-Spider, and Spider-Wolf and Spinneret and Kirby. The women wearing the red and black spider costume removed her mask , revealing that the suit is a Symbiote and the host is Mary Jane. Behind them a group of dinosaurs walked out of the cave entrance. A pair of aged Apatosaurus, Triceratops, a Pteranodon,a Parasurolophus , and a pair of Trex s appeared behind them. Walking passed them is also a pair of Tarbosaurus s came behind the web warriors. One of them is dark green like leaves and covered in stripes around his body and his upper jaw has spots all over his upper jaw. The other Tarboasurus is light brown and with brown eyes .

At their feet was a small group of young dinosaurs walked up a small ledge where they could see what s happening . In the group is two Apatosaurus , one tan , and a yellow young triceratops, a young parasuarolophus, a young pteranodon, a young stegosaur, a young , a young Brontosaurus, and a oink young Oviraptor, and a young tarbosaurus that s also green and has spots on his upper jaw but has blue eyes along with a young Carnotaurus and a small young Theropod . Back on the bridge , Jason turned around to come face to face with Peter. "Peter Parker , I've been waiting for this reunion for a very long time." Said Jason getting everyone to watch in shock as Jason spoke after so long. Peter then slowly started to walk across the bridge towards Jason. "Take off that mask, you don't need it hear." , "What do you hope to see if I do?" , "The face of a long lost friend." Answered Peter. Ever watch in wonder and shock as Peter said those words. Then after 3 seconds ,Jason removed the hockey-mask revealing his grotesque face now older and with dirty hair. While everyone looked with a little shock and fear , while Peter looked with sorrow and sadness.

"Your friend is dead, he was weak and an embarrassment to his family, so I put him out of his misery." , "That's exactly what Kruger wanted you to think , but it's not true, that boy I met at the camo is still alive." Said Peter. "NO, the Spring-Wood Slasher is my only asset." Stated Jason. "Freddy is just using you because of the power you have, and when he finally has his fill of you , he'll destroy you and you won't be coming back. We both know that's true." Said Peter as he stopped in front of Jason. The two stared in silence for 5 seconds before Jason broke it, "It's too late." Said Jason, "No its not, leave here with me, let me help you , we both know you never wanted this. " said Peter. Then Jason replied saying , "I've have been torn apart for so long." , as he shed a tear. "I wanna be free of this lonely pain, and I know how to stop it but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" asked Jason. "Of course anything ." answered Peter, then Jason dropped the hockey mask and removed his machete still in it's sheath and offered Peter to take it. Unknown to Peter, Hidden cameras are recording Peter and Jason. One of the cameras is recording footage in a hidden spot in a tree branch. A squirrel flinched as the screen came on , then he saw Peter and Jason on the screen talking. "Okay I better get the others." , then the squirrel sprinted down the tree and threw the zoo. Meanwhile the other camera showed the same recording at a cave like room , a nearby Meerkat and Warthog also flinched once the screen turned on. "What did you do Pumbaa?" asked the Meerkat. " ,"Don't look at me Timon , you're the one who touched it and , is that Peter?" asked Pumbaa. "And who's that with him?" , "Okay I'm gonna go and get Simba." Said Timon before sprinting off. Back at the log bridge, Peter is trying to grab the Machete out of Jason s palms but he wont be release his grip.

Then the blood moon that seems to shine its gloom all over the area is covered by a dark cloud. Then the two stared at each other for about 5 seconds when suddenly glass walls appeared in front of the edges of the log , then the machete s blade ignited with a white electricity flowing all over it , then Jason grabbed it by the handle shoved it right into Peters chest. At that moment the Tarbosaurus lead out a roar in anger as Mj yelled " NO." As the others watched in shock and horror as Jason impaled Peter , now blood slowly started to drip out of Peter s wound and Jason lead over to him , "Thank You!" he said before taking the blade out of Peter leaving him standing there with a look of shock and hurt before falling on his back.

As peter hit the ground his vision started to blur and he felt completely tired , he slowly started to crawl on his legs and right arm as his left hand attempted to cover the wound in his chest but it was an inevitable attempt as his own bloody dripped threw his fingers, as he did this he heard gun shots and animal roars , suddenly he was forcefully pulled up by his neck. He let out a "arrgghh" as he felt sharp pain from his back as Jason started to slash him with his machete multiple times. Peter saw Mj , Harry , Kirby, and Gwen fighting velociraptors on the opposite side of the glass wall and without even thinking he yelled " MJ RUN!" before screaming in pain as Jason continue to slash at his back, Mj turned around and started banging on the glass , and shouting no repeatedly, then suddenly Jason threw the dying beaten Peter into the glass wall splashing Pete s own blood all over it letting it cover the glass and Peter s suit. Then Peter slowly started to descend to the slide off the glass , as he did Mj was now pressed against the glass crying as her husband died in front of her , then Peter slid off the log and fell about 30 feet before hitting a rocky platform. Peter is now sweating like crazy and moving around in his bed as the nightmare goes on.

He then finds himself on a sandy beach at a lake , he's in a scuffle with Jason who was now unmasked and had a large gash under his right eye and on his skull they still had some blood dripping from the wounds but not a lot ,as the two are fighting with there bare hands. About 3 feet away a man wearing a blue jacket with jeans and a buttoned light blue shirt laid unconscious on the sandy beach as Peter and Jason fought. Peter threw a bruised fist at Jason but he blocked it and using his other hand which held a sturdy branch hit Peter on the head , the impact caused him to fall onto the sandy beach on his back. As Peter lays there dazed , Jason put on side of the stick against his chest and the other side which is sharp like a spear towards Peter. He's about to impale Peter like a fish but Peter quickly recovers and moves to his left letting the stick hit the ground and Jason fall with it .

As this happens the stick makes a loud cracking sound and on Instinct and kicks the stick causing it to break in two letting Jason hits the ground face first. Peter then lunges at Jason and the two are rolling across the sand. Jason then gets on top of Peter pinning him by the throat. In an attempt to break free , Peter throws his hand at Jason s face , but Jason dodges Peters hand and bites hard on his arm causing Peter to yell in pain. Peter then kicks Jason crawls on both hands and legs but Jason grabs him by the right leg and climbs on top of him. Then he starts slamming Peters head against the ground by the hair then puts him in a choke hold. As Peter is struggling to get free , Jason puts his mouth close to his right ear.

"I'm impressed ,you've lasted much longer than any of the others did , even longer than Alice, and her mom." Something inside Peter sparks as he here s those names and then he starts shaking his body , trying to get free and is saying "arggghhh." "Oops, did I touch a nerve , don't worry , I make your death quick and place your head next to Mommys." , "You know what screw that , I'm gonna break your body and your spirit and find everyone you care about , your relatives , friends , and allies. And I'm gonna start with you family and your little squad, your wife ,then you oldest child to your youngest, then your brother. I'm gonna make you watch knowing that you can't do anything to save them. Then I'll kill you in the most painful way that none of your enemies could give you." Says Jason as he pulls his machete preparing to slice Peter. As this happens the man who was unconscious slowly gets up and sees Jason over Peter , he quickly pulls out an army knife and charges at the two stabbing Jason in the back. "AAARRRRGHHH."

He roars breaking his grip from Peter who quickly crawls away, Jason s threat seems to be ringing in his ears and images of what he would do to his loved ones is making his blood boil as he crawls to an object in front of him , an old Axe. Meanwhile Jason pins the guy who stabbed him to the ground . Pressing his right foot against his chest. As the man struggles to move Jason's leg , who is raising his machete preparing to go for the kill , but suddenly makes a cracking noise getting Jason to look to where Peter crawled away only to see Peter sprinting at him with the axe in hand. Jason only has time to look in horror as Peter swings the axe using all his strength , the axe connected with Jason s neck and in a flash decapitated him , his head landed right next to another severed head that seemed to be older and half burned. Peter watches in horror as Jason s headless body throw his arms up before collapsing on the ground dead, letting blood flow out of the open wound.

Peter than opens his eyes with horror and took a look around to see if he's awake , unfortunately he looks to a window in front of him and sees a women who looks to be in her late 40s, she s wearing a blue woolen sweater and hunting jeans , she looks at Peter with a serious look as if she s a mother who caught her child doing something bad. Peter slowly gets up , taking the covers off him , not taking his eyes off the women. "Peter ,, come here , I need to talk to you. Every one you meat Peter DIES." She says turning her soothing voice into anger. "You're a disease, you're just like your father , you're just like him." She s says as she descends down the window showing her fingers which are covered with blood. Peter gets up and slowly walks to the window. He can hear her saying something faint but he can't tell what she's saying.

"Pamela?" he whispers , suddenly JASON rises armed with a machete Peter backs up against the bed as Jason shatters the window , " AAAAAHHH, NOOO" he yells opening his eyes for grabbing Mj and putting her behind him , which wakes her up in the process and a golden retriever who's laying in front of the bed. Peter pulls a knife out ready to fight , but he sees that the window isn't broken and realizes that it's just a nightmare. "Peter it's okay , its okay it was just a dream." Says MJ laying her hand on Peter s left shoulder , calming him . "I need some air." Says Peter as he gets up putting the knife on his nightstand and heads to a balcony that's on right side of there room. As he opens the door he presses his hands against the iron bar , he's wearing nothing but his underwear and reveals his muscles on his legs and body , as he stares off into space , he presses his hand against his chest over a large scar that seems healed but still shows wear the wound was. Mj comes out of the room putting on a nightgown and comes to Peters side and the two stare off into the city lights that gleam throughout New York. "It was about that night wasn't it?" asked Mary Jane.

"I've been having that dream for 3 weeks now , and I'm seeing him everywhere I go , I mean I don't know what to do I can't get him out of my head." Said Peter as if he says the name he might have a heart attack. "But we talked about this , you didn't have a choice." "Mj" says Peter turning to face her, " I watched his mother die in front of me and did nothing and forgot about it for 23 years , and I murdered him just like his mother died two years ago. How can I move on from this , what does this make me?" says Peter.

"I don't know , what do you think it makes you?" ask MJ. "It makes me feel like I'm losing my mind and I can barely live with myself." , 'I thought you said that you tried to talk to his mother." Aske Mj. "I did try, I tried to help them both." States. , "But why do you feel so guilty about it ? He made his choice , just like his mother made hers." , "Because what if something happens to you or our kids , just like it happened to Alice, Bill and the others , because of me." Said Peter. "Pete that wasn't your fault." , " No , wait ,wait ,wait , I can not let that happen to you." Interrupts Peter. "Listen to me , your Spider-man , you help this city , he's a good man, but Peter Parker is a better man too, you've always been one." Says MJ.

"Look I think I know someone that can help , Pam is still leading a group of survivors from crystal lake , maybe if you go there and tell them , maybe it'll help with the nightmares." Says Mj. "That's not a bad idea , but I don't think they'll would like knowing that I was friends with the psycho who tried to kill them." Says Peter getting Mj to smile. "What would I do without you?" asks Peter, "Probably be a science nerd forever. Answers Mary Jane before giving Peter a kiss on the lips. Peter returned the kiss and carried her back into the bed. Just when they're almost under the covers the door is being knocked causing Peter to look ready to attack. "Mom , Dad is everything okay." Asked Annie. "Were fine sweaty , just had to go to the bathroom, go to sleep Annie." Said Peter , As Annie goes to her room , MJ is trying not to laugh, "Your starting to suck at making excuses." Says MJ before Peter pulled her towards him and the two started to kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile at Coney Island 8 teenagers are walking quietly and cautiously past Coney island. The theme park is pitch black and hardly shows any light, the only lights that can be seen in the park is the flashlights of security guards. There are only two guards walking past the emptied rides sense it closed down , unaware of the trespassers avoiding them and heading straight for the beach. As soon as they reach the stand the last teenager is the first to speak , "Remind me again why are we trespassing on a closed beach , and bringing a tent , and clothes , not to mention that its November." , "Because it's a perfect night to start are break , everyone at Mid town is doing something Dereck. Normie is having some kind of party at a mansion his Grandfather got in Inwood Hill Trail." Answered the leading teenager , he had black hair , and wore a black spandex used fir surfing.

"Also I dared Andrew to get wet without a shirt." , "No you didn't , you asked me if I wanted to." Argued Andrew a strong muscular teenage with blond hair , he carried a back pack and he wore a hoody with a name on it "Mid-Town High football." "I did before I dared you." Replied the leader making Dereck and the other two girls and boys laugh at Andrew for being burned. "Dang nice one Marcus , but seriously how much further is this spot , I feel like I'm carrying more bags than Andrew is." "Really Manny." Says Andrew.

"No worries people were here and I got something that you guys are gonna love." Says Marcus walking to two objects covered in camouflaged blankets. Marcus removes them revealing two massive jet skies, one covered red and black, the other one green and black. "Woo , nice are these yours ?" asked CICI. A young women with short blonde hair , she wore a long blue sweater and hiking jeans. "Absolutely babe, my dad got them last summer , I figured we test them out." Said Marcus, "Dude it s November." , "Remember our deal Andrew , you back off now and it'll haunt you forever." Said Marcus knowing that Andrew could never back out of a challenge. "Okay Manny , Dereck take the bags over there , that's where the spot is , you'll find a fire place there. Carol , Selina , make yourselves at home and don't worry about the tents , just throw them where you want them and they'll just set themselves up." Said Marcus. "Okay, technology is making lives easier." Said Dereck as he lead Carol ,Selina, Manny the eighth member of the group Billy , a nerdy looking teenager with glasses , brown hair and whore a shirt with a spider man mask in the middle covered by a jacket engraved, "Spidey Rocks."

* * *

Meanwhile Andrew and Marcus are pulling the jet skies into the water and in a matter of minutes they're on the each skies. Marcus and CICI are on the red one while Andrew is on the Green one and they start racing off from the shore. Meanwhile Manny and Dereck are setting up the last tent while Billy is lighting a fire. In a matter of seconds Billy gets the fire started letting the girls getting warmed up.

"I give you fire." Said Billy triumphantly. "Oh sweet man , I knew those boy scout trips were good for something." Said Dereck rubbing his hands in front of the flames. "So who wants to tell ghost stories?" asks Manny. "I got one but I'm not sure your guys will like it , sense there's not a lot of details to it." , "Come on Bill , it doesn't matter , we won't judge you even if you might make some parts of." Says Dereck.

"Alright I have a cousin in Jersey , he says that their's a legend about an old campsite called Crystal Lake, he said that it's called camp blood cause of a bunch of murders." , "What murders?" asks Carol pulling her black hair over her shoulders. "Well he said in 1957 a young boy named Jason Voorhees who drowned in the lake , they say none of the counsellors heard him , they were making love in the woods or something. Then a year later , two counsellors were found murdered in the barn , they never found who did it. A couple years later the camp was closed and everyone forgo about it , and the camp was starting to get opened up on June 13th 1980." , "Friday the 13th , something bad always happens on Friday the 13th." Comments Dereck as Billy continues "10 counsellors go to the camp and start to rebuild it , later that day it starts to rain like crazy all night and the next day 8 counsellors are found dead all over the camp. There are only two survivors found.

They also find out the killer was Mrs. Voorhees , her head was decapitated." , "Wow , okay that story is scary." Says Manny, "But there's something else, my cousin said that there was a third survivor of Mrs. Voorhees , a young boy." "Really what happened to him?" asked Manny. "I don't know and neither does my cousin ,he said that he was kept him out of the news , he believes his parents kept away from the press. No one knows what happened to him even after the other two survivors disappeared." Said Billy. "Wait wasn't that person with the son named Jason , didn't he come back and got revenge on his mother and killed some other counsellors?" asked Manny. "Yeah but he's dead man." Adds Dereck.

"So what do you think happened to the third survivor , do you think that Jason guy killed him?" asked Carol. "I don't know but honestly I think whoever he is , he's probably out there somewhere hoping that he stays away from Jason." Says Billy making everyone think of his comment in silence. Until Dereck breaks it, "Okay this has been fun guys but I'm gonna hit the shack , see you guys in the morning." Said Dereck getting up and heading for his tent as he did he gave a wink to Selina making her smile as he knew what he and she really wanted to do. "Me too, I'm a lot more tired than I thought , good night carol." , "Good night." she replied , "And Billy loved the story." Said Selina as she entered her tent. As she s inside , she starts brushing her brown hair humming one of her favorite songs, then she starts putting on fancy clothes.

As she does this Manny , Billy, and Carol are around the fireplace. "You wanna go for a walk?" ask Carol getting Billy s attention. "Sure!" says Billy as he gets ups and follows Carol down the sandy beach, "I'll gonna go to the restroom guys , then I'll catch up and Billy , don't let Jason get you." Joked Manny. "Hahaha , very funny." Said Billy as he and Carol walked away from their camp. As this happens Andrew, Marcus and CICI are near a rocky cliff side with seals sleeping. "Hey guys watch this I'm gonna get these guys wet." Said Andrew , "Wait Andrew , leave them alone , they're trying to sleep." Asked CICI but Andrew is already speedy toward the cliff. "Don't worry babe he's probably gonna screw himself and fall in." said Marcus. Andrew is speeding like a motorcycle racer and makes a wave splashing a few seals, but strangely they keep away from the water, usually that means that sharks are nearby but they all seem very afraid more than usual.

"Hey come one guys , there are any sharks out now , besides you guys are fast in water and oof-" says Andrew as something strong hits the jet ski hard. Andrew looks around him but the water is pith black and he doesn't see anything, suddenly tries to start the ski but it makes a few noises before dying on him. "What the hell." Says Andrew. "Suddenly a large dark muscular looking figure emerges from the water , causing Andrew to quickly turn around , " YYYYAAAAAAHHHHH." He screams before the figure grabs him by the face and pulls him into the water, splashes are made all over where Andrew fell and suddenly the water turns red as the seals bark in fear. Marcus and CICI hear the seals barking like crazy , and start to get a little nervous, " Hey Andrew I think your pissing the seals off , come one lets go back, Andrew , Andrew ?" yells Marcus.

"Come on Andrew this isn't funny anymore." Says CICI clinging onto Marcus s shoulders. Then Andrews Jet Skis comes into their view, "See Andrew , I told you not to mess with seals-?" Marcus pauses when he sees that Andrew isn't on the Ski. "Andrew? , ANDREW?" yelled Marcus This time not even sounding cool. "Marcus look." Yelled CICI pointing to Andrews body floating with his back servicing. "OH Shit, Andrew." Yells Marcus as he dives into the freezing water and free styles to Andrews stone cold body , "Hang on buddy I gotcha." Says Marcus as he paddles back to the ski ,

"Is he okay?" ask CICI , "I don't know ,I can't see anything , turn on your flashlight." Says Marcus as he starts to pull Andrew onto the ski. Andrew , Andrew , Come on Andrew say something." Says Marcus , suddenly CICI turns on her light on her phone and her face and Marcus s turn into horror as they see that Andrews head has been squashed like a melon , " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Screams CICI , "Oh my GOD." Yells Andrews body into the water , as it hits the water something grabs the corpse pulling it under water, "OH SHIT , OH SHIT COME ONE LET'S GET OUT OF HERE , YAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH." Yells Marcus as he feels a sharp pain from his leg , he turns to see his leg bleeding out as a machete impales it , then a figure grabs him by the foot and pulls at him , "AAA , HAAAAH , HELP ME, HELP ME, CICI HELLLPPP." SCREAMS Marcus as CICI holds on to his arm crying , "OHH GOD , OH GOD , MARCUS , MARCUS HANG ON , HANG ON , NOOOOO." SHE SCREAMS as Marcus is pulled out of her hand screaming as he submerges in the water and in a flash the water turns to blood. "OH , GOD ,OH GOD ,OH GOD HELP , HELP ME , HEEELLLPPPP," screams CICI as she starts the Ski and is riding back down to shore but suddenly something fast knocks her off the Ski, she's now swimming like crazy as the jet ski keeps driving without here , "HELP , OH GOD PLEASE , HELP ME , GOD PLEASE HELPPPPAAAHAHHHHHHH." She screams as she is suddenly pulled under water.

Back at the camp Dereck and Selina are in the same tent and are making amusing sounds to each other , there kiss compassionately but Selina gets up when she hears something faint , almost like a scream. "Wait did you hear something?" asks Selina , "No why , did you hear something." Asked Dereck. "I thought I heard a scream." , "It's probably just CICI and the others riding the Skis." Said Dereck. But Selina isn't feeling relieved at all. Not far away , Manny is coming out of a restroom and he stops as he sees something faint in the distance. It quickly fades into the darkness , out of Manny s sight. "What the hell?" says Manny as he heads to the camp. Not far away , Billy and Carol are walking down the beach, Carols is holding Billy s hand for comfort.

"Carol there s something I've been wanting to tell you , sense the break started." Says Billy stopping. "What is it?" , "Well I didn't think it would be hard to say this but I sort of had a crush on you sense I saw you the beginning of the year." Says Billy as Carol is starting to blush a little. "Well I honestly had a think for comic nerds and super hero fans." says Carol. Then before they even realize it the two are leaning towards each other , and are sharing a kiss. Unfortunately their romantic moment is interrupted as something makes a noise down a large drainage that leads into the sewer system. "What was that?" asks Carol a little spooked. "I don't know? It came from in there." Said Billy as he started to enter the Drainage with Carol following him , they quickly get consumed into darkness but Billy turns on a flash light shining it down the hole. He spots when he catches a glimpse of Something floating in a puddle. Billy picks it up and shins the light on it showing it to be an old Hockey Mask.

"What is that?" asks Carol. "It's a hockey mask, that's odd it looks really similar to what Jason wore once he killed those people." Unknown to Billy and Carol , a figure is approaching them , suddenly a hand touches Carol causing her to scream , Billy based on instinct smacks the attacker in the head making him fall into the sewer water, as he's about to deliver another he shine the light on him revealing Manny. "Manny?" asks the two, "Jesus man , you punch like a wrestler." Comments Manny PUSHING HIMSELF UP , "Jeez you scared the shit out of us." Says Billy, "Were you guys at the camp earlier , cause I someone there earlier but I didn't know who it was?" says Manny, "Its' probably just Marcus and Andrew trying to scare us." Says Carol , "Maybe but I didn't see any of the ski s and what s that? "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

A blood curling scream interrupts them and on instinct the three sprint out of the drainage and head straight for the camp , they see Selina sprinting right to them in a blanket crying her heart out, she looks behind her before running right into Manny, she screams in fear , as the others try to calm her down, "Hey , Selina ,Selina calm down it's just us." Says Manny holding her by the arms, Selina looks at him for 5 seconds hugging him and cries into his jacket muffling , "OHHH GOD, OH MY GOD, Oh my god." , Billy quickly takes off his jacket placing it on Selina s shoulders trying to warm her up. "Selina are you okay , what happened? " asked Carol trying to clam her down and find out what happened.

"Dereck and I were in his tent , I heard a noise and got nervous , I asked Dereck to check it out and he left the tent, then suddenly I heard something gurgling and went to check it out, but when I got out I saw him choking on his own blood , he tried to tell me to run but he coughed out more blood and I ran screaming as he fell at my feet, OH MY GOD POOR DERECK." Said Selina unable to contain herself and starts crying into Carol as she hugs her. "OH my god we have to get outta here now." Said Manny , "How?" asks Billy , " I still have the keys to my car , lets get there and drive to the police." Said Manny as he started to lead the others , but stopped as he and the others looked in horror to see Dereck crawling to the floor of them holding a bloody wound against his chest and blood drooling out of his mouth. "Oh God." Said Carol as she held Selina to her making sure she doesn't look. "RUN." Breathed Dereck as he fell flat face in front of them taking his last breath. Suddenly a large figure stood before them holding a bloody machete and started to advance on them. "RUN." Yelled Manny as They sprinted to a nearby staircase heading for the amusement park. Billy lead them all the way up the stairs and stopped at the top letting the girls pass and pulled Manny up " come one lets go, let s go , run ." said Billy as he and many caught up with the girls.

They ran for about 6 minutes before they stopped seeing a dead security guard with his throat sliced, Carol tried her best to hide the sight from Selina but she saw it and started to cry in fear. "Oh my god." Said Billy , Manny quickly pulled the gun out of his holster , "Look guys I know this is really fucked up , but we gotta move now." Said Manny just before a knife nearly hit him in the head but it landed on a nearby wooden post. The four turned to see their attacker advancing at them. "Oh Shit, run." Yelled Manny as he started firing at the killer who is now wearing the hockey mask that Billy found. The attacker quickly pulled out another knife throwing it at the fleeing teenagers, the knife hits Selina in the leg causing her to scream. Carol helped her into an opened window then helped herself in , while Manny and Billy tried to buy them time. Billy grabbed a 2 by 4 piece of wood preparing for a fight. "Go man I'll cover you." Said Manny. "GO I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU." He yelled , then Billy jumped through the window. Suddenly Manny is about to come threw but suddenly the figure pulls him back out side , stabbing him in the back, "YAAAAAAAHHHH." , "MANNY, MANNY HOLD ON." Yelled Billy as he tried to pull him back in. "RUN ,RUN BILLY, GO." He yelled before getting yanked back outside and starts letting out painful screams as the killer repeatedly throws his machete down on Manny s body. Suddenly the figure walks into the room causing the girls to scream , "You sick slimy SON OF A BITCH." Yelled Billy before smacking the masked killer in the face , the killer quickly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a shelf with breaking a lot of glass figures.

Then Selina lets out a blood curling scream as the killer stabs her in the stomach and slowly pulls the machete down gutting her like a fish , "NOOOOOOOO." Yelled a tearful Carol before getting pulled away by Billy and then they are running out of the them park and in the parking lot. Billy looks back and to see that they're not being followed "Look it s Manny s car , come on." Says Carol pulling Billy with him but he suddenly stops where he is. "Billy , Billy come on ,Billy?" asks Carol. Suddenly Bill gets on his knees and falls into Carols arms, Carols sees a throwing knife lodged into his back, then sees the killer walking out of the park towards them, "Come on, Bill we can make it , come on.'" , "Take the keys , get the hell out of here ." said Billy weakly , "NO, no, please I can't leave you , please we can make it ." cried Carol.

"Go , I'll try to give you as much time as I can." Said Billy showing her the Gun Manny had and his pocket knife. "Billy please don't do this I love you." Begged Carol. "I'm wish we could of made it work." Said Billy before giving her a final Kiss before pushing her back letting her run to Manny's car. The killer is now nearly upon Billy and is about to move in for the kill , on instinct Billy turns around and stabs the killer in the neck and fires the last five bullets into the killers gut. "Burn in hell , you sick son of a bitch." He said before the killer stab him right in the chest causing blood do come out of the wound , Carol is crying her eyes out as she watches the killer throw Billy's body onto a nearby car letting it fall to the ground. Carol wipes her tears away and starts the engine , the killer is in front of the exit and she is pressing her feet on the breaks and the gas , suddenly she lets her foot off the break racing at the killer. As this happens the killer pulls out a knife and throws it at her, "YYYYAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH." Yells Carol giving out a war cry as she hits the killer , throwing him into a cement wall , but Carol sped right into a wall making the airbag go off, as it slowly loses air, she feels a sharp pain at her stomach and looks down to see a knife lodged into her belly. She slowly feels her life draining away and the last thing she sees is Billy s corpse now in a puddle of his own blood, "Billy." She says as she sheds a tear and exhales her final breath before everything goes black. Suddenly the figure slowly pushes himself up , popping his hands and arms back in place. Then he grabs his machete and slowly treads towards the city that never sleeps. He mutters a name as he continues to walk towards the city that never sleeps, "Peter."

* * *

Author s note: Looks like New York has a new threat. And he's not after Spider-man but (Peter).

Expect a lot more in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprising Reunions

Peter and MJ are dead asleep as their alarm shows the time, 7:30 a.m. Suddenly a radio goes off getting Peter's attention, "Attention all units, attention all units, there's a 132 in progress at a bank, all available units please proceed to the area." Said the women threw the radio. Peter got up quietly saying , "Well duty calls." As he gets out of bed not waking up MJ, he quickly writes a small letter to her when she wakes up, then in a matter of seconds he has his suit on and puts on his mask before jumping from the balcony and swinging over the streets as Spider-man.

* * *

As the city slowly started to wake up Spidey swung from a building holding a web line in his left hand before letting go , free falling to the street . Then using incredible agility grabbed the top of a post , breaking his fall then did to flips before launching himself into the air and shooting another web. Then 5 seconds later he lands on edge of a building perching on it , across the street threw the windows the thugs are already bagging up money from the bank. Each of the four thugs are wearing bandit masks.

One is wearing a black one with two yellow stripes going across the top. Another one's mask has a red double striped moving across the top of his mask. While the remaining 3 wore a blue, green, and orange stripes on their hats. The guy in the orange hat guarded the entrance with a loaded shotgun. Unknown to him Spider-man entered the building threw an air vent on the ceiling , before the thug new it Spider man shot a web at him and quickly pulled him up towards the ceiling by his feet then wrapped him in a lost of webbing creating a web cocoon. Then he jumped to the ground as the remaining thugs bagged up hands full of cash into their bags. Spidey then said loudly , "You know guys , if you wanna rob a bank without getting attention , don't dress like bank robbers guys." The thugs stopped what there doing and look with wide eyes at Spider-man. "Oh shit." Yelled one of the thugs. "don't just stand there get him." Ordered the red masked thug as the other three charged at Spider-man. T

he thug wearing the blue striped bandit hat quickly got throw into a wall loosing conscious, the other thug attempted to threw a bunch but Spidey blocked the fist and with on shove, the thug landed on his back. Spidey quickly webbed the thug to the floor , shooting webbing at his hands and feet. The third thug quickly pulled out a shotgun from its holster, but the weapon seemed like it was made from another world, judging from the covering, Spider-man wandered for 1 second before his spider-senses snapped him back to reality and he dodged a blast from the weapon letting it hit the entrance windows. Seeing the opportunity Spidey disarmed the thug then quickly gave him a right hooked, knocking the man back, the hit from Spidey left the thug dazed once his vision cleared he found himself tied up by his legs and arms and surrounded by webbing.

The leader of the group quickly lost his composure after Spider-man wrapped up his last partner in a cocoon. Barely having any composure the thug leader grabbed an Ak-47 and started shooting bullets like a mad man, "Get away from me, I'm not getting put in jail by a guy in a clown suit." He yelled before the gun used up all its ammo and spider-man was nowhere , the thug took two steps back before deciding to make a run for the exit, but just as he turned around a a fist rammed him in the forehead knocking him to the ground and then this vision went completely back. "You know I'm honestly starting to get tired of being called a clown. The difference between me and a clown is that clowns are creepy and no one likes them and I have the strength of a spider and I am funny." Said Spider-man talking to the unconscious thug as he tied him up back to back with his buddies knowing that they'll be out of a while when the cops arrive.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of Police sirens could be heard faintly but they slowly got louder by the second, "Well that's my cue to go." Spider-man thought to himself as he exited the bank threw the way he came in. In 3 minutes the thugs were being escorted out of the bank by police officers and put in the back seats of their cars, as this happens nearby Spider-man watches from the edge of a building across the street. Then Spidey jumped onto three to two rooftops before descending into an alley way, as he did he grabbed some clothes hanging from ropes tied to open windows. As soon as Spidey landed he put on a pair of blue jeans then pulled on a long black sleeve shirt completely hiding his costume, then he took off his mask and gloves along with his web shooter s, putting them in his back pocket in the jeans. As soon as he was done he started to walk out of the alley into the sidewalk, just as he was a mere inch to the side walk he grabbed a nearby hoodie hanging from a wall and put it on as he started to walk down the street, blending in with the other civilians.

* * *

Unknown to Peter 4 blocks away on the opposite side a young boy about 12 to 13 years old is walking down the street followed by a German Shepard and a small little Dodson hound wearing a green dirty shirt and a red baseball cap. The three stop at a pawn shop filled with many tools, what got the kids attention was an old wooden boxed that magician s would use in magic stunts. "I'm gonna see how much the box cost, you guys wait out here." Said the kid. "Can't we go in?" asked the German Shepard surprisingly , the kid didn't seem at all shocked or surprise like any one. The small little Dodson noticed a sign on the door of a dog and with a red circle around it and a red line cutting threw it. "I'm guessing that means the store doesn't allow dogs Charlie." "Really now that's mean." "Sorry Charlie rules are rules , I won't be long ." replied the kid before entering the building. "Take your time David." Said Charlie before the door closed, as the two waited patiently outside Charlie turned his attention to the Dodson , "hey Itchy you want to play some football?" , "Are you sure that's a good idea Charlie, cause there's a lot of people around and-." I

tchy paused as he caught a glimpse of a familiar face crossing the street. "And what?. , Itch , Itchy , come on buddy you look like you saw a ghost." Said Charlie as he gave the tiny dog a nudge with his pa snapping him back into reality, "I think I'm seeing one now, look." Pointed Itchy , Charlie was about to reply but stopped as he saw the Person who caught his friends attention , "Is that , **Peter**?" asked Charlie. At that moment David came out of the shop caring a bag and moving the box which turned out to have wheels on the bottom, "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" asked David as he stared in the direction the dog are looking and got his answer. Peter turned to the left and as soon as he reached the side-walk he took one step before stopping. About 3 to 6 inches away he saw David , Charlie , and Itchy staring at them, there faces looked both shocked and surprise , Peter had the same look. He hasn't seen them ever since he was 15 or since that **night. **

He s about to say something , but unfortunately he's interrupted as a red mustang comes speeding down the street and side swiping any car that gets two close. "GUYS WATCH OUT.", yelled Peter but his warning was too late as the mustang side-swiped a nearby bus filled with civilians , they 'll screamed as the bus started to swerve into the side-walk , as the front left tire hit the concrete the vehicle lost it's balanced and started to fall on it's right side heading straight for David , Charlie, and Itchy. David grabbed onto the dogs as they all closed there eyes expecting to get crushed but before they new it , Peter grabbed the three bringing them down before stretching out his left hand towards the bus , once his hand came into contact with the bus , the vehicle received a large dent and all the left side windows shattered causing the civilians inside to scream.

The bus landed on all four of its wheels , causing nearby people who were walking or talking on their phones and walking to stop and observe what just happened. David got up now on his hands and knees along with Charlie and Itchy, the three of them looked to Peter who drew his attention from the bus to the three seeing if there alright, as he looked ,David noticed that Peter s brown eyes had an unusual yellowish color for a brief moment before returning to normal , the three stared at each other for what felt like forever but in reality for 6 seconds before Peter got up and ran away from the scene turning into a nearby alley way. "Hey wait, where're you going. Pete?" said the German shepherd as he turned into the alley way to see it no one in it.

Charlie thought to himself how he could just disappear like that. He pushed the thought in the back of his mind now knowing that David is probably shocked and Itchy is petrified. Without even looking back in the alley he started to run back to his friends who had a crowd of civilians asking David if he's okay. As Charlie left , he didn't even notice Peter watching from the top of the alleys left wall ,Peter took one last look at Charlie as he disappeared from the entrance of the alley entrance , then Peter started to sprint across the roof and jump onto another and some others , as he did he tore off his hoodie and clothes off then jumped off the edge of a building and started swinging threw the city as Spider-man.

* * *

About 5 hours later David is siting on a hospital table being checked out by on of the nurses. Suddenly a couple entered the room , a man who seemed to be in his 30s , wearing a red and black snow jacket, and a women with blond hair and also wearing a snow jacket. "David , sweaty are you okay?" asked the Women. "I'm fine mom really." Said David reassuringly, "He's not showing any symptoms of broken arms, he s fine ma'am." Said The nurse. Suddenly a police officer entered the room. "Mr. Deanie and Mrs. Deanie my name is Captain Tynan O Connor , I've heard about your son is he okay?" , "He s a little shaken up but he's okay." Said Mr. Deanie. "I heard from some witnesses that a man in hoodie saved your boy and a the two dogs, and that he also stopped the bus with his bear-hands." , "Really?" asked Mrs. Deanie.

"May I ask your some a few questions?" The parents looked at each other for a moment before nodding to the Police Captain. The officer took a chair up next to the table , David is sitting at. "Hey KID I'M Captain O'Connor , I'm hear to ask you a few questions. Do you remember what you were doing before the accident happened?" , "My dogs and I were gonna buy some stuff for a magic trick ." answered David. "Did you get a look of the man who saved your life?". David's about to answer when he suddenly remembers that Peter saved his life and Charlie's and Itchy's. If he told who the Police Captain who saved him, he'd be betraying Peter. "It all happened so fast, I didn't get a good look at him especially with the hoodie he was wearing." Said David having some guilt for lying to The captain , but he wanted to know more about how Peter saved their lives.

"Thanks , for your help son , and anyway you don't have to worry about the guys in the mustang , Spider-man apprehended the thugs. "huh." Said David as the Captain left the room and entered his car and drove off. As David left the room , he ran into Charlie and Itchy who were sitting outside in the hallway. "Hey Kid are you alright?" asked Charlie , "And did the sheriff ask you about Peter?" asked Itchy. "I'm fine and the sheriff did ask me." , "What did you say?" asked Charlie. "I – I didn't exactly tell him that it was Peter." Said David. Charlie and Itchy s mouths went wide open as soon as he said that. "You did what to who?" said Charlie trying not to shout. "I didn't wanna repay Peter by exposing him , and besides I thought we should find out ourselves of how he did that." Said David as he walked down the hall with the two dogs. "I think we can find that out now." Said Itchy pointing to Peter who was talking to Gwen and Kirby. They couldn't hear a lot of what they were saying only a few sentences.

"I know what I did was stupid but I couldn't just let them die." Said Peter, "I know Pete but this isn't just about you , it affects us too." Said Gwen. "Guys I think we should talk about this later." Interrupted looking towards David , Charlie and Itchy. Gwen and Peter saw the three watching them too, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked David. Peter gave a nod as he gave a look to Gwen and Peter before walking to the trio and leaning against the wall on his shoulder. "Are you guys okay?" asked Peter. "Yeah but." Paused David. "What?" , "How did you get over to us so fast?" asked David. "I was right next to you David." , "No you weren't , you were next to the cross walk , 6 inches away." Said Charlie with an annoyed tone knowing what they saw. "No I wasn't." said Peter, "Yes you were , we all saw you." Said Itchy. Peter thought of a quick explanation to say that what they saw wasn't real, "David , Charlie, Itchy , you all hit your head , sometimes that gets you confused." ,"We know what we saw Peter." Confirmed Charlie. "And what exactly did you'll see?". "You stopped the bus , you just pushed it back like it was nothing." Said David realizing that that sounded a little ridiculous.

"You know that s probably something an avenger could do like Captain America." Said Peter not trying to change the subject. "Were not saying Captain America s better , we just need to know the truth." Said David. Before Peter could reply he felt something vibrate in his pants. He pulled out his phone and turned to the trio before answering the device. "Excuse me for a minute guys ,Hello?" , "Parker where are you , You know what I don't care I need you to go to Coney Island now." Yelled Jameson through the phone. "Alright but why , what's the hurry?" , "No time for questions just get there now." Ordered Jameson before he hanged up on Peter. Peter gave a quick sign before turning to the trio , "I'm really sorry to do this to you guys." , "Are you seriously gonna leave us hanging?" asked Charlie. "Look I'll explain everything later , but I really gotta go and it was great seeing you." Said Peter as he started to move to the exit. "Hey Pete there's something I need to-,". "Sorry Kirb , I gotta go." Interrupted Peter as he pasted Kirby and Gwen , "Why what's the hurry?" asked Gwen. "Not sure, something happened at Coney Island, I'm sure you'll see it on the news."

* * *

As soon as Peter got to Coney Island he wish he didn't come at all. What he found there wasn't what he expected to find at all. 3 ambulances are parked in the parking lot along with 6 to 7 police cars, He saw some paramedics carrying out body bags while the cops cleared the area of onlookers. Peter started to take pictures of the evidence that was found , he should his card to an officer that was about to push him back bu didn't once he realizedPeter worked for the daily bugle. "Knock yourself out buddy , but I'm warning you the bodies we found aren't easy to look at." Said the Officer as Peter approached two paramedics bagging up a corpse. The corpse looks to have been dead for about a day, the corpse is wearing a jacket with engraved with the sentence "**Spidey Rocks", **the words had blood covering them from the opened wound just beneath them. Peter is shocked of how old the kid is, he seems young almost like a Soft more Peter thought to himself. Peter felt the need to vomit, but he didn't want to make a seen or embarrass himself. "It's a lot more scary when it's in real life and not a movie, am I right?" said a familiar voice behind Peter, He turned to see Tynan in uniform.

"Yeah I haven't watch any of those in a while." Replied Peter as he shook the police Captain's hand. "Do you know exactly what happened here Tynan?", "Well we got a call from the staff here, and we found this. Looks like 8 teenagers broke in to party at the beach, then when I guess you can figure out what happened?" said Tynan as he looked at two paramedics bring a body bag into an ambulance, as the body bag disappeared into the ambulance Peter and Tynan saw blood bleed threw the plastic. "I hate to ask but what do you think did this?", "Well we found three bodies floating in the river , I first thought it was a shark or something but when we found the rest I had other thoughts." , "Like What?" asked Peter curiously. "Well some of the guys thought it was Kasady." , "Carnage." States Peter. "Yeah but he's locked up." Said Tynan. Peter sees a young women siting at the wooden steps crying into her hands with a woman police officer comforting her. "Is that one of the staff members?" asks Peter, "Yeah poor lady one of the guards was her boyfriend , she's the one that called us in after she saw-." Tynan paused barely being able to finish his sentence after seeing the women s face and her boy friend s body. "So do you think whoever did this is a new wannabe super villain or just a plain psychopath?"

"It's hard to tell from what we found , It could be a new crook in town , but the way we found the bodies , there completely mangled like it was an animal , but from the stab wound its was definitely a man , and judging from the wounds this isn't a first time killer." , "Not to mention that this killer is fast and he's strong , very strong." Added in a man wearing a white buttoned up shirt , grey pants and a brown tux , he had brown eyes and reading glasses and had brown hair. "Jack?" said Peter amazed. "Hey Pete , nice to see ya." Said Jack. "Nice you're a Detective." Said Peter, "Yup Detective Jack Myslak reporting for duty and so is David." , "David Stafford too?" said "Yeah and it's great to see you guys even though I wish the circumstances we're different." Said Jack. "I forgot to mention that Detective Myslak and Stafford are the ones that handling case of this." Said Tynan. "Do you guys have any suspects." Asked peter , " Well we have a few leads , but none of them have lead us to a suspect yet. And I gotta say with all the questions you ask you'd be a great reporter." Stated Jack, "Thanks but my wife's better at that job.". "Hey Jack come here , I found something." Yelled David Stafford, a man in a similar uniform to Jack's but is wearing a winter coat, he has blue eyes and short brown hair. "Alright I'm coming ." replied Jack as he walked to his partner.

"Hey Chief there's a call for you." Yelled one of the Officers. "Alright Carter I'm coming, are you gonna be okay. Bro." asked Tynan wondering if he would be able to take some photos at the bodies without vomiting. "I think I can manage." Answers Peter. "Oh and Pete I wouldn't freak out about this completely, if this is this guy's first time in New York, he'll probably get caught by us more many some of the heroes running around this city." Says Tynan. As he leaves Peter takes a some photos of a young teenaged women pinned in a car with a throwing knife in her abdomen. As Peter takes photos and trying not to throw up wonders to himself "Yeah I hope so." He then asks an officer, "Hey did you guys find out anything about theses kids?" . "Yeah unfortunately they all went to Midtown High." Says an officer. As He hears that name , Peters heart feels like it skipped a beat and his eyes widen in shock. As soon as he's done , he leaves the scene with a feeling of dread in his mind.

* * *

Later that day Bengy is walking to the last place he would want to go at the beginning of the break **School.** His mother got a call from his principal that he , April, Mayday and other students at Midtown need to come to school for a few Q&A s . Bengy decided to walk sense Mayday and April took their bikes and left him. As he walked threw the city streets he wishes to himself that he could just swing to school , those thoughts quickly went to the back of his mind when he saw that Mid Town has cops cars all around the front entrance , many of Bengy s classmates are now entering the entrance , some of them were wining and complaining while others had shocked faces and were asking the people next to them questions.

As Bengy got closer to the a young teenager around Bengy s age approached him. He had dark hair and he wore a long sleeve shirt , covered by a leather jacket and jeans. "Hey can you believe this crap?" he asked causing Bengy to jump. "Jeremy what's going on?" , "You haven't heard about it yet?" asked Jeremy amazed how he doesn't know why everyone's at school. "Hear about what? , "Billy, Carol , Selina, Dereck, Andrew, Manny, Cici, and Marcus were murdered last night at Coney Island." Says Jeremy trying not to shout. "What , seriously?" asks Bengy not at all expecting that kind of answer. "Yes and we're not talking killed , we're talking like brutalized , and skinned , like they found their insides on their outsides." "I think I get the picture." Said Bengy feeling like that if Jeremy was gonna keep talking about it he might throw up, then he remembered something.

"Wait Billy and I were partners in history fair." Said Bengy. "We he was, jeez and it's real sad he went with the, to because Carol was going too." Said Jeremy with some sorrow in his tone. "Do they think someone at the school did it?" , "Well no one has been called out yet , but this is as bad as - , well its bad." Said Jeremy pausing at that moment realizing what he was about to say would be a little too far as he and Bengy entered the school. About 5 minutes later Bengy is in his homeroom class with his classmates , including Jeremy. On the left side of his desk there s an empty desk that use to be Billy s . "Bengy parker it's your turn." Said Bengy's biology teacher Aaron Warren. Bengy left the room and went all the way to the principal s office. In his office is Detective Stafford and Myslak along with Captain O'Connor. "Hey Bengy , how 's your family?" asked the Captain. "There fine , they're a little shaken up from the time square attack but they're okay." , Answers Bengy. "That's good."says Tynan before letting the detectives start talking. "Hey Bengy I'm Detective Stafford and this is my partner Detective Myslak we wanna ask you a few questions if that's okay." "I'll try to answer them as best as I can." Answered Bengy. "Were you close to any of the victims?" asks Jack. "Bengy and I were friends in Biology and we were partners in history fair."

* * *

About 5 hours or so every student exits the school cheering as they leave to enjoy the break. As they leave the school Jeremy and Bengy are leaving the with another student he's wearing a shirt with an image of a red and white shirt with a white start and a blue background behind it. Covered by a brown winter jacket and jeans along with some snow boots. " Hey guys so how was your interrogation." As the teenager. "Hey Mitch , I was asked if I knew Billy, I told him about are history project and that we were friends in biology." "And I told them that Manny and I use to hang out after school and oh no." says Jeremy. "Oh no?" asks Mitch. "Look." Says Jeremy pointing to a crowd of Teenagers . "Oh boy I have a feeling it's Richie," says Bengy as leads Mitch and Jeremy throw the crowd. As they passed threw they saw a buffed tall teenager wearing a midtown foot ball team shirt holding a skinny looking teenager about 15 years old like Bengy. He wore a dark green sweater and a pair of reading glasses , along with jeans and converse. He has green eyes and frizzy black hair.

The poor guy is being held by the football player named Richie by his legs and stomach he was being held over a plate with spaghetti and his poor face kept getting pushed into it. Nearby two skinnier football players one with dark hair and the other with light blond hair pushed back a teenage women who was trying to help the young teenager being held against his will. "Come on guys leave him alone , he didn't do anything." Begged the women. " Come on gorgeous why don't you hang out with us Fredrick is single now he s available." Says the dark hair goon. " Go find a shit bag to eat you asshole." Says the Girl. Then the goon slapped the women right across the cheek making her tear up .

"HEY, didn't you mom tell you never to hit a girl Lenny?" says Bengy moving out of the crowd ."Hey puny parker Junior , come on take a picture." Said Richie lifting up his victim. "Put Jamie down and tell your ugly minions to leave Charlotte alone." Ordered Bengy. "Come on man I'm just helping him eat his vegetables and I think he wants some more." Said Richie lowering him to the plate. "No Hey Jamie don't eat it bro." said Bengy. "Take the picture. "PUT HIM DOWN , ASS-WIPE." Yelled Bengy. This got Richies full attention and he dropped Jamie right next to the table and started to advance on Bengy. "Hey Jamie are you okay?" asks Bengy before Jeremy yells "Bengy heads up.". But his warning is late when Richie throws his fist at Bengy s left cheek causing him to fall to the ground. "HEY ." yelled Mitch and Jeremy emerging from the crowd but both quickly get pushed by Fredrick and Lenny as Richie delivered another punch before kicking Bengy in the stomach making him fall on his back. "Still not taking the picture ." said Bengy painfully . "Come on Parker , get up , get up you little." , "HEY Richie." Yelled a blond teenager wearing a white and tan winter coat , along with dark blue jeans emerged from the crowd. Her eyes were as green as leaves in the summer , and Bengy s heart raced as the young women put an arm on Richie s arm while the other held some books . "Hey babe I was about to ask you if you wanted too." , "Don't call me that Richie , we broke up for a reason." Interrupts the women.

"But you come to my house every Tuesday." , "Only cause you need help in algebra and last time , I was very disappointed." . "Come one Sidney I known you're not over me." Says Richie grabbing the women by the arm hard. "I way past over you, you act like an animal , and you're a complete ass to everyone in the school." Says Sidney. "Hey don't call me that now stay still and look cute." Ordered Richie. Suddenly the crowd around them started to chant , "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." Rapidly. "Let go of me Richie." Said Sidney trying to break free but that only made Richie s grip harden. Bengy got angrier and angrier as Richie started to pull Sidney cloer to him and he soon forgot about his bruises and got up.

" Come on babe don't you wanna give me a kiss?" asked Richie , "HEY." Yelled Bengy before throwing his left arm at Richie , punching him back away from Sidney. The force from the punch knocked Richie to the ground. Fredrick and Lenny quickly helped him up all looking in completely shock. "Leave her alone." Ordered Bengy as Richie rubbed his fingers against his nose seeing that his nose is bleeding. "Are you okay?" asked Bengy picking up one of Sidney s books and handing it to her. She nodded before Richie yelled , "Why you dum little bitch." As he charged.

Bengy quickly dodged the fist but Richie was about to throw another punch before an older man with blond hair approached the crowd and yelled " HEY , Richie what did I tell you." ,"Come on coach Thompson we were just playing around until this little twirp broke my nose." , "Don't try to lie your way out of this , I saw the hole thing from my office, if you keep acting like this your off the team." Said Flash . Richie gave a nod before leaving with Fredrick and Lenny following behind. "Okay everyone shows over unless you want to spend your break cleaning the benches." Said Flash and in a flash students started leaving in opposite directions expect for Bengy , Jeremy, Mitch , and Charlotte who helped a bruised Jamie up .

As Sidney walked down the sidewalk away from the school she gave a quick glance back at Bengy before crossing the street. "Smooth man , but I suggest you be cautious with her especially with her psychopathic ex ." said Jeremy giving Bengy a friendly tap by the shoulder. "I have no idea of what you're talking about?" denied Bengy. "Well see you in central park later." Said Mitch as he , Jeremy, Jamie, and Charlotte left the school. As Bengy started too , Flash said , "That was a pretty bold move Bengy.", "Is that a complement?" asked Bengy. "You honestly remind me of your dad when he was your age, and also here s some friendly family advice, high schools romances only happen when the guy talks first." Says Flash giving Bengy a wink before heading back to the building. Bengy left shaking his head giving a little grin as he walked down the street towards central park.

* * *

Meanwhile Sidney is leaving a bus that parked at a bus stop in front of Central park. The park had a few civilians walking threw the park as it turned noon. The grass areas were nearly covered by orange and brown leaves , the grass had turned brown as well making the area have a creepy look to it. As Sidney walked on the trail she felt a cold chill on the hair on her neck. Unknown to her a figure wearing a pitch-black hoodie completely hiding his face in the shadows watches the young teenager as she walks down the path. The figure steps on a small branch making a loud sound which makes Sidney jump as she turns around but she's nothing. The figure isn't at the spot where he was watching her.

She takes 5 steps backwards before turning around only to run into someone, she lets out a low scream before looking up to see a surprised Bengy. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Said Bengy feeling a little embarrassed. "No no no it was my fault I was never good at walking backwards." Said Sidney. Bengy felt some relief but also felt a little confused of Sidney s face which looked both spooked and confused. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I thought I saw something but I guess it was nothing." Said Sidney. "I'm Bengy , the guy who got in Richie s way." Said Bengy. "Yeah I know who you are." Said Sidney , "That was a little stupid but it was also brave." She said giving Bengy a little smile. "I was heading to the zoo with some friends of mine are already they're waiting for me." , "I was heading there myself." Said Sidney a little surprised at the coincidence. "Would you like some company?" asked Bengy trying not to sound nervous. "Love some company." Answered Sidney as she and Bengy started walking together down the path. Unknown to the two the same figure who was spying on Sidney is now watching the two from where they just bumped into each other and is now slowly and quietly following them. Their feet are barely making a sound despite the size of the figure. As the two teenagers walked through the park , past trees with orange and brown leaves like the grass. Bengy thought of something that would make a conversation happen.

"So I heard you're great at math, that s cool." Commented Bengy. "Thanks and are you in that new club at school what s the name? , umm Mutations club?" . "Actually it's 300high but you were close." Said Bengy, . " What do you do in that club?" asked Sidney. "Not much but we talk about new and old mutations that appear around the world sometimes we even have a chat about Godzilla." Said Bengy getting Sidney s full attention. "Is it true that your dad use to be apart of H.E.A.T? , "Yeah he use to hang out with them , sometimes he would join them when they're after a new mutation and take pictures." Said Bengy. "Wow did he give any to the school?" asked Sidney.

"No , he'd kept most of the pictures at home and only shared a few to his friends, probably because Dr. Tatopoulos." Said Bengy , he was about to continue until he caught sight of a hooded figure watching him and Sidney from a tree with brown and orange leaves. "What is it?" asks Sidney noticing Bengy looking back. "There's a guy watching us , he's wearing a black hoodie." Said Bengy trying not to sound completely alarmed. "Don't look ,just keep walking he'll probably just walk away." Said Bengy hoping that he was right. After the two took 5 steps Bengy turned to where he saw the figure , his jaw dropped as he saw that the man wasn't there anymore. "Is he gone?" , " Surprisingly and creepily yes." Answered Bengy. The two turned around surprised and before they started to keep walking they ran into two people.

Sidney let out a small scream and Bengy quickly flinched nearly ready to punch their attackers. He stopped his fist when he got a good look of the two figures he and Sidney ran into. "Brandon? , Stephanie?" . "Bengy?" asked the two people they ran into. A teenager with light brown hair wearing a navy blue colored shirt. The other was a teenaged women with brown hair , she wore a pink taint top covered by a long sleeve green shirt and a blue winter coat. Brandon shook Bengy s hand before Sidney gave him a friendly bear hug. "Sidney this is Brandon Holt and Stephanie Kimble." Said Bengy." , "There friends of the family." , "Sorry we spooked you , we haven't been to New York." Said Stephanie. "It's great to see you both , but what brings you guys to New York?" asked Bengy.

"My parents decided to spend the Holidays here and so did Tina, Chris, Nick, Sean, Rob, Tris, Clay, Whitney ,Jenna, Kyle, Meagan and Tommy." Answered Brandon. "How s your dad , Tommy sent him some calls but your dad never answered them or talk about-." Bengy quickly waved his hand in front of his neck saying don't finish that sentence. Brandon quickly stopped talking but Sidney was too curious . "About what , how do your parents know Bengy s Dad?" , "My dad went camping with Brandon s Parents a long time ago , it didn't end well, they were attacked by a wild animal." Said Bengy. "Oh, sorry I didn't know." Said Sidney feeling a little bad. "Its no problem." Said Stephanie. "We gotta go, nice meeting you Sidney." Said Brandon as he and Stephanie started walking down the way Bengy and Sidney came from.

Bengy and Sidney gave them a quick wave before heading for the Zoo. After 9 minutes of walking the two finally made it to the zoo, Sidney paused a moment in front of the entrance and said. "I gotta get home , I almost forgot I have some homework to finish before the break starts." , "Okay , I'll see you later ." replied Bengy as he started entering the zoo, he quickly stopped when he heard Sidney's voice , "Thanks for walking me." Before leaving him at the entrance. Then Bengy turned and entered the zoo as he did he was greeted by Mitch and Jeremy with both of them grinning at him. "Nice job Romeo." Commented Mitch. "I knew she would be in to you." Added Mitch. "Very funny guys." Said Bengy as the trio entered the zoo.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun set and the City lights illuminated Manhattan , Bengy laid in his bed thinking of how Sidney gave him that look and her smile. The thought comforted him as he fell asleep. However in the same room his farther was not having the same pleasant dreams as he moved his head left and right murmuring words, "NO, No , no , no please ,no." said Peter before opening his eyes. He quickly sat up and realized something really strange , he saw that he wasn't in his room he found himself in a hospital alone. He turned over the covers revealing his body to be covered by a hospital gown , what made him even more uncomfortable was a large black cast covering his left foot. Peter had no idea where he was or if this was real or not , but he didn't want to stay here and find out. As soon as his feet touched the ground his head started pounding ten times worse than getting a brain freeze. He opened the door of the room and as soon as he did , from left to right the entire hallway looked completely deserted.

There s no sound of doctors walking down the hallways or of machines going off. The whole place is completely quiet. Peter limped to the left side of the hallway having a feeling that the exit would be this way. As he took about 5 to 9 steps using the wall as leverage he heard the voice of women calling to him from behind. "Peter , Peter wait.". He turned to see a teenager wearing a bright yellow shirt and jeans. Her voice sounded familiar to him. "Alice?" asked Peter shaking his head and trying to clear his vision , as he did he saw the exact same man with a hockey mask from the building . In a flash the man shoved a machete into Alice s abdomen causing her to cry out a blood curling scream. Peter stood there helpless and terrified as her body was lifted off the ground , then the man grabbed her by the neck and pulled the machete out of her body , and letting the corpse fall in its own blood.

Peter quickly turned and limped as fast as he could , as he did the hockey masked killer, slowly followed each step making an echo threw-out the hallway. As Peter passed a nearby emergency table he positioned it behind him trying to slow the killer down, then he quickly turned left and headed down a flight of stairs , looking back every 6 minutes. The stairs lead to the boiler room , the place felt like being in a sauna , Peter quickly looked around for anything to defend himself with , he found it in the form of a crow bar. He honestly didn't know if it would be effective enough to stop his attacker but it was better than nothing. Suddenly his blood turned cold as he heard the killers footsteps thundering down the steps. Peter quickly hid in a locker as the killer opened the door. Peter held his breath as the man s shadow past the locker door. Suddenly everything went quiet just like the entire building was. Everything seemed to stay still until the locker door came open and a large hand grabbed Peter by the neck and threw him into a shelf filled with tools. As Peter quickly got up he felt a sharp pain from his stomach and got on his knees, he looked down to see his stomach sliced.

He then looked to see the killer raising his weapon to deliver the final blow. Peter quickly held the crow bar firmly and swung it at his opponent , the crooked end hitting him in the side. The figure backed up howling in pain as he backed up , Peter quickly turned to his right and quickly grabbed the side of the shelf he got thrown into and pulled it down onto the killers body. Peter quickly limp to an elevator at the end of the hall , and rapidly pressed the lobby button. As the door opened he did the same thing to the close button. Once the elevator started to go up to the lobby room , Peter took in a couple breaths getting ready to get the hell out of here. Once the doors opened he limp straight to the exit , not even caring if there was someone walking by and asking him what's he doing. He's nearly 4 feet away when something hits the floor hard. He turns to see a door completely off its hinges and on the floor. "Oh shit." Said Peter as he turned to see his attacker lunge his weapon into Peters abdomen.

Peter fell on the floor feeling pain in his stomach. He started to crab walk to the front of the lobby office leaving a trail of blood. He tried using his right hand to stop the bleeding but to no valid was it effective. Jason then approached his weak and wounded victim and then squatted down in front of him making eye contact. "Don't worry Pete, I'm not gonna kill you yet. I'm just gonna break you , then I'm gonna find every-one you love starting with your family and then your friends and allies. Once I do , I'm going to murder them one by one slowly and painfully. You're gonna watch them all die right in front of you knowing that you're powerless to say them. And you're gonna watch it all through this."

The killer revealed a blood red hockey mask and started to put it on Peter. "Happy holidays Peter Voorhees." Peter couldn't take it anymore real or not , the pain and the killer s threats pulled at his mind. "NO ,NO ,NOOO ,NOOOOO , NOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Peter closed his eyes as he screamed in agony. Mj quickly came out of the bathroom in a bath robe and saw her husband gripping the seats , waving his head back and fourth with sweat coming down as he screamed. "NAAAAHHHHHA, AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, NAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." , "Peter, PETER, PETER , PETER, WAKE UP, PETER." Yelled MJ grabbing his arms , snapping him out of the nightmare.

Suddenly Peter opened his eyes and quickly sat up breathing heavily. "It's okay , It's okay, you're okay." Said Mj calming Peter down as he laid back down exhausted. Suddenly the door opened revealing a concerning Noah. "What the heck's going on back here , is everything okay?" , "Yeah were okay Noah, just had a nightmare." Lied Peter as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Jeez man you were screaming like you were dying." Said Noah seeing Peter covered with sweat. "Nothing a warm shower won't fix." Said Peter. "Good one , and hurry up you two the girls are making pancakes." Said Noah before closing the door. Mj turned asking , "Are you sure you're okay?" , "Yeah I'm fine , I'll be down in a minute hon." Said Peter giving her a quick kiss as she turned to her closet. Peter laid down for 10 seconds calming himself down , relieved that it was just another nightmare.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reunions and Sins of The Past.

The morning seemed to come and go as Pedestrians walked through the streets of New York. A young couple came out of a store carrying a large box, the box had printed on it "fresh cooked turkey". Unknown to the couple across the street perching on the rooftop, Spider-man watched the streets watching in case a mugger, car thief, or purse-snatcher would try to steal anything like a hawk searching for its next meal. As Peter admired the view of the city he couldn't help shake a uneasy feeling that he had at the back of his mind ever since he woke up. Suddenly he heard his phone go off ringing and picked it up. The caller turned out to be Noah, Peter removed the bottom of his mask so it wouldn't muffle his voice.

"Hey Noah what's up?" asked Peter. "Just wanted to let you know that your friends are ready for that museum party you setup." , "Party?" asked Peter. "Yeah the party you suggested at Times Square. Peter had nearly forgot about it ever since yesterday and this morning. "Oh right will tell them to be there around six , I'm heading there now, just to make sure nothings change." "Well see you their bro." replied Noah before hanging up. Peter put his phone away in his back pocket before rolling the side of the mask he lifted up back over his mouth and started to swing across the city streets. "I gotta say this is actually the first time the streets have be quite on the holidays, you know maybe my luck is actually changing for once." Said Spider-man to himself as he swung on a web line before firing another and continued to move. Unknown the masked hero a hooded figure watched the hero swing across the city , eagerly waiting for tonight to come , and to unleash what he has in store for Spider-man.

* * *

As the sun started to set, the time was 5:30 Peter and MJ walked down the street towards central park. MJ let her husband settle his right arm over her which helped her keep warm from the chilling breeze. "Do you think it was a good idea to let the kids stay at home?" asked Mary Jane as she got a chill down her back but quickly shook it off so Peter wouldn't get worried. "Sure , Katherine s working on homework , Bengy s hanging out at Harry's with Normie , and Cassie, Mayday, April , and Annie are at home trying to beat your high score." Joked Peter earning a laugh from his wife. What felt like hours of walking , but in reality it was 15 minutes the couple finally reached the Museum. The night lights in front of the building illuminating the entrance and the posters that hung beside the doors. "Hey guys are we late.?" Yelled a voice as a group of guys near Peter s age approached the couple.

"Actually you're just in time Jacob." Said Peter telling the friend who asked if they were late. Jacob is a young man with dark black hair , greenish eyes , he has on a black leather jacket and jeans on. His companions Will, Niko, Preston, Zack , and Josh are dressed similarly but Will s jacket is brown just like his hair and he wears blue converse that match his eye color. Preston has a tannish leather jacket and twice as tall as Jacob , while Zack and Josh are wearing matching black leather jackets. "Like you outfits guys , you'll almost look like a motorcycle gang." Commented Peter. "Well we took a vote on how we should dress and most of us voted this, except for Zack and Preston."

"Hey I wanted to were my winter coat, it's a lot more comfy." Defended Zack. "Well we were already dressed up when we ran into them on our way here." Said the remaining two Walker Para and Miles Morales. Walker wore a black jacket while Miles had on a hoodie."Is any once else coming?" asked Peter. "Just us , Flash and Ben decided to train the recruits and Miguel went on patrol with Kyler. So me and Cameron decided to come along." Answered Walker. "I'm still not use to that nickname and also Gw-." He was cut off by the sound of motorcycle engine roaring past them before parking., the driver took off his helmet along with his companion who was on the back seat revealing , Gwen Stacey and Kirby Smith. "Yeah they came too." Said Cameron finishing his sentence. The blond haired couple approach the group, Gwen is wearing a pink buttoned up winter coat along with a red and grey patterned scarf. Kirby is wearing a dark blue jacket with jeans , Mj gives Gwen a friendly hug , "It's great to see you." , "Like wise." Replied Mary Jane .

As they greeted each other , Peter gave Kirby a hand shake. " It s great to see you both , and thanks for helping out at Times square." Said Peter. "Guys I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we head inside right now , it's starting to get chilly out here." Said Walker who started to rub his hands quickly to try and keep them warm. The rest agreed and the group heading into the building , Peter held the door as Jacob lead the way with , Walker, Will ,Niko, Zach, Josh, Preston, Cameron, MJ, Gwen, and Kirby following behind. Just as Peter was about to entrance another motorcycle with one rider parked next to Kirby's. The rider removed the helmet revealing a women with blue eyes and light brownish blond hair , wearing a blue jeans jacket covering a black shirt. She had on jeans and tennis shoes. "Hey Kasey , I almost thought you weren't coming." Said Peter as she entered the building. "I thought about it but I decided to come and also to see Meghan." She replied. Unknown to Peter as he let the door close behind him a large figure watched him enter from beneath a tree in central park. The shadows completely covering the figure s body.

* * *

As the group of 13 walked through the hallways. Cameron and Walker admired the museums exhibits as they followed the group. Cameron caught sight of Komodo dragon statues eating a wild boar. "Hey guys there's my favorite exhibit in this hallway." Said Cameron to no one in particular. In front of the group Jacob and Peter lead the way. "Peter out of curiosity how exactly are you gonna tell your relatives about our little secret? And are you sure about this?" asked Jacob. "Yes I am sure and I trust them , their family and I haven't been able to talk to them for a while ever since." Peter paused not being able to finish this sentence. "I hate to ask but are you feeling alright, you haven't exactly been the same lately," , "Yeah I'm fine , I just hope Noah, Jessica , or any of the others take this the wrong way." Said Peter. "We were hoping the exact same thing." Said Greg standing in front of the group as they entered another room. Just behind him are Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb eating hot dogs while Rj , Alex, Cassie , Louie and Cecilia are playing cards.

"Hey Greg , nice to see you again." Said Peter. "Likewise and also I almost forgot to say hired an extra guard for security. This is Gerald." Said Greg pointing to a guard in uniform siting at a table playing a game on his phone. "He's a little nerdy and is in to games. Angie, Jerry, Ricky, and Randul are somewhere around on patrol." Guys this is Greg he's head of security , Greg these are my friends Jacob, Will, Niko, Zack, Josh, Preston ,Gwen, and Kirby." Said Peter. "I thought you said only your relatives were coming?" , "Hey man , no need to be rude." Said Will offended. " No I said my relatives a, siblings and a few high school friends." Replied Peter. "Okay so where are they?" asked Greg before his radio suddenly went off , "Hey Greg do you copy." Said Randul threw the radio.

"Yeah what is it?". "A group of people just came in , they said they're Peter s family members and friends, they're on their way to you , if Parker s already there." , "Yeah will do , thanks Randul." Answered Greg smirking at Peter who now has the look of someone who just got busted. Suddenly Noah and the rest of the gang walked into the room talking amongst each other. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm about to confess something to my family and friends and tell them , how the heck am I gonna tell them." Whispered Peter. Suddenly Noah along with Jessica, Meghan, Emily, Connor , Molly, Brooke, Keeley, and Reagan stopped at the entrance of the room jaws dropped and eyes looking at the four moving and talking dinosaurs. Suddenly everyone in the room went completely silent for about 5 minutes before Peter broke the silence first. "Hey guys." Said Peter trying to make this less awkward.

"HOLY FREAKIN CRAP." Yelled Noah followed by the others shouting and yelling . "What the heck is that?" , "Holy crap there s real life talking dinosaurs standing right in front of us." Yelled Conor . "GUYS CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN , it's okay , it's okay." Said Peter as he and MJ tried to calm them , but suddenly on instinct and fear , Tynan pulled out his gun out nearly about to fire at Rex. Peter saw him do this and on pure instinct he shot a web line grabbing the tip of Tynan s gun and disarmed it out of his head. At that moment Noah and the others stopped panicking and stared at Peter in shock. "Wait a minute did you just?" asked Conor , "Yeah." Said Peter. "You can do." Added Jessica. "Yes." Said Peter. "Are you?" asked Noah. Peter only nodded as a response. "Holy crap , Your spider-man?" Asked Noah. "Not exactly how I was gonna tell you but yes. And this is Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsie." Said Peter referring to the dinosaurs as the waved at the guys. Noah and the others only stared except for Jessica who said "Hi" with a small squeak. And this is doctor Bleeb, Rj , Cassie, Alex,Louie and Cecilia. They're the staff of the place." Said Peter. "Hang on why aren't they freaked out about this?" asked Brooke pointing at Walker, Cameron, Kasey, Jacob, Niko, Will, Zack, Josh ,Preston. "Give it 5 minutes for the answer to sink in." said Jacob. And in 5 minutes Brooke and Jessica s mouth dropped to the floor. "Holy crap." Said Sara. I think you guys should have a seat and let me explain everything." Said Peter.

* * *

Else-where in Brooklyn , young David is practicing a saw the box magic trick while Charlie , and Itchy watch. "Hey is Sasha gonna see the show." Asked David. "Na she s tucking the kids in to bed and she s asleep.","Yeah so is Bess and this pizza is delicious." added Itchy as he digs into a pepperoni pizza pie. Suddenly the house phone went off and David took a break from his magic show and picked it up. The caller id was named "Unknown." Which made David feel a little uncomfortable. "Hello?" , "Hello , I hope I'm not interrupting anything I'm trying to reach a David Deannie." Said the caller. "This is David." Answered David. "Oh well that's good ,I had a feeling it was you." , "I'm sorry but do I know you?" asked David getting A little spooked.

"Hey David what's up?". "Why David I honestly didn't except you to be a complete dog person especially if they talk to you." Said the Caller. "What makes you think my dogs can talk?" asked David as he put the phone on Speaker so Charlie and Itchy could listen. "I know they can." Responded the caller which made the hairs on David s, Charlie s, and Itchy s neck stand up. "And I'm seeing you all in the kitchen." Said the Caller. "Okay man I don't know who you are, but I'm starting to dislike you and I think we're done talking." Said Charlie. "You really don't want to do that, unless you wanna piss me off." Said the Caller. "Go ahead, try to call the cops but I doubt you'll get through to them in time or your parents."

"What do you want from us?" asked Itchy with complete Panic in his voice. "Not much , just a few questions that I need you to answer.". "Why are you asking us we don't even know you?" asked Charlie. "Because I need you guys to get to someone you know, and I suggest you listen if you wanna see your pups safe." Sad the Caller. "Leave them out of this." Ordered Charlie. "And also have any of you noticed that Sasha and Bess haven't been around lately." Said the Caller making Charlie and Itchy s hearts jump. "How do you know their names?" asked Charlie. "Turn on the backyard lights , you'll see." Said the caller. David obeyed and just outside tied to chairs were Sasha a female Irish Setter and Bess a female Pure Bred. Both seemed to be completely scared as they struggle to get free. "Sasha." Yelled Charlie before nearly opening the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Romeo." Said the CALLER. "Please let them go , they didn't do anything." Begged David. "You can beg all you want it won't save them unless you and the canines listen carefully." Said the caller. "What do you want?" asked Charlie. "I want to play a little game of truth , and you're gonna play it." Ordered the caller. "What kind of game?" .

"A game of truth I gonna ask a question to you , answer truthfully you wife lives ,lie to me and she and the other dies. How long have you known Peter Parker and do you know about his activities?" asked the caller. The question made Charlie ,David and Itchy s face go blank , "Great how does he know Peter?" said Itchy out loud. "And more importantly who the heck are you?" yelled Charlie. "Somebody who would kill to know how many people and animals Peter has a heart for? Now answer the question before I decide to have canine steak for dinner." , "Listen to me you psychopath if you lay a hand on my wife or my kids I'll tear you to pieces." Threatened Charlie.

"You can try but before you even think about it I looking at the path between you and your wife." Said the CALLER. Charlie along with David and Itchy looked again to see minefields all over the ground between them and Sasha and Bess. "Answer the question and I'll disarm them. Did peter tell you about his daily activities?" , "Yes he's a photographer for the Daily Bugle , so what?" said David. "I said daily activities , not his job." Said the caller. "What are you talking about?" asked Charlie confused ,stressed and angry. "Last chance boys , do you know about PETER S ACTIVITIES?" , "NO." Yelled David, Itchy, Charlie. "We don't know what activities your talking about , we only know that Peter's a photographer that's it and -, hello ,hello?" said David as The caller hanged up. "What happened?" asks Itchy. "He hanged up on me?" , "Does that mean he believes us?" asked Charlie. Suddenly the Mine fields made a sound and the blinking lights went completely dark.

David opened the door slowly and quickly looked left and right to make sure the cast is clear. "I think they're shut off, but don't step on them." Said David as he carefully stepped over the mines followed by Charlie and Itchy. David quickly untied Sasha and Itchy quickly as Charlie and Itchy got passed the mines. "Are you okay?" asked the concerned dogs. "Yeah but where is he?" answered Sasha. "Hang on why do I have a feeling that we're doing exactly what that wants?" said David before all four dogs gasped when a Large men appeared from the shadows behind the boy. "Because that's exactly what you did." Said the men before covering David s mouth with his right hand which had a white rag on it. In about 3 seconds David fell to the ground unconscious. The man emerged from the shadows revealing to be in old ragged clothes but what creeped the dogs out the most was an old looking Hockey Mask covering his face. "I f you lay a finger on David or any of us I'll tear you to pieces." Threatened Charlie. "No need for threats , you have Peter Parker to thank for this." Said the masked man before knocking the dogs unconscious one by on in a flash with a two by 4.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Museum , Jacob, Peter, Will, Gwen , Kirby , Niko, Zack, Preston, Josh ,Cameron ,Kasey, and Walker are being asked many questions from Peters relatives and Ryan, Tynan, Christian, and Carmen and the others. "So let me get this straight , your literally Spider-man?" asked Noah . "Yes in the flesh. "And you two are part of the spider group and also have spider powers?" asked Jessica. "Yes we have powers similar to Peters but also some unique abilities. I can turn invisible and give enemies an electric shock that we call the venom blast, and Walker wasn't bitten by a spider like the rest of us but he does have the alien Symbiote and has control over it." Says Cameron. "Awesome." Says Keeley. "Wait does that mean your kids have powers too?" asked Maria. "Peter nodded to that question. "OH MY God , does that mean Spider-Woman is MJ?" asked molly.

"Yeah she was until." Jacob stopped when he saw Peter shake his head telling him to not finish what he was gonna say. "She got into a fight and she lost her powers which may or may not be temporary." Says Jacob. "Oh my gosh this is really awesome." Says Ryan. "Not only are you guys super heroes , but you also went on a lot of adventures even to another galaxy where you actually met the star wars characters." Said Christian. "And not to mention that you went by the name Nathan Drake." Added Noah. "Or your friend Jacob is dating a native women from an uncharted island in the pacific that s filled with dinosaurs , prehistoric mammals and monsters , including two native tribes who worship a giant monkey as a god. How do we get there?" asked Conor making everyone laugh expect for Peter and Jacob . "Yeah that wasn't exactly a walk in the park guys." , "And honestly we barely got out of their alive." Added Peter.

Tynan got up putting his right hand threw his hair saying, " Look Pete , your friend , we've know even other for a long side, but this isn't exactly something that I can be okay with. Yes you said a lot of lives including my own but after what happened at Times Square." , "Look Tynan I know this isn't easy for you but I swear I did not kill those men , they just started turning on each other. It surprised me as much as it surprised you when you got there." Said Peter. "I believe you but a lot of People in the force say other wise and-." Tynan suddenly pulled his gun out aiming at Peter. "Woo , what are you doing?" yelled Ryan. "Behind you." Yelled the Captain as Peter quickly turned around threw a masked man on the ground suddenly two more showed up and started scuffling with Cameron and Walker. Peter removed the mask from his attacker and nearly started to punch him but stopped once he saw the attackers face and recognized it in a heart-beat, "TOMMY?" , "Pete?" said Tommy. At that moment Cameron and Walker stopped fighting their guys when Peter said Tommy.

Then the other two guys removed their masks , one reveal a man who seemed to be in his 40s with light brown hair while the other one was a male who looked to be in his mid 30s. "You know these guys?" asked Tynan drawing his gun at Tommy then at the other two. "Yeah it's okay their childhood friends." Said Peter as Tynan put his gun back into its holster. "Tommy , Paul what are you guys doing here?" asked peter as he shook Tommy s hand than Paul s. "We were looking for you, we thought about saying hi and by we i don't mean just us." Said Paul pointing behind Peter, Peter turned to see four more men and 7 women. "Woo, Clay, Jenna, Rob, Tris , Ginny, Chris, Whitney, guys." Said Peter as he shook the guys hands and gave quick hugs.

Mj and Gwen gave each of the guest hugs. Ginny a woman with blond hair, and had on A light blue buttoned up shirt and jeans asked, "Brandon told us that he ran into your son two days ago." , "He told us the same , how are the kids anyway?" asked Peter. "It's great to see you all , these are my friends Tynan, Carmen, Christian , and where s Andy?" he said out loud noticing that he wasn't siting by Christian who turned to his right to see that Andy wasn't there anymore. "Huh , he was right here about five minutes ago." Said Christian. Suddenly a figure wearing a rugged masked charged at the group shouting a war cry. Jessica , Brooke, and the others screamed , Peter and Jacob quickly attacked the man pinning him to the group. Jacob held the guy down as Peter removed the mask revealing Andy who started laughing out loud even though the others didn't find this scene funny at all. "GOD DAMMIT ANDY , YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF US." Yelled Peter as he got up and threw the ragged mask at Andy. "Yeah and it makes me wish I got it on snap chat." Said Andy. "Seriously bro , you do not pull that kind of prank on a group with super powered people or a police officer." Said Ryan. "You know if we were out in public I would arrest you right now wether we're friends or not." "Sorry guys I got bored and found this in the American natives room , I'll go put it back." Said Andy as he turned around and trying his best not to burst out laughing. "I know you're still smiling man." Said Peter , "Yeah, Yeah." Replied Andy as he walked down the hallway. "Sorry about that doctor Bleeb." Said Peter.

"No worries dear , any you can enjoy the place , their's a bar down that way." Said the Doctor pointing don the hallway to the left side of everyone. And please don't pick up any of the museum artifacts. Enjoy." She said before leaving. In that moment Every one started doing their own thing. "The Dinos started to walk down a hallway and observed the museums artifacts while Paul, Ginny and Chris started talking to Ryan, Maria, Sara, Tynan and the others getting too known them. Tommy then approached Peter , "Hey can I talk to you for a minute." , "Sure." Answered Peter as he got up and started to walk up a flight of stairs along with Tommy. As the two guys left Meagan then asked Mj who was talking with Gwen and Kirby. "Hey can I talk to you about something MJ?" she asked. "Sure thing." Answered Mary Jane as she followed Meagan. The two then stopped at a corner in front of a display of a Beaver-damn , "So how are you and Tommy?" asked Mary Jane. "Its going good , we've been married for about 10 years now and somethings happened , something that I haven't told." Said Meagan nervously. "What is it?" asked Mj , Meagan then took a breath saying, " I'm pregnant." Said Meagan. MJ s eyes went wide before saying. "Really that's great when are you planning on telling him?" , "That's why I'm asking you. I honestly don't know how to tell and I'm also worried of what he might think if I tell him. How did Peter react once you told him?" asked Meagan. "Well after we got back from Libertalia I was also worried of how he might but then I waited for the right time to tell him and he was surprised at first but then he was happy. You'll know when you should tell him." Said Mj. Meanwhile Peter and Tommy are now outside of the building on a balcony admiring the city lights as they illuminated Manhattan. "So how have you been?" asked Tommy. "Well so far everything seems to be going great, protecting the city, doing usual super hero stuff." Said Peter.

"Look Peter I hate to ask this but are you okay, I know it's been two years but well." , "Tommy look I appreciate your concern but I really don't want to talk about this , especially right now." Said Peter defensively. Suddenly he realized that raising his voice. "Look sorry It s just every time I think about what happened I , I feel like I'm reliving it all over again." . "Did you ever find out why you parents never told you." Asked Tommy. "I wish I Could asked Aunt May but she would've said she never knew about it , he didn't tell her or my uncle anything, I'm honestly just trying to move on." , "And how's that working out for you?" asked Tommy. "Perfectly.". Suddenly Mary Jane entered the balcony along with Meagan. "Hey guys." Said Mary Jane. "Hey Tommy I wanted to ask you if you wanted to check out the dinosaur exhibit with me." Said Meagan. "Why of course my lady." Said Tommy theatrically , "Talk to ya later." Said Tommy as he put a shoulder around Meagan and the two entered the building , leaving MJ and Peter on the balcony. "So how s Tommy?" asked MJ. "Well you know how he is , being the concerned brother figure. And he also asked how I'm doing." Said Peter. "And?" , "I told him that I'm moving past that or at least I'm trying to." Said Peter. "You know when you were kidnapped in Time Square I was actually afraid that you might get hurt because of me again." , "Peter I appreciate that and that you care for others but you should also care for yourself too, and I can take care of myself just like the other web warriors can." Said Mj. "Who every even thinks that you can't has to be either crazy or just plain stupid." Said Peter making MJ laugh. Then the two embraced each other and delivered a kiss. As this happened Gerald exited the building threw the back exit. Gerald quickly crossed the street then leaned up against a tree and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey and started to drink it. He then caught sight of Peter and MJ sharing a kiss. MJ pulled away from their kiss saying , "Peter there's something that I think I should tell you." Said MJ. Peter then shook his head smiling "Later." He said before leaning to her and continued their kiss unaware that Gerald is watching them. "Huh guess someone s enjoying the night." said Gerald when suddenly he heard a twig snapped from behind then a thread of barb wire got wrapped around his neck pinning him to the tree as it started choking him.

The man choking him pulled the wire even harder causing it to tear his flesh making blood drip from Gerald s neck. Suddenly the killer let go of the wire now letting the dead GERALD , the attacker then appeared out of the shadows to reveal an old hockey masked. The man then looked up spotting Peter and Mj kissing from the balcony. The sight of Peter made the man s eyes turn blood red in rage as he thought " You better enjoy this while it last Parker, because tonight I'm gonna break you." Then the masked killer walked towards the back entrance dragging two heavy crates and dragging Gerald s body. As this happens Peter and MJ are still enjoying their kiss when Jacob calls "Hey Pete are you still planning on hanging around?" , "Absolutely!" said Peter pulling away then giving MJ another quick kiss. "Well you better come down here, there's someone else here to see you." Said Jacob. Peter gave MJ a confused look before heading back down stairs to see what Jacob meant then he saw a familiar person. "Sam?" , "Hey little brother , good to see you again." Said Sam as he patted Peter on the back. "You didn't tell us you had an older brother Peter." Said Ryan.

"Well it's a long complicated story." Said Peter. "Well its great to meet you guys , especially to get to know my relatives." Said Sam. "Likewise." Said Noah. "Hey guys I heard that the museum has some knew rooms opening, you guys wanna check it out?" asked Jessica. "Sure." Said Ryan. "Me too." Added Christian. "Count us in." said Carmen and Maria. "Why not , I just gotta use the restroom I'll meet you guys there." Said Peter as he left the group walking past native American statues. He turned left to see the men s room then looked to his right to see an old red painted barn. The sight of it gave Peter a quick chill that he quickly shook off as he entered the bathroom. As Peter enters a stall unknown to him a figure slowly enters the bathroom following him as quietly as possible. As Peter is doing his business ,the stall walls start to shake , "Hey its occupied man." Said Peter.

But the walls started to shake again. "Hey man give me a minute." Said Peter. The only thing peter could she from the guy were his shoes. They seemed to be completely dirty and wet. Then the feet started to head out of the restroom , but what made Peter feel uneasy was that the man was hardly making any nose no breathing, no complaints, no nothing. Peter then finished his business and quickly exited the restroom. He then looked left then right to see the person but he was nowhere to be seen. "Who's there, Andy I swear if this is another prank." Said Peter. He then saw the man enter the barn doors getting covered by the shadows. Peter felt very alarmed but then told himself that he s just overreacting. As he's about to follow the others he runs right into Ryan ,Carmen , Maria ,and Christian they all let out a few yells and screams before quickly calming themselves down. "Jeez, sorry we didn't mean to scare you like that." said Ryan. "You know between you guys and Andy s pranks and being a super hero, I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet." Said Peter. "So what's are lovely gullible friend up to now?" asked Maria. "I don't know , he just went into the barn." Said Peter. "Hey guys let's give him a taste of his own medicine." Said Christian as the others followed him in complete agreement except for Peter who had a very unsettling feeling as they approached the barn. "Hey guys I think he saw us coming and left , why don't we just go explore the new rooms." Said Peter.

But none of the others seemed to listen to the suggestion. "Hey ,what if that wasn't him, Andy?" Whispered Peter before getting hushed by the others. Suddenly a nearby door opened startling all of them. Christian lead the way and grabbed a nearby ancient spear , and then jumped through the door expecting Andy to be hiding , but to his disappointment the room is empty. "I guess you're right he must've left." Said Christian defeatedly. "Okay guys now can we please get out of here.", "Why what's the problem?" asked Ryan. "Nothing it's just this place gives me the creeps." Answered Peter. "You know we got your back buddy. We always have and always will." Said Christian. "Thanks." Said Peter as he and the others turned right to follow Noah and Jessica. After walking for about 9 minutes the group comes across two paths one heading to a hallway covered by curtains the other one having a sign saying " 1980 s discoveries and inventions." So which one do you guys wanna check out?" asked Peter. "I wonder if they mean cars when they say inventions." Said Ryan as walked down the path with the sign the others followed except for Peter. "Hey Pete are you coming?" asked Carmen. "Yeah I just wanna check the other place out quickly." Answered Peter as he started to walk down the opposite hallway. As he continued to walk down the path he pulled away about 5 curtains until what he saw right before him made him both amazed and spooked as of right in front of him was a massive Terrarium that seemed to look like an old camp ground but what made Peter uncomfortable the most was the massive sign towering over him read the name , "CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE.". "Oh my God." Said Peter to himself trying not to have another attack.

* * *

As he started to walk through the massive terrain looking left and right from cabins to canoes. Peter then stopped to see a small lake with a covered background to make it seem bigger than it really is. As he stared at it he heard voices that seemed to make him nervous. He heard a women yell , "RUN , PETER, RUN." Then he heard another voice this time form an old women in her 40s saying "KILL HER MOMMY , KILL HER." In a child tone. Peter shook his head back and forth trying to block the memories out of his mind as he then entered a cabin that seemed to be the main one. As he entered it , he felt like it was yesterday when he was in a cabin similar to this one. Filled with friendly counsellors talking and playing games.

As he took a seat at a chair he remember a young counsellor women saying , "You know no one here is going to let anything bad happened to you." , "Peter he said something that he remembered saying , "Maybe one day I'll be a counsellor for a while." He said suddenly he heard a noise outside the cabin. Peter got up looking out both windows then on instinct he locked the front door then quickly and quietly headed to the back of the cabin closing the back door and locking it. The thought that this might be another prank seemed to be blocked out. Now he felt that this time it wasn't a prank by his friends but maybe someone who might be here and isn't wanted. Peter then turned to the entrance of the kitchen remembering the older women from his nightmares saying something that haunted him for 26 years.

"Did you know that a young boy drowned here, a year before those to others were killed? The counsellors weren't paying any attention they were making love while that young boy drowned. His name was Jason." Finished the memory as the name Jason seemed to ring in Peter s hears. Peter then shook his head violently before yelling to no one "STOP." Then everything seemed to be quiet which would have relaxed Peter when suddenly two large hands burst through the window and covered Peter s mouth and pulled him out of the cabin threw the windows. As Peter is pulled out and is struggling to get free , he gets a good look of his attacker threw the shattered glass and it makes his heart stop. "What makes his blood turn cold is the man s pail white hockey mask , a mask that only one person would were in this kind of moment. "JASON VOORHEES."

* * *

Authors note

If you're having trouble. Here s the link.

s/13345196/1/Friday-The-13th-Web-of-Blood


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason's Revenge

Peter struggled to get free from Jason s grip, almost like an animal in a trap but the masked mans grip wasn't getting any loose. "Fine then, Plan B." thought Peter as he quickly pushed his feet against the outside cabin wall he was just pulled out of and pushed himself back with Jason still having his hands over his mouth and his body. Peter hoped that the push they would hit a tree or something inside that will hit Jason in the back. Fortunately Jason s back came into contact with a man-made tree. The force of impact made Jason grunt in sharp pain, loosening his Grip on Peter but not completely. Peter could now move his feet and on instinct he swung his attackers form into another nearby man-made tree, the impact caused a large dent in the trunk revealing some metal and steel. Peter then lost his balance and he and Jason fell backwards onto a picnic table completely destroying it. Jason was the first to land on the ground, as he did his grip completely loosened giving Peter the opportunity he needed.

Peter quickly got up and gave Jason a right hook in his mask before taking off and running to his left missing Jason s arm as he tried to grab him by the foot. Peter ran down a small trail past cabins, tents, and fire places looking back every time for about 5 minutes. After looking back a fifth time , Jason was nowhere to be seen, "Oh Shit." He said to himself knowing that running from someone like Jason and seeing that he s not behind you is never a good sign. Peter felt a serious urge to call for help for Tommy, Paul, Ginny, Walker, Cameron anyone. But realization hit him and he'd be putting them in more danger than he and the others are in. Peter then caught sight of an all too familiar two-story cabin, its twice as big as the other ones in the camp. A sign imprinted in the wall to the left of the front entrance read "Higgins Haven" , "Not this place again." Said Peter as he quickly entered the building and locked the door behind him. Then he took a quick look outside just to make sure Jason wasn't right at the house.

He then turned around leaning against the wall trying to calm himself, "Aww , please let this be a bad dream ." he whispered as he got up taking a look at the room. A fireplace illuminated the room in front of it laid two couches facing each other in the center of the living room was a curly stair-way leading up to the second floor. "The back door." Said Peter as he quickly moved past the furniture heading towards a door on the far right side of the fireplace which leads to the kitchen and the back door as well. Just as his hand was mere inches from the handle, the door swung open violently hitting Peter back against the back side of the couch. Jason then stomped towards the stunned Peter armed with a machete with blood stains covering the tip of the blade. "AHHH, SHIT." Yelled Peter as he dodged the Machete s blade letting it hit the couch instead. Peter then sprinted towards the stairs on his right, as footsteps that thumped the wooden floor like thunder followed. As Peter hurried up the stairs he quickly turned and fired multiple webs bullets in an attempt to slow Jason down. Two bullets hit Jason in the chest but he dodged the rest as he chased his prey.

As Peter made it to the top he caught sight of a large shelf filled with about 1 million books which gave him an idea. As Jason was about to stomp up the stairs Peter looked back down to face him. "Hey Maggot head, read some classics." , suddenly the entire book shelf came down against the railing at that moment books started raining down on Jason who quickly fell to the floor as books toppled on his head. In a flash Peter then turned around and ran threw a hallway with 2 doors on each wall and door on the far end of the hall was a door. "Crap, crap , crap, crap, crap and mega crap a trillion." Said Peter to himself as he looked left and right trying to choose which door to choose and which room to hide in. "Okay Peter, the door in front you is the closest and hiding in there last time didn't end well , and the to on the left is lead to the bathroom and a guest room.".

Then suddenly from below Peter heard objects being thrown across the room downstairs. "Oh shit, Chris s room it is." Said Peter before sprinted for the door at far right side and opening it expecting to run into a bedroom with a hammock hanging on the right side and a closet on the far left only to nearly fall threw a hole that ends into a bedroom in on of the roofs downstairs. "WHAT THE HELL." Said Peter as he pulled himself back threw the hallway and nearly closed the door then had an idea spark in his mind. Back at the stairs Jason is storming up the stairs muttering to himself angrily now wanting to make his prey suffer more painfully than before. Once the masked murderer reached the hallway he stormed through the hallway heading straight for the far right door, as he turned the door nob , he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small syringe.

The syringe seemed to look like a year old but had dark reddish like liquid inside. Jason then swung the door open only to see a huge hole threw the floor. In that moment Peter who was hiding inside the room hanging from the wall on the doors right side, Peter quickly grabbed Jason by the right arm and pulled him towards the hole, in that moment on instinct Jason shoved the syringe into peters right shoulder as he fell into the hole landing on the bed. On impact the bed legs snapped right off. As Peter pulled himself back to the door he pulled the syringe out and started to feel really light headed. He looked down to see Jason getting off the bead and starting to make his way back upstairs.

Peter quickly entered the next room which was a guest room and quickly barricaded the door with a nearby chair and then a massive drawer. As he did this he nearly stumbled to the floor as he started to feel more and more light headed. He then turned to a window on the opposite side of the room just over a chair. Without even thinking he grabbed a nearby wooden chair and smashed the window opened and started to climb out of it. As he climbed out he started to climb down the wall but was having a hard time heading straight down because his vision started to blur and his head was now pounding hard like he's having a massive brain freeze.

* * *

As soon as he reached the ground Peter sprinted down a near path barely moving in a straight line as he moved passed man-made trees and rocks. He ran down the path four about 4 to 5 minutes before approaching another large two story building this time the outside wall was covered in blue colored two by fours. IN front of the house laid a large balcony that could fit one of two long tables. Peter didn't need a sign to recognize the cabin as he said the name to himself , "Pacanack , great deja vu all over again." Said Peter as he climbed onto the porch and entered the door then locked it quickly. As soon as Peter entered the room he placed his hands on his head as his head throbbed violently, he felt like his brain was gonna grow out of his skull as his vision went wild and his surroundings started to darken all around him. In a flash everything went bright and Peter s vision cleared but strangely everything see saw looked light red. The room seemed to have a misty surrounding around him. Right in front of Peter was a straight path , which he followed as if his feet had a will of their own.

* * *

As he walked down the path voices seemed to flow in his thoughts than painfully agonizing screams went off making Peter s blood turn cold not from the screams but from who the screams were coming from. Peter then stopped once he saw a young women in a bath-rope, she grabbed a small cup of coffee saying , "You want something to eat?" as her cat stood on a nearby table right behind her. "Alice?" said Peter out loud but the woman didn't seem to hear him as she opened the fridge door behind her. Just as she opened the door she let out a blood curling scream and backed away two steps letting Peter she what s startling her. Inside the fridge are two heads that have blood dripping onto the food inside the fridge.

Both of the heads looked like women heads. One of them looked like she was killed a few minutes ago while the other head looked to have been dead longer. "Becci." Said Peter as he recognized the head that Alice seemed to focus her screams on. Terrified she backed away right into a large figure who Peter recognized in an instant from his grotesque face. "No don't ." yelled Peter as he tried to save Alice who was now in Jason s grip, but he suddenly realized that his legs weren't budging as if they were turned to stone. Peter could only watch in horror as Jason turned on an oven then violently pressed Alice s face hard against it listen to her scream as the hot iron melted her face. Her high pitch screams were unbearable for Peter to hear as he kept struggling to move yelling , " NO , NOOO , YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH." As Jason gave an evil smirk as he listened to his victims screams , then he grabbed a nearby carving knife and rammed it into the back of Alice s skull , silencing her.

Then he let her drop to the floor and in that moment Peter s legs could move and he ran to Alice s body and cradled her in his arms with tears running down his eyes. Her once beautiful face was now a mixture of burnt and bleeding skin , the sight of it nearly made Peter vomit but the feeling of grief and sadness overwhelmed the feeling. His expression then turned to anger as he looked to Jason who was backing away, in a flash Peter s surroundings went completely dark and Alice s corpse just disappeared out of Peter s arms.

"You spineless backstabbing shit head, she didn't deserve this , neither did her mother or the others." Yelled Peter as he got up. "But did I deserve my fate , DID I DESERVE TO DROWN IN A LAKE ONLY TO BE FORGOTTEN for 27 years. Or to watch my mother die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything." , "That was in self-defense." Said Peter. "Do you sleep better when you tell yourself that, you were in the middle of it all in her last minutes , you could have saved her but you choose your friend over my mother. You betrayed her and me." Yelled Jason. "And she wasn't the only one you were close too.

* * *

In that moment Peter found himself in an area surrounded with trees and the ground covered with mixed colored red and orange leaves. The area had the smell of dampness as Peter saw that the ground around him is wet as if it was raining hard and had stopped about 3 to 5 minutes ago. Suddenly a light shined right into Peter's eyes causing him to shield his eyes. The light then went out revealing a man wearing a bright red rain jacket and a patterned red, green ,and white. "Bill." Said Peter as the teenager pulled back his hood revealing his black fuzzy hair and brown eyes.

Peter tried to move towards the teen but his feet once again couldn't move just like last time. Bill seemed to be fully unaware of Peter as he turned left into a building that only had on light on. Inside Bill took off his rain coat then his lamp down on a nearby table. Then he turned to face the generator that s in the center of the room. After seeing that the tank was full of gas , Bill scratched his head saying "Then what the hell could be wrong with it.". Suddenly a branch snapped in the woods getting Peter and Bill s attention. The woods were completely black making it hard to see anything as Bill came out of the shack. "Guys , Is that you?" asked Bill. "Bill it's me it s Peter." Said Peter trying to get his old friends attention, but to no valid Peter seemed to be a ghost as Bill called out once again , "Come on guys, quit playing around! This has gone on far enough!" Bill then turned around with his face annoyed , Peter s eyes went wide when a figure covered by a black raincoat appeared from the darkness with a large branch and advanced at Bill. "BILL." Yelled Peter but his warning didn't do any good as the figure wacked Bill in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

Peter was now struggling to move but his legs barely moved as the figure followed the dazed Bill who was now crawling on the ground , then he slowly got himself up but the blow to his head blurred his vision causing him to stagger , then he fell back on his front once again this time knocking the wind out of him. The figure then slammed his boot hard against Bill s back making him yell in agony. Then his attacker grabbed Bill by the hair as he begged. " Aah! No! Please! No" , "No , leave him alone." Yelled Peter as he was now swinging his body around like a mad man trying to free himself. The figure then pulled a large machete from its holster and in a flash the figure speared the weapon vigorously threw Bill s neck, making him cough on his own blood.

As Bill's life drained away one last word left his lips, "Alice." In that moment Peter s legs could move and in a flash Peter ran to Bill's side and cradle him in his arms , "Bill ,Bill, NO! NO! NO! NO!, Not again Bill , Bill." Said Peter as he tried to cover the wound on Bill's neck in vain but as Peter stared tearfully into Bill s blank eyes he knew that his friend was dead and just like the Alice both were dead and are still dead. The figure then approached Peter then he pulled back his hood revealing a smiling Mrs. Voorhees. "WHY , WHY!, How could you do this to him , to them , to me?" asked Peter without even turning his head. "Oh Peter don't you see , they were doomed to be punished, all of them." She said , suddenly everything went dark then Peter found himself on his knees still cradling Bill s lifeless body but now he was now facing a lake and right in front of him was Alice s body along with Becci s head and 26 more corpses lying in front of him some were even floating in the lake. A corpse of a teenaged women in a night gown had her own blood all over her face and her gown, while a teenaged man had a cork screw threw his right eye and his neck sliced .

The rest were all mutilated and covered in their own blood , the blood even flowed into the lake covering the whole shore red. The sight of it made Peter s eyes water but it also sparked a flame of anger inside of him that was growing once Jason appeared to mothers side. "You Peter , they may have suffered a terrible fate but you got the worst punishment of all." Said Jason, "He s right , survivors guilt , a guilt knowing that you lived while your loved ones died. And you know what else their deaths are all on you." Said Pamela. "You let my mother die right in front of me and you did nothing. You didn't mourn , you didn't shed tears , you didn't even visit her grave. Alice may have swung the blade but you , you gave her the chance too.

You deserve to be punished , along with your family and friends , including your children." At that moment Peter placed Bill s body on the sandy shore ," You're wrong about one thing I did mourn on after that day , I would visit the graves every Saturday , I'd visit Bill, Alice, Brenda, Jack, Debbie, Becci, Steve, all of them. And you know what , I never visited you." Said Peter turning to face the Voorhees. "Because the Pamela and Jason I knew died in 1957." Said Peter as he approached them and then grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood. In an instant Peter swung violent at Pamela like a mad man as she and her son dodged the attacks. Jason then pulled his machete out engaging in a duel.

Peter swung at Jasons like a mad man full of rage as Jason blocked every blow as he stood between Peter and his mother. "That s it Peter, that's it , let your rage out , let your inner Voorhees loose." "I'll let something loose alright you ugly son of a bitch." Yelled Peter as he swung his weapon at Jason, with so much force that it made Jason loose his balance , then Peter swung his left fist at Jason s head making him fall onto his back, Peter quickly swung his branch at Jason s head knocking him out cold. Peter then turned his attention to Pamela Voorhees who was now entering Pacanack Lodge.

* * *

Meanwhile , In the halls of the now Museum. Noah along with Jessica , Carmen, Maria, and Christian continued down the hallway they took earlier. As they did the lights seemed to go dim as they continued their journey. "This place looks creepier at night." Said Jessica to herself. As the group passed another exhibit , Carmen saw another hallway leading back to the fork in the road that they encountered earlier. "Hey , wasn't this the hallway Peter went down?" asked Carmen. Everyone turned to face the hallway along with Carmen. "Yeah I think it is." Said Ryan. "But where is he?".

"Maybe he found another cool room." Said Christian. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind the group making them get chills. "What was that?" asked Jessica. "Maybe it's Andy trying to scare us again." Said Ryan trying to relax himself. At that moment a hand grabbed Ryan s left shoulder causing him and the others as well. "Sorry , Sorry it s just me Jerry." , "Jeez this place is starting to feel like a haunted house instead of a museum." Commented Christian who's beyond tired of being jumped scared tonight. "Hey Jerry what's going on?" asked Ricky running toward the group. "Nothing just saying hi to our visitors." Answered Jerry before the ceiling lights started to flicker then slowly went out leaving the hallway nearly pitch black , thanks to the floor lights in the exhibits and on the floor. "What the hell." Said Ricky. "Is that suppose to happen?" asked Noah. "Nope ." answered Jerry grabbing his radio , "Hey Gerald the generator went out can you fix it? Gerald? Gerald?" said Jerry as the radio only stuttered.

"He s probably on his phone, Randul are you on." , "Yeah I hear you loud and clear, but what's with the lights?" asked Randul as he walked down a hallway alone using the wall to guide him. "Probably the generator , Gerald s probably distracted again." Said Jerry. "No surprise there I'm heading there now , meet you there?" . "yeah I'm nearby the room anyway." Said Randul before hanging up. "I'm heading to the Generator room are you guys gonna be fine?" asked Jerry. "Sure we brought phones." Said Noah. "I'm gonna check one of the rooms still under constructed." Said Ricky as he entered the hallway Carmen was staring at. "Can we come?" asked Jessica. "Sorry the rooms not ready yet." Ricky then turned right entering a door. Once Ricky entered the room the first thing he saw was a massive sign with a name "Camp Crystal Lake, it's a same this place was closed , looks like a lot of people loved it back then." Everything seemed normal to Ricky until he looked down in front to see muddy foot prints that lead into the camp. "That wasn't there before." Said Ricky to himself when he heard something crash in the distance as if plates were being thrown around. "What the!" yelled Ricky as he sprinted down a trail leading to Pacanack lodge.

* * *

After running for about 6 to 8 minutes he entered the lodge only to find the room a complete mess. Suddenly a figure tumbled down the stairs cursing as he hit the bottom. Once the figure got himself up he revealed himself to be "Peter, are you okay?" asked Ricky as Peter turned around , which made Ricky jumped back as he stared into Peter eyes that were once brown now raging red. "Uh , Pete, Peter put the stick down , please." . Peter then swung his weapon at Ricky nearly missing him , MURDERER." He yelled as he chased Ricky out of the lodge into the head counselor s office. Ricky locked the door behind him and backed up into the front desk as the door was being beat down. "Calm Down Peter, I don't wanna hurt you but I will defend myself." Stated Ricky as he grabbed a nearby baseball on a shelf and then hid by a shelf. Peter then ramped his hole body into the door falling into the room , and hitting his head on the desk , as Peter shook his head his vision turned normal and his eyes were their normal color.

But at that moment Ricky panicked and charged at Peter who turned once he heard Ricky let out a war-cry. "RICKY? WO! WO! WOOO." Yelled Peter as he dodged the bat as hit multiple papers on the desk, sending them all over the floor. "Jeez." Said Peter as he got up. Ricky was still in defense mode as Peter got up looking completely confused. "Ricky what s happening , what're you doing?" , "Stay back, just stay back." Ordered Ricky. Peter got up slowly and started to circle the table slowly to get to Ricky s side. "Ricky , come on talk to me , what's going on?". "You tell me you just went completely crazy and why did you call me Murderer?" said Ricky. "Ricky did you see anyone else besides me?" . "NOOOO, no stay back." Ordered Ricky giving Peter a warning swing.

"Alright ,alright just calm down." Said Peter before throwing the stick aside. Peter was about to explain what happened to him but to his horror Jason appeared in the front entrance of the cabin. "oh god, Ricky get out of the way." Yelled Peter completely forgetting that Ricky is still armed, Ricky on instinct swings the bat hitting peter on the left side of his head sending him to the ground. "Oh my, sorry I didn't mean to-." , "BEHIND YOU." Yelled Peter but his warning was too late as Jason thrusted a machete right through Ricky s back making him let out a blood curling scream. His scream even got louder as the blade pierced through his chest. Jason then violently pulled his machete back and pushed Ricky s body behind him letting it hit the wooden porch as he started to advance on Peter. Peter quickly grabbed his stick preparing to swing , but Jason quickly sliced at Peter , the blade hitting his left shoulder leaving a large scratch. Peter then dropped the stick as the blade hit him. Then he and Jason circle the desk like two snakes fighting and waiting when to strike. Peter then pressed his left foot against the desk and kicked it into Jason pinning him for a moment as it left scratches on the wooden floor.

Peter quickly ran to another door behind him which lead to the back porch but it was locked. Peter then turned as Jason prepared to swing again. He dodge the attack then grabbed Jason by the shoulders and shoved him into a large shelf stunning him, at that moment Peter jumped to the top of the shelf grabbing the edge then pulled it down. Once the shelf completely toppled over Jason, Peter then heard Ricky sobbing on the porch and started to exit the building. Just as Peter went passed the shelf Jason grabbed Peter by his left foot and tripped him , in that moment Jason pushed the shelf off and then got on top of Peter. Jason unsheathed a hunting knife and in a flash ramped it into Peter s right shoulder. " aaaarrggghhh." Yelled Peter as the blade dug into him.

Jason then pulled it out and grabbed Peter by his jacket pulling him to him , "His death could have been avoided Peter, you should of avenged me like mommy did, now you're gonna see things my way." Jason then pulled out another syringe with the same stuff liquid in the first one and ramped it into Peter s chest injecting the serum. Peter s vision suddenly went blood red once again and his skull felt like it was boiling in acid. The last thing Peter saw was Ricky s face of terror as he laid on the ground sobbing then was violently pulled away from the entrance letting out painful screams that would mean " I'm about to die." Scream. Peter then looked up to the ceiling as his body spazzed out like someone having a seizure but much worse as he let out a painful yell that echoed the room.

* * *

Elsewhere back in the main room Jacob ,Will, and Greg lit candles around the room while everyone else was talking. "I thought the lights would get fixed by now." Said Emily annoyed with siting in a chair in the dark. "Relax I already told Randull and Jerry it should be on by now." Said Greg. "Come in Greg , we're at the Generator but we have a situation." Said Jerry threw Greg s mike. "What kind?" , "The door down here was wide open. Maybe Gerald must left early and forgot to close it." Said Jerry.

"Well he comes back tomorrow, tell him he s taking the night shift alone." Said Greg waiting for Jerry to reply but only got static. "Jerry? , Jerry?" Unknown to Greg Jerry is also getting static , "Greg , Greg come in." , "Don't worry , Jerry, this place has bad reception all the time." Said Randull as he approached Jerry as he kept messing with his radio. Suddenly something in the darkness fell against the floor. "What was that?" , "Probably a rat I'll check it out." Said Randull. "Hey I don't think rats are strong enough to make something hit the floor." Said Jerry as Randull walked into the darkness with a flash light. Randull kept flashing his light left and right trying to shake an uneasy feeling that wouldn't leave his mind.

He suddenly trip on something on the floor which nearly scared the life out of him. He shined the light to the floor which showed a crowbar on the floor and on its left was a draw with many tools and equipment shattered on the floor. "How the heck did this happen." Just as he was about to turn around the light then showed a large muscular man standing right in front of him. " WHAT THE HEL" yelled Randull just as the man covered Randull s mouth with his large left hand as Randull flung his arms around mumbling under the man s hand.

Randull was able to remove the man s hand and let out a yell before he felt a sharp pain from his back . Jerry is nearly finished with the generator before he hears a faint yell , what made him feel really uncomfortable was that it almost sounded like , "Randull, Randull is everything okay?" said Jerry trying not to sound spooked. After flipping the final switch the entire room lit up with lights. Jerry then turned around to see Jerry sloughed against a large generator. "Randull , hey Randull are you okay?" asked Jerry as he shook Randull against the shoulder but he didn't even flinch , Jerry shook harder causing Randull to fall on his back , but to Jerry s horror Randull s stomach had a large red shot on his clothes which dripped to the floor putting him in a pool of **blood.** "HOLY FREAKIN CRAP." Yelled Jerry as fiddled with his radio trying to turn it on.

Meanwhile Greg s radio suddenly went off as he was talking with Jacob and Tommy , "Hey Jerry nice job with the lights , Jerry? Jerry? Jerry?" said Greg threw Jerry s radio which was now on the floor with a trail of blood leading to the door that Jerry and Randull came in earlier. "Huh , probably turned his radio off." Said Greg to Jacob and Tommy. "Hey guys have you seen Peter?" asked Mj. "Not since Andy pulled his little stunt." Said Tommy. "He 's probably with Noah, Jessica and the others. They're probably tormenting him with questions right now." Joked Jacob.

* * *

Unknown to Jacob , MJ, and the others Peter is the one asking himself questions as he s walking through a trail with his head throbbing painfully. " Oh God, come on Peter, come on , keep it together , just keep it togeth- AAAAHHHHH MY GOD." Yelled Peter as a decomposing corpse of Pamela Voorhees appeared in front of him giving Peter an evil smile. "Don't resist it Peter, embrace it , I know you want to." , 'Your not real , You're not real, you're not even here." Said Peter. "Your right I'm not here physically but I'm in your mind." Said Pamela. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD." Yelled Peter. In that moment the figment disappeared. "Yeah you better run." Said Peter unaware that he s heading for a wall. "OWWW." He yelled as his head came into contact with a wall. Suddenly his head felt an excruciating pain like it s about to burst out of his skull.

At that moment painfully and agonizing screams went threw Peter s hears making his heart beat faster than normal. "NO , NO,NO , STOP , STOP." Begged Peter as the screams tormented his mind. Sudden everything went silent, then a voice interrupted the silence. "Peter , Peter." Said the voice as Peter looked up to see Alice and Bill standing in front of him. "Bill? Alice? , but you're , you're." , "Yes Peter but you're not , you're still here." Said Alice. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault you're gone." Said Peter with envy and regret in his voice. "No it's not , none of this is on you." Said Bill. "It is this whole thing started at the lake and now it followed me here, and now he s gonna get to me by hurting everyone I care about." Said Peter. "Come with me , there s something we want you to see." Said Bill as he and Alice held Peter off the ground. The trio walked for about 5 to 15 minutes before stopping in front of the man-made lake with a forest back ground. "Do you remember this?" asked Bill as Peter s head started to feel light and suddenly a younger him in his 9 years old appeared.

* * *

A group of three older kids pinned the younger Peter against the lifeguard chair. "Howie come on man I was just taking a picture of the lake. Why should that offend you or your little band of musketeers?" said the younger Peter. "You don't understand nerd that part of the lake is where we hang out , only the three of us , and you know what we think of people who intrude at our section of the lake ? Tell them Sully." Said Howie. "We call them little idiotic intruding assholes." Said Sully. "Just like that little momma s boy retard that can't even swim. If I didn't know better I'd say that you and him are more alike then I thought you were." , "What do you know ,the nerd and moron of Crystal Lake." Said Ash moving her messy brown hair to the back of her shoulders. "Assholes." Said Peter under his breath but loud enough for Howie to hear it. "What did you say you little freak?" yelled Howie.

"Nothing" said Peter with complete loss of courage. "Hey look at this." Said Sully as he pulled out a picture from Peters front pocket pant. The picture revealed Peter smiling with a two-kids under his shoulder. One a red-haired boy who seemed to be a year older than Peter. The other person is a young red headed girl with bright green eyes. "ah-ha It seems the little nerd here has some followers back at the big apple." Said Sully sharing the picture with Howie and Ash. "Well I like the red head , she looks really pretty, I think you wanna be more than friends were her some day don't cha nerd." "GIVE ME THE PICTURE." Yelled Peter before getting nailed in the face by Howie. "I think you need to learn some respect you little punk." Said Howie as he pressed his foot against Peter s leg listening to him yell in pain. "Woo, woo, woo, Howie he's had enough." , "SHUT UP , I'M GONNA MAKE THIS LITTLE EGG HEAD S BRAIN CRACK LIKE A SHELL." Yelled Howie. In that moment a fire cracker landed right in front of him , than the trio of bullies yelled in fear as the fire crackers lit up in there faces. Peter quickly grabbed the picture of him and his friends and started running threw the woods like a scared deer. "Now I'm gonna break your nose so hard that it'll be screwed up for years." Yelled Howie as he along with Sully, and Ash followed.

Peter brushed threw bushes and branches as they scratched threw his clothes and jeans. Peter looked back for 5 seconds unaware of a steep hill in front of him. Peter noticed it too late as he started tumbling hard against the ground getting his back and front covered with dirt. He then landed on his but hard as his legs land in water , splashing his shirt and pants. Peter got up feeling a sharp pain on his left knee. He looked to see a large bruise from the fall. The thought of it quickly vanished once he heard Howie s angry voice up the hill. "oh crap." He thought as he hid behind a large rock. Back up the hill Howie looked like he was gonna blow a fuse , "Where'd that little creep go. Find HIM." Ordered Howie as Sully and Ash raced down the trail with him following.

As soon as their voices died down Peter felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see nothing but forest greenery. Then something on the ground caught his attention he picked it up , realizing it was a small rock , Peter then heard the sound of a twig cracking in front of him and turned to see a young boy who looked a little older then him , he wore a camp shirt just like all the other kids wore in the area but he held his head down trying not to reveal his face. The boy motioned Peter to follow him, Peter hesitated but soon followed the kid as soon as he heard Howie and his friends again. Peter quickly jogged along the river following the kid who seemed to move slow but seemed to keep a distance between him and Peter.

* * *

After jogging for about 5 to 10 minutes Peter to a quick breath and wiped the dirt off his pants before staring in aww at a wooden tree house in a tree with tangled and bendy looking branches. "Woo, that 's cool. HELLO? , anybody home?" yelled Peter. After a moment of silence he started climbing up the tree. Even though he wasn't great in gym , he managed to pull himself up onto 4 branches once he started to pull himself on the 5 , the branch slowly started to break. Once Peter got his left foot on the branch snapped and Peter started falling , at that moment a hand grabbed Peter s right hand saving him from a 5 foot drop. Peter looked to see the same kid who got him to follow. Peter could now get a good look at his face, his face was completely deformed with the top left side of his lip scrunched up, his right eye s is completely ghostly white and his left eye is dark brown just like peter's.

The sight of it made Peter slightly terrified and wann'a puke but he resisted the feeling as the kid pulled him onto a supported branch. The kid then turned around walking across the branch then he entered his shack without saying a word. "Umm, thank you?" said Peter as the kid entered the shack. Peter then followed inside, the entire room seemed old and completely dusty, "I guess you couldn't afford a house keeper." Said Peter as he saw the kid siting by a flash light fiddling with some paper. "Well I'm peter and I like your tree house ." said Peter trying to start a conversation but the boy didn't seem to be listening. Peter looked outside the only window in the room to see the sunset illuminate the lake. "Look It's was great to meet you buddy and see your cool man-made tree house but I think we should head back to the campsite." Said the young Peter as he started to head to the door.

He stopped right inside the door frame as a voice went out saying a name. "Jason!" , "Come again?" asked Peter turning to the boy. "Jason." Repeated the boy frequently tapping his chest with his index finger. "ooh now I get, that s your name, I thought I was gonna have to start talking , me Peter you Jason." " No one talks like that anymore?" said Jason making Peter s eyes wide in shock that Jason just spoke a full sentence. "you can talk normally, I mean you can talk. Not that they're s anything wrong with how you talk, everyone talks normally." Said Peter. "Nice to meet you Peter." , "Like-wise." Replied Peter as the two boys shook hands. Suddenly the vision changed and the adult Peter Parker along with the hallucinations of Bill and Alice who now watch the young Jason and Peter skipping pebbles across the lake. "So you're into photography and science?" asked Jason after throwing a pebble, watching it skip across the lake. "Yeah, I'm mainly into photography but I am in a way a science nerd. And out of curiosity how did you get fire crackers?" , "I found them in the tool shed then I saw you getting bullied by Howie and his goons." Answered Jason.

"I guess that s one thing we have in common were bullied by meatheads who judge us by what we're good at." Said Peter before throwing another pebble before backing up from the water and siting down against a boulder, then he pulled out the same picture that Howie and his friends were messing with. "So are those you're friends?' asked Jason.

"Yup, the guy next to me is my best man Harry Osborn, and the girl is Mary Jane Watson, we're childhood friends." Said Peter as Jason came to his side. "Is it true that you like her?' , "Yes I do but sometimes I don't I have much of a chance with her, she beautiful and sometimes smarter than me and I'm basically a nerd." Said Peter. " My mom believes in two things , 1. Love works in mysterious ways and is a strange emotion that came change many people just like other emotions, 2. It's so strange that the person you end up could be almost anyone in your life." , "WOW that s sounds pretty cool , very poetic." Commented Peter as Jason put an arm around his back unaware that Peter s adult version is watching along with Bill and Alice. "You remember this don't you?" asked Alice as Peter shed a tear. "Yeah and that s what makes it even more tragic." Says Peter. "The boy that I knew died in the lake." , "But you didn't Peter , and neither did the others that were with you. Because you care for others , many people told you that it's a weakness but it s also a strength. You couldn't save us , but you can save them." Said Alice , just before everything went black. Then in the distance a window surrounded by with a glow enlightened the room. "It s for you , you have to go now." Said Alice. "Wait but what about -." "AAAAAAHHHHHH." Yelled Bill in agony as he grabbed his leg revealing a large blade coming threw is shoe. "Get him out of here now." Yelled Bill before large hands burst from the floor , grabbing him by the legs and pulled him down as he let out dying screams. Alice and Peter made it to the window.

As Peter moved threw the window the same hands that grabbed Bill grab Alice by the feet and started to pull her into darkness. "ALICE!" yelled Peter as he grabbed Alice s hand and started using all his strength to try and pull her threw the window. "Alice hang on." , "Peter it's no use you have to go while you still can." Said Alice tearfully but with composure. "I'm not letting go of you." Argued Peter as his grip slowly started to slip. "You have to the others need you , aaaaaahhh." Cried Alice as her back made an unearthly crack and blood started to flow out of her mouth. "Alice , Alice no hang on." , "RUN , RUN PETER RUUUNNN." Yelled Alice as she was pulled out of Peter s grip and fell into darkness, at that moment Peter fell back and was tumbling down the roof before falling threw an unfinished hole and landing on a wooden table breaking his fall and smashing the table completely. The blow of the fall knocked Peter s vision back to normal and with full determination he pushed himself up and sprinted out of the building running through the fake trees in hopes of getting to his friends and family before Jason could. Once Peter made it to the entrance of Crystal lake he didn't even look back to see the sign as he exited the room threw the door he entered earlier.

* * *

It's been about 3 hours sense Noah, Jessica, Ryan, Carmen, Christian, and Maria split up from Peter. And now Jessica was starting to get a little nervous. Noah also couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling that kept giving him chills on the back of his neck. "Okay this is starting to get a little beyond creepy not only has Peter been gone for about three hours but everything now is just too damn quiet." Said Ryan. "Yeah seriously where is everyone. I thought we would run into one of the night guards or the others." Added Christian as he was about to enter a room with a closed door. "Hey Ryan." Yelled a voice as the group turned to see Andy along with Paul and Ginny. "I've been looking around for hours to find a cool looking barn the Doc mentioned, that's the last time I ask Tynan for help. Do you know where it is?" asked Andy. "What do you mean where it is, Peter just saw you in it about 3 hours ago." Said Ryan confused.

"I was in the American History section 3 hours ago." , "Wait if you were there than who did Peter see- aahhh." Screamed Carmen as Greg entered the group making them startle. "Sorry guys I'm just glad to finally find someone , I haven't seen any of the others or the rest of my staff." "Didn't you try your radio?" asked Paul. "I tried getting too Randull and Jerry but they won't answer, neither will the others." , "Okay now I am starting to get scared." Said Maria getting a cold chill. Suddenly the door that Christian was about to open was constantly getting knocked on like who ever was on the other side was in a hurry. "Maybe that's one of them now." Said Christian as he unlocked the door. At that moment the door was pushed violently towards the group revealing an exhausted and bruised Peter. The act caused Maria and Carmen to let out a small scream. "Noah , Jessica." Said Peter , "Pete sorry we didn't tell you where we were , we completely forgot and-." "And Jesus what happened to your arm." Interrupted Ryan as he stared at Peter s wounded arm as blood was slowly dripping form it. "No time to explain we have to get everyone together and get out of here before-." Peter stopped as a slouched form weakly crawled to the group completely soaked in his own blood. "Oh God." Said Carmen as she covered her mouth as tears started to flow as the others looked in complete horror.

The person lifted his head revealing Ricky who seemed to be in complete pain , "RUN." He breathed before falling on his face and exhaling his last breathe. "RICKY?" Said Jessica completely panicked. Ginny seemed to be twice as terrified as everyone else of the sight of Ricky s body as she clenched onto Paul s arm. "Oh god , oh god please not again not him." She repeated as Paul tried to calm her.

Unfortunately at that moment Jason appeared from the shadows getting Peter s and the others attention. He then pulled back his mask revealing his deformed face and gave them all a terrifying grin. "What the hell." Said Noah. "Who s that?" said Ryan. Jason then set his eyes on Ginny and Paul and gave a low growl , "I'm gonna enjoy this." He said as he put the mask over his face and in a flash unsheathed his machete and charged at them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH." Screamed Carmen and Maria as they ran back threw the hallway they entered along with Ryan, Christian, Paul , Ginny, and Andy while Noah , Jessica , Greg, and Peter went up a nearby flight of stairs. Peter was the last behind as he closed the door in hopes of slowing Jason down but unfortunately the masked killer ramped right threw it like an angry bull letting it hit a nearby picture frame. Just as Peter sprinted up the first 8 steps in about 5 minutes Jason grabbed him by the leg in an attempt to pull him downstairs. Jessica was the first to make it to the top as she turned to see her cousin in the killer s grasp. "Peter." She yelled as Peter at the moment he got grabbed kicked Jason square in the chest letting him fall down the stairs. Peter scrambled up the stairs on all four like a scared animal. Once he got to the top step , Greg and Noah helped him to his feet , "Come on." Said Jessica as she lead the three man into a small fancy 17th century bed room. Peter entered the room with Noah and Greg behind him then he slammed the door shut as Jason stomped up the stairs like a giant and nearly entered the room as Peter slammed the door shut. He then locked the door then Fired webbing all over the door.

"Jeez is that really necessary? He's just a guy in a -." Suddenly "Bang!" the Door was getting pound on repeatedly. "Mask." Finished Noah." , "Trust me buddy that s not a man anymore and that won't hold for long." Said Peter. "Is there another way out?" , "There's a balcony over there , it leads into the main hall. Only problem is we're gonna need a ladder." Said Greg as Jessica opened it and looked over the railing to see that they were 20 stories from the ground. "Oh shit, we either get slashed to pieces or break our necks now I know how inmates in an asylum feel." Said Noah who seemed to be freaking out just like his sister is as the door started to come off it's hinges. Jessica seemed to start tearing up , while Peter looked around trying to come up with a plan. He then noticed a king and queen size bed and a closet , he then turned to Greg, Noah, Jessica. "Noah do you still have your cellphone?" asked Peter. "Yeah , what for?" asked Noah as he handed him his phone. "Good now you and Jessica get under the bed, Greg get in the closet and lock the door." Ordered Peter. "Wait what?" said the cousins and Greg. "I gonna lead him to the roof, once he's outside you guys head the exact way we came and find the others.". The door was barely hanging on its hinges as they were talking. "Trust me guys, trust me like your lives depend on it because they really do."

Noah and Jessica quickly glanced at the door than at Peter and then reluctantly crawled under the bed while Greg entered the closet and locked it. At that moment the door was kicked off its hinges and fell on the ground making the room shake as Jason entered the room. He quickly scanned the room before heading to the porch as he heard Peter outside. As he walked passed the bed Noah and Jessica looked completely petrified as Jason s dirty old hunting boots stomped past their point of view. "Okay you got it , good , no don't wait 'll catch up with you later just run , go get help." Acted Peter as he pretended to talk to Noah, Jessica, and Greg from the roof.

Once Jason got on the porch he stopped and started to carefully run across the room leading Jason away. Jason stalked Peter like a panther hunting its prey even when it knows it s prey sees it. Peter ran across the roof , and climbed up another section and constantly looked back every second. After looking back a 6th time , he saw that Jason wasn't on his tail , "Oh Shit." Said Peter as he pulled out Noah s phone and dialed in a number. "Come one come on come." He repeated as the phone rang. "Hello?" said a voice. "Tommy." Said Peter relieved. "Pete? Where are you, every one's wondering where you ar-." "No time to explain , where 's MJ? Where's the others?" interrupted Peter. "She's write here , and so is Sam , Meagan and your sisters , I'll put you on speaker." "Peter is everything okay?" asked Mj. "No , not at all we have to get every-one out of here now." "Why what is it?" asked Tommy. "He s back , he's here and he afte—ooof." Said Tommy as Jason tackled Peter from the side causing the two to slide down the roof towards the edge along with the phone. "Peter? ,PETER?" YELLED Tommy threw the phone just before it smashed to pieces as it hit the ground. As that happened Peter shot a web at the wall just as he went over the edge causing him to swing into a window, crashing through the glass door while Jason just fell to the ground on his back. Peter quickly got up and looked out the window to see that Jason isn't where he landed.

* * *

Meanwhile Tommy tried to call Peter again but to no valid as he kept calling the number. "I can't call back." Said Tommy frustrated. "What did he mean by he's back." Asked Sam. "Who's he anyway?" asked Emily. "Wait Tommy you don't think?" said Mj before a locked door started getting pounded on. "GUYS, GUYS, HEY SOME ONE OPEN THE DOOR, OPEN THE DOOR , OPEN THE DOOR." Screamed Jessica from the other side. Sam quickly opened the door and let a tearful Jessica threw along with a freaked out Noah and Greg. Meagan and Meghan tried to comfort Jessica as best as they could. "Jessica what is it, what's wrong." "There s this guy with a creepy mask in here and he s after us." Cried Jessica. "Hey who's screaming?" asked Conor as he led Molly, Brooke, Kasey, Keeley, Reagan, Clay, Chris, Jenna, Whitney, Kyle, Sean as they entered the room.

"There s a guy running around in the Museum with a Machete an a mask." Said Noah. "A guy in a mask?" Asked Conor. "It's true , he killed Ricky." Stated Greg. "Someone happened to Ricky?" asked Kirby entering the room with Gwen, Cameron, Walker, Will, Niko, Zack, Josh, and Niko. "Wait someone 's dead?" asked Cameron. "Ricky s dead , someone in a mask just sliced him apart and then let him bleed out in front of us." Said Greg. "What kind of mask?" asked Tommy. "It looked liked some kind of **hockey mask." **answered Noah. T

he word hockey mask made Tommy, Whitney, Jenna, Clay, Chris, and Kyle faces change from concern to complete horror. "Okay a psycho in a hockey mask with a machete, doesn't sound completely dangerous." Said Emily notice Tommy s look of terror. "Lady you have no idea." Said Tommy. Suddenly Peter entered a door behind Noah and Conor making them scream. "Oh thank god you're okay." Said Mj before hugging her husband relieved to see him. At that moment another door slammed open letting Andy , Paul, and Ginny enter. "Jesus please stop slamming doors." Asked Keeley. "Wait where s Ryan , Carmen, Christian, and Maria?" asked Peter. "We got separated." Said Andy. "WHAT?" asked everything. "Dude , that's something you want to avoid all the time." Said Kyle. "No time to compare survival skills, we gotta get every one together." Said Tommy.

"I agree where s everyone?" asked Peter. "I don't know , Tynan and Sara left hours ago the kids went with them so did the dinosaurs and the doc." , "What about Jacob , Angie?" , "Trish and Rob?" asked Tommy. "They went upstairs." Answered Preston. "What about the rest of my staff?" asked Greg. "Do you still have your Radio?" asked Will. Greg nodded as a answer. "Use it and call one of them." Ordered Niko. Greg quickly turned on his radio and listened to it hoping someone would answer. Suddenly something static was going off in the room. "What the hell." Said Sam as he followed the sound to a closet. As he opened the door the entire room is completely dark until Sam finds the light switch and to everyone s horror , Gerald s lifeless body laird across the floor covered in his own blood. Brooke, Jessica, and Meghan covered their mouths to stop themselves from screaming. While Emily , Keeley and Reagan looked like they were gonna throw up. Peter noticed something in Gerald s jacket pocket and pulled it out revealing a bunch of pictures on picture showed Bengy talking with Stephanie and Brandon. "Paul , Ginny look." Said Peter as he handed the picture to the couple. "What the hell." Said Ginny as she saw her son with Stephanie and Peter. "Tommy he s got pictures of you and Meagan." Said Peter revealing one to Tommy.

"He knew I was here." , "He knew we were all here, we gotta find the others now." Said Sam. "I'm gonna look for Ryan , Carmen, Maria, and Christian." Said Peter. "What do the rest of us do?" asked Noah. "Find a secure room and lock the door don't let anyone in unless it's me or any of the others." Answered Peter. "Pete take this." Said Tommy throwing a pistol, Peter caught it and gave it a quick look. "Thanks." "It's a Para. 45 , the bullets are coded with Emperor scorpion venom, very deadly." "Were gonna head to the 18 century section and stay in a room , hopefully the others are there." Said Greg. "Good luck." Said Peter before heading back the way he came. "Hey Nate wait." Said Sam stopping Peter.

"I got something that I was hoping you wouldn't have to use but given the situation we're in this should help." Said Sam giving him an ancient gauntlet that looked to be from the century. Peter tried it on and the look of it reminded him of something. "Wait a minute is this?" asked Peter. "Yeah remember that theory we had about a secret organization of assassins that we're involved in major events of history like the American colonies, French revolution , so on?. "I thought you couldn't find any evidence on that." , "That was until I found this ,flick your wrist." Said Sam and as Peter did a blade went out of the glove. Amazed peter did it again and the blade went back in the gauntlet. "Love to explain how I found but maybe later." Said Sam as he followed the others leaving Peter to complete his task. Tommy lead the way and called out for any of the others.

"Jacob , Trish , dammit he said to himself as he lead the group to the 18th century room, as he turned a corner he jumped as Jacob appeared who looked shocked as well but quickly calmed down. Then Rob and Trish came into the room threw a hallway the opposite of the room. "Good your okay come on we got get this place locked up. Where's Angie?" asked Tommy. "I don't know , she came in here , we followed her and now she's gone." Said Jacob. "Great." , "What's the matter?" asked Jacob. "Looks like Crystal Lake s Legend is back in the Big Apple." Answered Tommy.

* * *

As Tommy and the others were locking up the room, Peter s trail lead him to a stair case that lead to the boiler room. "Ryan? , Carmen?" whispered Peter as he descended down the stairs. Unaware of the door closing on him , he jumped as the door behind him closed. That motivated Peter to turn the safety off on the pistol as he went further into the darkness.

Once he stepped off the bottom step the only things that kept the room slightly lift were the night lights , steam frequently went out of pipes. Each one made Peter jump as he passed by them. "Maria? , Christian? , Guys?" called Peter once again hoping for an answer. A disturbing smell then filled his nose, the smell of fresh , "blood." He said as he followed the scent to a massive freezer on wheels. "Ryan?" Peter said before reluctantly deciding to open it. Peter let out a gasp and felt an intense urge to vomit as he saw Randull s body stored in the freezer with a screw driver in his chest. Peter checked Randull s pulse just in case but he knew right away that Randull s life was gone.

Peter backed up into a tool room and suddenly screamed as the door behind him flew open. He turned to see Ryan, Carmen, Maria, and Christian screaming along with him , they seemed exhausted and just as terrified as he is. "Was it that guy?" yelled Carmen, "Oh , Guilty as charged." Said before grabbing her by the wrist and leading the others out of the boiler room back up the stairs. Once they reached the top Peter blocked it using a wall of webbing before leading the others. Every 5 seconds he would constantly look left to right, back and fourth as he lead his four friends to the 18th century section. He stopped as he heard a noise in the distance like an ancient artifact just fell off a table. "Tommy?" said Peter before a section of the wall behind them opened making them all scream. They all calmed down as they realized it was Angie. "Sorry ,Sorry, Hey Carmen, Maria I found a secret passage let s check it out." Said Angie excitedly as she guided the girls who were resisting.

"Wait ,Wait Angie listen, Ricky 's dead." Said Peter. "What?" asked Angie completely shocked. "And so is Randull and Gerald.", "What?" "There s a psychopath in the museum." , "WHAT?" , "Come one lets go." Said Christian trying to guide Angie to follow the others. "Hey let go of me , I'm getting out of here." Said Angie as she started sprinting the other direction. "Angie wait you not safe by yourself, listen to me." Said Peter as he and Ryan sprinted after her. They stopped as Angie stop and took a breath before turning , "I did not cheat on that loser Greg to get a decent job and just to die here with second rate civilians or vigilantes like you." Yelled Angie before continuing to sprint down the hall. Ryan and Peter glanced at each other with shocked expressions and then to Christian , Carmen and Maria. "What in the hell." , "Peter is that you, we're over here." Called out Tommy interrupting Christian. "COME ON." Said Ryan as he grabbed Peter who took a last glance down the path Angie took. Angie took a right and headed down stairs towards a nearby exit , as she reached the bottom she looked back up the stairs, "You guys should get out while you can , Its crazy to stay in this city." She yelled just as she started sprinting unfortunately she ran right into Jason who stabbed her with a machete right in the chest and listened to her scream in terror. Peter , Ryan , Carmen, Christian, and Maria looked back once Angie s agonizing screams went out , "Come on, COME ON." Yelled Peter as he dashed down the hall along with Carmen and Christian. Ryan and Maria hesitated before following the others.

They all reached the railing and stopped just as they saw Angie s lifeless body stare at them , then the body got dragged away from their point of view leaving a pool of blood, the five friends looked at each other before looking back down , "AAAAAAAHHHHHH." They screamed before sprinting back towards the path they were originally going. "Tommy." Called Peter lead the others to a locked door. "Pete, guys come on in here." Said Tommy as he unlocked the door letting them all in and unaware that Tommy forgot to close the door. "You guys okay?" he asked the four friends as Peter was on his left breathing heavenly. "He got Randul and Angie too." Said Ryan. "Will be okay if we all stick together right?", "Yeah of course number s seem to be his -." , "TOMMY." Yelled Peter just as Jason suddenly appeared entering through the door smacking Tommy with the handle of his machete, the force of the blow sent him right into Peter knocking them into a corner. Ryan, Christian and the girls screamed as they turned around and sprinted into a large bedroom where the rest of the group was. Everyone suddenly got up as Carmen, Maria, Christian, and Ryan entered the room screaming. "Hey what's going on?" asked Noah before Jason entered the room, "HOLY SHIT." Yelled Noah before getting sent flying into a drawer.

"HEY." Yelled Tommy as he smacked Jason in the back of the head with a wooden two by four. He was about to hit him again but Jason quickly turned and grabbed it out of his hand and threw it to the side, "TOMMY." Screamed Meagan as Jason sliced her husband at the arm leaving an open wound, Tommy covered the wound just before Jason gave him a right hook with his free hand sending him to the ground face first. "Tommy." Yelled Trish just when Peter shot some webbing in Jason s mask blinding him, Noah saw this happen and without thinking he charged at Jason ramming him into a desk top next to the bed Jason quickly adapted and sliced him in the stomach causing him to release Jason and fall on his back. "NO." yelled MJ , suddenly the others tried to help fight off their attacker. Jacob quickly put on futuristic looking armored gauntlets on and jumped onto Jason s back putting him in a choke hold. Niko pulled out a large hand cannon and attempted to get a clear shot but Jason shook Jacob off then threw him into Will , Paul, Clay and Zack sending them all to the ground. "Dodge these you ugly son of a bitch." Yelled Niko as he fired multiple bullets into Jason who kept groaning from every shot but also getting more and more angry. He then kicked the bed between him and Niko sending it right into Niko legs .

Cameron and Walker quickly advanced on the masked psychopath at that moment. Walker fired black webbing trying to contain him while Cameron dodge all of Jason's attacks and delivered multiple venom blast at his abdomen and his mask. Jason then grabbed Cameron by the arm then brought him over his shoulders then slammed him into a wooden stool completely shattering it to pieces. Then he started swinging violently at the black webbing trapping his body until he was loose. "Oh no you don't you ugly , wooo." Yelled Walker as he attempted to jump on Jason only to get throw into a wall. Thankfully he quickly sticked to the wall just before he smashed into it. While the men were trying to take down Jason , Mj quickly searched for anything to use as a weapon , she found it in the form of a glassed candle holder. After slashing Zack in the arm then throwing him into Josh , Jason started to advance on Peter who was distracted by trying to tend Noah s wound. "You're okay it's just a little flesh wound." , "LOOK OUT." Yelled Noah but his warning came too late as Peter turned only to get Jason s boot in the face. Mary Jane quickly threw the candle at Jason , the candle smashed to pieces once it came into contact with the back of Jason s head as he stumbled. He then turned his attention to Mj and swung at her with his machete. Thankfully she dodged him as he missed the strike and landed on the bed. "quick web him up before he gets up again." Said Kasey as she fired organic webbing out of her wrists.

Unfortunately Jason quickly got and grabbed her by the neck and swung her into the wall right next to Meghan. "Kasey you okay?" asked Meghan. "Yeah but you guys need to go, get outside and call the police." , "Wait not yet." Said Meghan as she picked up a stool. "Meghan what are you doing?" asked Emily. "Stay here." She said before heading to Jason who was occupied pinning Peter to the ground. Jason was about to plunge Peter in the neck but quickly turned around and grabbed the stool Meghan had just before it nearly hit his mask. "Bold move but stupid." , "NO DON'T ." yelled Peter but Jason throw the stool out of the Meghan s grasp and stabbed her right in the stomach. "MEGHAN." Yelled Peter, Walker, Emily and Kasey as Meghan stood there motionless as if time stood still, then Jason pulled the blade out of her and watched her fall back. She would have hit the ground if Walker didn't catch her. "NNNNAARRRRGGHHH." Yelled Peter as he charged at Jason with quick speed, causing both of them to go threw a nearby window. "Your gonna regret that." Growled Peter as they continued to fight unaware that they were moving away from the room as they fought on. Meanwhile Walker had Meghan in his arms and use one hand to try and stop the bleeding while the others hovered over her. "Meghan , Meghan , look at me , look at me , just look at me." He said as he covered the wound with black webbing hoping it would work. But Meghan s face was still tearful and looked like she could barely breath or say anything.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE POWERS DO SOMETHING." Cried Emily. "I'm doing the best I can but she needs a hospital right now." Said Walker. "Can anyone call an ambulance?" asked Kasey. Tommy, Noah, and Ryan started fiddling with there phones but from there faces it wasn't looking good. "I can't get a signal." Said Ryan. "Me neither." Said Noah. "Nothing." Said Tommy. "Screw it." Said Walker as he was absorbed in a black liquid like-form and now wearing a blackened spider man suit but with pale white lenses and a large spider symbol across his chest.

As he started to grab Meghan , Kasey stopped him, "What are you doing?" , "I'm getting her to a hospital , the webbing wont hold the wound forever." Said Spider-Venom. "And we don't how bad the damage is , if you swing around looking for a hospital you might make it worse." Said Kasey. "We can't just sit here , that man or thing whatever that is , is still in here with us and Peter s fighting it and we can't call the police or an ambulance. " said Molly. "Wait , Tynan s got a radio , if we find him he can call the cops." Said Ryan. "NOT IF HE S DEAD TOO." , "Emily calm down we don't know that , he's probably with Bleeb, Gwen, Kirby and the others." Said Reagan. Jacob pulled out a hand cannon and loaded and started to follow the path that Jason and Peter went. "Where are you going?" asked Christian." , "I'm gonna help Peter." Said Jacob , "Not alone you're not." Said Will as he and Niko followed. "SO what are we supposed to do?" asked Keeley. "Stay alive , stay quiet, and stay together." Said Jacob as he went down the hall. "That's helpful." Said Emily sarcastically.

* * *

As Jacob lead the rescue team to aid Peter. Peter on the other hand lead the fight to the space room and was now fighting on a walk way over giant balls representing the solar system. Jason then grabbed him by the neck and threw him over the railing , thankfully peter landed a Mercury and thanks to his ability to stick on walls he kept his balance. Then Jason went over the balcony and landed right in front of Peter making the planet model shake. "Dude incase it hasn't occurred to we're fighting on the solar system 30 feet from the ground." Said Peter. "You should now Pete I don't care where I am with my victim , I only care about how I'm gonna end it." Said Jason as he charged. Peter dodged the attack and gave Jason an upper cut than a right hook as well. Then Jacob , Niko and Will appeared at a hallway in above them , "I've never seen this before." Said Will.

"What a giant model of the Milky Way?" asked Niko. "No , a masked hero and legendary psychopathic killer fighting on the solar system. " Okay guys let s do this." Said Jacob as he climbed onto the railing and then jumped from it and glided onto Earth as Will and Niko followed Jacob unsheathed a sword with a strange crystal on the back of the blade which gave a electric- cosmic glow around the blade. Will then made a cosmic looking bow and arrow while Niko pulled out a flaming Hammer. Now that the three were armed they all charged into the fight. Jason nearly sliced Peter in the neck just as Jacob blocked the blade with his weapon and knocked him back. "I see you little space band of space soldiers watching your back." Said Jason as he dueled Jason , "First of all were not soldiers were scouts." Said Will as he jumped onto Jason s back and ramped a knife into Jason s shoulder. He let out a growl before shaking Will off and then grabbing his right left leg and using his inhuman strength ramped his foot into Will's knee making a painful cracking noise. Will yelled in pain for about 6 seconds just before Jason kicked his body over the edge watching him slide off the giant model planet. "WILL." Yelled Peter as he stop a webbing under Jason s feet and grabbed Will by the right foot just before he started free falling.

Unfortunately Will s weight made him slide to the edge towards Jason. Thankfully he dodge Jason s blade just as he slid under his legs and was now nearly over the edge. "Hang on I got cha." Said Peter. "But who s got you?" said Jason as he raised his machete only to get attacked by Jacob and Niko. "We do." Said Niko before grabbing a hand cannon gun from his holster and firing at Jason almost like a mad man. "WO , WO Niko take it easy." Said Jacob. But his warning came too late as a bullet hit the main rope that's supporting the modeled planets. "Oh shit." Said Jacob as the ropes starting to snap. At the ground Tynan entered the room along with Sara, Gwen, Kirby, Louie, Cecilia, RJ,ALEX, Cassie , along with the dinosaurs, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, and Elsa. "Guys I swear I heard something." Said Tynan. "Come on captain no offense but aren't you a little old for pranks?" , "LOOK OUT." Yelled Gwen as he grabbed Alex pulling him towards her just before a piece of falling debris nearly crushed him.

"What in the world , look." Pointed RJ. Everyone looked up to see the giant model of the Milky way shaking violently , "PETER?" said Gwen as he saw him and Will dangling form a web line. Peter looked to see the group eyeing them, " oh great , GUYS GET CLEAR NOW." Yelled Peter as the main cable was about to snap , "IT'S GIVING AWAY." YELLED Jacob just as it did. Suddenly lots of debris started falling to the ground as Tynan and the others ran from cover, Alex , Rj, and Cassie quickly slid under a old spaceship cockpit just as a large piece of mercury landed behind them. Will was free falling and nearly got crushed by Neptune and Saturn but quickly teleported to a completely different room and landed in an old wooden house. "Ouch." Moaned Will. After all the debris landed the entire room was now clouded with dust, Tynan slowly got out of his hiding place along with Sara , he now had his gun out ready , "Everyone okay?" , "I'm okay," said Gwen. "Me too." Said Rex shaking off dust. "ow, I think something landed on my head." Moaned Dweeb. "Tynan suddenly turned around as he heard coughing form behind. "wo, wo, wo it's me, it's me." Said Peter raising his hands. "What the heck just happened?" yelled Tynan.

"Tynan we need to get everyone out of here." Said Peter. "Will do but first tell me what's going on , and why you just destroyed the Milky way?" , "Really man you doing this now?" said Jacob as he helped Niko up. "Alright Tynan there's a nearly unstoppable psychopathic killer around the Museum trying to kill us , here's already got half of Greg s staff and Meghan is bleeding on the floor in the 18th century room, which is why you need to put that gun down and get an ambulance here and some police officers here right now." Said Peter frustrated and very upsettingly.

Suddenly Jason emerged from a pile of debris behind Sara and Tynan and made every yell in shock, as he charged at Tynan and Sara. "NO." yelled Peter as he fired two web lines each at Tynan and Sara pulling them out of Jason s way only for him to charge at Peter , then he stabbed him right in the other shoulder making Peter yell as they started another scuffle with their arms locked. "Oh shit , hang on Pete." Said Jacob as he and Niko charged only to knocked back by Jason who wouldn't release his grip. "Tynan get up , get up." Said Sara as she held her stunned boyfriend up. Kirby and Gwen tried to get Jason off of Peter but Jason quickly threw Kirby into a nearby wall and kicked Gwen right in the stomach. Now he had a hunting knife in his right hand and was using all of his strength to shove it in Peter s head. Fortunately Peter kept the blade merely inches away but because of his wounded shoulders his arms were getting tired.

Jason then cornered Peter right into a wall near one of the entrances of the room. At that moment Tommy appeared through the door window and once he saw Peter and Jason circling around each other with their arms locked on each other , he started to shove the door open. "Come on , come on, why are half the doors in here locked?" he asked to nobody as he and Paul tried using brute force.

Jason then threw Peter onto the ground hard , knocking the wind out of him , then he quickly got on top of him and unsheathed a throwing knife and raised it over his head ready to throw it right threw Peter s eye. , "HEY, DROP THE WEAPON YOU UGLY SCUM BACK." Yelled Tynan aiming his weapon at Jason who titled his head confused for a moment, then he threw the knife at Tynan who dodge it unaware that the knife sliced a nearby rope supporting a large model of the moon off the ground. "TYNAN ABOVE YOU." Yelled Sara just as the giant model started to descend. Peter quickly kicked Jason off him and then fired a web ling at Tynan s foot tripping him and also getting him out of the models way. Jason quickly recovered and was about to attack again when suddenly, "HEY MAGGOT HEAD. WE GOT CHA RIGHT WHERE WE WANT YOU." Yelled Tommy aiming a doubled barrel shotgun at Jason.

Jason gave a quick look at Paul, Ginny, and Chris and gave an evil smirk, "Actually I got you where I need you." Said Jason before reaching in his jacket pocket , pulling out a detonator and activating it, at that moment the floor surrounding Paul , Ginny, and Chris suddenly lit up around them and then the floor they were standing on started to descend into darkness. "Guys." Yelled Peter as he sprinted to the edge of the hole and fired a web at Paul who grabbed it and then grabbed Ginny as she grabbed Chris stopping her fall. "A quick and clean rescue , very classic but that won't get you a pat on the back." Said Jason as punched Peter right in the back and watched them fall into nothingness. At first Peter thought he was falling threw a black hole until his back hit the ground and in a flash he was sliding down some kind of slide along with Ginny , Paul, and Chris who were screaming along with him.

* * *

After sliding for about 10 minutes the four of them landed hard on their backs, "Who the hell puts a slide in the Museum of Natural history?" complained Paul as he got up then helped Ginny up. "Beats me , where are we anyway?" asked Chris. "Guys I think we're in deep shit." Said Peter as he lead over a nearby railing and gasped as he saw that they were on a massive cruise ship with a name across the side reading, " SS Lazarus." , "Ginny please don't tell me that the cruise ship that Jason chased Sean and his friends wasn't named the SS Lazarus." Said Peter. "Were on the ship aren't we?" , "Not just the ship , look." Paul pointed 30 miles from the ship to a man-made beach with an old looking wooden life guard tower. "That's, that's ,that's ,that's ." stuttered Peter.

"Why would they make a room that looks exactly like the lake and the camp?" said Chris completely confused and shocked. "Two reasons, they don't believe the legend and some rich idiot probably paid them to set this up for Halloween or something." Said Peter just before his phone started ringing. "Hello?" , "Peter are you okay , what happened?" said Tommy threw the phone. "We went through some kind of slide and ended up in a room that looks very similar to Crystal Lake." Said Peter. "Wait , WHAT?" yelled Tommy making Paul , Ginny and Chris glance at Peter as he kept talking threw the phone.

"Yeah I know , it's nuts what happened did you capture Jason or killed him?" , "He just disappeared right after he pushed you into the hol-." Said Tommy just before the phone started too static. "Tommy? TOMMY?, Crap." Said Peter before hanging up and turning to the others , "I just got cut off." Said Peter which made Paul and Ginny s jaws dropped. "Guys quick get inside." Said Chris as she opened a door leading the others in before locking it behind them. Peter found a light switch and pulled it up repeatedly but to no valid. "Great the lights are out , anyone else getting déjà vu?" , "Yup." Said Chris as she grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and held it as a weapon. "We have to get off this ship thing fast." Said Paul. "How we can't swim across that Jason will get us one by one." Said Ginny.

"We won't have to swim it look , there's a boat over there." Pointed PETER looking out a window at a small motor boat that could fit 4 to 3 people. Paul went to his side to check it out while Ginny looked around the room and saw that they were in a bar room , suddenly she got a cold chill that see felt when she and Paul encountered Jason back at Pacanack. Her heart started beating fast as she shall a large figure holding a wooden spear slowly heading towards Peter and Paul who were still looking out the window , just as the figure took another step and prepared to impale the two adults , Ginny screamed , "PAUL , PETER HE'S FUCKING BEHIND YOU.".

Peter quickly turned around and then pushed Paul aside just as the spear came between them, Peter then quickly attacked Jason by lunging at him and throwing punches while Jason elbowed him right in the back then sent Peter and himself on the floor in front of the bar. Ginny and Chris watched in horror as they heard coughing , heavy breathing, and glass falling from the shelves as the two scuffled on the ground. Suddenly everything went quiet. Paul grabbed a wooden spear gun as he and the girls slowly approached the bar. "PETER? , PETER? , Answer us." Said Ginny just before Jason jumped over the balcony and swung his machete like a mad man while the three backed up. Jason s machete then came into contact with Paul s arm leaving a bloody scratch. Just as the hockey masked killer was about to take another swing, the end of a web line caught him by the wrist.

"Hey sir you didn't try today s special." Said Peter as he pulled Jason back into the bar and then pinning him ,then he grabbed a nearby wine bottle, "Drinks on me." He said before smacking him right in the mask and letting him fall to the ground. "Look we wish we could stay and chat but I got an important phone call to make." Said Peter behold starting to sprint towards Paul, Ginny, Chris and the others only to get grabbed by the neck collar by Jason. Paul started to intervene before Peter turned, "Get to the Boat." Before turning back to give Jason a right hook. Paul hesitated at first but then lead Ginny and Chris outside to the boat that they saw earlier. After they each took 5 paces Jason and Peter went flying through a window behind them with arms locked. Jason threw Peter right into the railing making a large dent. He then turned to see Paul ,Ginny , and Chris getting onto the boat.

Just before he took a step Peter jumped on him sending him to the wooden floor face first. Then Peter sprinted over him and jumped into the boat. Paul and Ginny started to lower the boat using the ropes supporting it. Once it hit the water Peter tugged the motor three times before it burst to life and sped to the shore. The boat was about 15 miles close to the shore before the motor just died right away. "Guys , what happened ?" asked Chris with complete fear in her voice. "Crap , crap , come on , come on." Said Peter repeatedly as he tried to turn the motor on. "Are you guys still fast swimmers?" , "Yes but before you say it , is that really are best option right now?" asked Ginny. "It's starting to look like our only option." Said Peter just before Jason burst out of the water and pulled himself onto the boat, then he jumped on Peter putting his hands on Peter s neck suffocating him.

As the two fought the boat was rocking left and right before Jason threw Peter s body to the right side and making the boat capsize. Ginny and Chris burst out of the water screaming from fear , then Paul quickly went to Ginny s side, "Swim Ginny , swim to the beach with Chris and don't look back." Said Paul , "Wait where's Peter?" asked Chris , "Go I'm gonna get him." Said Paul just before submerging and seeing Jason strangle Peter under water as he desperately tried to break free and get to the surface. Paul found a flare gun floating in the ocean and grabbed it and swam towards Jason and Peter. He quickly lit it and shoved it right in Jason s back making him let go of Peter and swim to the surface.

Peter swam like crazy and once he reached the surface he took quick deep breaths and swam to shore along with Paul. Once two men reached the beach they caught their breath along with Chris and Ginny who were also worn out from the swimming. Unfortunately they had to catch their breathe shortly because Jason burst out of the water letting out an animal like roar in anger. "Guys time to go , he's pissed." Said Peter as he turned to see Ginny, Paul, and Chris already sprinting. "ALREADY RUNNING , COME ON." Yelled Paul as Peter sprinted after them.

* * *

The group of four sprinted down a trail in the woods getting scratched by thorns and branches , they sprinted past a tool shed with a pile of chopped wood with an axe over it. 5 minutes later Jason past the same shed and stopped to grabbed the axe and continued to pursue his victims. Jason sprinted for about 10 minutes after Peter, Paul, Ginny, and Chris and stop and aimed at Ginny and Paul and swung the axe hard watching it fly towards them. As Peter was running behind Paul and Ginny, the hair on the back of his neck went up activating his sense and then he jumped to the couple, "DUCK." He yelled as the three of them landed on the ground as the axe passed over them nearly hitting Paul and hitting a tree instead. "Get up, get up ,get up and keep moving." Said Peter as he and Paul and Ginny followed Chris while Peter grabbed the axe then slammed it against his leg snapping it in two, he through the stick to the ground and threw the part with the blade at Jason, the blade hit him in the shoulder.

Jason growled angrily as he pulled the axe blade out of his shoulder leaving a large bloody wound. After he did he looked to see that Peter was already gone but he knew his way around this forest even if it isn't as real as the real forest he lived in for 29 years. Peter sprinted past trees and constantly looking back until he caught up with Paul, Ginny , and Chris who went into a logged cabin. Peter followed Ginny in while Chris locked the door behind him. The cabin looked a lot bigger inside than out side, the main room had a red couch in the center of the room facing a fireplace that looked like it hasn't be used in ages. There's a door in the corner of the room which peter knew opened into a restroom. A large chest laid next to the couch probably filled with trophies and tennis rackets. Paul quickly grabbed it and placed it against the door before calling out to Peter, "Quick find something else to barricade the door." Peter searched the room for anything to use.

He found it in the shape of a wooden chair, he placed it over the chest and made sure that it would stay there. "Ginny, Chris I need you both to search the room and make sure there s no back door, but if there is make sure its locked , then look for anything we can use as a weapon or even a phone." Said Peter. The two women nodded before heading to a nearby another door which lead into a narrow hallway with a draw in the center of it and a table with a glass plate on it with the picture of a blue humming bird. On the end of the hallway stood a red painted door, Ginny quickly sprinted to the door and quickly locked it while Chris entered another room that had two or four bed rooms against the walls and two drawer with 6 draws. Chris started searching them. Shortly Chris entered the room and start searching the drawer next to Ginny. After opening the 4 one she found an old radio, once she picked it up, hope seemed to show in her face as she went back to the room to find Peter looking out the window while Paul searched the room.

"Peter, I found a radio but I don't how to use it or if it even works." Said Chris as she passed it to Peter. Peter then turned it over and to a piece off the back seeing that It had batteries full covered in dust , "the batteries need to be charged , hang on." He said as he placed the battery on a night stand next to the couch then fired a web line with electricity running along it as it hit the device. Then the electricity went out as it fired the battery bringing it to life. Peter then picked it up and messed with it for a few seconds before getting to a good signal. "Come on, Come on, come on." Said Peter as he fiddled with the small device. Suddenly the small radio went off and Peter started channel surfing until he found a good connection , "Hello , Hello ?" , "Peter thank god , we thought you were dead when we were caught off earlier." Said Greg threw the device.

"We almost were, is everyone okay?" , "Jacob and Niko are searching for Will, and Tommy along with your brother , wife, Tynan, Rob, RJ, Alex, and Cassie are looking for a way to get you guys out of there , the room went into locked down when you guys fell through that hole." Said Greg making Peter s hope s die , "Great were locked in an old camp exhibit with a psychopathic killer." Exaggerated Peter. "But Tynan was able to get his radio and call for back up , he said S.W.A.T s on the way along with an ambulance, you four just need to find a place to stay until we can fi-." The radio died just as the cabin lights went out making Ginny s heart beat fast since that meant that Jason is nearby and is probably heading his way. , "Shit quick hide under a bead." Said Peter as he crawled under one of the beds with Chris behind him , while Paul and Ginny crawled under one across the room just before Jason starting hacking the back door open.

After delivering a third blow the door it shattered into pieces of wood as Jason stomped into the cabin. Jason turned to opened the door at the right side of he hall entering the bedroom slowly and cautiously , he knew that he could kill the three that escaped him many years ago but with Peter in the way it would be challenging . "No matter, this time I'll make that traitor wish he died 2 years ago." He thought to himself as he searched the room. Once Jason s muddy boots came into Chris and Peter s point of view form under the bed Jason swung the machete to the ground thinking that it will make one of them blow their cover. Peter quickly covered Chris mouth with his hand once the blade came down.

Chris wasn't gonna scream but she glad Peter did it just in case. Chris and Ginny s eyes were wide with fear as the hulking killer searched the room. Ginny s fear increased as she saw a large rat running under the bed in front of them and then started heading towards them , Pauls grabbed her hand to keep her calm as the little rodent went up to her and sniffed her free hand before leaving , unfortunately Ginny urinated under the bed out of fear. Jason turned around as he heard a faint noise before entering the room again. Just as soon as they heard his footsteps there was silence. Ginny and Paul were the first to crawl out of there finding place to see if the coast was clear, unfortunately once Ginny turned to her right she screamed as she saw Jason standing on a wooden chair , he was waiting for one of them to pop out. Just before he was about to swing his machete down at Ginny Peter fired webbing at the front right leg and tug at it making it snap causing the chair to crumple to the floor along with Jason.

Once he hit the floor Paul and Peter quickly got to their feet and lunged at the masked maniac. While the men kept the attacker busy Ginny went back into the living room and ran straight for a wooden cabin , at that moment Peter got thrown through the wall next to the door Ginny went through and landed right into the couch . Then Jason entered the room with his arms around Pauls neck, just before he could snap it Ginny turned around from the cabin armed with a chainsaw and advanced towards Jason who tried his best to keep a distance from the blade only to get sliced in the arm and forced to the ground. Peter grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it onto Jason s back knocking him out cold.

"Doesn't he ever stop?" asked Paul just before Jason got up roaring only to have Peter fired another taser web at his face , he then fell on his back out cold. "Okay guys I got a plan , I'm gonna lead him into the woods." , "What no." interrupted Ginny. "Hold on just hear me out , once he's out of the house I want you guys to run like hell to the exit , and I mean run like hell. It's at the entrance of camp crystal lake, that's how I got in here the first place." Said Peter. "Are you sure about this?" asked Chris.

"Absolutely not but its our best chance." Finished Peter before approaching Jason. "What are you doing?" asked Paul. "What we should've done when we escaped Pacanack." Said PETER he moved his left hand towards Jason s neck with two fingers. Just when they were a mere inch away , Jason grabbed his machete in his right hand and swung at Peter missing him and hitting the wooden wall. Peter quickly got up and sprinted threw the hall way with Jason behind, "PETER." Yelled Ginny making Jason stop and looked back to her , Chris and Paul. "Ginny no." said Peter making Jason look back to him. He turned to him then at Ginny repeatedly not sure of who to go after. "Hey Jason I never thought I'd say this but your mom s pancakes already tasted like Shit." Said Peter before sprinting out the door with a pissed off Jason Voorhees into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile Jacob and Niko walked threw a hallway passing native Americans statues and stuffed animals. The two were now covered in their space armor they wore at Time square earlier and were armed . Jacob held his assault rifle ready for anything to jump out at him while Niko carried a pump action shotgun. "SO this what you had in mind?" asked Niko , "Nope , I was expecting to just relax , have a few drinks and check out the exhibits but instead we're in the looking for our best sniper and fighting an undead psychopath." Said Jacob. "HEY , IS ANYONE THERE." Yelled a voice. "Will." Said Jacob before sprinting down the direction the voice came from with Niko behind. Jacob followed it to a large door with a name written over it "Terrarium.".

"Ready?" asked Jacob , Niko nodded as he aimed his shotgun at the door. Jacob pushed the door opened and raised his weapon as he entered the room behind Niko. Once the two entered the room the first thing they saw was greenery everywhere , the room had smelled tropical and felt like it was 80 degrees , "What the hell is this place?" asked Niko. "It's the terrarium , you know the room that looks like a rainforest and has reptiles like iguanas , lizards and snakes." Said Jacob as he walked down the path and stopped once he saw a medium sized lake with a glass wall keeping it from flooding the place.

Inside the lake there were Black Caimans floating in on the surface but what got Jacob's full attention was on an old looking cabin with wooden legs that seemed to start cracking , and hanging on for dear life on the balcony was Will. "Will , are you okay?" asked Jacob. "DO I FUCKIN LOOK OKAY. Help me out here." Yelled Will as his grip started slipping. "OKAY ,OKAY , OKAY JUST HANG IN THERE." Said Jacob as he sprinted to a door with Niko behind him laughing cause of Jacob said "hang in there. "Very funny." Said Will , while Jacob tried to break down a door with a message "Staff members only." "Screw it." Said Jacob as he threw his right hand at the door and it came right off its hinges. The two sprinted over the door up a stair case that lead to a wooden dock , up ahead laid the cabin. Just when Jacob took 5 paces the last leg snapped and the cabin landed right in the lake with Will being the first to enter the water, at that moment a wooden chest slid out of the cabin and landed right on the back of Wills head knocking him out as he floated to the surface. "Shit." Said Niko as he and Jacob stood at the edge of the dock searching for their comrade. Thankfully Will s body surfaced with his back breaking the water.

Jacob reached out and grabbed Will by the arm and started to pull him out. As this happened a black Caiman got drawn to the sound of splashing that was being made and swam towards the unconscious body like a torpedo. Niko then grabbed Will s other arm and together they pulled him onto the docks just before the Caiman could get Will s feet. Once they dragged Will out of the tank Jacob quickly started doing CPR on his chest. Will quickly gained conscious and flipped out thinking he was still in the water until Jacob and Niko helped calm him. "How'd you end up here man?" asked NIKO. "Well first that son of a bitch broke my leg then I' nearly got squished by two of those planets then I teleported here and nearly got eaten by alligators." Said Will.

"Those are Caimans." Corrected Jacob. "I really don't care what they are." Said Will as he got himself up only to feel immense pain from his right leg, "ah , shit." He cursed to himself as Niko put Will s arm over his shoulder , supporting him. "What happened to Pete and the others. "Peter along with Paul , Ginny , and Chris got trapped in some kind of life sized room that looks exactly like the lake where that JASON guy is from and the others are trying to find a way to help them get out. How do get to them though this place feels more like a maze than a museum." Said Will. "Good thing Alex gave us a map." Said Jacob holding a map in front of Will before exiting the room the way they came and turned left following a new path.

The group of three walked down the hall for about 10 minutes before encountering a black door. Jacob reach out to the knob and giggle before telling the others, "It's locked." , "Isn't there another way?" asked Niko. "Yeah but it'll take longer , this is the only shortcut according to this map.". "hang on a minute." Said Will as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and handed it to Jacob , "Use this." , "Your hacking bug, really." "Well I didn't bring any lock picks." Said Will. Jacob placed the device over the door than typed in a code then the device went off and the door unlocked. "Peter or the staff are gonna complain about this." Said Jacob. "Peter s probably got enough stuff to worry about now." Said Will.

* * *

Unknown to Will , Peter is worrying about himself as he sprints threw green foliage and branches. The only light that kept the room out of darkness was the moon s light that shined threw a glass ceiling that covered the room. Not far behind Jason jogged threw the forest , keeping a distance between him and Peter. The masked killer followed his targets trail all the way back to Pacanack lodge.

Jason peered through the room to see if Peter was waiting for him but all he saw was the inside of the cabin. He then entered the room letting the door slam behind him as he stalked the room like a cat hunting a mouse. Suddenly a noise erupted in the house breaking the silence, Jason followed it into the kitchen which was in complete darkness. But for Jason his vision adjusted well enough for him to catch a glimpse at pots, pans and kitchen tools hanging over the sink which laid on the far left side of the room next to a window left of it. Jason then turned to the corner and saw the pantry which looked completely pitch black. Before he could enter it the same sound that lured him into the room went off once again. He turned to find it coming from a phone standing on a small table near a rusty old stove. Jason picked it up and answered the phone, "You must be so desperate to end this aren't you?" said Jason knowing who s on the other line. "The only thing I'm desperate for is to find a way to get you out of my life and to make sure you don't hurt anyone else." Said Peter. "Such determination I'm honestly surprised you and Tommy aren't related." , "I'm surprised that your still alive I didn't think you'd be able to kill without your head." Said Peter. "Speaking of old friends , how's your little gang of lizards doing?" asked Jason as he sharpened his machete with a rock. "Leave them out of this Jason, this is just between you and me. Why do you care anyway?" , "Well I'm just thinking that after I'm done with you I'll pay them a visit and tell the little longneck that you failed him like you failed his old man." Teased Jason.

"What did you say , I can't believe you went there , that really makes me …" Peter hanged up just before finishing. At that moment Peter emerged from the pantry armed with a kitchen knife stabbed Jason right in the back and roared, "ANGRY." Jason shook him like a flee then using his left hand , he grabbed Peter by the throat and threw him into the sink causing multiple pots and pans to fall to the floor from impact. "Murderer." Yelled Jason with complete anger in his voice. "Hypocrite." Said Peter before kicking Jason away and getting a quick chance to breath, then Peter grabbed a frying pan that landed in the sink behind him and whacked Jason in the right side of his mask then on the other knocking him down on his face. As he started to get up, Peter whacked him one last time on the back of his head knocking him out.

* * *

Peter then sprinted over Jason s unconscious body and to the door that he came through earlier. Once he got to the to the ground he saw a light red bug parked in the middle of the dirt road. Peter quickly sprinted to it and locked all the doors. "Come on , the keys, keys, keys, keys." Said peter as he searched for the keys. Once he scanned every area he went to plan B and pulled the removed the plastic covering under the wheel and started to rewire the car. Unfortunately Jason reached the car and started pulling on the locked door hard before ducking from the window and disappearing. "What the hell." Said Peter as he looked through the windows completely stunned that someone like Jason just vanished in an instant. Then everything went quiet around Peter. Suddenly a the spears of a pitch fork stabbed throw the car ceiling making Peter shout as he was nearly stabbed by one of the blades. "Oh God." Mumbled Peter as Jason pulled the pitchfork out of the vehicle then moved his right hand into it in an attempt to pull Peter out.

On pure instinct Peter kicked the car door across the passenger seat with both feet , making it fly off into its hinges and send Jason to the ground. Peter quickly got out of the car threw his door and started sprinting up the dirt road as Jason shoved the door off. Peter crawled out of the door less side of the car and sprinted up the dirt road before taking cover behind a large green bush planted behind on of the cabins.

He held his breath just as he heard large footsteps jogging up the hill towards his direction, once the masked maniac was nearly passed the bush Peter swung his leg at him hitting Jason between the legs causing him to fall on his back groaning in pain as Peter started sprinting once again. Jason quickly got up and started limping back the way he came knowing that it'll help him catch Peter by surprise. Peter sprinted past another cabin before catching sight of a bright banana yellowed car. As soon as he reached it he pulled at the door tightly only to see that it wouldn't move. Just before he was about to smash it with his shoulder he heard a branch snap on the ground and quickly ducked and crawled to the front of the hood just as Jason emerged from the woods armed with a wooden pitch fork this time. Jason stared into the dark woods like a wild beast stalking its prey. He quickly sprinted through the woods while Peter peeked through from his hiding spot before running towards a different path with orange and brown leaves completely covering the ground.

The leaves cracked under his shoes as he sprinted , suddenly Jason lunged at Peter out of the darkness missing him by a mere inch as he hit the ground while Peter continued sprinting. Jason got up shaking his head after feeling light headed before jogging after his prey unaware that he just passed Peter who took cover behind a tree when Jason hit the ground. Once the killer disappeared into the darkness Peter took a quick breather from running as he fell on his knees right in the edge of a small puddle with a small rock. He didn't even care that he was getting his pants were have way in the water it seemed that the only thing that was going through his mind was how he was gonna get out of this living nightmare.

After taking 5 breaths he quickly stood up and sprinted threw the puddle and entered the wilderness. The woods now seemed even darker then ever which made Peter more uncomfortable than he already is. "This is not how I thought tonight was gonna go, I imagined talking to Ryan and Noah. Answering some spider-man questions and so one. Instead running for my life in a museum , I Swear to god if I see Kruger dressed as the twins from The Shinning I'm gonna lose it." He thought to himself as he saw a faint light threw the darkness. The closer he got to it , he saw the light coming form another cabin which looked much older than the others. It was completely covered with moss and decaying wood on the wooden floors and walls. "okay yup , this cabin has painful and brutal death written all over it. Not going in there." Said Peter as he walked past the cabin further into the woods unaware that his pursuer was stalking him like a silent predator. "I still don't get why I'm getting into this kind of madness.

I was perfectly fine with fighting bad guys that had deadly weapons. Were they easy battles? Of course not, but at least they were alive." Said Peter to himself just before he heard the sound of branch snapping. Peter turned to see a **statue **of Jason Voorhees holding a machete over his head. "Was that left over for Halloween? , Please don't answer?" asked Peter and to his horror the statue turned to him with and started sprinting towards him. "OH COME ON, I SAID PLEASE MAN." Yelled Peter as he started sprinting. After making about 10 paces Peter looked back at his attacker unaware of a tree stump in his path, he then trip on the stump which sent him rolling down a steep hill getting his clothes torn and shredded by impact.

* * *

When he reached the bottom of the hill he landed on a man-made trap door and on impact he fell write threw it breaking the door into multiple pieces of wood. "Ouch." Moaned Peter as he pushed himself up. He took a quick look around and found himself in an old mine tunnel. The hallways had dirt walls and had to hallways both seeming to go one forever, they both had light hanging from the ceiling leading the way. "Okay now I am getting scared." Said Peter as he turned left and started walking down the mine hoping that it was the way back to the surface. "HEEELLLLPPPPP." Cried a voice making Peter stop in his tracks. "What the hell? Was that a girl?" said Peter. "HEEELLLPPPP US, HELLLLPPPPP." Cried the women s voice. Peter started speed walking toward the path. The path lead him to door made out of rust and wood tied together. He pressed his right ear against it to listen for anything, the first thing her heard were cries and moans. Peter carefully opened the door as quietly as possible and entered the room.

Right in front of him under a bright light were two people tied to a chair by their backs and had chains wrapped around their waste. The girl who cried for help turned to Peter and started crying relieved that someone heard her, Her frizzy red hair was soaked with sweat along with her pink shirt and jeans, her face had a mix of sweat and blood that didn't belong to her. "Oh please , help us out of here. Please." , " Hey , hey hey you're okay, you're okay, I'm gonna get you both out of here , what s your name?" asked Peter trying to calm the poor girl. "It's Rennie , Rennie Wickham." Answered Rennie. "What Wickham , but Tina said that she died." Thought Peter to himself but he pushed that thought aside for now. "Did he hurt you , can you walk?" , "Yeah but this guy behind me has a twisted ankle and Jason out a bag over his head and hasn't taken it off." Answered Rennie referring to the man behind her who could only muffle his voice. Peter quickly came to the other hostages side, "Calm down , calm down." Said Peter as he took the bag off revealing the man s face.

Peter quickly dropped the bag and backed up as the man s face was revealed by the lights ray , " no ,RICK?" said Peter with complete shock. What seemed like hours of Peter staring at Rick when it was actually 5 seconds until Rick called out , "Hey come one help us get out of here and how do you know my name?" asked Rick. "Rick it's me , it's Peter." ,"What no Peter s a kid who I met at Higgins haven with." "Yes the cabin that belonged to Chris Higgins Parents, who she , Ginny and her son Brandon, Andy, Debbie, Shelly, Vera, Charlie , Grace, Barry, and Imogene stayed for the weekend." Said Peter. Rick was now lost for words and confused of how he knew all his friends names, he took another look and Peter s faced suddenly recognized it. "Peter? , What happened out there?" asked Rick. "I was about to ask you the same thing, how are you alive We saw your body , you were dead." Asked Peter as he started untying their hands. "I don't know all I remember was being at the cabin. After you and Chris went into the kitchen the door flung open , I limped over to close it then this man with a hockey mask appeared and then he crushed my skull and everything went black. Then I woke up here with Rennie.

Is everyone else okay, Chris?" asked Rick urgently. "She s survived so did Ginny and Brandon but the others there." Peter couldn't finish his sentence as he remembered seeing all of bodies of Chris s friends mutilated and thrown in a pile. Peter quickly shook the memory out of his mind and continued to free Rick and Rennie. "How long has it been , and how do you look older?" , "I wish I could tell you this slowly but sense we don't have time it's been 33 years since Higgins haven." "What?" said Rick shocked. Suddenly Peter heard a noise down the opposite hall. It was the sound of a door opening. "oh god." Said Rennie. "OH SHIT." Said Peter knowing that Jason caught up. "Peter you have to go now." , "No not without you." , "These won't come off and their's no key." Said Rick. "We don't need one." Said peter as he grabbed the chain and using his spider strength the chain got torn off Rennie and Rick who had the look of shock.

"How'd you do that?" they both asked. "I'll explain come on." Said Peter as he lead Rick and Rennie down another hall leading, due to Ricks twisted ankle Peter had his right arm over him as he helped Rick move while Rennie lead the way. As soon as the trio sprinted further down the tunnel, Jason entered the room and turned to see his hostages aren't where he left them. "I knew he couldn't resist the bait, he won't get far with his friends." Jason thought to himself as he unsheathed his machete and gave chase. "GO, go, keep moving." Urged Peter as they sprinted down the tunnel. Until they reach room filled with different types of tool hanging on the walls axes , shears, a pitchfork , machetes, and knifes. A large table laid on the far right side of the room with a bow laying on the center of it with a chase of arrows. Facing Peter, Rick, and Rennie at the edge of the wall laid a large shelf holding a chainsaw , a sickle, and a spear-gun that was loaded. "It's a dead end." Stated Rennie. "What now?" she asked as Peter helped Rick to a chair and started searching the room throwing tools and furniture aside. "Come on there's got to be a hole or door somewhere." Said Peter as he grabbed a chair and threw it out of his way.

He then turned to the table with the bow and case of arrows. He threw the weapons to the floor than pushed the table aside and to his relief there was a small hole made of dirt which seemed to have led to a whole new tunnel. "This must be a way out, let's go." Said Peter as he turned to get Rick up but was stopped by Rennie. "Peter wait before Jason left us down here, he asked me to give you a message." , "What message?" asked Peter. "He wanted me to tell you that your failure brought her pain and death." Said Rennie just as Jason appeared literally out of nowhere. He had his machete raised over his head and was about to slam it threw Rennie s head just as Peter yelled "LOOKOUT." He quickly pushed her out of the way just as the blade came down slicing her arm.

Peter lunged at their attacker backing him up to a wall making wrenches, screws and hammers fall to the ground ,as the two battled while Rick limped to Rennie who was covering her wound. Jason grabbed Peter by the collar of his jacket and threw him into the wall, Peter grabbed a hanging wrench and swung it at Jason , the wrench hit Jason right in the center of his mask , angered Jason kicked Peter to the ground and swung his machete down at him which peter blocked the attack by grabbing his arm just before the blade could reach his chest. Rick quickly grabbed a screw driver on the ground and thrusted it write threw Jason s shoulder bringing his attention to him. "Oh shit." He said just as Jason grabbed him by the neck with his free hand sand sent him to the ground. As Rick groaned in pain Jason pressed his foot against his chest listening to him yell in agony.

Peter quickly got up and grabbed the fallen spear-gun. Just before Jason could do anything Peter fired the spear right into Jason s back. Jason hollered in pain as he released his grip on Rick he then swung at Peter who dodged the attack and then shoulder Jason wright into the shelf. "Rennie go through the hole now." Yelled Peter. Rennie quickly got up and crawled through the hole, as she did she turned to see Peter helping Rick through the tunnel. "Behind you." She yelled as Jason got up and was mere inches away from them. Peter pushed Rick ahead and faced Jason who lunged his free hand at Peter who dodged it and grabbed an arrow on the ground. "Take this you son of a bitch." He yelled as he threw it into his neck and kicked him back, he then pulled out his gun and started firing at Jason as he backed away. Jason flinched every time as a bullet entered his chest but didn't fall to the ground.

He's endured wounds from gunshots multiple times that he became immune to its pain. Peter jumped threw the hole just as he fired the gun once more only to hear it start clicking. Once he reached the other side he quickly pushed himself up, "GO , GO ,GO , GO." He urged Rick and Rennie as they continued running. As they did Peter grabbed a lamp laying on a nearby table and turned around and swung it near the entrance to the hole. Once it hit the ground the room lit up with flames engulfing the walls and floors. Thankfully Peter , Rennie, and Rick were out of the blast zone as they continued running.

* * *

After running for 20 minutes they trio ran right into a dead end with nothing but a ladder leading to a closed wooden hatch. "Hey I think this could be a way out." Said Rennie as she started climbing it , Peter hesitated at first but the thought of getting out of this mine tunnel of hell was on his mind. To Rennie s luck the hatch wasn't locked , the first thing see smelled once she entered the new room was the smell of damp wood and equipment. Rick followed her up with Peter behind him. "Where are we?" asked Rick to no one. "It looks like a boat house." Answered Peter as he saw boat oars along with inflatable rafts and floats. Rennie took a quick look around the room until see saw an object of hope out of this nightmare in the shape of a door. She sprinted to it and quickly started to pull on the handle. "Damn it, it's locked." She cried furiously. "Move over, let me try." Said Peter before throwing his shoulder into the door but to no use. Peter attempted another attack on the door but it only left a large dent in the red painted wooden door. Peter then grabbed the knob and pulled on it but due to his strength the knob came right off its hinges. "Shit." He cursed. "Isn't there another way out of here?" asked Rick.

Peter looked around for anything that he could use to break down the door but that thought left his mind as he saw a large window over a large metal shelf that probably containing wrenches, pumps, and screwdrivers. "There's a window up there , hopefully it's open." , "Where not gonna be able to get up there, that desk is too high to jump." Said Rennie just as Peter jumped higher than a normal person could and grabbed the edge of the shelf by the top. As he pulled himself up he quickly started opening the door. After messing with the lock he opened the window and took a quick look outside. Outside the shack was a small pond with surrounded by trees with brown, green, and orange leaves. He then kneeled down and stretched a hand back down to Rennie and Rick. "Come on , give me your hand, give me your hand." Said Peter. Rick turned to Rennie as he moved in front of the shelf.

"You first, I'll give you a boost." He said as he bent his knees and cupped his hands together to help lift up Rennie. Rennie put her left foot over Ricks hands as he slowly raised her up. She quickly grabbed a part of the shelf for support as she used her other hand to reach for Peter. "Come on , just a little more." Said Peter as her hand is mere inches away. Unknown to him Jason appeared behind him seeming to appear out of nowhere. He then grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him all the way to the roof. "OH SHIT , SHIT." Yelled Peter as he flung his arms around before throwing his elbow back into Jason s abdomen.

Rennie nearly lost balance due to Jason attacking Peter but thankfully Rick grabbed her just before she could fall on her back. Once he put her down the two looked to the roof and heard the sounds of punches and heavy breathing. Suddenly Peter s head was violently throw into the roof making a large hole. "NO , stop it, leave him alone." Yelled Rennie just as Jason made another hole in the roof with Peter s head who seemed completely unconscious. Jason then turned his attention to Rennie and Rick and started slowly making his way to the edge of the roof. Luckily for him the roof wasn't high enough for him to break his leg as he landed on the ground and started stomping to the front door. Rick quickly guided Rennie to a small closest that could only fit one person. "

"Stay in here and don't make a sound." He said as he grabbed a large wrench and gave it to Rennie, she took it just as Rick closed the doors on her. As he did this Jason started hacking at the door with a large axe. Rick quickly scanned the room for something to use as a weapon he found it in the shape of a shovel, he grabbed it and hid in a corner in the shadows just as Jason took won last swing at the door , making it shatter to pieces. Jason then threw the axe to the side before entering the room. He then unsheathed his machete as he ventured further into the building. His footsteps sounded like thunder to Rennie who had tears running form her eyes and her free hand over her mouth to try and make less noise as possible. Jason knew that his victims were still in here but he'd always prefer to taunt his victim s before giving them their brutal demises. He then turned to the closest and could tell that one of them was hiding in there. As he stomped toward the closet, Rennie s heart was beating rapidly. Unknown to Jason , Rick slowly emerged out of his corner and tip toed behind Jason. Just as Jason opened the door he heard a wooden plank behind him crack under pressure he turned to see Rick , "FUCK YOU." He yelled as he swung the shovel at his head, the force of it knocked Jason into the closet. Rennie ran out of the closet just before Jason could land on her and went behind Rick who held the shovel like a bat , ready for Jason to come at him.

Jason quickly got out of the closet and charged at the two. He swung his machete at Rick who blocked it with the blade of the shovel , Jason quickly grabbed the middle of the shovel and kicked Rick right in the stomach sending him to the ground. He threw the shovel aside and started to advance on the stunned Rick until Rennie swung the wrench at the back on his head knocking him down and making him fall on his back. She quickly ran to Ricks side and pulled him up , at that moment Jason got up roaring in anger , Rennie screamed as the masked psycho was mere inches from her with his eyes enraged and his arms out at her. Just before they could seize her neck he then howled in pain and looked to his left leg to find a wooden spear engulfed threw his leg. Rick and Rennie looked to see Peter standing in front of the shack beaten and with bruises all over his face. "Come on." He said with his right hand motioning them to exit the cabin. Rennie helped Rick out of the cabin and the three of them started sprinting through the woods not caring if there were being cut by branches, twigs or thorns. The only thing that seemed to be on their mind was to get as far away from the boat shack as fast as possible.

* * *

After running for what felt like hours but was actually for 20 minutes , Peter, Rennie and Rick took a quick stop to catch their breathe. Rick seemed to be more tired than Rennie or Peter because he had to go with the pain of his twisted ankle. Peter then turned and saw that Rick was still hurting from his ankle , he then kneed in front of him. "Rick we're gonna have to pop it back in place." Said Peter. "We should wait until we get out of here." Opposed Rick. "Were gonna have to make a run for it once we catch up with the others." , "What others?" asked Rennie.

Peter then realized that he hadn't told Rick or Rennie that Ginny , Paul , and Chris were still stuck in this room as well. "Rick I don't want you to freak out about this but , Chris is here too." Said Peter. "WHAT, she's here?" said Rick with complete shock and worried. "So is Paul and Ginny." Added Peter. "What are they doing here?" asked Rick. "It's a long story that I'll tell you about later as soon as we get out of here. But first we have to get your ankle fixed." Stated Peter. Rick responded with a nod knowing that if there was a chance to see Chris he'd have to be able to help her. "Rennie I need you to hold his hand and Rick , try not to freak out." , "What?" asked Rick just before Peter fired some webbing at Ricks mouth covering him. Rick started muffling completely freaked out of having webbing over his mouth. "What the hell is that?" asked Rennie.

"It's webbing that I developed, it's a long story. Okay Rick ready?" he asked as Rick quickly calmed down and prepared himself. "Okay one , two , three." Said Peter as he popped Ricks ankle back in place. Rick yelled under his web-taped mouth but the pain quickly left his mind just as fast as it came at him. "hold still." Said Peter just as he pulled the webbing off of Ricks mouth. Rick quickly took in large gust of air relieved that he could breathe threw his mouth again. "You can shoot webbing, out of your hands?" asked Rick. "Actually I have devices that can shoot webbing." Corrected Peter as he rolled back his wrists to show his web-shooters. Just before Rick was about to ask another question her heard a faint voice , "Listen." Said Rick listening threw the silence. "What is it?" asked Peter before the voiced called out once again, "Peter, Peter, Peter where are you?" yelled the voice. Peter and Rick recognized that voice in a heart-beat "Chris." They both said, in that moment Rick started sprinting off towards the source of the voice. "Rick are you really just gonna walk up to Chris and tell her you're alive?" asked Peter as he sprinted after him with Rennie following him. "All I care about now is getting her out of here." Said Rick. "Fuck it, Chris , Ginny, Paul." Yelled Peter making sure they heard his calls and would come to them.

* * *

Not far away walking down a muddy path surrounded by a green foliage , bushes , and trees. Paul lead the way down the path armed with a two by four piece of wood along with Ginny behind him armed with a pitchfork while Chris followed empty-handed and kept shouting Peters name every 5 minutes which seemed to get more and more on Peters nerves. "PETER." Yelled Chris once more before Ginny turned around and literally fighting the nerve to slap her, "Chris look I get your worried about Peter just like the rest of us but shouting like that isn't gonna help us. If he's still all right he's probably at the cabin waiting for us." Said Ginny. "Guys do you hear that?" asked Paul.

The three were quiet for 5 minutes until a faint voice broke the silence. "Chris, Paul, Ginny." Called the voice. "It's Peter. Peter, Peter , peter." Yelled Paul but not loud enough for his voice to ring throughout the room. The trio followed the sound of peter's voice to the bottom of a large hill covered with dirt coming from the side of it. They looked to the top to see Peter at the edge of the top of the hill , they running to his right side was a young girl who seemed to be in her late 20s wearing a pink shirt with red frizzy hair. Then another person appeared on Peter s left appeared and Chris s heart felt like it was about to have a heart attack as she recognized the man , "CHRIS." Yelled Rick , his voice echoing from the top and through the woods. "Rick?" asked Chris trying to see if this was real or a hallucination. As she tried to process the fact that her boyfriend is alive , Jason suddenly emerged out of the shadows of the forest preparing to take her life. "CHRIS BEHIND YOU." Yelled Peter before he started firing multiple web bullets at the attacker from the top of the hill. Chris let out a scream as she backed up and landed on the ground in front of a shocked Paul who had a terrified Ginny in his arms.

The impact of the web bullets forced Jason into a dead bush, after getting hit one more time he fell on his back into the foliage. Little did Peter, Rick, and Rennie know that the edge of the hill was slowly giving away. Suddenly Peter slipped down as the edge collapsed into dirt, Rick and Rennie followed him down as they moaned in pain as they all hit the bottom. "Peter, Jesus are you Okay?" asked Paul as he grabbed Peter s right arm and pulled him up to his feet. "Yeah I'm okay." Answered Peter as he got to his feet then hurried towards the edge that Jason fell off. While Chris stood still in silence as she faced the one person she loved ever since she was in her late 20s and was suddenly taken from her , but is now standing right in front of her. "Rick? How? , I saw you , you were through threw a window and your face it was , it was." Stuttered Chris unable to finish her sentence. "Chris I'm just as confused as you but I'm glad you're alive, when I was killed I thought he would get to you to." Said Rick as he gently stoked her cheek wiping away tears running down her eyes. Suddenly Chris wrapped her eyes around his neck and then buried her face into his shirt, she thought that she might be hallucinating but as she felt the warmth of his breath as she let out tears of joy knowing that this is real.

Rick wrapped her arms around her as he soothed her down just as Peter approached them with a serious look on his face, "I hate to ruin the moment but we really need to start moving. Paul please tell me you found something." , "Yeah we did." Said Paul as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that seemed folded , Paul unfolded it revealing a map , "Just before we heard u and the others Ginny and I found a map of room, if we keep following this trail , will end up at a maintenance shed." Said Paul as he placed his finger against the stop where they are on the map to a small cabin in at the edge of the map. "Well lead the way." Said Peter as Paul as walked down the path with Ginny following him along with Peter, Rennie, Chris, and Rick.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hallway with 1600s antics and mannequins dressed in fancy clothes stood still while Greg walked down the hall armed with a flashlight and a small taser-gun, following him Jacob , Will , Preston , Niko, Zack, Josh, Tommy, Gwen, Kirby, RJ, Cassie, and Alex followed behind him. Jacob , Will , Preston , Niko , Zack, and Josh were now in the same armored suits they wore during the Time square attack and were now armed with fire-arms. Jacob , Zack, and Josh carried auto rifles while Will held a Sniper rifle but had difficulty as he had to hop on one leg thanks to his broken leg.

Niko held a pump action shot gun as Preston carried a small hand cannon , the sight of them in there armor and carrying weapons in front of them made Alex, Rj, and Cassie fell a little anxious until Rj spook out , "I had a feeling something like this would happen. When he said he was gonna invite a few friends over I thought it was just gonna be him, his wife , relatives and two friends, but instead we got 5 spider people , a ninja with two laser swords , and six space mercenaries. Not to mention we're fighting some crazy guy in a hockey mask with a machete." Complained RJ. "You know if we weren't invited you've probably wouldn't have lasted this long." Stated Zack. "Good point but who is this guy and why does it feel like you've met before?" asked Alex. " Two years ago we had an encounter with him and it ended with him taking a fiery bath and him losing his head." Said Josh. "Lose his head?" asked Cassie confused one what he meant. "You don't want him to describe it." Said Preston. "But who is he?" asked Alex before screaming as a hand grabbed his shoulder out of darkness.

Jacob and the other Scouts turned and drew their guns while Kirby pulled Alex behind him and pulled a lightsaber out of his back pocket and activated it letting a greenish bade spark out of it shining light at the attacker. "WO, WO ,WO , WO , Sorry , didn't mean to scare anyone." Said Noah as he raised his hand in the air as the edge of the blade was mere inches from his face, behind him stood Christian , Carmen, Ryan , and Maria also with their hands up. "Jesus Noah , what the hell are you all doing here I thought you were in the room with the others?" asked Kirby. "Tynan wanted us to let you know that the cops are almost here and honestly we want to help Peter." Said Noah. "Look I appreciate it that you guys are willing to help out but this is really dangerous and Peter wouldn't want you in harm s way especially in this kind of situation." Said Gwen. "We can handle this I brought a little insurance when we arrived here." Objected Noah as he reached into his front pocket and showed the handle of a pistol hidden in his pocket. "And this is just some old hockey player who's ticked he got kicked off the team." Joked Noah. "No offense man but this guy isn't some ex-hockey player he's a notorious psychopathic killer who hates me but despises his your cousin more." corrected Tommy. "Okay but why does he hate Peter so much?" asked Carmen. "The real question is how'd he get in town at all?" asked Will out loud. "I don't know maybe he swam here and has been hiding in the sewers." Said Kirby. "He swam here to New York?" said Zack sarcastically.

"Guys now s not the time to keep asking ourselves dum questions, we got find Peter." Said Jacob as they continued down the hall. "My best guess is from that explosion they might be in the unfinished exhibit." Said Cassie. "And what's that?" asked Maria. "It s a large room that is identical to Camp Crystal Lake." , "WHAT?" yelled Tommy , Jacob, Will, and Preston. "The room looks like how the camp looked when it first opened , it was meant to remind people how it use to be." Confessed Alex. " Why are you trying to find redemption to a place where nothing but death happened, seriously the legend may sound crazy but that hole place is filled with traps and now Peter is probably in there with a monster." Said Tommy. "Not to mention that monster is the legend of Crystal lake and the same thing that BROKE MY FREAKING LEG." Cussed Will. "WILL, calm down." Said Niko. "Your telling me to calm down?" asked Will. "Will seriously listen." Said Jacob as everyone went silent. Until the sound small footsteps broke the silence. Carmen saw a shadow move threw a small air-vent, "What was that?" she said out loud as she instinctively grabbed Christian by the arm. "What is it?" asked Christian. "There's something in the vents." She answered. Noah leaned against the wall over the air vent as he pressed his ear against it. He heard a faint noise of tiny feet scurried within the walls. "You wouldn't be having a rat infestation at the moment would you RJ?" asked Noah. "Not at the moment." Said RJ as his eyes turned to the ceiling. Jacob felt something behind his left leg which was near another nearby air-vent. He squatted down until he came into eye-contact in the vent. Suddenly a small figure lunged at Jacob , landing on his face which caused him to back up into a wall and yell. "AAA , WHAT THE HELL , GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF." Yelled Jacob as he grabbed the small animal s body and tried to pull it off his face. Christian quickly ran to Jacob s front and placed his hands on the creature s body before throwing it down to the ground next to a vent. Ryan quickly pulled out a flash light he kept in his front pocket shining some light on the attacker.

The small creature let out a small cry as the light revealed its dark green skin with patterned dark strips running from its neck to it's small tail. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Maria. "Is that a Dinosaur?" asked Ryan. "Yeah it looks like a Compsogna-chicken or something." Said Niko. "Compsognathus!" corrected Jacob. The small chicken sized creature suddenly let out small shrieks causing Jacob , Noah and the others to cover their hears. "What's it doing?" asked Carmen just as more Compy s emerged out of the vents surrounding the one that called them. Now there was a large group of 15 to 20 Compys eyeing the humans as their black eye s stared at them. "Oooooh this is bad." Said Will as he drew his gun. "Maybe they're friendly." Said Christian out loud.

Will suddenly yelled in pain as he looked down to see a Compy digging its laws and teeth into his cast. He quickly swung his leg forward knocking the little beast into its companions. "Not , friendly , definitely not friendly." Said Will. "Fall back, fall back." Yelled Noah leading the others down the hall with Jacob following behind the group as he fired at the small carnivores as they pursued the humans. Multiple Compy s fell to the ground as the pack kept chasing their prey. Noah sprinted down the hall until he and the others ran right into a door. Noah quickly grabbed the knob and started pulling at it but to no valid. "SHIT, it's locked." He said as he looked back at the others. "Move." Said Niko as he pushed Noah aside and started lunging his shoulder into the door. "Guys hurry up , these things are getting boulder." Yelled Jacob as he fired warning shots at the 16 remaining Compys but each time he fired a shot they got closer and closer. "On three, one , two ,three." Said Niko as he and Christian prepared to lunge their shoulders at the door a sixth time. Their shoulder came into contact with the door and it swung opened as Carmen along with , Maria, Ryan, and Will followed them inside.

Christian and Niko dragged into the room who had multiple Compys all over his body. As he flung his arms all over his body Niko helped grabbed as many Compys as he could and threw them out of the hallway. After the final Compy was thrown off of Jacob Christian slammed the door shut and locked it. "Are they gone , are they all off me?" asked Jacob as he checked his back ,stomach , and legs. "Yeah you're clean, they're gone." Said Niko getting Jacob to calm down. "Not trying to sound completely freaked out but who the hell puts those things in here?" asked Christian as he leaned against the door. "I don't know but why don't we ask the guy who's treating us like big game." Said Cassie as she sat down in front of a large table with a stack of blue prints on the left side of the table and a small key board placed in the center of the desk.

Hovered over the desk plugged into the walls sat multiple tv screens each of them showed a different scene. One showed a small wooden cabin surrounded by trees and pushes. Another one showed a small portion of water with small wooden chairs facing it along a sandy cemented looking floor. Another screen which had all their eyes focused on showed Peter entering a door made into a rocky wall with Ginny, and Paul, and two more people that they didn't know. "Who are those two?" asked Josh. "Who cares at least they're helping them." Said Gwen. Peter then appeared on another screening showing him entering another room with multiple desks with draws on each side of the room. As the others entered the room, Peter quickly closed the door. "Well at least they're not in the open. Can't we contact them somehow and let them know we see them?" asked Carmen. "I'll try to text them." Said Gwen as she put her hand in her pocket. "No use the service is terrible in there but there s a radio in that room." Said Cassie. "Is there one in this room too?" asked Zack. "Yeah check one of the tables." Said Cassie. "How are they gonna get out of there?" asked Noah.

"Theses blue prints show multiple outlines of each room." "Which one is the one we need?" asked Kirby. "Patience is a virtue." Said Cassie as she examined each blue print one at a time. "Oh shit." Said Tommy out loud getting Jacobs attention who turned to see what he was looking at , he quickly understood as he saw a large figure enter the screen that they were watching earlier. "Jason!" said Tommy as the man in the screen started banging at the door like a maniac. The door suddenly fell down into the room as Jason entered the room. Tommy and Jacob slowly turned to Cassie with their jaws dropped, "NOT FOR OUR FRIENDS IT ISNT." Said Jacob.

* * *

Inside the room they just entered , Peter held his body against the door after searching for a lock. While the others searched the room. "There's no door in here." Said Rennie as she pasted in the center of the room. "Wait there's an air-ducked." Pointed Ginny to the ceiling as she faced a large air vent engraved into the ceiling." It looks big enough for all of us." Said Chris. "Quick search the room, look for a desk, a ladder anything." , "PETER." Screamed Chris as she pointed to the door window. Peter turned to see Jason eyeing him through the window with flamed eyes.

Jason slowly turned his head down along with Peter who saw the handle slightly move , "no." Peter said out loud before the door got violently thrown into him almost completely opened, but Peter quickly slammed the door back in place holding it as Jason started beating at it on the other side. "Oh god." Said Paul as he and Rick ran to Peter s side and pressed their weight against the door. "Paul, Rick help the others find a ladder." Ordered Peter. "You can't hold him by yourself." Opposed Paul. Using his free hand Peter searched for the pistol he had in it which he realized fell out of his hand, he looked to see it on the floor in front of him inches away from the door. "Try to reach the gun." said Peter. Paul tried stretching his left leg at the weapon but every time he attempted it, he had to put some weight off the door. "I can't reach it unless I move." Said Paul.

* * *

"HURRY CASSIE HURRY," urged Zack. "That's not helping." Said Cassie. While Cassie continued to observe the blue prints. Tommy , Noah, Christian, Niko, Ryan, Gwen, and Kirby where searching the room. Kirby, Jacob and Niko searched threw a draw picking up wrenches, nails, and crow bars then threw them aside. "I thought you said this is where the radios would be." Said Niko turning to Alex. "Hey I said they might be over there. And it's a high maybe." Said Alex as he through aside searched through drawers. Gwen searched threw another drawer until she caught sight of a small radio. She quickly grabbed it and turned to the others. "I got a radio." ,"Let me see that?" asked RJ as Gwen passed it to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Rennie stood in the center of the room frozen in fear while Peter, Paul, and Rick held the door closed while Ginny and Chris pushed a large desk toward the other side of the room under the air vent. "RENNIE, RENNIE, RENNIE." Yelled Peter snapping a petrified Rennie back to reality as she shook it off. "Rennie get the gun and shoot at the window." Said Peter. Rennie quickly grabbed the pistol aimed it at the window but couldn't get a good aim because her hand shook in terror. She quickly took a breath and found her courage as she pulled the trigger.

As Peter , Paul, and Rick were nearly having the door be pushed on top of them, the sound of thunder went over their heads as the glass above Peter shattered to pieces, and Jason s fell on his back. At that moment the door stood still as Peter, Paul, and Rick cautiously backed up from the door until they were next to Rennie. "Nice shot." Commented Peter. "Did it work?" asked Rennie with fear in his voice. Peter and Paul glanced at each other with questionable looks before slowly making their way to the door.

As the two men leaned toward the shattered window Ginny heard a buffering static noise from within the desk she and Chris were pushing. "Is that?" asked Chris. "I hope so." Said Ginny as she started pulling the drawers open one by one before pulling out a Radio. "HELLO , HELLO IS ANYONE THERE? PLEASE ANWSER." Yelled Ginny. "Ginny it's RJ, are you guys okay?" asked RJ s voice threw the small device. "Yeah but Jason s right outside, we're trapped in a room." Said Ginny before being cut off. "We know there s a security camera in your room we see you right now on you 3:00." Said Zack s voice. Ginny and Chris turned to their right and looked into the upper corner of the room and saw a camera engraved in the wall. "Is there any way out of this room?" asked Chris. "Yes there s a large vent tunnel over you, that will lead you to the main room then there'll be a dirt road that leads straight to the exit." Said Cassie just before Paul and Peter yelled as they fell on their backs.

The girls and Rick turned to see Jason reaching his left arm threw the glass hole and throwing it around as Peter and Paul crab walked backwards before getting up in front of Ginny and Chris. "Get on the desk now." Yelled Peter as he grabbed the gun out of Rennie s hands and started firing at Jason. Rick used the wooden plank to smack the vent ceiling out of place before giving Chris a boost towards the opening. Soon Rennie, and Ginny followed her into the vent. The vent was full of dust, cobwebs and was almost pitch black, but large enough for a person to crawl on all fours.

As Paul pulled himself into the vent then pulled Rick in. Peter shot the last few shot into Jason s chest as he sweated blood in his face and neck. After shooting the final bullet the gun stopped firing and Peter quickly turned around and kicked the desk forward before jumping towards the vent as Pau and Rick grabbed his hands. As his feet disappeared into the vent , the door fell off its hinges landing with a large thud. Once Peter got on his knees he knew he couldn't talk to the others so he motioned his hand down the path they were heading and he lead the way trying not to make a lot of sound.

They seemed to have been walking for an hour until they a faint light shown 9 feet away from them. "Hey we're almost there." Whispered Peter. Suddenly the floor section under Rennie burst out as Jason appeared weighing the piece of the floor on his head with Rennie on top of it as she screamed feeling helpless. On pure defense instinct Peter moved his legs in front of him and swung them to his left on right into his face , after delivering two more shot to the face , Jason lost his grip as he fell back down the hole he made with the piece of floor and Rennie who quickly grabbed the edge , Peter and Paul quickly pulled her back in just before Jason could grab her. Now the 6 of then sprinted all the way to the light before encountering a small air vent door. Peter threw 4 kicks at it smashing it out of the way before crawling out of it then turning to help Rennie, Ginny, and Chris as Paul and Rick crawled out.

Then they all took off in a sprint towards a muddy dirt path. After running for 3 hours they came across the large wooden sign with the welcoming sign "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake." "There's a door over there, come on." Said Peter as he saw exact same door that he found which lead him to this hellish room. As he sprinted to the door he braced himself for it to open to safety but instead the door didn't as his shoulder made eye contact with it. "NO ,NO NO,NO , HELL NO. This cannot be happening." Yelled Peter furiously. "WHAT NOW?" asked Rennie. "It's locked." Paul and Peter were now trying to use brute force. Then Rick joined in as well. As the boys tried to break the door down, Ginny and Chris turned around as they heard the sound of a branch snapping. They both turned and to their horror Jason appeared out of the shadows and slowly stomped towards the group.

Rennie let out an ear piecing scream which drew Peter and Paul s attention. "GUYS THE DOOR , HURRY." Yelled Ginny as Peter and the boys started banging on the door like mad-man. But to no use the door would hardly open, as the killer got even closer and closer. Suddenly the door flung open and several pairs of hands grabbed Peter, Ginny ,Paul ,Chris , and Rennie pulled them threw the door just before Jason swung his blade at Rennie. Peter then turned to see who saved him "Jacob!" said Peter relieved as he turned to see who got the others to safety "Will, Niko ,Zack, Josh , Preston." Said Peter as he saw each of them helping Chris, Ginny, Paul, Rick and the others. "Jeez you guys are the luckiest people right now." Said Zack. Peter took a quick look around as if he was looking for someone who he was excepting, "Where's everybody else? MJ?" asked Peter. "She's fine , she s with the others , the cops are here , there's an ambulance outside too , you should probably head out there." Said Jacob with a concerned look on his face. Peter gave a nod as he followed him and the others down a hallway.

* * *

After traveling down multiple stairs, and halls they group made it to the entrance with red and blue sirens rang outside as men and women carrying microphones and cameras. 3 police men stood in front of Tynan as he gave orders. " I want S.W.A.T teams scanning top floors and bottoms. And keep these cameras out of here and away from the others." Ordered Tynan as A few people with microphones and cameras.

A women with a microphone asked Noah and Jessica, "How do you both feel about almost getting murdered, do you know who attacked you." , "Sorry ma'am , no comments please." Said Alex as he guided Noah and Jessica towards the other survivors who are shocked , terrified and confused. "This is the first I've ever been both amazed, terrified and confused." Said Conor. "You know Noah when you said let's go to New York and give Peter a surprise , this is not what I imagined would happen." Said Jessica. "I agree and I think so does everyone else." Said Noah as he noticed that Brooke, Keeley, Reagan, Conor , Molly, Ryan, Maria, Christian ,and Carmen nodded.

"You get use to it." Said Peter as he approached them with the others following. "OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE." Yelled Jessica as she flung her arms around and gave him a bear hug. "Yeah I'm still surprised about that fact too." Said peter. "I knew you could climb walls and stuff and fight bad guys but that looked way for intense." , "SSHHH, Not in front of the press guys." Said Peter referring to the camera hungry tourists. "Is Mary Jane with you?" asked Peter. "Yeah she's okay she's with Megan and also you dropped your phone , you have a lot of calls that keep going off , someone named David Deannie." Said Tommy. "Thank s Tommy, I should probably take this , excuse me." Said Peter as he moved away from the others and went to a corner as he answered one of David s many calls. As Peter listened to the ring tone , it went off and the only thing that came from the other end was breathing. "Hello , Hello, David?" asked Peter but only heard the same breathing. "David, Charlie , Itchy, Sasha whoever it is, can you call again , I think somethings up with your phone." , "That's funny cause I only here you Peter." Said the voice of Jason Voorhees which made Peter's heart sink and his blood cold.

"How did you get this number?" asked Peter. "The real question isn't how I got the number? The real question is how I got the phone?" said Jason as three more familiar voices entered the device. "Peter stay away." Called Charlie. "Peter?" said Itchy. "Peter get out of here." Yelled MJ. Once he heard his wife s voice he quickly made his way to the others until Jason's voice rang out, "Don't even think about it. If you even think about filling anyone else in and I mean anyone, I'll kill them right here and I'll orphan 14 puppies with just one swing." Threatened Jason as Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "Now do you know somewhere where we could talk privately?" asked Jason menacingly. Peter turned to see a large room with a glass window s. "Yes." Said Peter, "Good, go there." Ordered Jason as Peter entered the room. "Oh it's really such a burden knowing you Peter. You see once you bring Peter Parker in your life, you die or get a worse fate. We'll these souls don't have to face either , their lives are in your hands." Said Jason. "How do I know their voices are-?" asked Peter before getting interrupted , "Are real, How do you're not hearing things or seeing them. How do I'm not just in your head?" finished Jason. "As much as you want to deny it , you know the truth." "Don't play this lunatics game Pete.", yelled Charlie before the winning of a Dog went off. "Charlie." Yelled Sasha. "Or do you need some motivation?" asked Jason. "Your Dead." Threatened Peter. "I don't want their blood I want yours.

It's simple you show up alone they get a chance, you bring any help they DIE." Yelled Jason as the sound of a wounded dog went off as MJ cried "Oh my god ,oh god." The sound made Peters cringe as he listened. "So what's it gonna be? You going to be the hero again? Or are you gonna add more bodies to the list?" asked Jason in a maniacal tone. "Where?" asked Jason with anger and fury in his voice. "Oh Mommy would be so happy for us Peter, to know how far we've come and what we've become." "WHERE?" Yelled Peter. "You'll know where to go, just follow your instincts." Said Jason before hanging up. "Shit, Shit, SHIT." Cursed Peter feeling like he was about to lose his mind.

He knew that he was going to save them but in the back of his mind , Peter knew that this nightmare wasn't gonna end tonight or any time soon. Peter looked back towards the sirens and crowds as he entered another door that lead deeper into the museum. He caught a glimpse of Meghan laying on a medical table as she got rolled into the back of the Ambulance with two nurses on each side.

The feeling of guilt hit him in the back of his mind as he went into the a pitch black hallway. Those feelings quickly left as he saw a large fire axe on the wall covered in a glass emergency , in a flash he kicked the glass case and grabbed the axe as he continued to walk through the darkness. Peter honestly had no idea where Jason took Mj and his friends but in the back of his mind he had a feeling that he was heading the wright way.

* * *

After walking for about 10 minutes his phone suddenly went off as he passed a large door with a sign over it saying "Artifacts and antiquities of the middle ages. "What?" asked Peter. "You follow you instincts like a natural Peter, Now it s time to test your skills." Just as Peter was about to enter Jason s voice went out. "Leave the axe." Peter really didn't want to listen but he had to. "You really think I'm gonna fall for that Web-shooters too." Said Jason as Peter took off the web shooters and threw them next to the axe. "Now come inside Pete." , "NO way , how do I know you didn't kill them already?" argued Peter. "There right inside, look for yourself." Said Jason through the phone. Peter pushed the door slowly expecting a machete wielding psycho to appear. But instead in the center of the room sat Mary Jane with Charlie , Itchy, Sasha, and Bess tied to the chairs legs. "Not that I got your attention , the fun can really begin." Said Jason as Peter hung up before sprinted towards his wife and kneeled in front of her. "MJ, MJ, MJ are you okay.".

Peter asked as he pulled a gag off her mouth , and held her face in his hands making search she's okay. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Mary Jane reassured. "Charlie , Itch are you okay?" asked Peter. "Not really , what's going on And who's this guy?" asked Charlie. "I'll explain it later , where is he?" said Peter thinking this isn't the best time for explanations. Just as the exhausted German Shepherd was about to answer , the menacing figure of Jason Voorhees emerged from the shadows and charged. "He's right behind you." Warned Charlie as Peter turned but Jason quickly grabbed Peter by the neck then thrusted his knee right into Peter's abdomen before throwing him onto a nearby glass table that had a small model of a fort. The table fell to the ground as Peter got slammed onto it knocking the wind out of him. Jason stood over Peter and titled his head as if Peter's groans are music to his ears.

The masked killer unsheathed his machete and turned towards the frightened dogs and Mary Jane. "Oh crap." Said Charlie. Peter quickly turned to Jason then threw this left arm in front of him revealing the gauntlet from earlier which had a miniature bow string emerged on the end of it , "Oh no you don't." said Peter, making Jason turn his attention back on him. "Its your turn to get slashed you bastard." Said Peter as small arrows fired out of the gauntlet tearing Jason s muddy torn clothes until he fell on his back. "Yeah." Cheered Charlie as Jason s body laid motionless.

Peter quickly got to his feet and grabbed a pocket knife from his jean pocket before kneeling down and untied the dogs. Just as he freed Itchy , the small Dodson screamed as Peter turned to see Jason swinging his blade at him horizontally. Peter quickly front flipped over the chair with quick agility at that moment Jason then attempted to swing his weapon onto Mary Jane as Peter in mid air pulled the chair back onto it s back legs as he used it to swing from underneath it , kicking Jason back before pulling the chair forward making it land on its front. After freeing her from the chair he helped her out of the chair , "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah , yeah I'm okay , "LOOK OUT." She screamed as a figure wearing dark jeans and a hooded jacked appeared with a pistol aimed at Peter.

Just before he could react the figure fired the weapon and Perter felt an excruciating pain from his right leg. Arrrghhh." He yelled agonizingly as Mj quickly got on her knees behind him. As the figure approached the two Charlie Stood behind them stunned and confused while Itchy coward behind him and Bess and Sasha. "Who the hell are you?" yelled Mary Jane. The figure stopped and removed his hood revealing a face of a man with black hair and black eyes with a menacing shit-eating grin. "Is that anyway to talk to your father, young lady?" , "Dad?" asked Mj confused. "Phillip Watson?" joined Peter. "Say what now?" joined in Charlie.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the museum Noah, Jessica, and Emily watched as the ambulance Meghan was rolled in drove down the road with its siren blaring off. Jessica and Emily had water coming from their eyes as they were deep in thought until Noah said out loud , "She'll be okay." Said Noah. "Are you sure about that." Snapped Emily. "Because she just got stabbed by some stupid psychopath that Peter couldn't take down." , "Your going to blame Peter?" asked Jessica confused. "Come on Emily , it's not his fault." Said Noah as the three started arguing. While Tommy went up to Jacob who was talking to Niko and Sam. "Hey guys have you seen Peter, "No not since 6 minutes ago." Said Jacob just as the door they were in front of them started bugging making the four of them jump. "What the hell?" said Sam as he opened it revealing a tied up Megan garrison with a gag covering her mouth. "Megan?" said Tommy as he quickly passed by Jacob and Niko and untied her , "Are you okay , what happened?" , "HE'S got Mj and Peter." Yelled Meagan.

* * *

"You crazy drunk abusive son of a bitch." Yelled MJ. Phillip Watson s grin turned into a frown , "Don't push me young lady." Ordered Phillip, "I was heading to town to pay you a visit until I came across my son in laws friend and he told me some really interesting things about. Like you're sleeping with a masked vigilante who the press for announced for many years." "And for many years, everyone usually throws them in the trash." Said Peter. "Why are you here, to try to make up for dumping me and my mother?" asked Mary Jane. "Now that s low." Whispered Charlie. "Actually I'm here to help him kill your husband." Said Phillip pointing to Jason as he got up. "And in return I get my daughter." , "Like hell." Said Peter and Mary Jane.

"Actually Mr. Watson your half right , I'm going to kill Peter but not yet." Said Jason as he approached Phillip. "Then what the hell did you bring me here fo-uhhh." Asked Phillip as Jason shoved his machete into Phillip s chest spewing blood on the for. Mj screamed as she put her hands over her mouth as she and her husband watched in horror. "So someone can take half credit for all the bodies here." Said Jason as he watched Phillip s body drop to the ground dead. "And I have a promise to keep." He said as He pulled the machete out of the corpse. Peter s eyes went wide as he realized what Jason meant and on pure adrenaline he got up forgetting the pain of his back, "NO." he yelled before lunging at Jason like a lion jumping on it s prey as they both landed on the ground with Jason below Peter as he had both hands around Jason s neck. Jason kicked Peter off him sending him on his back as Jason got back on his feet and stomped towards the stunned Peter. Before Peter could react Jason grabbed him by the throat lifting him up then turned and swung his body on the floor knocking the wind out of him. Jason then turned to Mary Jane as she watched in terror as the masked maniac approached her.

Peter quickly jumped onto Jason s back and delivered several blows to his head before Jason grabbed him by the neck once again , this time throwing him to the floor watching him slide into a bench. In that moment Jason appeared above him as if he just teleported there, he then threw his fist down smashing the bench in two as he grabbed Peter once again lifting him up , Peter quickly unsheathed the hidden blade in his gauntlet slicing Jason s arm as the two continued to fight. Each one throwing fists, attacking and dodging each other. As Peter kneed Jason right in the chest he gave him a right hook in the mask , Jason barely flinched as Peter shook his hand to ease the pain , Jason then swung a fist at Peter sending him into a wall leaving a large dent in it. Jason stomped towards Peter then wrapped his huge hands around his neck and started violently shaking it. MJ looked around for something to use as a weapon she found it in the shape of a piece of wood from the crushed table. "Get off him you crazy creep." Growled Charlie as he dug his canines into Jason s leg , Jason hardly paid attention to the German Shepard as he shook him off sending him back. As Peter s vision started to blur and his face started to turn red from the lack of oxygen, at that moment MJ slammed the piece of wood against Jason in the back who let go of his grip on Peter and turned , in a flash he grabbed the wood out of MJ s hands and threw it aside before unsheathing his Machete and slicing at her horizontally tearing threw her jacket and leaving a medium sized cut in her abdomen as see covered it with her left arm as blood dripped from it.

The attack caused her to fall on her back as she crabbed walked away as Jason prepared to deliver the final blow. As Peter saw this he quickly get up and charged at Jason, as he did he lifted his watch in front of him pressing a button that lifted the clock up letting out black liquid ooze. The ooze consumed Peter as he jumped on Jason s back and quickly back flipped, sending Jason into a wall. As Jason got up he saw that Peter was now covered in a dark costume, the suit was pitch black and had white pale eye lenses like Walker s but the spider symbol had the front legs stretching over Peter's shoulder s all the way to the back while the back legs went around Peter s chest nearly at the large pale spider emblem on Peter s back.

The suit had white streaks around Peter s feet from the toes to the heels and the bottom of his feet. And on Peter s arms laid two white squares engraved in the suit in the back of Peter s wrists. "If you lay one more sharp tool or finger on her , I'll snap your arms and legs in two." Threatened Spider-man in a deeper voice as if the suit had darkened his soul. "Wooo…ahh I'm both amazed and Terrified at the same time." Said Charlie. "Wait he just , he's oh my flees." Stuttered Itchy. Suddenly the door that Peter entered flung open as Tommy ran in with Sam behind him who had Peter's web shooters and the fire axe he left. Then Clay, Paul , Jacob, Preston, Rick , and Kyle entered the room. They all stopped in their tracks once they saw Peter now in a darkened suit. "Wait isn't that the?", "Yup." Answered Jacob as he and Preston drew their guns and started firing. Jason flinched as bullets went into his back. Sam threw Peter's web shooters at the scuffle between Jason and Spider-man , As spider-man ducked an attack from Jasons machete he caught sight of the web shooters and fired a dark web line from the back of his wrist and pulled them towards him. Once he got them he put them on and continued to fight Jason. Niko entered the room and stopped in front of the door as he saw Tommy, Jacob, Sam , and Preston firing at Jason as he kept his attention on Peter. "Let's see him walk this off." Said Niko as he was about to threw a grenade. Jacob turned and as Niko was about to throw the grenade. "Niko no not in here." He yelled just as Jason quickly turned away from Peter after nailing him in the stomach with his leg, he pulled out a throwing knife from his dirty pants and threw it at Niko , the knife nailed him in the shoulder sending him and Jacob down as the grenade left his hand and landed less than 5 feet behind Jason.

"Oh shit , HIT THE DECK." Yelled Tommy as he , Clay , Preston ,Kyle ,Paul ,Rick went to the floor. Sam ran to Mj as she moved away , Sam threw his shoulder over her head for protection. Charlie, Sasha, Itchy and Bess took cover behind a large table as the small bomb started to beep faster. Peter quickly ran to Jason who turned and looked down on the bomb, he quickly threw his arms under Jason shoulders then placed his hands on Jason s neck using him as a human shield. "Peter get out of there before." Warned Jacob but his warning came too late as a wave of fire exploded from the bomb sending Peter and Jason flying out a window as flames followed them out. Multiple cops and civilians ducked as windows exploded with fire coming out. Jason went flying into a tour bus as he flew through a window sending shards of glass at screaming tourists as he landed in an empty seat.

The impact made the driver flinch as he guided it on the curb making it hit the side walk. Spider-man landed on the hood of a black mustang making the vehicle put on its breaks as other two more cars crashed into its back as others stopped. Tynan rushed out of the entrance with two deputies behind him and Ryan, Carmen, Maria, Christian, Andy and Ginny followed. "Oh my god , you two help those people get off the bus the rest of you keep these camera bags back." Ordered Tynan as he ran passed a stunned Noah, Emily, and Jessica. Carmen , Ryan, and Christian ran to the three, "Are you guys okay? What happened?" asked Ginny, "I think a bomb just went off in there." Said Noah.

As the small group talked a female deputy help an older women off the bus. Suddenly Jason emerged from the giant hole in the bus as the officer turned. The officer let out a scream as Jason slammed the machete into her shoulder. Jason raise the blade as blood poured out of the wound like a fountain. Noah, Jessica, Ginny, Carmen and the others turned and watched in horror as Jason swung the machete horizontally decapitating the officer with one swing. "OH MY GOD." Screamed Jessica as Jason turned to them and started stomping towards them. Suddenly Spider-man slid across the black mustang before sprinting towards Jason.

Jason turned and swung his machete to the ground. Spier-Man slid under his legs before jumping into the large hole in the bus, he then grabbed on a bar handle swinging himself out of the hole and sending himself towards Jason. His feet connected to Jason s chest sending him on the ground. Spidey then stood over Jason and started throwing punches at Jason in the mask before getting kicked off and sent into the concrete pavement. Spider-man saw a manhole cover on his right and pulled it out of the ground as he charged back at Jason. "You know this reminds me of a fight Captain America had." Said Spidey as he swung the cover at Jason in the mask knocking him back. As Spider-man was about to deliver another blow Jason blocked it with his machete then used his free hand to grab the bottom of the cover then he shoved it right into Spidey s mask then using his right leg kicked him back sending him to the ground. Spidey did a backwards cart wheel , landing on all fours.

He once again charged as Jason who swung the cover like a frisbee , Spider dodged it as it went into the back of a minivan making a large dent in the back door. As the two continued their scuffle Noah, Jessica, Conor, Molly, and Emily watched from behind a bench. Conor had his phone out and recorded the two fighting while Noah turned and frown with a questionable look, "Really , you're doing this now?" , "What this is a rare moment and besides my money's on Pet—Spider-man." Corrected Conor almost forgetting all the civilians who were also watching the battle.

As Spider-man front flipped towards Jason , his feet landing on his chest. Jason countered the attack by grabbing Spider-man by the neck and swinging him over a nearby car making him land hard on the ground. The masked psychopath stomped passed the hood of the car and raised his left foot over Spidey s head who dodged it just as it came down leaving a large crater in the concrete. At that Moment Spidey unsheathed the hidden blade and swung it at Jason s face hitting the mask off him. Once again Jason kicked the masked hero pack before turning to a crowd of frightened civilians with cameras and phones out. After 5 minutes he let out an animal-like roar towards the crowd making then step back. Spidey used the opportunity by shooting a web line at a car door and pulling it off its hinges and swinging It at Jason. The door hit Jason in the back as Spider-Man shot two web lines at an abandoned car making a man made slingshot. After pulling the web lines back he lifted his feet up and sent himself flying towards Jason.

* * *

In a flash he and Jason went flying into a nearby alleyway , the two started rolling on the ground hard before ending up at a dead end with a brick wall ending their roll. Rats scurried out of trashcans as Spider-man got up and limped towards a stunted Jason. He then fired webbing at Jason pinning him to the wall. He then kneeled down before him now that Jason was trapped like a fly. "You picked a terrible time to mess with me Jason." Said Spider-man as the black mask oozed off his face revealing an angry Peter parker. "You know you should be thanking me, thanks to our last reunion you gotten even stronger I actually Jealous." Smirked Jason. "Glad you're enjoying yourself because I'm gonna enjoy giving you the kind of pain that Hitler should have got for scaring the Jews for life." Said Peter as he raised his fist unaware of figure in red behind him until his fist hit a metal leg. "Shit." He said to himself as he turned to see a man in a red iron suit with a metal yellow face with bright white eyes glowing from it.

"You know you look better in your normal out fit , what s with the black?" asked the man. "Tony now is really not the best time for a lecture." Said Peter as the black ooze covered his face putting the mask on. "Aw the famous Tony Stark , Iron man, you shorter than I thought you were." Said Jason. "Well always nice to meet a fan , especially when you're putting him in jail." , "No offense Stark but this lousy little piece of seaweed shit doesn't belong in a prison, he's pure evil." Said Spider-man. "Your right , that's why S.H.E.I.D asked me to deliver him to them." , "NO way, that's even worse." Objected Spider-man. "If you have any better plains I'm opened to them." Said Iron man as he and Spidey turned to see reporters struggling to get passed officers who were blocking the entrance of the alley-way. "Fine but when you see Fury, tell him not to put this thing in a prison.

Don't run tests. Mainly just treat him like a rapid dog." Begged Spider-man. "Look kid I get that who ever this guy is you both have a personal back ground or something." Said Tony. "You have no idea." Said Peter and Jason before looking at each other and frowning. "Look I'll make sure S.H.E.L.D takes care of him. While you run along , right now I think you're needed elsewhere." Said Tony as Spidey gave a nod. Iron man then got Jason to his feet and had his arms behind his back, Jason turned to Peter, "Don't worry Pete, you'll be seeing me around, you can guarantee it." He said Before Iron man flew out of the alley way and off into the dark sky. After his mentor s dramatic exit Spidey jumped to the wall and scurried all the way to the top and started to parkour across the rooftops before swing over the city streets. As he swung he had thoughts going on in his mind wondering if a certain someone would last threw the night.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anger Issues

After swinging over the city streets for about 30 minutes Spidey landed on the side of a brick wall before turning toward a large building with a large crowd of civilians urging to enter the hospital. "Great the press followed them here." Said Spider-man before jumping off a roof and landing in a dark alleyway. 5 minutes later Peter Parker emerged from the entrance of the alleyway wearing the same black jacket , jeans, and shoes as he walked down the side walk towards the entrance.

After crossing the street standing between him and the front entrance of the hospital was an angry mob of cameras and photographers demanding to be let threw. Peter tried his best to pass threw the crowd without shoving anyone aside but since their full attention was getting inside , Peter was being shoved around until he finally squeezed passed the mob only to encounter one of the officers holding them back. "Sorry sir , you can't come in here, no cameras." Said the officer. "I'm not a reporter man , my sister s in there , and I need to make sure she's fine." Shouted Peter as the mob shouts were nearly overpowering his voice. "Yeah like I've never heard that one before, if you are related to someone in there you probably should've gotten here sooner." Mocked the officer. "No offense Officer but I've had a really shitty night so please just let me see my family or else I ll." , "Do anything and I'll put you in the . "It's okay officer , let him threw , he's a sibling to the woman who was in the museum break-in ." said Captain O'Connor resting a shoulder. The officer looked back at Tynan then at Peter. "Sorry sir." Said the officer before letting Peter pass which made the crowd shouting growing louder and louder.

"Why does he get to go inside." Yelled a woman as Peter turned to Tynan. "Thanks." , "Don't mention it and you better hurry , I just heard from Ryan that she just got out of surgery , it's not good." Said Tynan as Peter nodded before sped walking into the building. After asking the lady in the front desk which room to go , he made his way into the elevator and waited impatiently as the elevator made its way to the 45th floor. Once the doors opened down the hallway passed other patient rooms. Peter saw a small group of people in their mid 20s stood and leaned in front of a door with a number on it "13".

* * *

As Peter passed nurses in white clothes carrying clipboards and doctors escorting patients on tables who couldn't walk or were so sick, he made it to the room and saw that Ryan, Carmen, Walker, Cameron, Maria, Kasey and Christian were among the group talking with the, until Carmen turned to see Peter. She gave him a welcoming until Peter felt a slight pain in his torso. " hey guys oww." , "sorry." Said Carmen. "It's okay , nothings broken, just some bruised muscles and organs , maybe a few ribs." Said Peter earning a chuckle from the group. "Jeez you look like hell." Said a man with brown hair and a brown mustache. He wore a blue shirt with a name on it ,Washington Swim team", he had on jeans and running shoes and seemed the tallest person in the group. "You should see the other guy Coulson." Said Peter. "We came here as soon as saw it on the news." Said a woman with brown hair and wore a greenish shirt and also wore jeans. "Jeez I can't believe someone would do this to anyone, even Meghan.".

"Well savannah it could have been worse if Spider-man didn't so up." Commented Ryan. "Wait a minute , you guys got saved by Spider-man?" asked Will Myslak another person who seemed to be part of the group Coulson and Savannah were with. He had dark hair and was a foot taller than Peter , he wore a black jacket and jeans. "Yup , he showed up just before that guy in the hockey mask got to Mj and Peter." Said Ryan before giving Peter a hidden wink. "I heard from a police interview that the guy is just an escaped psychopath. But I heard some post that the guy is some legendary psychopath from Jersey. Jason something." Paused Coulson. "Jason Voorhees?" asked Will. " That's the one.". " Come on isn't that some ghost story to scare kids?" said Ryan thinking that it's a bunch of hocus pocus. "Speaking of Mj she's inside with you cousins and Conor and Molly." Said Maria.

"Thanks and what happened to Andy?" asks Peter realizing that Andy wasn't with them. "He decided to head home along with Tommy, Ginny, Paul and the rest of them , and that poor kid with the dogs , he's okay his parents arrived and took him home , jeez he must have been freaked out." Said Maria as she remembered the look of terror on that boys face. "He's a strong kid , he'll be fine." Said Peter before passing by and entering the room. As the door closed behind him Maria joined in on the conversation between Coulson , Will, and Ryan. "Maybe the story is true that guy literally took multiple gunshots and he still got up." Said Maria. "He was probably wearing a vest." Said Ryan.

* * *

After talking with his friends in the hallways , the first thing in front of Peter was Meghan in a bed with blue blanket over her, she had an oxygen mask connected to her mouth and a heart monitor on her right. On each side of the bed stood Peter's relatives. On the left side of the bed stood Brooke, Molly, Conor, Keeley, Reagan, and Emily. On the right side of the bed closer to Peter stood Jessica and Noah. As soon as Peter entered the room , "Well look who finally decided to show up." Said Emily giving Peter a look of disappointment. "Come on Emily it's not that easy getting in here, didn't you see the mob?" said Jessica. "Or you were too busy playing with another friend who you screwed over." , "He's not my friend Emily." Defended Peter.

"I don't know what you problem was between you and that guy but honestly I really don't give a crap." , "Then why are you acting like this is all my fault?" asked Peter. "Because Meghan is like this because of you." Said Emily making everyone else look shocked at what her statement. "If you didn't bring us all to that museum Meghan or all those people wouldn't dead." , "Do I look like I'm glad we nearly got turned to fish sticks by a guy in a hockey mask? News flash ,I'm not." Argued Peter getting pissed. "Hey guys calm down, blaming each other isn't going to help Meghan." Said Brooke. "Yeah guys don't fight , and beside s it's not Peter s fault , he didn't knew that guy was gonna just show up." Said Jessica.

"Maybe but sense my fearless brother is a crime fighting nutcase who wears a mask , you'd think he'd handle some guy with a machete." Said Emily. "First of all keep your voice down and second that wasn't just some fisherman , he s barely even a man at all." Said Peter. "How'd you know?" asked Conor curiously. Peter stood there quite not sure of what to say until , "It's a long complicated story." , "Then by all means uncomplicate it." Ordered Emily. "Take it easy Emily." Said Mj putting a hand on her shoulder. "Stay out of this, this is a family conversation." Fired Emily. "Hey I have a write to be involved in this too Emily.". "Since when?" asked Emily in a smart-mouth tone. "I don't know maybe since I married your brother."said Mary Jane. "Ouch." Said Conor , "touché." Added Noah. "Emily you wanna blame me fine , but don't talk like that to my wife." Said Peter just as the doctor came in. At that moment every one stopped talking.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked. "No not at all."said Noah. "Here are her results." Said Doctor giving Peter a clipboard with a sheet of paper. Peter looked at the paper with Noah, Jessica and MJ over his shoulders. His face went from confused to worry as he gave the clipboard back to the doctor. "So the good news is she passed the surgery." Said Peter. "But the bad news is , we don't know for sure if she'll fully recover." Finished the doctor. "What are you saying?" asked Emily. "Due to the severed nerves that were damaged , if she does recover she may never be able to swim or walk , and if the damage is to great , well you should consider using life support in case." , "So you're saying that there a high chance we might loose her?" asked Keeley. "Like I said its uncertain for now, but we'll no later on , for now she needs rest." Said the doctor before exiting the room.

Everyone stood silent for a few minutes before tears started running down Emily s face as she headed towards Peter. "Emily I- oof." Said peter just as Emily swung her hand at him smacking him across the face leaving a red mark on his right cheek. "EMILY." Said Reagan shocked. "You stupid self-rightest bastard, you son of bitch , this is your fault , your fault , you caused this." cried Emily as she threw her fists at Peter would stood his ground until Conor , Brooke and Keeley pulled Emily back. At that moment she buried her face into Conor as she cried her eyes out. Conor put her arms around her doing his best to comfort her. Peter just stood there , his face trying to process what just happened and what the doctor said until MJ put a hand on his shoulder . "I think we should be going." She said. Peter could only nod as he follower her out of the room , "Will see you at the apartment buddy." Said Noah as the door closed behind Peter.

* * *

As Peter and Mj entered the hallway The swim team and Carmen, Walker, Cameron, Ryan, Maria, Christian and Ryan. "Hey are you okay buddy?" asked Coulson. Before Peter could answer a nurse approached the group with a vase of flowers. "Special delivery for the lady." Said the nurse. "From who?" asked Walker as Peter took the flowers. "Secret admirer." Said the nurse as she turned around and started walking away. "Peter took the note and opened it to see that the card had written on the from section , " old friend of your brother.". "What does that mean?" asked Will out loud. "Peter." Said Cameron tapping him on the shoulder as he looked down the left hallway. Peter turned to see the person Cameron was watching. Peter, Walker, and Cameron s faces went pale as they saw a man that seemed to be in his late 20s , wearing a black jacket and black jets pants and shoes watched back at them with his blue eyes as headed for the elevator. "Who's the blonde guy?" asked Will noticing the man s blond hair before the elevator closed on them. "You two go I'll stick with Meghan for the night." Peter and Cameron nodded before turning to the others. "I just remembered I better go call Jameson before he fires me." Said Peter as he made his way to the elevator. "And I gotta use the restroom." Said Cameron as he followed Peter. "So how's the team going?" asked Walker as the others turned their attention to him.

* * *

While Walker talked to the others Cameron and Peter waited in the elevator as it ascended towards the roof. "Should we get ready for a fight?" asked Cameron as the elevator started to slow down. "No , he didn't seem to be in a hurry , let's wait and see what he wants. But in case we're walking into a trap be prepared." Answered Peter just before the elevator doors revealing the same guy that was watching them who was leaning beside a large brick chimney with his arms crossed in front of his waist. "Eddie? What the hell are you doing here." Asked Peter as he approached him with a fist.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend , we were in the neighborhood and saw your sister being escorted inside the hospital. We thought we'd pass by and pay our respects , and speaking of old friends. You can come out Miles." Said Eddie as Miles behind Eddie without making him turn around. As he backed up to Peter s side Miles said , "My friends call me Cameron now and then." Said Cameron. "New name , same tricks. Nothing like a terrible event to bring the whole family together right Parker." Said Eddie as Peter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the chimney , anger burned in his eyes as he threatened Eddie, "if you're here to humor yourself or threatened me by getting to my family, you chose the wrong time to try that." . "Relax Pete we're not here to fight you, we came to send flowers to your sister." Said Eddie not seeming to be worried or angry than he usually is.

"Then why are you here?" asked Peter as he released his grip. "Just like you we believe in defending the innocent and when I heard that Spider-man went bezerk on someone or something we were curious. "So you're here to help out, we'll hate to break it to ya , but you're a little late for that." Said Cameron. "We know , I guess Stark is both good at being a billionaire and farther-figure ha Pete?" said Eddie as he turned to Peter who was not in a mood for any jokes , especially any from this guy. Just before Peter was about to say anything Police sirens started going off from the city streets in front of the hospital. Cameron ran to the edge of the roof and caught sight of Tynan entering his car before backing out of the parking lot and driving onto the main road with 6 police cars following behind. Cameron turned to Peter, "Looks like somethings happening down town Tynan just took off with a squad of cops.".

"Well its looks like you both are needed else-where , looks likes we should leave you too it." Said Eddie as he started to walk off, "NO way, I'm not letting you walk anywhere without being sure that this isn't a trick." Objected Peter as he fired a web line at Eddie hitting him in the shoulder. Eddie flinched before a black liquid looking tentacle came out of the back of his jacket and wrapped around his wrist and swung him over Eddie before another tentacle came out and wrapped around his other hand making Peter hang in front of Eddie by his arms as he stared at Eddie at eye-level. Cameron was about to charge at Eddie before stopping as Eddie spoke, "We really don't want to fight you but if you insist we will." Claimed Eddie as black liquid like tentacles start to consume his face , "All we want to know is figure out who his knew player is and why he seems to wants you dead more than we do." Said Eddie as he placed Peter down.

"As long as you stay away from my family , I don't really care how or what you and your alien jello buddy do to meet that thing , bro." threatened Peter as he gave Eddie an angry look before running towards the edge of the building and jumped off the edge before swinging off, Cameron gave Eddie one last look before throwing off his jacket and pants revealing his spandex suit and followed Peter as he put on his mask. "Well now we're determined to meet this guy , apparently the spider hates him so much that he's willing to let him die, interesting." Said Eddie to himself as he went the opposite way and started jumping from building to building.

* * *

After swinging for about 10 minutes , Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid who was now in his black and red costume stood perched at the edge of a roof. The two looked across the street over ongoing vehicles that passed by a large harbor with green, blue and red harbor crates laid stacked in 3s created a kind of maze that stood in front of a large building with a sign that stood in the darkness. The two masked heroes caught sight of pitch black mustangs and insurgents parked in front of the building almost invisible from its massive shadow.

"So should we go through the roof, or an air vent?" asked Kid Arachnid just as he turned to see that his partner was already swinging towards the large glass window. "Or just rush in and cause chaos like crazy people." Said Kid Arachnid before swinging after his partner hoping that they don't end up getting killed tonight. Once Spider-Man landed on the roof he stomped towards the large window and took a look inside. Looking through the window he saw a group of 7 to 9 thugs all dressed in tuxes and armed with rifles talking to a large group of thugs who were dressed in black hoodies and blue jeans. The two seemed to be in an argue as each one of them men started pointing their weapons at each other.

Spider-Man didn't seem to care about what there fighting over and why as he lifted his foot preparing to break the glass. "What are you doing? Don't do that!" yelled Kid Arachnid trying not to shout. "Why not?" Snapped Spidey. "Look I get to pissed off to think man and all you wanna do is beat someone up with your fist, but you're not bullet proof man. And of all the crazy stuff we do , I don't think jumping into a wear-house and landing in the middle of a gang war is our style." "Got any better ideas?" asked Spider-man sarcastically. "Yeah , turn the lights out." Answered Kid Arachnid as he opened the window before jumping down followed by Spidey. The two landed on a large wooden box that stood over a tower of boxes almost reaching the roof. Thanks to the shadows of the ceiling the masked vigilantes moved swiftly over the thugs. "Looks like a weapons deal has gone wrong." Said Kid Arachnid.

"Then let s end the deal." Said Spider -man as he pressed the spider-emblem on his chest. Then a small emblem came off the suit revealing to be a small black drone in the shape of a spider. "Droney , jam their weapons." Ordered Spider-Man as the drone hovered towards the thugs , the groups were too busy argue each other that they didn't notice the drone placing small devices onto the guns. Once the drone went back onto the suit , "Karen on my cut the power of this in 3 , 2, 1." Said Spider-man just as the lights over the thugs went out. "What the hell happened to the lights?" asked a thug who had fear in his voice. "Is this you're doing punk , are you and you're King Pin too scared to fight us in the dark?" yelled one of the fancy thugs. "Says the guys who follow a ghost who goes by the name Tombstone. "Sounds like you guys gonna need time bonding behind bars." Said Spider-Man as he swung kicked one of King Pins thugs into a large wooden box knocking him off. "AH CRAP." Yelled one of the thugs as they all drew their guns and started firing their weapons like mad men.

"STOP , STOP, HOLD YOUR FIRE, HOLD YOUR GODDAMN FIRE." Ordered one of the thugs as the hellfire of bullets stopped and the room was in complete darkness once again. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the thugs. One of them frantically searched their back pocket until he pulled out a small flash light. "Guys , guys where are you? Oh my god." Said the thug as he shined his light down to see a large body of the many of Tombstones guys on the ground with puddles of crimson red liquid forming under them.

The man holding the torch heard something fall behind him as he instinctively turned and drew his revolver. "No wait don't shoot , don't shoot." Said a thug who raised his hands in surrender revealing to the spook thug that's he's part of his crew. As the two lowered there guard they were completely unaware of the two figures hidden in the shadows perched above them. "Alright lets web ups these two and leave them and their friends for the cops. I'm still surprised we didn't get any of them seriously injured when we scared the , SPIDEY?" hissed Kid Arachnid as he saw his partner who paid no attention to him make his way down to the two thugs. The two thugs turned to see one of there's moaning in pain as he held his hands over his left leg which had a small hole of blood coming out of it from the knee. "How are you alive?" said the thug holding the flashlight. Before the cripple could answer the thug behind him screamed as his friend turned shining the light on his attacker.

"HOLY SHIT." Yelled the thug as he fired at Spider-Man he quickly released his grip on the thug and jumped to the air firing a web , but a bullet went right to his leg piercing his skin making Spidey descend to the ground. "Who was that , was it Spider-Venom or Spider-man?" asked the thug as he got to his feet. "OH MY GOD , I JUST SHOT SPIDER-MAN." Said the thug surprised. "Did you kill him?" , "Let's find out." Replied the thug as he held both his flashlight and weapon firmly as he and his partner headed to wear Spidey landed. Spidey landed hard on a wooden box and couldn't lift himself up due to the excruciating pain in his leg. Kid Arachnid landed right to his side trying not to make too much sound. "I told you not to be completely stubborn.

Come on let s no." said Kid Arachnid as he tried to lift his ally. "NO NO don't arggghh." Yelled Spidey as he pushed his ally back. "What are you doing man?" , "You need to get out of here now." Said Spidey. "What I'm not leaving you." Said Kid Arachnid. "No I mean you really need to get outside." Said Spidey as he started groaning in pain and his body started twitching painfully. He then lifted up his black mask revealing his sweaty face , but what got Kid Arachnid s full attention was Peter s eyes which turned from dark brown rounded pupils to bright yellow with narrow pupils.

"RUN." Yelled Spidey as he threw his head back and yelled in agony. "Crap." Whisper Kid Arachnid as he fired a web-line and started swinging to the large door , just before he did he was greeted with a large shockwave which knocked him to the ground landing on top of a pile of wooden crates. The crates smashed to small pieces from Kid Arachnids weight. "It's about time someone squashed one of you little pests." Said a voice that sounded all too familiar. "Oh No , I know that voice." Thought Cameron as he turned to see a man wearing a yellow and brown jacket and brown pants.

He had on a metal mask with yellow eye lights staring him down and on his arms laid large metal-like gauntlets. "Shocker we really should take this outside man." Said Kid Arachnid. "And miss this opportunity burry on of you spider wannabes , no thanks, you two get Spidey, I got his little sidekick." Said Shocker as the two thugs made their way to where Spider-Man landed. "You guys don't want to do that, get out of here now." Yelled Kid Arachnid just before shocker pointed his gauntlets at him and another shockwave pinned the young hero to the ground.

* * *

While Shocker was torturing the masked Hero, the two thugs turned to see spider-man in the shadows tossing and turning on the floor yelling in agony, the thugs could barely see him as they approached him but they moved cautiously as some of his moans almost sounded like **growls**. "Wow man , you must of hit a nerve." Said the unarmed thug. "Well why don't we just put him out of his misery." Said the armed thug as he approached Spider man raising his gun high preparing to swing a Spidey. Just before he did he felt an intense pain at his foot , he looked down to see what looked like teeth around his leg, he yelled before he was pulled into the shadows. "HOLY SHIT." Said the thug as he backed away from the shadows.

Even Shocker and Kid Arachnid turned to see the petrified thug , "Hey what's going on back there?" asked Shocker just before a figure was thrown over the thugs head and landing into a large cargo table , the figure dropped to the floor revealing the thug that was taken in the shadows, He now had a massive bite marks on both his legs as blood dripped onto the floor forming a puddle under him.

"What the hell is th-oooof." Said Shocker as a fist knocked him back, Kid arachnid quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms with webbing before putting him over his shoulder and swinging towards the large wooden doors which had multiple thugs limping out of the warehouse. As Kid Arachnid moved through the doors he turned back to see the large figure make his way after him as it inhaled a large gust of air. "OHH SON OF A BI-AAAAAHHHHH." Screamed the masked hero as a wall of fire exploded from behind him, sending him to land hard on the ground along with an unconscious shocker.

* * *

Kid Arachnid turned to see the warehouse engulfed in flames as large four-legged creature emerged from the rubble. This massive creature had blue scales all over its body is about 19 feet from the ground with large blood red wings. His face had bright yellowish eyes as sharp red horns on its head were illuminated by the raging fire. Then the sound of blades and sirens went off as Kid Arachnid turned to see 9 police Cruisers park in front of him as 4 police helicopters hovered over the remains of the warehouse as they had large search lights lighting up the large reptilian animal as it roared at them in fury as the lights shined in his eyes. Kid Arachnid could get a clear look at its body down which was covered in dark blue scales and horns leading all the way to a large scaly tail with red spines covering the end as it swung in the air defensively. "Both of you freeze." Yelled an Officer as he and 4 of his buddies drew their guns On Kid Arachnid and Shocker who was wiggling around like a trapped bug. "Who guys I'm not with him." Said Kid Arachnid.

"Stand down men we got bigger problems at the moment." Interrupted Tynan pointing to the large lizard as the choppers circled it in the air. "On my mark, I want all weapons to stun , not kill , I repeat not kill." Ordered Tynan as he yelled threw his radio. "Captain your tranquilizers won't get him, you'll only piss him off." Said Kid Arachnid. Just as he said that one of the Choppers got too closed to the giant reptile s head. "What is that, some kind of Dragon?" he asked just before a massive arm swung at the vehicles tail hitting it as it spun out of controlled and landed in the water as the pilots swam to safety. "You've got any better ideas?" asked Tynan. "I've got one and there's a 50/50 chance it'll work." Said Kid Arachnid. "Great?" said Tynan sarcastically as Kid Arachnid swung at the large Dragon who was now swatting at the circling Helicopters who were now raining down bullets.

"All choppers pull out , I repeat pull out." Ordered Tynan as his voice rang out threw each of the choppers radios. "Is he serious? A few more minutes and we can nail this thing." Said a pilot. "You heard the Captain and besides its looks like we're only pissing that thing off , WATCH OUT." Yelled another Pilot just wave of fire went into one of the choppers tail melting the propeller as it descended to the ground with an explosion. At that moment the 2 remaining chapters ascended further away from the enraged beast as Spidey swung by and fired web-bullets at the creatures face. The creature shifted its head down as it saw the small figure before it started snapping at Kid Arachnid as he dodged every attack. "Come on man, let's play follow the leader." Said Kid Arachnid as he jumped from the burning dock before swinging below it as his feet were mere inches from the ocean. Behind him the Dragon lunged into the water after him as it chased its prey like a crocodile. Kid Arachnid caught sight of a large man hole which lead into the sewer streets, "Sorry to do this Buddy." Kid Arachnid entered the hole as the large dragon followed. It's roars echoed threw the tunnel until suddenly there was silence. As the tunnel remained silent for 9 minutes Captain Tynan cautiously approached the wooden railing with 3 officers on his right.

Suddenly Kid Arachnid jumped in front of them out of nowhere as Tynan and the officers backed up startled. They quickly calmed down once they realized who it was. "What happened to that thing?" asked Tynan. "Don't worry about it , it's gone now." Answered the masked superhero just as he was about to leave a hand grabbed him by the arm. "Hold on, you may be a hero to everyone but right now we have a burned down ware-house , multiple street thugs shot up and alive including Shocker, and now some kind of giant winged lizard just showed up and you seem too calm right now." Said Tynan. "Captain Spidey and I are the ones that got shocker and his gang, we're the good guys here." Said Kid Arachnid. "So where's Spider-man then?" , "He , he left." Said Kid Arachnid. "He left?" said Tynan not buying it. "We got separated when that thing showed up , but don't worry it went out to sea." Said Kid Arachnid.

The captain took a breath before releasing his grip, "Fine but next time this happens try not to make a mess." Said Tynan as a piece of the ware-house fell into the fire. Kid Arachnid nodded before swinging off towards the city , as he did he looked back towards the sewer opening , "Please don't let them go down there, please don't let them go down there." He prayed to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An Overdue Truth

Peter awoke not from his own will but to the revolting smell of sewage water. He woke up to find himself against the brick wall facing muddy water filled with garbage, left over meals with rats scurrying over them. He then realized that his clothes and suit wasn't on him. He threw his head back, "This sucks, so hard." , he said to himself before looking to his write to see a letter laying beside him with his watch. Peter picked up the letter and read it out-loud to himself, "Dear Peter, sorry I left you in the sewer , I had to keep the police form finding you in here after your little moment on the docks, and I found your watch so you could get back home without swinging around without clothes. From Kid Arachnid.

Well at least you left something for me to wear." Said Peter as he grabbed the watch and put it on his wrist. Once the watch was strapped in , immediately the same black ooze covered his whole body until he was in his black spider-man suit. "That feels way better now, just wish I had underpants." He said to himself as he turned left towards a large opening which led into the Hutson river. The sun was nearly over the ocean as it shone its first light of dawn on the island of Manhattan. As Spidey climbed onto the wooden dock he saw that the remains of the ware-house were surrounded by yellow tape , he quickly started swinging threw the city as it started to awake. "I just know Jameson's gonna blame me for that?" he said to himself as he swung towards the smaller houses that were father awake from the large skyscrapers.

He landed in a small backyard with pants and shirts hanging from paper clips on ropes. He grabbed a pair of jeans then a dark greenish hoodie, and put them on , after he was decent the mask slithered off of him and into his jacket as he moved passed the hanging clothes. He stopped once he saw David, Charlie , and Itchy staring right at him with jaws open and eyes wide. Peter had the look of someone who was caught stealing a car. David had a large rectangle box being put up , he completely forgot about it once he saw Peter , until it fell to the ground opposite of him. "What was that?" said a women's voice from inside a medium sized two-story house behind the boy and Canines. "UHHH, , nothing , nothing I just dropped something Mom." Said David trying to contain the fright in his voice as he turned back to see Peter. "You, you're ,you're, you're the spider-man." Said Itchy. Peter attempted pulled the front of the jacket over his suits spider symbol hoping it will convince them. "No ,I'm not , not really." Said Peter trying to deny it but knowing that there's no way to hide this secret from them now. "You were dodging and spitting webs all over the museum last night." Said Charlie trying not to shout. "I don't spit webs , and Charlie what the heck are you guys doing outside?". "We couldn't sleep In so we were gonna do a magic trick that'll try and give us answer." Said David as pulling out a glass ball from his pocket. "You could've just called." Said Peter just as the back porch door opened , "What's going on out here?" said the woman s voice as David , Charlie, and Itchy turned around while Peter quickly zipped up the jacket and leaned on a nearby tree by his hand, trying not to look conspicuous. A woman who seemed to be in her mid 30s with golden hair and a green shirt and jeans stopped at the door, she saw Peter and gave him a surprised look, "Peter Parker?" she asked. "Hey Mrs. Deanie, How are you?" he asked trying make the situation less awkward.

"It's good to see you but what are doing in our back-yard?" she asked. "It's a weird funny story actually, I was on my home then this mugger got the jump on me and took my wallet, and my shoes." Said Peter looking down realizing he wasn't wearing shoes. "AH man that's really unfortunate." Said Mrs. Deanie pitting him. "It wasn't completely, I got my wallet back , but I lost my shoes, I was able to give a few punches but unfortunately I ended up in a dumpster." Said Peter. "That explains the smell." he whispered Charlie. "Would you like some clean clothes my husband has a few spare shirts and pants." Asked Mrs. Deanie. "Yes Please." "I'll be back and next time , use the front door." Said Mrs. Deanie as she went back into her house. Once the door closed behind her , Charlie and Itchy turned back to Peter, "You just lied right to her face." Said Charlie in a shocked tone.

"Yeah I know." Said Peter. "Do they know?" asked David. "No , nobody knows. Well actually my wife, family, friends and Mr. Stark knows because he made my first suit and some of my friends have powers to but that's it." Said Peter. David can't seem to keep the excitement inside of him, "Tony Stark made your suit, Are you really an Avenger?" asked David. Peter took a moment of thought before nodding, "Yeah Part time."

David looks as if he's about to freak out of excitement. "Okay , I know this seems cool but none of you can tell anyone about this you have to keep this a secret." whispered Peter. Charlie and Itchy tilted their heads curiously, "Keep this is a secret? Why?" asked Charlie. "Do you what would happen if one of the guys that tries to kill me found out who I am and that you know too, you'd be in trouble." Said Peter trying to keep his voice down. "That shouldn't be a problem , but I'd bet Car-face would flip out in his own bowl." Said Charlie before laughing at his own Joke.

Peter frowned at him not at all amused, "Joke, Don't you still have a sense of humor?" said Charlie. "Charlie ,no one can know, Not even your parents David, it's for their own good." Said Peter turning to David who nodded. "Peter, I got some fresh clothes." Said Mr's Deanie as she opened the back door holding a Blue jeans and a brownish skirt. "Thank you." Said Peter as he started making his way into the house with David and the two Canines following. "Wait but I have so many questions. What's the suit made of? How many do have?." , "And are any of your enemy s walking T-Bone steaks?" asked Itchy receiving confused looks from Charlie, Peter, and David. "What , it could happen." Said Itchy. "I'll tell you guys after I get dressed okay?" said Peter as he entered the house. "This week just got even crazier." Said Charlie.

* * *

15 minutes later Peter, David, Itchy and Charlie are walking downtown in the city. Peter is now in clean Blue jeans with a brown shirt with a name on it "Midtown Mustangs." , that's nearly covered by the same jacket. Itchy ,Charlie and David are constantly asking Peter questions as they walk past Pedestrians and cars. Peter keeps turning to them to keep their voices down every 5 minutes.

"Wait you were bitten by a Spider?" asked Itchy. "Yup." Said Peter as he took a sip from a Diet Coke Bottle. "Do you think it could work on dogs, and will it hurt? I don't mind if it does it sounds awesome." , "The Spider's dead Charlie." Said Peter knocking down the hopes for the German Shepard.

"Wait , then how are their more spider-people on your team?" asked David. "If I could describe it in one word, it'd be fate, and a lot of stubbornness." Said Peter just before stopping in front of the dogs and kid. Charlie and Itchy followed Peter's gaze to 5 police cars parked in front of the remains of a burnt down wear-house. "Were you here last night?" asked David. Peter nodded his head as he saw two thugs with large casts on their arms and legs as they were rolled into two ambulances on ambulance stretchers as they are rolled into the back. "Do you have pinchers?" asked Itchy knocking Peter out of his thoughts, "What? Nooo , no." Peter turned laughing at the question. He turned left with the young boy and dogs following behind.

"Can you spit venom?" asked David. "No!" said Peter. "Can you turn into a giant spider, or an army of tiny spiders?" asked Itchy. "No!" said Peter. " Can you shoot webs out of your-." "And definitely no to that Charlie." Said Peter cutting him off. "Okay then." Said Charlie a little stunned at Peter s snap. "I got a serious question this time." Said the German Shepard. "Shoot." Said Peter. "How long have you had these powers?" asked Charlie. Peter stopped walking after hearing that question. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts before answering the Canine. "Since I was 15. And after well." Peter paused not wanting to finish his sentence. David , Charlie, and Itchy frowned knowing what he meant.

"I see." Said Charlie just before Peter's phone started ringing. Peter lifted it out of his pocket and pressed it against his here. "MJ?" , "Peter where are you? Are you okay?" yelled Mj threw the phone. "I'm fine , sorry I didn't come home sooner I had to work overnight." Said Peter. "No time for that, are you near a TV?" asked Mj worriedly. "No why what is it." Asked Peter confused. "Check the news." Answered Mary Jane before hanging up. David saw Peters confused and worried look. "What is it? , "Im not sure." Said Peter before he noticed a tv on display in front of them.

"This is Audrey Tatopoulos with an emergency broadcast , about 5 minutes ago the super-maxed prison known as THE RAFT , which holds many criminals with deadly powers and the worst kinds of criminals. There aren't many clues to how this happened but a security guard stated that last knight Psycho path Jason Voorhees who was believed to be a fabled legend from Crystal Lake, a small town in Jersey. More details will be brought up as soon as the police can control the situation." Said Audrey before the channel changed to its previous show. "Oh man that's really not good." Said Charlie. "Yeah but who's Jason Voorh-, Peter?" asked David as he turned to see that Peter isn't by his side anymore. "Should have seen that coming?" said David. "How do they even do that?" asked Itchy as he scratched his back with his back left foot trying to get pesky flees off of him.

* * *

As he jumped from building to building with quick haste, Peter muttered under his breathe angrily as he threw the clothes aside letting them land on rooftops as he swung threw the buildings , once again the mask oozed over his face , as Spider man swung faster without evening slowing down. "I knew it , I KNEW IT , I FREAKIN NEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN , DAMN IT." Yelled Peter angrily as he shot another web as he swung mere inches from the ground before pulling him up into the air. He landed feet first on a roof top as he saw pitch black clouds of smoke rising from a large about 5 miles across the river sat a large building with a name engraved in yellow lights , "The Raft." Stood as helicopters circled the building. Spider-man turned around to see 4 helicopters flying over him, the twirling blades were like a hurricane as they hovered over Spider-Man and across the river.

"Looks like my rides here." Said Peter as he sprinted towards the edge and leaped upwards , he fired a web line at the under belly of a chopper as the air vehicle brought him over the dark waters and to the inflamed prison. Just as the chopper reached the shore Spidey released his grip and free fell towards the chaos before swinging from large yellow rusty cranes , used for moving crates around. As the masked hero swung over furious flames and escaped prisoners in jump suit flee from the chaos he caught glimpse of a person fighting against 5 guys armed with crow-bars, police impact shields , and batons. Spider-man caught a closer look before realizing the women. "Drop your weapons and get down on the ground now." Ordered the women as she aimed her pistol at the thugs. "Aw looks like the old Commissioner looks tired." Said the man with a Crow-bar.

"Looks like you could use a nice long nap." Said the thug with an impact stick. He approached the Commissioner with the stick raised high just before a line of wedding hit the edge of it and yanked the weapon out of his head. "What the hell…" said the Thug just before a fist came right at his fist , knocking the thug down to the ground as a dark figure landed over the unconscious prisoner. "Ah Crap , its spider-man." Said the thug holding the crow bar. "Glad you guys are fans, cause it's gonna be fun putting you back in your cells." Said Spider-Man as he charged at the thugs. Spidey swung his fist at the thug armed with the shield , his fast came into contact with the shield and with quick speed he slid under the mans shield and the thug and quickly got up, turning around and delivered two kicks into the guys back knocking him to the ground.

He then fired a device at the two thugs holding weapons, and in a flash a web line fired at the other thug , then it pulled the two at each other ramming them into each other as they hit the ground. Spidey turned to the last thug and fired a web line at the his crow bar and pulled it out of the thugs grasp, Spidey then swung the crow bar around in a spin before releasing his grip on the web-line, letting it come into the thugs face , knocking him to the ground. Unknown to Spidey the thug he took down earlier slowly got up as he aimed a pistol at him.

He never gets to use it as the women gives him a right hook as Spidey turns around and fires a cloud of webbing sending him into a nearby wall covered with webbing. "Spider-Man!" said the women as she put her weapon in its holster. "Commissioner Yuri!" said Spidey. Yuri took a quick look at Spidey's black suit before continuing the conversation.

"Decide to go black for the night?" asked Yuri. "My other suit's in the washing machine." Said Spidey. "So what's the situation?" he asked. "Not sure , the guards were bringing in that guy with the hockey mask in his cell then the next thing any realizes , The Raft's gone to hell." Said Yuri. Spidey was about to reply but his senses went off in the back of his head. "GET DOWN." He yelled as he grabbed the Commissioner by the shoulders and the two hit the deck just as a truck burst through the brick wall , sending large pieces of the wall everywhere as it landed less then a foot from Yuri and Spider-Man.

The two got up to and looked through the large hole to see who threw the truck. They saw a massive muscular looking thing with spines coming out of his back and two spikes coming out of his elbows. The thing had light lemon like green skin and savage like green eyes. He seemed to enjoy the chaos as he smashed down multiple vehicles and threw piles of debris everything that moved. "Son of a bitch, I almost forgot , Abomination was the first prisoner here." Said Spidey. "Yup him and others broke out too, Zemo, Max Dillon, Alexski, Gargan, even Cletus." Said Yuri.

"But none of them were able to get out of here yet." , "Why?" asked Spidey just before blue light beams went into Abomination s back just as a red and yellow figure flew over him and fired multiple blasts at the brute , then another large muscular figure , this one with dark green skin and with dark torn up pants attacked Abomination.

The two then started a scuffle as they threw hits at each other and caused more destruction. "Ah the Avengers to the Rescue." Said Spider-man sarcastically. " They got here just about 2 hours before you did, they been able to keep most of the inmates inside but the rest aren't going down easy. I'm gonna see how bad the situation is with the control room." Said the Commissioner. "And I'm gonna." Spidey paused as he pointed at The Hulk and Iron Man who are still fighting Abomination. Yuri turned back to Spidey a hand, "Give them a hand." Said the Commissioner as Spidey swung towards the scuffle saying to himself, "Oh I'm gonna give them more than a hand when this is over."

* * *

Hulk and Abomination have been causing destruction and chaos in their continuous battle with each other. Each one both brutally bruised but determined to over-power the other with adrenaline and anger powering them on as Stark watched from above. "Wow almost two hours and you both are still beating each other." Said Stark just before a voice went off in his helmet.

"You know instead of just watching and making jokes, why don't you give him a hand." Said a man s voice. "Well its part of my charm and how's your situation Cap?" asked Stark just before a wall burst with a figure landing into the large football area where prisoners would hang out or play sports. Now it's surrounded with flames and chaos as a figure is throw onto it, it s a man wearing ragged old blue and red, with a star shape around his chest. His dark brown hair is covered by a dark blue helmet with a beard face. "What's it look like Stark?" he said as he got up exhaling heavily as his opponent approached him armed with a metal like spear.

"Ah, I see the living legend still has his strength, you're even more of a challenge than I thought you'd be Rogers." Said the man in a Russian accent , he wore a lion skinned vest with dirty black paints. His maniacal mustached face smirked as he prepared to strike. While Cap raised a red and white striped shield with a pale white star in the center with a blue background behind it. "I can do this all day Sergei Kravinoff." Replied Rogers. "Please call me Kraven and it'll be an honor to have the head of the great Captain-America on my wall." Said Kraven. "Hey , don't take all the glory." Yelled a man covered in light green robotic armor with a robotic scorpion like tail coming out of his back. "I could use some one to pound to the ground." Added a large man wearing an armored rhino-like suit. Then another thug wearing armored gauntlets and a red brown and yellow jump suit surrounded the fallen Avengers.

Then three more thugs joined in on the attack. One of them wore a tux ,jet-black pants, and a tie but he had a pale whitish color on his clothes and his head and hands were dark energy-like black and his eyes where ghostly white. While another had on dark green armor with a gas mask , on his back were large green robotic bird-like wings. The feathers looked as sharp as thorns. He threw a figure wearing a greenish suit with a yellow cape. His face was red and on his forehead was a small yellow gemstone. Then another figure landed hard next to him. A woman wearing black pants and a blood red jacket, her hair is orange red like the sunset. "Wanda are you alright." The man asked. "I've been better, you Vision?" asked Wanda. Vision shrugged his shoulders as he and Wanda got up to face their attackers along with the others. The third man looked more like a monster.

His suit was blood red with dark thin lines trailing from his face to his entire body , his mask had pale white eye lenses and a toothy grin like a demon. His claws were long and sharp almost like swords as he laughed menacingly. Rogers took a look around him and his team realizing that they need some backup. At that moment a figure landed next to him hard on his back with mechanical wings on the back of his arms colored red and white.

"I think they knew you were gonna do that." Said Falcon. As a figure man hovered over them wearing a metal like vest with yellow electricity coming off his body. His face had a large burn mark on his right side as he gave the Avengers an evil smirk. The one wearing the blood red skin threw two more people into the circle, one wearing a black suit with blonde hair. The other one held a bow and arrow and really wanted to fire back at his attacker. "Awww, it's like a family reunion , too bad it has to be short." Said Carnage as he laughed maniacally like a ghoul. "Well that s the creepiest thing I've seen." Said Hawkeye. "And that's why I won't feel bad putting it back in its cell." Said Black Widow as she held her combat sticks , ready for an attack.

"Hate to break to you but you all look outmatched and outnumbered. Do you really want to fight us?" asked Vulture. Suddenly a piece of the wall was kicked out of its position as a prisoner flew onto the field with a figure landed over him. They all turned as the smoke cleared. "Yes , after the week I've been having I really do." Answered Spider-man. "KID?" said Iron man shocked from seeing Spidey's black suit. "I told them you'd show up eventually." Said Mr. Negative as dark energy started to form from his hands. "Back off Lee. In fact we don't have to do this at all if none of you want to." Said Spider-man. Carnage's arms suddenly changed into re axe blades from his suit. "Oh I think we've all been looking forward to this." Said Carnage maniacally.

The Avengers and villains stared at each other with tense faces waiting to be attacked while Spider man looked from his former companions to his old enemies. "Alright enough chatter, time to fry." Yelled Electro as a wave of electricity burst from his hands towards Spider-man and the avengers. Spider-man leapt to safety while Rogers used his shield to block the electricity but got knocked back by the force. At that moment both heroes and villains got into a large scuffle , Abomination and Rhino went against Hulk as the massive brutes threw punches at each other like rabid beasts. Hawkeye , Widow, and Cap went against Kraven, Widow and Cap went against Kraven with spears ,sticks, and shield clashed as Hawk-eye sent arrows flying while Kraven dodge them all as he fought with Captain America and Black widow. Falcon and Vision took to the skies with Electro and Vulture tailing them like fighter jets.

Martin Lee shot massive lengths of dark energy at Wanda who deflected it and returned fire with nearby debris with red energy holding it in the air and then throwing it back. Carnage fired red and black balls of spikes that came from his suit at Spidey who dodged every one as Iron man attacked from behind , firing blue beams from his bright white repulsers. One blast hit Carnage right in the back causing him to turn his back on Spidey. Seeing the opening , Spidey jumped high towards the distracted psycho and front lipped in the air before swinging his foot down hard , Carnage dodged it in mere seconds before countering the attack with his fingered talons. Spidey leaned back before firing a web bullet at Carnage s face only to have it miss him.

The two lead their scuffle away from the court yard in to a nearby building. Carnage Spidey by the arm before throwing him into a door way. Spidey quickly regained his footing on the stairs. Just before Carnage followed him in he turned back towards a flying Iron man who charged at him. His alien suit like skin formed an axe blade as he swung it at Stark sending the blade into Starks shoulder making him fall to the ground hard.

The manically skinning psycho let out a devil -like grin as he entered the room. "Come out , come out little Spider. I want to have a little game of bungie jumping with your webs and intestines." He said in a menacing tone. "HEY JACK ASS." Yelled Spidey as he looked down from a railing two stories from the ground. He fired multiple taser webs into Carnage , each one hitting him into the shoulder. He flinched at each shot before shrieking back at Spidey before jumping from after him from railing to railing. Spider-Man started to jump to the railing over him on the other side leading higher up into the prison. After jumping on to the door to the 4th floor Spidey sprinted into a nearby door with Carnage behind him. Once Carnage pushed the door aside he nearly stepped into a 5 story drop but a red tendril came out of his back and over the door way onto the wall just across him was spider man perched on a large web keeping him from falling into the hole.

"Careful , wouldn't want you to break anything else besides your sanity." Said Peter mocking Carnage with a way. Just before Carnage could reply the walls shook like an earthquake was happening , suddenly Rhino smashed threw the door while creating a large crater in the wall as Hulk appeared behind him with his arm around Rhinos neck, the two giants were unaware of the hole as they fell into the hole and fell hard with the sound of concrete and objects being crushed. Both Spider-Man and Carnage looked down for a moment before returning there gaze to each other as Carnage lunged at his enemy giving an unholy shriek. Peter back flipped out of Carnages grasp and kicked him into a window , He quickly turned around and shot two web lines on the left and right of Carnage before launching himself towards his enemy punching him right in the face as the to went threw the window with shards of glass falling with them.

The two landed hard with Carnage below Peter, who was breathing heavily. "Had enough?" asked Spider-man as he pinned Carnage by the neck. "Hahahaha hell no." replied Carnage as a tendril appeared behind Spider-man and wrapped around his neck causing Spidey to release his grasp and grab the tendril. The tendril then threw him away into a wall. As Spidey got up he red and black goo suddenly got tied him up and sent him down on his back as Carnage loomed over him giving him an evil smile. "I was wondering when I'd get to have another dance, but I wasn't expecting you to have a piece of Brock's suit." Said Carnage. "Out of curiosity how'd you get it?" , "I'm full of surprises and I got it from your mom." Said Spidey before getting slashed in the face by Carnages claws. Suddenly the suit oozed itself over were the claws met Peter's flesh , healing him. "Now that was rude, at least Brock had manners." Said Carnage.

"And unlike you Kassady , he had a code." Mocked Spidey. "I suppose I should probably just give him the suit and let you live." Said Carnage before looking up thinking at the thought , Nahh, I think I'll just rip you heart out and send it to him as an early Christmas present and destroy it." Said Carnage laughing as he raised his arm as it formed into an axe. Just before he could strike, electricity went off on Carnage making him shriek in pain before falling on his face. Spidey quickly got use as he saw an inmate holding a taser gun. "Aron Davis?"said Spidey the inmate helped him up. "It's been a long time kid, nice suit what happened to the other one?" asked Aron. "Left it at home , what are you doing here?" asked Spidey.

"Was doing a job for Fisk, clearly was a bad idea, how Miles?" asked Aron. "He's fine , he's . LOOK OUT!" Yelled Spidey as a wooden desk came flying at them, Spidey quickly shot a web line and attached it to Aron s waste sending him to safety as the desk came down on Spidey pinning him. Suddenly a person wearing a green and yellow rope with a scepter with a large blue gem under the blade. The man gave Spider-Man a menacing grin. "Well well , a Spider caught in a trap, I've been looking forward to this." Said the figure as he pointed the blade in his face. "Loki! You know your brother is on this island as you're about to use your wand on me, and I don't think he's gonna take the fact of you frying me well." Said Spidey.

"True, but what he doesn't know won't kill him." Said Loki as his scepter s gemstone started to glow. Unaware to Loki Aron approached him holding a two by four. Just before he could use it , Loki had a dagger up his sleeve and turned around and thrusted it into Aron s thigh sending him on his back. "Foolish mortal." Said Loki. "ARON!" Spider-man as he shoved the desk off and charged at Loki. Just before the god of mischief could react Spidey unsheathed his hidden blade striking Loki in the head, then he swung his right hand at Loki s collar bone. He heard a loud cracking noise as Loki fell to ground on his back holding his shoulder in pain. Just before Spidey could start throwing punches another figure suddenly shoved him away from Loki. Just as Spidey landed on his feet he saw that the figure was Thor who had anger on his face. "Don't ever shove me like that again." Said Spidey.

"Then don't try to cripple my brother." Said Thor. "Your brother just tried kill me and Aron ." yelled Spider-man. "Have you gone mad? You've never beaten anyone to near death." Said Thor. "Not mad , just very pissed." Answered Spider-man. "Hey!" Yelled Iron man as he hovered above the two before they could do anything. While Captain entered the room behind Thor, "That's enough." He said. "I'm still alive , incase anyone still cares." Said Aron as he got up holding his thigh, Spidey put Aron' s free arm over his neck and helped him to two guards guiding a wheel transport.

* * *

After helping Aron up the guards guiding him out of the room as Spidey turned to another hallway with multiple open doors. As he started head down the hallway Iron man followed him as well. "Kid , you and I should have a talk." , "Not in a mood for a chat Stark, I got to make sure you guys didn't make this even worse." Said Spider-man worse. "We made it worse , where were you an hour ago?" asked Iron Man as he grabbed Spider-man by the shoulder turning him to face him. "Trying to live my life." Snapped Spider-man.

"I specifically told you to tell S.H.E.I.L.D to get rid of him and instead you did the exact opposite." Said Spider-man with frustration in his tone. "And we were gonna do that , the doctors were working on that until this happened." Said Iron man spreading his arms showing the damage in the room.

"Well at least we got Shocker, Carnage, Rhino, Scorpion, Vulture and the other badies are back in there cells right? RIGHT?" asked Spider-Man as he noticed that Stark sudden silence. "Yeah about them." Said Stark. "Tony , what happened to them?" asked Spider-man trying not to freak out. "They got away." Said Stark with regret in his voice. "WHHHATTTT?' yelled Spider-Man. "HOW COULD YOU AND YOUR TEAM LOSE THEM, YOU'RE THE FREAKIN AVENGERS." Yelled Spider-man. "This was a planned escape they knew we would show up and that you would too. We were able to get Abomination but he's not gonna give us anything yet." Said Stark. "Un-freakin-believable?" said Peter. "NO offense kid but this situation could of gone better if you and S.H.E.I.L.D were on better turns and you filled us in on more details." Said Iron Man.

"Well maybe Fury should get his buddies to work on trust issues, instead of being a creepy old bald , assassin looking mother trucker. Until then i'll send him a friend request. Now if you'll excuse me I got check on someone new here is fitting in." Said Peter as he reached for a door with a name over it " prisoner 13!". "And I hope your ready of a world of pa-." Peter stopped in the middle of the small cell to see a large hole leading out of the prison, He then gasped as Iron man spoke out. "Well that sucks." He said just before the sound of thunder went out and a large carrier hovered over the prison. "Looks like the boss is here." Said Stark. "Good , cause I got some words to say." Said Peter with anger in his voice.

* * *

Author s note

I want to point out that this story is going up to about 30 Chapters of somewhere in the 30s. So prepare for new chapters when ever i get the chance to post them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Divided

The massive form of the S.H.E.L.D Helicarrier loomed over the Raft , shading it in complete darkness. The only way to see it was the prison s name which was lit up near the roof top. Once it showed up the prisoners were escorted back to their cells by soldiers wearing dark navy blue uniforms with eagle black eagle symbols on their shoulders . They were armed with heavy rifles and shotguns incase anyone resisted.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the massive carrier , there was just as much work being done as there was in the prison. Mean and Woman in blue and black uniforms walked around the large ship either carrying papers or transporting supplies. Among the workers Spider-man moved his way past the agents not caring that they stopped eyeing him in his dark suit for 5 minutes before going back to their business. And among the occupied agents , Nick Fury stands on the brig of a large black circled table with 6 to 9 chairs around it. His palm is over his face as Spidey walks to him and stops on the opposite side of the table.

Soon Tony Stark comes in the room with Cap, Hawkeye, Widow, Thor, Falcon, Wanda, Vision, and a man who s in his 40s wearing jeans, a buttoned up blue skirt and glasses. Peter quickly turns back recognizing the man to be Bruce Banner who was the rampaging Hulk during the Raft breakout. Now he seemed to look nervous unlike his counterpart. Spidey turned back towards Fury. "If you gonna say "I owe you an apology , just do it." Said Spidey with anger in his voice. "For what , showing up and causing more damage than beating several inmates to the ground?" snapped Fury as he turned to face Spider-Man. "Who just saved your bald eagled ass agency an amount of lawsuits, because it looked you guys weren't doing any better.

And I'm sorry if I not exactly thrilled that half of my enemies are out in the city again." Said Spider-man trying not to sound completely pissed off. "I already have agents assigned to bring them." Said Nick Fury. "Before or after they destroy a city block or bank or something so Jameson can blame it on me?" countered Peter. "Don't be dramatic?" said Fury. "Come on Guys , throwing words at each other isn't gonna get us anywhere." Interrupted a man wearing a black tux with black leather pants and a tie. His left arm had a black prosthetic limb that matched his suit. Next to him was a younger woman with gauntlets around her hands , her short dark hair matched her eye lids as she leaned against the wall behind her partner. "Well speak of the devil." Said Spider-man. "It s nice to see you too Parker , giving the circumstances." Replied the man in the suit.

"Look Coulson, I'm not in the mood or have the time for your BS right now. And you are?" asked Spider-man shifting his attention to the woman against the wall. "Agent Daisy Johnson, you can call me Quake." Replied Daisy. "Agent Daisy Johnson a.k.a Quake? What the crap , that's the coolest made up name ever." Said Spider-man. "So are you like his sidekick?" asked Peter returning his gaze on Coulson. "No , formal partner, and team member." Answered Coulson. "Ah right, she's part your team while you faked your death to everyone." Said Peter waving his pointer fingers down. "SO how'd you tell Stark and the others you're alive, phone call? , Voicemail? Showed up saving " Hey guys remember me?" said Peter. "Alright kid now s not the time." Said **Stark** cutting Peter off before things got even worse. "

Can we please focus on the reason we're all here?" said Fury. At that moment two agents entered the room behind Coulson and Daisy. One of them had a microscope in his hands while the other one had a pile of papers in her hand. "Evening Director, Coulson, Daisy, Spider-man and avengers." Said the young agent.

"**Stark,** Rogers, this is Leo Fitz, and Jemma Fitz." Said Coulson. "We've met before." Said Spidey out loud not caring that Tony was frowning on his behavior. "Before Jason broke free , I was able to get a sample of his blood, well if you can call it blood." Said Fitz pulling out a holographic image of the blood sample from the microscope. The image showed a black liquid with black blood cells floating around in it. "That's nasty." Said Falcon. "It seems that the blood cells in his entire body aren't like normal blood cells. We've exposed them to every type of poison we have , even snake venom, once the venom started the cells, the cells just absorbed the poison and healed itself. But that s not the interesting part." Said Fitz. "What do you mean?" asked Coulson.

"I started look threw other blood samples to find a match that could be used , until I found one with a 90% match." Said Jemma. "Who's the sample from?" asked Daisy just before Jemma pulled another holographic image of a blood cell identical to the other one, with a name at the bottom, "Spider-man" . Everyone went silent as all eyes went on Spidey who looked from side to side to see the avengers eyeing him with concern , confusion , and shock. "I got this blood sample a few days before you were released from our rehabilitation facility." Said Fitz. "Looks like you have something to share Kid." Said **Stark **wrapping his arms in front of him.

* * *

Just Before Spider-Man could talk the lights and screens started to flicker, the holographic DNA images suddenly went off the screen as all eyes set on the screen. Then a new screen came on over the tv. Right up in it was an all to familiar hockey mask that seemed to be staring at all of the confused and startled Avengers, especially at Peter. "Well , well ,well. I'm sensing a lot of conflict between you all." Said voice in a deep , horsed voice which sent a chill down Peter and the other s back. "You gotta a lot of nerve contacting us after you brought down half my agents on that prison." Said Fury. "True but after hearing them trash talking me and then experimenting on me , I guess I got a little knife happy and used their own tools on them." Countered Jason as Peter looked at Fury as his black mask oozed off his face revealing a look of frustration.

"Experimented?" asked Peter with frustration. "Ohh, looks like your mentors are keeping stuff from you huh Peter? And the black suits you , do you were it often?" asked Jason getting under Peters skin. "Only when I need it." Said Peter. "What do you want?" asked Captain America. "I'm just checking how you guys are handling the feeling of being powerless , especially when it comes to keeping people behind bars." Said Jason who seemed to be enjoying this. "Glad you're enjoying freedom so far, but it won't last once we get to you." Said Coulson.

"You really think so? Because during my stay in your "hospital" I made a few friends who've told me some really interesting secrets. Like having a Hydra infiltrate you , building weapons of destruction , and above all keeping secrets from allies old and new." Said Jason. "Secrets?" asked Peter. "Don't listen to him Kid." Said Daisy. "Oh Poor Peter, you may be easy to make friends with others , but you really should choose your friends wisely. You never what they might do or might of done." Said Jason just as his mask disappeared and in its place another video was playing.

It showed a row of houses with white fences in front of them. A large street light lit up the ground giving some light off in the darkness. Peter s eyes went wide as he observed the recording. "I know that street, what is this? How are you videoing this?" asked Spidey as his voice started to go up. "Stop the recording." Ordered Nick Fury. "it's not working we're blocked." Said Fitz worried of what they might see on this video. Suddenly an old man who seemed to be in his early 30s appeared walking into the video down the side walk. "No ,no ,no , no ,no." said Peter as he started to realize what was happening. "Kid?" asked Tony who started to realize the fear in Peter s voice. Suddenly a hooded figure tripped into the camera standing opposite of the old man.

As he hit the ground an object slid form in into the old man who stopped walking once he saw the object less than a foot away. The both of them froze in their spot as the lighting from the light pole revealed it to be a black handgun. Just as the two stared at each other for a mere second , the hooded figure charged at it while the old man called out "HEY!" before charging at his opponent. The two got into a scuffle , each of them fighting for control of the weapon but the hooded figure seemed stronger as his strength seemed to over power the old man until the old man countered him by removing his hood. The old man paused once he caught a glimpse of his opponents face with dark short hair and his dark eyes. His face looked as if he failed at shaving it. "Elias?" said the old man confused. Peter hears himself gasp , not caring that **Stark** and Coulson turned looking at his shocked face, suddenly the sound of thunder went off as sparks of fire went out of the pistol and dark crimson came out of the old mans back as he suddenly fell on his back.

Daisy s eyes went wide as Jemma covered her hands over her mouth as Fitz put an arm around her for comfort. As a puddle of blood became to form under the old man Elias towered over him menacingly , "hey Ben , sorry to break this reunion but I've got places to be. So do me a small favor and give Richard my regards." He said before pointing the gun at Ben s chest and firing it , as Elias sprinted into the right side of the camera , Ben laid on the ground coughing on his own blood before he succumbed to his wounds and remained still. At that moment the video went off and all the screens went back to what they had on before. The entire room became full of silence as Peter stood their staring at the screen for five minutes before looking down.

Tony noticed tears forming at his eyes. "Kid I!" said Fury just as Peter turned at him and looked as if he was about to lunge at him before Coulson grabbed him by the shoulder. " No , no , Peter don't." said Coulson trying to keep the enraged hero calm. Peter then turned his face to Coulson with tears starting to drip from his face , "Did you know?" he asked. "We didn't know it was Jason s step father." Said Coulson before Peter said angrily, "Don't you bullshit me Coulson did you both know?" he asked. "Yes we did." Said Coulson. Peter then looked to the ground shaking his head as if he understood.

Unknown to everyone Peter s pupils changed color from dark brown to bright lemon like yellow. Suddenly he swung his fist at Coulson , nailing him in the chest and sending him into the wall. As he did the suit covered Peter's face putting on his black mask. "Coulson!" yelled Quake before raising her gauntlets at Spidey and sending off a tremor which Spidey dodged and Fired webbing at her face temporarily blinding her. "Kid what the hell are you doing?" asked Falcon before getting lunged black Spider-man, he quickly kicked him back and pulled out two machine gun pistols from their holsters but Spidey quickly fired two web lines disarming him before throwing a kick at Falcon, sending him into the wall, Falcon quickly activated his wings as they appeared from his back , taking him into the air. He then dove at Spidey who dodged the attack and fire a small device from his web shooter, it his the back Falcon s wings just as a wave of electricity appeared sending him to crash into the center of the room crushing multiple desks and computers while nearby agents took cover. Captain America quickly raised his shield as he charged at Spider-man, pinning him against a wall using all his strength.

"Stand down kid. Don't do something you're gonna regret." Said Rogers trying to get threw too Spidey. "I regret losing to you when we first met." Said Spidey just before kicking Captain America in the left leg stunning him as Spidey got free and jumped over him , landing behind him. Captain America turned around swiftly swinging his Shield at Spidey who dodged it and returned the attack with a right hook. Then then fired a web line at Captain Rogers head and yanked it to the floor as it came into contact with Spidey s knee. Captain America threw his free hand into Spidey s stomach knocking him back as Spidey recovered landing on his legs and right arm supporting him as he held his other arm in the air ready for another attack.

Rogers then held his shield like a Frisbee before throwing it at Spidey who jumped in mid air as it flew under him almost like a saw, as it passed under him he fired two web lines at the weapon and using all his strength and adrenaline he swung it back at its owner who caught it just as it knocked him back stunning him. Suddenly Spidey's senses went off as he flinched his head to the right as a black arrow flew by him nearly hitting his head. He turned to see Hawkeye drawing another arrow and firing it which Spidey front rolled out of the way as he dodge 3 more arrows. After dodging a four one that nearly hit him in the side , Spider-man fired a web bullet at Hawkeye in mid air , temporary blinding him. He then fired a web line and launched himself towards Hawkeye in midair with incredible speed. Just as Hawkeye removed the webbing from his face the first thing he saw was a black gloved fist as he got nailed in the face.

As Hawkeye landed on his back hard unknown to him Spidey fired a small device on his stomach as he got up a web line shot out of the device hitting a nearby wall and yanked the archer into it just as a wave of webbing appeared around him , sticking him to the wall. Spidey ducked as Black Widow attempted to attack him from behind but quickly dodged and kicked her back in the stomach before disarming her from her batons and then webbing her fist together before throwing his shoulder into his face knocking her back. "And I always thought Widows were the deadliest of Spiders." Said Peter menacingly as if his voice had gone deeper than usual. As multiple agents attempted to restrain the enraged vigilante in vein. Coulson turned to Fury saying , "Sir you need to clear the area now, he's not gonna stop until we snap him out of it." "I'm not gonna run while you clean up my mess and – LOOK OUT." Yelled Nick just as Spider man appeared pushing Coulson violently aside before grabbing Fury by the neck and throwing him into the wall as he tightened his grip.

"Did you even think about helping him?" asked Spidey with the sound of hurt and pure betrayal. "Every damn day!" choked Fury. "KID." Yelled **Stark** as he flew into Spidey , carrying him threw into the main control room of the Heli-carrier as agents ran for cover. Spidey blinded Iron man before kicking himself out of his mentor s grip and landing on all fours on the ground. Iron man pulled the webbing from his helmet as he hovered over Spider-man the two staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. "You don't want to do this , trust me." Said Stark . "I did trust you , until you ignored my advice to keep a monster from getting into New York." Said Spider-man. "Please listen to me , this isn't gonna change anything." Said Stark. "I don't give a damn, he watched my Uncle die." Said Spidey before launching himself into the air as he and **Stark** collided with fist flying and banging against metal and fabric as the others watched in shock not sure what do. The two then fell to the ground with Spider man landing on a exhausted **Star**k as Spidey delivered punches to his helmet causing a large dent at the eye masks. Falcon raised his gun but got quickly stopped by Captain America , "Don't, not yet!" he said , "He's gonna kill him." Said Falcon as the two stared back at Spidey who was about to deliver another punch as Iron man removed his mask. "Pete, this isn't you , what ever history you have with that Jason guy. Whatever happened between you and him it's tearing you apart. This is what he wants, don't let him make you become him." Coughed Tony as blood dripped form his mouth.

Spidey then removed his black mask , his pupils were now their normal color and he looked as if he had just woken from a bad dream. Suddenly a device hit him in the side sending a way of electricity threw his body as he fell on his back groaning in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled **Stark** as he turned to see Fury holding a stun gun. "Sorry Tony but he's a loose cannon and possibly our only asset to finding Jason." Said Fury as two agents cuffed Spidey and got him to his feet. "Kid I'm so sorry." Said Tony with complete sorrow. Peter looked up at Tony with a face of regret as well saying , "So am I Mr. **Stark**." Said Peter.

Suddenly a wall of fire went off sending everyone to the ground as the sound of thundered entered the room causing multiple windows to shattered. During the chaos two figures appeared and knocked the agents to the ground , one of them then uncuffed Peter and held him up , Peter turned to see Scarlet Spider's mask on his right and to his left Hunts man-Spiders red lenses soon threw the smoke. "Ben? , Kaine? What are you doing here?" asked Spider-Man. "Getting you out of here , now jump." Order Scarlet spider as he , Spidey, and Hunts man-Spider jumped out of the large widow. Peter expected to be falling towards the bay but to his surprise , he landed on to a metal-like floor as the sound of an engine went off.

A pair of hands helped him up as Peter turned to see Storm-Wielder in the same armor he wore at Time-Square. "Hang onto something bro, Preston get us out of here." Yelled Storm-Wielder as he held Peter into a seat. Peter realized that he was inside a spaceship as the hangar door they fell threw started to close. Unaware to Peter as the ship flew off Tony and Fury watched it fly away as an agent approached the two. "Should I send an air-craft after him sure?" he asked. "Why bother , they won't be able to catch him anyway. And I hope you learned something from this Fury , cause I know we all did." Said Tony as he walked away leaving Fury in his own thoughts.

* * *

Authors note

I just wanted to point out that the reason Starks name is bolded is because there s a twist to his character in the story later on.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Operation and Clue

Peter's vision suddenly went black until he was awoken by the sound of Ben s voice urging him to wake up. "Pete ,Pete, Come on buddy wake up." Peter's eyes opened as he saw Ben standing over him with a worried look on his face that quickly passed as he saw Peter s eyes open. "Oh thank god , I was afraid they might of drugged you." Said Ben. "Ben, please tell me we're not locked up." Said Spidey as he got himself up slowly feeling some-what light headed. "Nope , it's actually the opposite." Replied Ben as Peter s vision cleared and he realized he was still in the inside of the spaceship. He recognized the metal black walls and the doorway opened but he looked confused as he saw the sky pitch black.

"How long was I out?" asked Spidey as he got to his feet. Ben put Peter s right arm over his shoulder as he saw that Peter was still having trouble staying on his feet. The two stepped out of the ship to find themselves on the rooftop of a skyscraper with Jacob , Huntsman Spider, and Preston talking while Niko , Zack , Josh, and Will were siting over the edge in silence until Zack turned to see Ben and Peter walking out of the house. "Guys look." Said Zack causing the others to turn with faces of relief as they got up and made their way to the two. The four made their way and formed an arced circle in front of Peter and Jacob. "Are you okay bro? You look beyond Beat." Said Niko. "What happened up there it looked like someone literally fought on the Avengers and walked away." Said Will. "Yeah that someone might have been me." Confessed Peter earning a moment of silence from everyone.

"Wait you did what?" asked Josh. "You fought off the Avengers and won ,somewhat." Stated Zack. "Why?" asked Jacob. "I honestly don't know. After I saw that video I just got so angry that the next thing I realized I'm beating up Iron man. Jeez I almost killed him." Said Peter in horror as he remembered the frightened look of Tony s bloodied face. "Hang on , what video?" asked Scarlet Spider from behind as Peter turned to see him along with Huntsman and Preston giving their full attention. Peter continued , "After I went on the Helicarrier, I confronted Fury and suddenly Jason hacked it or had someone in the prison hack it , he mentioned he made some friends at the Raft." "Jason has friends , they wouldn't happen to be Vulture , Rhino , Shocker, Carnage and all the others bad guys we came across , would they?" asked Scarlet Spider. "Probably explains how they got their equipment." Said Peter. "Well this isn't your day Peter." Said Zack. "Yeah thanks, and above that apparently S.H.E.I.L.D knew." Said Peter. "Knew what?" asked Jacob confused. "They knew what happened to my Uncle , they had a camera that recorded the whole thing happening. And they didn't even do anything , they just let it slide." Said Peter angrily. "What?" said Niko and Will. "They knew this whole time." Said Preston. "Why didn't they ever tell you?" asked Ben.

"I don't know , I didn't feel like asking nicely." Said Peter. "Wait they probably didn't tell you because they knew you wouldn't take it well or even join S.H.E.L.D" said Josh. Everyone went silent lost in their thoughts until Peter spoke out. "It all makes sense now." "Fury didn't just want you to be the Ultimate Spider-man, he wanted to keep you on his radar." Added Jacob. "Keep you in the dark." Commented Will. "To keep his eye on you." Stated Ben. "So you wouldn't end up being the next super villain." Said Huntsman Spider. "Wow for a Super spy that s a low blow." Said Josh.

"Well now that we know S.H.E.I.L.D can't hold a walking zombie from the black lagoon and they're probably pissed at us , and want us in a cell. Now what do we do?" asked Josh. "There not yet , if they wanted us locked up we would be by now , I'm not willing to give them the chance." Said Peter as he turned and walked away from the group while the others eyed him confused. "Where are you going?" asked Jacob as he followed behind. "Jason and half the bad guys I've faced and put in jail multiple times are in the most populated city in the U.S , I gotta start rounding them up." Replied Peter as he took another step then suddenly felt a sharp pain from his back making him stop.

"Then what, get more bruised than you already are? I don't think so bro." said Jacob. "I'll be fine , just need to roll with the pain." Said Spidey. "What you need is a long night s rest at your apartment with your family who's probably heard the news already and is beyond worried." Corrected Jacob. "How can I rest when some legendary psychopath is running amok in New York dropping bodies and do who knows what Jacob, I' m not just gonna lie in bed knowing the cities gonna go to hell in less than a week." Said Peter angrily. "No one's saying that Peter. And you don't have to carry this burden alone , we were there to the last time you fought Jason. And it hasn't be easy for any of us. I'm sorry for what ever that asshole did to you in the past but tiring yourself out isn't gonna help , so why don't you just head home , be with your family , and get some strength back." Suggested Jacob earning a defeated sign from Peter.

"He's right punk , we'll do what we can." Said Ben Reilly. "And if we need anything will call you." Said Will as Peter caught a glimpse of his once broken leg now in a metal cast. He then nodded as he started to make his way to the edge of the building before a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see Jacob. "And one more thing , be careful with Norman if you see him , especially now that Li s out again." Said Jacob quieter than usual.

"What we should be worried about is Jason." Objected Peter. "The fact that both of them know who you are and that there's a lot of history with them and you is dangerous to , especially with Osborn being Mayor." Stated Jacob as Peter turned to see a billboard with an older man smiley with a phrase next to him "Osborn a man who will protect and serve this city." Peter then turned back to Jacob. "That's not important now, all that matters now is getting Jason." Peter then jumped form the edge as Jacob watched him swing off from building to building.

* * *

As Spider-man swung over the city streets as cars honked threw traffic and the side-walks were lightened by street lights giving civilians a clear path as they were on their phones or talking to their partners unaware of the blackened figure swinging over them lost in his own thoughts. "How could I've been so careless, and stupid." Asked Peter as he swung from another building and did 2 Moon salts in midair before firing another web-line , feeling the breeze flow threw his suit as his thoughts went on. " I knew that something like this would happen, that my last encounter with that walking backstabbing swamp shit-head would somehow come back to kick me in the ass. Just like he did to me and who knows who else. I still can't believe that Fury knew what happened to my Uncle." Continued Spidey as he web zipped himself towards the top of a light post before leaping off it.

"All this time, even when he was training me, he knew and he didn't tell me a thing, or even listen to my warning and now I swinging threw the city , cleaning up their mess again, and talking to myself , just my luck." Said Spider-man before hearing the sound of an alarm go off. "And there's a prime example." Said Spider-Man as he swung into the side of a building with windows light and dark as he sprinted over them before leaping off towards the source of the alarm. He found it at a small ATM store at the edge of Queens with its door windows busted and a small alarm going off, disturbing the silence.

"This shouldn't take too long, just jump and, see the bad guys and…" he stopped just as he landed in front of the entrance to see 4 guys tied up in webbing with their backs on each other as their hooded heads leaned forward. "And stand here puzzled?" Finished Spider-man just as he turned to see a thug stagger into an alleyway. Just as the thug disappeared behind the walls a web line hit in the back before pulling him to a wall face first.

Just as he turned around, he felt something slimy pin his arms against the wall. He let out a gasp as he saw Pale white eyed-lenses staring back at his. They seemed to staring in his soul as the figure crawled closer to him before he let out a whimpering, "No,no, please don't , we gave up , see we surrender ,we surrender." , "What happened here?" asked Spider-man. "What does it look like, one of your side-kicks kicked our asses man." Replied the Thug trembling. "Which one?" said Spider-man. "I don't know some lady running around in rags. There she is." Said the trying to move his tied-up hand behind Spidey. Spider-man turned to see a figure spying on him and thug from a set of fire escape stairs on the side of the building facing behind Spider-Man, almost covering her in darkness , what gave her away was whiteness of her suit over her body, covering her entire body up to her mouth.

The figure suddenly jumped to the wall and scurried up the wall and over it, "Thank you." Said Spider man before jumping the towards the wall and followed after the figure as the thug yelled back, "Come on man , this is exactly what you did to me last year." Spider-man continued to chase the figure once he reached the roof top and sprinted after the figure. As he was sprinting, he couldn't help but notice how the person could keep a decent distance away from him as she jumped over a street to another rooftop, landing perfectly on her feet before she parkoured over air vents , and chimneys . "Wow she's could. Maybe s it Felicia." Said Spider-man to himself once the figure stopped at the edge of another building, overlooking civilians and ongoing cars.

Standing opposite of her looming over her was a tall skyscraper with blackened glass windows. She risked a glance back as her pursuer got closer before looking back over the city streets. "Wait , is she gonna?" said Spider man as he realized the woman was getting ready to jump. "HEY , DON'T DO IT LADY , WAIT NO." he yelled as the woman lunched forward and started falling fast. Just as Spider-man made to the edge he jumped after her. Then to his shock the woman fired a line out of webbing from her wrist and swung over the city lights , now giving Peter to see her clearly.

Her hair was pitch black and she worn a suit that seemed to be made out of webbing , almost completely covering her body except for the upper side of her face. Spider-man landed on the top of a light post as he watched the woman make a perfect landing on the side of a building without even falling. Peter realized not only that this person isn't who he thought it was , but somehow she had his powers. Quickly snapping back to reality he zipped himself to the building as he chased her all the way to the top. Once he climbed over the edge , to his surprise the woman was nowhere to be seen. "Okay , that was weird." Said Peter defeatedly.

* * *

After losing his strange attacker to the night, Spider-man realized that he was still exhausted from his scuffle and that it was almost midnight. After swinging threw the city streets in case of anything stranger happened he took the subway as Peter Parker before walking to his apartment , nearly loosing his footing. Once Peter finally got to his room he tiptoed into the darkened room until a lamp siting on a small wooden table next to a large couch with a frustrated looking Mary Jane in her nightgown stared at him. "I thought you said you'd be back by the morning." She said. "I was on my way here but I got into some traffic." Said Peter. "You mean like traffic in the Raft?" replied MJ moving her head to the small table which had a newspaper with the front page in black bold letters reading "Spider-menace shows up in burning prison, leaves with Avengers Beaten down." "Mind telling me what this is about?" asked Mary Jane with her hips on her side. "You and I know Jameson would write anything against me." Said Peter knowing that MJ wasn't gonna buy that excuse.

"How many arguments are we gonna have to be completely honest with each other?" she asked frustrated. "Fine, I lashed out Stark , and Fury." Confesses Peter. MJ s face goes from anger to shock , "What?" she asks completely surprised of his answer. "What happened?" she asks calmly as Peter passes her and takes a seat on the couch next to her. "After I went to the Helicarrier to face Fury Jason or someone with Jason hacked it then he showed us a live recording by S.H.E.I.L.D." paused Peter. "A recording of what?" asked Mj. "Of , What happened to Uncle Ben." Finished Peter as he saw Mj s face turn from concern to shock. "They Knew? But How?". "I don't know , after it finished something in me just snapped, I don't even remember the full fight or how it all went down , the next thing I knew I was over Stark , oh god he was barely." Said Peter remembering the look of Stark s bruised and battered face. "S.H.E.I.L.D was about to lock me up if Jacob , Scarlet Spider , and the others didn't get me out of there." Said Peter. Mary Jane looked completely lost for words until Peter asked her , "What do you think?" , "I don't know, I know it's not you to just pick a fight with Tony or S.H.E.I.L.D , but after that video that they had this whole time , I don't know. Did Coulson know too?" she asked. Peter nodded as he felt a momentary pain on his side. Mj quickly noticed this and went back on the couch, "Let me see that." She ordered. "It's nothing , really." Stated Peter.

"I've heard you say that before." She replied as she lifted up his shirt revealing a red bruise on his side. "What did they do to you?" she asked. "They might of tased me after my melt down." Said Peter. "Mj listen , I know you're not gonna like what i'm gonna say but.." , "Don't say it." Interrupted Mary Jane. "Look , I think you and the kids should leave town for a while." Finished Peter. "No , no way." Snapped Mj. "MJ!" said Peter. "No , look I may not have powers but I'm not some damsel, Peter. And I'm not just gonna leave you like this to fight some fisherman with a grudge." Argued Mj. "That fishermen has killed more people than any know psychopath , and we both there s only one way to deal with someone like that." Said Peter. "And you think that's the only way , to just cross that line?" asked Mj . "No , that s not what I'm saying." Said Peter. "NO its isn't, because I know you , and I know that there s more between you and him then you're letting on to me or anyone. Why the hell would you want me or our family to leave you like this." Yelled MJ. "I CAN'T RISK LOOSING YOU AGAIN." Snapped Peter causing a sudden silence until Peter spook again calmly, "Two years ago when Jason took your powers, I thought you were gone, and when we were fighting at the lake he threatened he'd break me , then he'd kill everyone I cared about , my family, my friends ,my team , everyone.

At that moment I just snapped , something inside of me broke, something I haven't felt ever since Aunt May. I love you , you and our family , I always will but , Mj after remembering everything that monster did to me and all the people he killed, I can't. I can't see that happened to you. If it did to you or Bengy, Cassie , April, Katherine, Mayday, or Annie I don't know what I would do or what I'd become." Said Peter as a single tear trickled down his eye. Mj took a breathe before siting back down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. She placed her other hand on his chin and guided his face to hers before speaking, "I known your scared , for all of us , but the best way to get threw this and stop Jason is to let us help you, you've got the team at your back, you've got Harry, our family, and Me. And we're not going anywhere.

"We're gonna get threw this Peter , you just need to have hope." Said Mj. "But how?" he asked. "Tomorrow will discuss that , but for now try to get some sleep." Said Mj. Feeling completely exhausted Peter laid his head back as his eyes closed while Mj grabbed a nearby blanket and started drifting off as well. Just as they drifted off their loyal Retriever Vicki came into the room and laid down in front of their feet laying her face on top of Peter s shoes.

* * *

The next morning Peter working up from Vicki licking his hand begging for food. As he got up he turned to see that Mj was gone, she left a small yellow sticky note placed where she was last night. He read it out loud as he got to his feet. "I was going to wake you but looked so peaceful and calm, I made some bacon for you, Bengy s and the girls are hanging with Normie at Harry s place while your cousins and siblings are in town , I told them to call us incase of an **emergency **, and F.y.i Ryan and Jacob left you a message. Ryan wants to talk to you at his lab." He finished reading as he entered the kitchen and poured a bag of dog food into Vicki s bowl before taking a chair and started to feast on the cooked bacon.

* * *

After finishing his meal. Peter took a hot warm shower before entering his room to find his red and blue Spider suit nicely folded up on the bed. As he put it on he said to himself, "MJ , how could I ever live without you." Before jumping from the balcony and started swinging over the crowded streets from building to building with lightning speed. After swinging over a large sky scraper he felt a vibration from his suit pocket, he reached in and pulled out his phone as he fired another web line as he looked at the screen, it read "Ryan Dockery." As Spider-Man continued swinging over the streets he put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Ryan!" , "Hey Pete , Is this a bad time to talk?" asked Ryan s voice as Spider-man started to free fall head first towards the road before firing a web line , launching himself 30 ft from the ground. "No not at all , what's up?" asked Peter. "We need you to come to the Marine College university. There's something we think you should see." Said Ryan giving Peter a confused thought. "Who's we?" asked Peter. "Carmen, Maria, Jacob , and the rest of his team are here and he said you should see this." Answered Ryan. "Alright I'll be there shortly."

* * *

20 minutes later Peter arrived at the University , landing behind the building just to be safe. After changing into wearing a ESU t shirt covered by a black hoodie with blue jeans and converse. He entered the building. Once he went passed the doors the first thing he saw were men and women wearing white lab coats walking across the room entering and leaving the room holding either papers or tools. To Peter it felt like being in Oscorp with people constantly busy. The only difference was the Oscorp building was way bigger and has way more employees. He's hasn't been to Oscorp in a long time , not even since the accident that happened two years ago. But he still is in contact with Harry Osborn, the recently new owner of the company that was owned by his father before he became mayor. Just as Peter was looking around admiring all the artwork of whales , dolphins and sharks swimming in the ocean on the walls. A voice snapped him back to reality as he turned to see Ryan wearing a white lab coat , waving his hand to Peter to come to him. " Glad you could make it." Said Ryan as he led Peter threw to black doors entering a long hallway with less noise and doctors walking around.

As Peter and Ryan walled further into the hallway Ryan thought of keeping the conversation going. "So is everything okay? Maria and I saw what happened on the news." Pointed out Ryan. "Well it could be better to be honest." Answered Peter. "Yeah I know the feeling Maria was afraid of going to sleep when we found out that…" Ryan suddenly paused as two doctors passed him and Peter. Once they entered a nearby room Ryan continued , "About Jason getting loose." , "Is S.H.E.I.L.D gonna try to capture him or go after you?". "I don't think I'd trust them to catch that monster , not if they can't keep him contained. And if S.H.E.I.L.D wanted me locked up , I probably would be already." Said Peter. "This is it." Said Ryan as turned to face a brown wooden door on the left side of the hallway. Peter followed him into the room just as a revolting sent entered his nose making him feel as if he entered a dumpster. " And also , I probably should of told you to hold your nose." Said Ryan as Peter came to his side to see a large carcass with scorch marks on its tail, finback , and it's limbs. Peters eyes went wide once he saw the creatures face. "Wait, is that the thing that was at Time Square? How'd you get it here?' asked Peter.

"After what happened at Time Square, the mayor was planning on getting rid of the body , but the head of the institute suggested that the Universities best scientist should observe it and try to find out what it is." Answered Ryan just as Carmen , Maria , and Jacob entered to room opposite of the table. "Did you find anything out about it?' asked Peter. "Not Much, apparently its skins nearly bullet proof. It s a carnivore. Its has the features of a Spinosaurus but it's not." Said Carmen. "But that's not the weirdest part." Said Maria. Peter glanced at her confused. "What is?" asked Peter as Maria approached him holding a screened tablet. She passed it to Peter, once Peter looked at the screen he saw the image of a DNA code with multiple strains spreading out of it , colored Dark red, and black. "What is this?" asked Peter. "We were hoping you'd have the answer. It's definitely dinosaur DNA , but the strains aren't part of it at all." Said Jacob. "It's like this thing was." , "Mutated!" finished Peter. "That my explain why I found this on it." said Ryan lifting up a broken chain bracelet with black writing on it, "216! Is that a name?" asked Carmen. "Yeah, for prisoners or test subjects." Answered Jacob frowning at the thought.

"Now that's twisted and creepy." Said Ryan. Suddenly the sound of a women raising her voice went off outside behind the door Peter and Ryan had entered previously. Peter went to the door, looking out into the hallway he saw a doctor woman trying to get a group of men wearing black tuxes and black pants.

Peter squeezed the door handle as soon as he saw Coulson among the men in black wearing shaded glasses as he spoke to the doctor. "Shit!" said Peter to himself as Jacob looked out the window too. He then turned back to the others as they stood by the large corpse. "We have to get this thing out of here, now." Said Jacob. "Hey what's wrong?" asked Carmen. "Fury s sidekick is here with some friends." Answered Peter. "S.H.E.I.L.D?" asked Ryan with some fear in his tone. Please tell me there's a way to get this thing outta of here unnoticed." Said Jacob as he grabbed a nearby wooden stool then placed it in front of the door with the front leg inside the handle , hoping it would hold.

"Yeah but why are we doing this? And why are you two running from S.H.E.I.L.D?" asked Mara unsure of what to do. "Long story, short version, we trusted them to keep Jason locked up. They screwed up, Peter got pissed, then he kicked their asses. And now we're on there wanted list." Said Jacob. "WHAT?" Said Ryan loudly just as the door got knocked on from behind. "Hello? , Is anyone there , if so we liked to ask you some questions?" said a man s voice. Maria then pushed a red button as a large automatic door rose from the ground revealing the back of an open trailer. "Get it inside , I'll distract them." Said Carmen.

"What , no they might…" said Peter before getting interrupted. "I'll be fine , just get out back , then pick me up in 15." Said Carmen before exiting the room into the hallway. "Sorry gentlemen , you can't come in at the moment, my partners are in the middle of surgery operation." Said Carmen from outside as Peter, Jacob , and Ryan pushed the carcass into the trailer as Maria followed behind before closing the door behind them.

Just in the nick of time as the door closed the agents entered the room with Carmen behind them. "There's no one in here." Said one of them. "They probably brought the patient back to his room , speaking of which , on of mine needs me." Said Carmen as she started walking down the hall before Coulson softly grabbed her by the arm. "Mrs. Dosev I know you and Parker are close friends, and you have a history, but just to be clear. We're only trying to help him, he's in a certain situation that we can help fix, so if you see him , tell him that." Said Coulson as he released Carmen. "I will sir, have a great day." Said Carmen as she left trying not to appear in a hurry. One of the agents turned to Coulson, "Should we follow her sir?" asked the agent. "No point, if she knows where he is , she wont give him up. That s the thing with loyalty." Said Coulson.

* * *

Once Carmen exited the building she saw the truck parked on the side of the road , with Peter in behind the wheel and Jacob in the passenger seat as he opened his door for her to climb in. As soon as she entered the vehicle, Peter pressed on the gas pedal but not going over the speed limit. "You okay?" asked Peter taking a glance at Carmen threw the over him. "Yeah, but how what are we gonna do now? We can't go back to the lab now." Said Carmen trying to not bring up what Coulson said , thinking it's a bad time to mention it. "Your right but I know some people who could help us." Said Peter. "Can we trust them?" asked Ryan feeling uneasy. "Yeah , I trusted them ever since we were in high school, including with my secret." Said Peter. "Wait you mean?" said Jacob turning to Peter. "Yup!" answered Peter as he continued down the road. "Who?" asked Ryan ignored about the fact that they didn't know who or where they were going. "Don't worry , we'll be there soon." Answered Peter.

* * *

After driving for about 20 minutes , the truck left the city of Manhattan crossing a bridge over the Hudson and drove for about 30 more minutes before Ryan noticed a large green sign with white lettering , "Staten Island? , Who's in Staten Island?" asked Ryan as he red the sign as the vehicle continued its course. "Some old Friends." Answered Peter. Shortly they stopped at an old locked down build, with a rusted name over the wall, "Staten Island Star Company." Peter stopped the vehicle as a old fence stood between them and the parking space next to the building.

As Peter exited the vehicle , Ryan broke out asking "Wait , are we where I think we are?", "Absolutely." Answered Jacob as Peter pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate as it opened automatically , sliding to the right as peter headed back to the car. Once he got in the driver s seat , Carmen asked, "How long have you had a key to this place?" , "For a long time." answered Peter. "Are you sure he won't rat us out?" asked Jacob getting Peter to turn to him. "I've known Nick ever since High school , and he knew my parents in college…." , "LOOKOUT." Screamed Maria as a man wearing a white lab coat with a bright yellow robot appeared and fell back as the car speed towards him and his machine. Peter quickly slammed on the breaks just as the mans feet were nearly under the bumper. "Oh Jesus." Said Peter as he jumped out of the car as Jacob exited the passenger seat , then letting the others climb out after. Peter quickly ran to the man s side and quickly calmed himself when he realized he was unharmed.

"Mendel are you okay?" asked Peter as he helped him up. "Yeah I'm okay , but I almost thought you were gonna hit N.I.G.E.L. I just repaired him yesterday." Said Mendel. "Sorry buddy." Said Peter as he shook Mendel s hand before Ryan called out. "Doctor Mendel Craven? H.E.A.T S engineer and chemist. I've read all your books about robotics and I'm a huge fan of your robot too." Said Ryan shaking his head constantly , not caring that Jacob and Carmen are smirking at him acting hilarious. "Mendel , these are my friends from high school, Ryan Dockery, Maria Baraco, Carmen Dosev, and you've already met Jacob." Said Peter. "Nice seeing ya again , Doc." Greeted Jacob. "Is Nick here? I need to talk to him." Asked Peter.

"He's inside , they all are , but I don't think he's in a mood for old friends." Said Mendel stopping Peter. "Why?" asked Peter. "We saw what happened at the Raft , Nick s been on edge ever since , he's even asked Jessie to stay with her mom while she s in town." Said Mendel. "Why would she have to stay with her mom?" asked Jacob. I think you guys should see for yourself. Come on." Said Mendel as he lead Peter, Carmen , and Jacob to the building. Peter turned to see Maria and Ryan admiring the three wheeled machine. "Are you guys coming?" asked Peter. "Yeah I just wanna see what else the robot can do." Answered Ryan. "Here , use this . but don't hack into it , I don't need Nigel being tampered with by a fan." Said Mendel as he opened a door into the building with Peter, Jacob, and Carmen following.

* * *

Once the trio followed the middle age scientist into the room Peter suddenly felt something jump on him from behind pinning him to the floor. Once he looked up at his attacker he saw a large pink tongue come at him, licking him on his cheek , spreading hot saliva on his face. Peter could smell the scent of fish as the creature continued licking him , Carmen let out a scream as the creature turned to her. "It s okay , it's okay." Said Jacob. "He s a part of the team.". The creature had black scales with medium sized spikes coming out of its back from its tale all the way to its head, it s eyes bright orange like the morning sun as it stared at Jacob and titled its head curiously at Carmen, it had the face of a Komodo but it stood on its back legs and its front limps are more like arms.

"Skraa." Roared the lizard before Carmen slowly moved her hand towards its face , slightly afraid of loosing it, then the creature moved its noise under Carmen s palm as she petted it , making it make purring sounds. "Huh, he kind of looks like Godzilla, Heat s Godzilla , I mean." Carmen corrected herself. "Yeah there s a reason for that, this is Zilla. He s kind of my adopted nephew." Said Peter.

Carmen looked at Peter confused, without taking her hand off the reptile. "Adopted Nephew?" she said. "It s a long story." Said a voice as Peter ,Carmen , and Jacob saw a silently middle aged man who seemed to be in his early 30s. He stood in the middle of the room next to a counter table, his dark red hair had some grey on the sides. From the red jacket he had on , Peter recognized him in an instant. "Hey Nick." He said as Zilla sprinted from him and went next to Nick s side muzzling next to him. "Nice to see you Peter, giving everything that s been happening lately." Said Nick as he and Peter shook hands.

"Nick this is Carmen Dosev , and Jacob who you've already met." Said Peter as Jacob and Carmen shook hands. "Hey Doc." Greeted Jacob. "HI Doctor, Tatopoulos, I've been a huge fan or your work in High School and Peter s told me a lot about what you and your team be." Said Carmen. "And you must be the girl Peter s mentioned once a while, he'd always mentioned you almost every time before we tracked down a mutant." Said Nick making Peter nudge Nick in the arm. "Yeah but , life has a way with changing things."said Peter cutting him off. Peter looked at the bag Nick placed on the counter.

"Are you guys going on a camping trip?" asked Peter curiously. "Something like that." Replied Nick before the door behind them swung open and 2 more people entered , one carrying two back packs wearing a light blue striped jacket with white shoulder straps and long dreads in his hair as he sat them down and the other person , a woman wearing a dark green sweater with red hair put down a box with files in it , wiping the sweat from her face as she turned saying , "Already , that's about everything we got from our last trip to- Peter?" She said surprised and quickly putting a hand over the files. Making the other person nearly flinch as he turned trying to look calm. "Hey Elsie, Randy it looks like every ones going on a trip." Said Peter. "Yeah Monique s downstairs at the docks prepping the boat , the other little guys are helping her out too and so is.." Randy doesn't finish that last part as Elise shoves him in the arm. "I mean just Monique and the little guys are prepping the ship , no one else." Correcting himself but Peter and Jacob knew something was up.

"Okay guys , what's going on?" asked Jacob. "Nothing there s a mutant sighting in , Singapore." Said Nick. "Really, how come it wasn't on the news?" asked Peter. "Major Hicks called , he said that the Pentagon is trying to keep this quiet , it's really serious." Said Elsie trying to help but she felt that Peter s on to them. "Hmm , it s that serious huh?" said Jacob. "Yeah very Serious." Said Randy. "Maybe we can help each other , I could look at the files and you guys can help us with something outside." Said Peter. "What do you mean?" asked Nick. "We got that hybrid monster out back , we figured we could use your help." Said Peter. "We'd love to help but we got to get going soon , but you could leave it in the storage shed and as soon as we can get back we could let you know." Said Randy as he placed a shoulder around Peter attempting to walk him outside. "Hang on , are you sure there s nothing we can help with?" asked Peter stopping just as the door opened again and to Peter s, Jacob s and Carmen s surprise Gwen , Kirby and a woman wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans entered, her skin was dark tannish and her eyes were light blue like the ocean. Jacob recognized her instantly.

"Kora?" he said surprised. "Jacob!" she said as Peter looked passed her and at Gwen and Kirby , "What are u guys doing here?" Peter asked surprised. "This is awkward." Mumbled Randy. "Alright , you might as well know the truth." Said Nick as he opened his bag and pulled out an old sheet of brown paper with drawings all over it, he passed it to Peter recognized it as a map but his eyes widened as he recognized an island that was nearly shaped as a Skull. He looked up at Nick , "Oh , no , no way." He said abruptly. "Look Peter you have to trust us on this." Said Gwen. "Its not about trust its common sense, Nick why on earth would you go back there?" asked Peter waving the map at him. "Because Winter s heading there too." Confessed Nick. "What?" said Peter and Jacob. "After he escaped from the Raft I hacked some security cameras , in New York , last night I saw him with group of guys , they left the docks at midnight." Said Randy. "We asked Hicks to help us track him , the trail lead right to here." Said Mendel pointing to a black spot in the Pacific Ocean on a globe.

"He stopped in the middle of the ocean?" asked Carmen. "No , he went here." Said Peter showing her the map. "You guys can't just land on that Island and go on a man hunt, and besides the natives aren't gonna be happy to see any of you guys after what happened last time." Said Peter. "We know , and that s why we're not going alone, we got a guide, and 2 experts." Said Nick nodding towards Gwen and Peter. "And Hicks got us a military escort." Pointed out Elsie. "You got partnered up with Trojan Company , didn't ya?" said Jacob. "Yup , they volunteered." Said Randy. "Great them again , and I'm sure they're happy to go back to where we almost died." Said Peter sarcastically. "What happened at this place?" asked Carmen out loud. "Remember when we mentioned about Peter, Niko , Will, Kasey, and I got stuck on an island with dinosaurs , hostile natives , bugs and monsters ?" said Jacob. "Yeah." Said Carmen. "This is the place , but I met Kora there." Said Jacob as he pointed to the map and looked to Kora. "Skull Island." Said Jacob making a chill run through Carmen s hair.

* * *

"We need to talk." Said Nick as he lead Peter , outside onto a balcony overlooking the bay and the parking lot. Ryan and Maria were still observing N.I.G.E.L outside , "Look , I know what you're thinking and of what you're gonna say." Said Nick leaning against the edge. "Yeah that this is a really bad idea, and none of you guys should go back there." Said Peter not at all liking Nicks plan. "Last time we went to that Island , we almost got eaten , murdered, betrayed by a crazy military captain and nearly got killed in a lot of ways." , "I know Peter, but you and I both know what will happen if we let Winter head back , look what he almost did with his tech , imagine what he could do now." Objected Nick. "And how does Jessie feel about this?" snapped Peter making Nick look shocked at the mention of that name before looking to the ground. Peter realized he went too far , "I'm sorry I didn't meant to go there." Apologized Peter.

"It's fine , but you're right , she knows about it and she wants to help but she s not coming on this trip. She's still having nightmares about that place." Said Peter. "I know the feeling." Peter thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell me though?" asked Peter getting that question out of the way. "Because you have enough problems going on in the city." Said Nick. "I guess Gwen and Kirby told you of what's been going on lately." Said Peter earning a nod from Nick. "Yes, and that there's something more between you and the guy in the mask. You don't have to tell me what it is , but whatever it is you need to tell someone because it's messing with your head." Said Nick making Peter think on that advice. "And also if you see Jessie later don't tell her we're leaving today." Asked Nick.

"Why?" asked Peter just as a range rover pulled next to the trailer making Ryan and Maria jump as the driver exited the vehicle, the man wore a leather jacket , with dark brown hair , a pitch black leather Jacket with a dark shirt underneath, he wore khaki black running shoes with dark jeans covering his socks he looked to be in his mid to late 20s judging from his facial hair, as he introduced himself to Ryan and Maria as Peter observed from the balcony before turning to Nick. "Hang on , why is Evan here and Jess…. Nick , Oh my God , you didn't." said Peter as he realized what was happening. "Before you jump to conclusions Peter, I didn't force him into anything I asked him and he volunteered to go on this mission." Said Nick putting his hands in front of him. "And you both agreed to just keep Jessie I the dark , trust me that's a really bad idea." Said Peter. As the two continued their conversation unaware that Evan, Ryan, and Maria ended their conversation and watched Peter and Nick expressing thoughts. Ryan asked "So how do you know H.E.A.T?" Even turned to Ryan , "I did a job with them about 2 years ago.

They did a mutant search with my squad." Said Evan. "Really , that's awesome." Said Maria. "Yeah and I'm kind of dating his niece." Said Evan suddenly realizing he blurted that out. "Wait , really? That s nice, is she here?" asked Ryan. "Yeah but she's at work, and we've been a little distant." Said Evan with some guilt in his voice. "Aww , why?" asked Ryan just as the doors to the back of the trailer jerked for a moment making the three of them jump. "What the hell." Said Maria as the trailer jerked again this time making dents come out of the all. "Did you guys bring a buffalo here?" asked Evan as he reached into his back pocket. "No." said Ryan and Maria with horror spreading on their face. Ryan looked back to Peter and Nick who were still focused on their discussion. "Umm, Peter?" said Ryan out loud.

* * *

Peter and Nick didn't hear him as Peter said "So not only are you guys going back to Skull Island but you also didn't tell Jessie and now you're bringing her boyfriend along." Said Peter. "We all know what we're getting ourselves into Peter, and we agreed that's best for Jessie to stay out of this , she still has nightmares about that place.

* * *

Another dent merged from the Trailer, this at the doors nearly getting the lock off as Ryan, Maria and Evan backed off as Evan was now armed with a pistol aimed at the door. "NICK." Yelled Evan.

* * *

Peter and Nick still didn't hear them. "And I called her mom and asked her to spend time with Jessie , I figured she could help take Jessie s mind off of things." Said Nick. "Jee like that s a great idea, lets get your sister to help her daughter take her mind off of getting stuck on an uncharted island and then getting kidnapped by a giant ape , who in the process grew feelings for her , and tell her not to worry about the fact that her Uncle and boyfriend are going back to the same island." Said Peter sarcastically.

"Come on , Peter I'd figure you'd agree with this , you've kept a lot of secrets from people you care about." Said Nick. "Okay yeah I did but I realized that some of those secrets have consequences." GUYS!" yelled Evan , Maria, and Ryan. "WHAT?" yelled Peter and Nick looking over the balcony. "IT'S STILL ALIVE." Yelled Ryan and Maria just as the trailer exploded with steel falling all over the pavement as among the wreckage stood the Spinosaurus hybrid from Time square stood roaring in anger. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?" asked Nick. "The hybrid I was gonna ask you to observe." Said Peter jumped from the balcony as the monster grabbed a piece of debris and raised it over Maria , Evan and Ryan.

In a flash Peter fired a web line and swung into the trio , grabbing Maria while Evan and Ryan grabbed onto his back on instinct as they were now swinging in the air just before nearly getting crushed. The monster swings it s bloodied claws at Peter who dodged it just as Peter landed on the roof just as Nick came outside with Randy , Monique, Elsie, and Mendel carrying rifles aimed at the beast. They fired multiple bullets at the beast only to have it flinch from the fire and roar at the small beings in anger. "I don't think that's hurting him." Said Ryan just as Zilla sprinted at the door running in front of Nick and the team roaring at the hybrid. Suddenly his spines started to glow as he breathe yellow fire at the monster causing it back up shrieking in pain.

As it did , 5 more creatures ran out of the building and came next to Zilla , the look of them made Ryan surprised as he saw each of them. One was snake like with bright yellow eyes and was up to Zilla s height , another looked like a giant Ice borer with tusks coming from the sides of its mouth , next it growling at the dinosaur was a large Shrew with sharp teeth and large talons with green eyes. The sight of it made Maria disturbed but thankful that it wasn't attacking them. While hovering over the critters were two large insects nearly the size of wooden chair a red insect like bug that shot fire from tubes over its head and large larva honey bee. "What are these things?" asked Ryan. "There umm, their Pets. The eel is Tessie, the Shrew s named Twisteta , the ice borer is named Cuddles, and the insects are Blaze and Hailey." Said Peter as the small mutants attacked the large reptile. Blaze and Hailey flew at the creatures eyes aggravating it, while Zilla fired his fire breath at it, Tessie spewed hot water at it as Cuddles fired ice breath at its legs. Twisteta climbed over the edge as a random gust of wind started to blow around her and suddenly a tornado started to form. "WO." Said Ryan.

"That's why she s called Twisteta." Said Peter just as the hybrid whacked Twisteta to the ground then grounded Blaze and Hailey with a strike of its claw. The enraged and hungry beast turned its attention back on the humans as its lowered its head towards them with open jaws.

"Oh we are so screwed." Said Ryan While Peter turned and saw a large wave make its way to the docks , he said with a grin, "Not yet we're not!" Just as a large black head emerged from the water and large jaws enclosed around the hybrid and raised it towards the sky. The humans watched in amazement as the sun was covered by a large bipedal lizard with pitch black skin like Zilla s but with but with dark blue spikes coming down its body with large blazing orange eyes were visible. Its underside had dark purple and its feet were large, the creature looked 60 meters long and stood 197 feet from the ground. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Ryan. "YEAH , The G-Man always the master of making an entrance." Cheered Randy.

To everyone s shock the Hybrid refused its faith and slashed its talons at Godzilla s face making him release his grip as the hybrid landed on its feet making the ground shake as everyone on the roof nearly lost their balance. The hybrid then lunged at Godzilla again this time biting his foot , making the titan lizard angry as he shook it off. "Has it gone Rabid or something?" asked Evan.

Suddenly another creature emerged from the water grabbing the hybrid in its jaws and swinging it to death before throwing it to the ground. This creature had the same height as Godzilla but it looked like a large Komodo Dragon with dark brown skin, yellow eyes and it breathed blue fire breath as it blew a blaze of fire at the fallen hybrid making sure it's finished. The two giants let out a large roar triumphantly that seemed to echo as it sent a chill down Ryan and Maria s back while everyone else stood calm. "Jesus , why isn't any else freaking out?" said Ryan.

"It s okay you get use it at times." Said Jacob. "And the Komodo Dragon is Komodithrax, she s Godzilla s mate and also this little guy s mother." Said Jacob pointing to Zilla. "Wait what?" said Maria as the giants turned towards the small beings. The two of them lowered their large heads towards them until their faces were mere inches away. "Holy shit." Said Ryan as he felt the hot breath of Godzilla. "Don't worry they won't hurt us." Said Nick as he scratched the scales under Godzilla s mouth receiving a purring from the large giant. Maria couldn't take her eyes off any of the large giants , and not even noticing herself cautiously approach Komodithrax , she then placed her hand on the dragons nose as Komodithrax purred at her too as Ryan and Peter came to her side.

"Wow, so you guys have been with these creatures this whole time?" asked Ryan. "Yeah first it started with Godzilla but after we found Komodithrax she eventually joined the team and the others joined in time ever since then." Said Elsie. Unfortunately the moment was ended as the hybrid hissed in agony causing Godzilla and Komodithrax to turn to it growling at it as Peter and the others entered the building and 5 seconds later were outside facing the crippled animal. "How is thing still breathing?" asked Evan as he aimed his pistol at the creature just as Peter but his hand in front of him.

"Wait not yet , look!" pointed Peter as one of the creatures arms started to shrink , then the other body parts started to as well , the clawed feet started to shrink , next the arms , then the scales started to peel off. Until all that was left was the shape of a human being laying in the hybrids place with pieces of scaly skin over the body. "What the hell." Said Ryan as Peter , Nick, cautiously approached it. Peter knelt down beside it and placed his pointer finger and middle finger against its throat before looking back , "He's dead!" he said with fear and shock.

"Wait a minute , where d you find that?" asked Nick pointing to the chain on the persons knee. "It was already on him." Stated Jacob. "Oh God!" said Nick as realization seemed to come to him. "The night Cameron Winter escaped he had a group of prisoners wearing that same chain bracelet." , "Wait if this guy was with Winter prisoner friends and he ended up turning to a monster , then that means." Said Gwen. "That means we should as you Americans say "stop talking and start hunting." Said Monique as she stopped back into the building with Twisteta, Elsie and Tessie, Mendel and Blaze, and Randy following her inside. Leaving Peter , Nick ,Gwen, Jacob, Kora, Zilla, Hailey, and Evan outside. Even Godzilla and Komodithrax submerged into the Hudson knowing that the danger was over. "Peter , I hope you now realize why the team and I are going after Winter." Said Nick.

"I really wish I didn't but after what we just saw, I can't argue with that." Said Peter. Kora turned to Jacob , "Look I wanted to tell you but." , "It's okay , and I'm not going to stop you , after all you use to live there just please be careful and come back safe." Said Jacob earning a hug from Kora before she entered the building. As she did Peter shook hands with Nick, "Take care of the others and yourself." Said Peter. "Same to you and if you run into that guy with the Mask. Be careful." Said Nick before Nick went back inside to finish packing. As Peter said his goodbyes to Gwen and Kirby , Jacob , Ryan and Maria went back to the truck. Peter would have gotten in if Kirby didn't stop him , Peter turned noticing some sweat come from his hair as he looked back at Gwen before turning back to Peter. "What's up?" asked Peter. "There's something I've been wanting to do but I wasn't sure on how to do it so I thought I'd ask advice from you." Said Kirby reaching into his jean pocket. "Okay , what is it?" asked Peter as Kirby revealed a small box in his palm showing it to Peter. "Wait is that?" Peter got his answer as Kirby opened it revealing a small ring with a bright diamond on it. "I'm gonna ask her." said Kirby in a low voice.

"Wow that's great buddy." Said Peter. "But I don't know if I should do it now, with both of us going on this trip , I just, I'm not sure if this is the right time. And I know you and her have history and all." Said Kirby. "No,no ,no its fine I'm happy for both of you and here s some advice , don't let her go, trust her to be on your side on this trip even if it s a bad idea to go to that island, and keep the ring, you'll know when it's the right time." "HEY Peter, are you coming?" asked Jacob as he turned the radio on, hoping to listen to the radio. Just as he found a song the music was cut with a new broadcast, it was so loud that Peter and Kirby could hear it from outside. "_WE interrupt this broadcast with an important announcement , the Breaking and entering has gone active at CHELSEA , the gunmen attempted to make a break from the police buy hijacking a car but the car was found completely wrecked with the front of it flattened as if someone or something has smashed the engine. Witnesses claim that a man wearing muddy pants, with some kind of mask and a weapon was scene stopping the vehicles and started to chase after the robbers on foot. New details will be followed shortly." _Said the radio as Jacob switched it off, "Peter I think we should get… going."

Jacob paused as he just saw Kirby who was looking behind him then at Jacob before putting his hands up saying he s gone. "SHIT." Jacob cursed as he pressed on the gas pedal making Carmen , Maria and Ryan flinch as the vehicle drove onto the road like a bullet. "Jeez man easy on the pedal, besides Peter s probably gonna beat us there to that guy." Said Ryan. "That's not what I'm afraid , I'm afraid of what s gonna happen when they find each other before we get to them." Said Jacob as Ryan looked back at Carmen and Maria with worry all over their faces. As the truck drove off , no one noticed a young woman who was watching the whole thing happen. As the vehicle left the building.

* * *

Once Peter heard the word "mask" from the radio he quickly swung off towards the city pulling his jacket off, pants , and shows until he was in his Spider suit once not realizing that he just left Carmen, Ryan , Maria, and Jacob behind as he zipped through the air flawlessly.

* * *

10 minutes he arrived in Chelsea and heard the sound of sirens before landing on the edge of a building with shattered windows and police cars parked in front of the abandoned building. Crowds of civilians, journalists and reporters were urging the cops to get a better view of the crime scene.

"I'm literally praying I'm not too late." Said Peter as he jumped to the building landing inside threw a broken window without anyone noticing. The place was a complete mess. Scratch marks were marked all over the wall , some with blood stains , and bullet shells and clips laid on the floor. "I'm guessing these guys found out bullets can't bring Jason down." Spider Man thought to himself as he followed a trail of blood marked on the floor. The trail lead up a wooden stairwell as Pete followed it up each step landed silently on a stair.

He had a really bad feeling of where the trail would lead him but he urged himself to keep going in case someone might be alive. Once he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted with a wooden door with markings across the frame. Peter could see a light was on inside but what made him nervous was the combination of red and yellow coming through the cracks under the door. Peter hesitated , taking a deep breath before swinging the door open. What he saw was beyond abominable as three armed thugs laid on the floor with their insides under them and all over the place , painting the room red. Two of the thugs laid in front of Spider-man with their arms and legs severed, while the third laid leaning against a wall with a large gash in his forehead splitting his head. Peter looked up to see a fourth thug swinging from a fan from his legs and intestines.

As the body s lifeless face stared at Spider-man he could feel the vomit urging to come out as Peter looked away from the carnage and leaned over feeling the need to hurl. As Spider-man gagged he place a hand against the wall thankful he didn't puke but was still stricken with fear of the gruesome sight in the room. He looked inside again and saw a camera laying on the lap of the thug against the wall. As Peter approached it he saw a sticky note with a message saying , "PLAY ME!" "When did you know how to use a camera, Jason?" Peter said to himself as the video went off.

The video started off with the camera out of focus on something in a single room, until the person holding the camera approached the figure revealing it to be a large man wearing a black tux and black pants with a sack bag over his head. The man holding the camera pulled it off revealing a balled headed man with bruise s all over his face as he shared back at the camera and who-ever was holding it. "How dare you, you think you can just kidnap me from my own house? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?" yelled the man before a hand wrapped itself around the hostages neck. "Wilson Fisk, known by many people here as a man of the city and as the Kingpin of crime. You've killed, bribed, and ruined a lot of lives in this city multiple times, now if you want to get the obvious questions out of that head of yours I suggest you come down otherwise I'll do more than chain you like an animal." Said the figure removing his arm. As Wilson took in deep breathes before asking, "Fine , Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Fisk. "My name isn't important for you , but I want to know. How much do you hate **Spider-man**?" asked the cameraman. "SO much that i hate the mention of his name." answered Fisk. "Ah , the man, what if I told u I know the name of the man behind the mask , Mr. Fisk?" asked the figure.

"Then I'd consider paying you to take care of him." Answered the Kingpin. "Appreciate the thought, but I'll gladly take care of him without the money, but." Paused the cameraman just as a disturbing slitting sound went off and Fisk stood stiff for a moment before crimson red stain formed on his suit as the camera lowered itself revealing a large stab wound. "You'll have to find out in hell. And before you go , I want to give you a special gift, Spider-man is my oldest friend , Peter Parker." Whispered the killer as he kicked the deceased Crime boss to the ground before switching the camera to reveal the camera mans voice , Peter s blood went hot as the a Hockey masked covered the screen , "Now this is my version of justice , it's not as clean as yours but it definitely describes the meaning of punishment. Don't you think?" mocked Jason.

"You son of a bitch." Peter said loudly not caring that this was a recorded video and Jason wouldn't respond. "And if your watching this already then it means that I'm long gone and clearly went to the target that'll get your attention. If you want to see where the fat oaths body is now take a look out the window to your right." Said Jason as Peter turned towards the window, looking threw a telescope that was laid there, threw the eye hole Peter could the Oscorp tower with cranes stationed in front of it around a figure hanging from a window as workers lowered it onto the cranes. Peter tilted the telescope upward and saw a message written in blood reading, "A GIFT TO SPIDER-MAN, EXPECT MORE TO SHOW UP AROUND THIS CITY."

Peter felt like he was in a living nightmare , he felt his phone vibrate and picked it up reading a message from Jacob, "Pete get to Oscorp , I think he might of baited you away from his real target." Read the message as Peter seemed as if he was gonna lose it , he put the phone away before grabbing the telescope and threw it to the wall yelling in rage.

"I've assumed you're having a moment right now, so before I leave you to it , I want you to know that , if you want me gone. Come after me, alone and the longer it takes the more people who you claim are **innocent** will die, and I still have a promise to keep. I'll be seeing you soon." Said Jason as the video went off ands Peter stood there with empty thoughts as his hand crushed the camera before dropping it to the floor. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps sprinting up the stairs. "Time to go." Peter thought to himself before opening the window he was looking threw before leaping out of it and started swinging off just as S.W.A.T teams burst into the room with rifles and shields raised, only to find the room completely empty.

* * *

Once he got to the Oscorp Building , Wilson Fisk s body was already being placed into the back of an ambulance. But his attention was quickly drawn to a figure observing the fallen Kingpin been driven out of the crime scene. "Okay I'm think I'm really loosing it." Said Spider -man as he swung towards the Oscorp building entering threw a broken window. "Okay man lets get this over with as usual, "You introduce yourself, we fight , and I beat you yada ,yada , yada." " said Spider-man.

"That may have happened with fights with petty thieves and purse snatchers, but I know that I'm not an enemy who goes down easily Spider-man or do you mind if I use your real name Peter Parker?" said the thief emerging from the shadows wearing a spider-man like suit but with red and black patterns , and black eye lenses, with a large spider emblem in the chest part of the suit. But what caught Peter s full attention was the bright red mechanical tentacles that lifted the copy cat into the air. Peter recognized that voice in an instant. "Otto?" said Peter. "In the flesh." Said Otto Octavius. Spider-man quickly jumped to safety as one of the tentacles lunged at him. "So what's the deal Otto , trying to get back at Osborn again?" asked Spider man as he lunged at Octavius only for his surprise to see Octavius complete dodge the attack just like Spider-man would.

"And how'd you do that? And whats with the new suit?" asked Spider-man. "After the last time we encounter each other, I've decided to get some more upgrades. And I found a way to get my body to work just as well as my mind , thanks to you." Said Otto catching Spider man off guard as he pinned him with two robotic arms to the wall. "Me?" asked Spider man. "Don't u see , I've exposed myself to the exact same spiders that made you who your are and look at me now. You can say that I'm a superior Spider-Man." "Catchy title doc." Spidey said before Kicking Octavius back . "But the name Spider-mans been taken how to Spider-Octopus?"said Spider-man before dodging from another robotic arm but this time Octavius lunged at him with his body before Spider-man delivered a right hook to Spider-Octopus. "Okay Doc , why are you here?" said Spider-man now wanting to finish this fight quickly. "I'll tell you what I'm not here for. To fight my old partner, I'm only here to require some of my inventions." Said Octavius.

"Wait what." Said Spider man before fire webbing at the arms in an attempt to pin Otto down. But to no valid as the arms broke free as Octavius charging at Spiderman , both of them hurtle towards the window before crashing threw it over the crowed. "What the heck." Said Jacob threw his truck with Ryan, Maria, and Carmen watching the battle. "Am I drunk from shock or is Peter literally fighting himself?" asked Ryan. Jacob caught sight of the other Spider man s robotic arms as a thought entered his mind. "Not if that other guy is somehow who I think it is." Said Jacob. "Why , who is that?" asked Carmen. "That might be Peter's old partner." Said Jacob as the Spider-men landed onto the building opposite of the Oscorp building. The two masked vigilantes continued to throw punches, lunge attacks at each other before Spider-man got thrown from the building landing on a fire escaped that stop him from falling into the alley way. "If you're trying to frame me , you're doing a terrible job at it." Said Spider man before jumping to safety to a wall.

"I know you won't trust anything I say but I m not here for Osborn or YOU. I'M HERE FOR THE SAME REASON YOU ARE." Yelled Octavius before throwing Spider-man to into the alley way watching him break his fall on a dumpster. Before landing over him and pinning his arms and legs with his robotic arms. "And before you say I'm lying look to your right and you'll see why we're both here and how bad this crime scene really is. Peter listened and turned right to see 5 to 6 people wearing white labs coats with crimson red liquid all over them, Peter new that was blood.

He then saw a figure carrying a machete leaving , Spider-man kicked Octavius back before chasing the man and pinning him to the wall. He then removed the hockey mask and too Peter s disappointment and surprise he saw the face of man with crazy wild arms laughing maniacally at him. "Where is he? WHERE'S JASON , ANSWER ME." Yelled Spiderman before getting pulled back from Octavius. "YOUR WASTING YOUR TIME PARKER, this is an inmate from the Raft, apparently Jason let him out and in return he s spreading fear to the city." Said Octavius. "How do you even know that name?" asked Spider-man. "Your not the only one who listens to police reports." Said Spider-Octopus. "As amusing as it may be to catch up with you , I'm sure we both have things to do." Said Octavius. "I can spare a few minutes to put you behind bars again." Said Spider-man. "Maybe another and hopefully next time we can see eye to eye." Said Octavius just as Sirens went off getting Spider-Mans full attention. He then turned to see Octavius is gone. "That makes two of us Otto." Said Spider-Man to himself.

* * *

After swinging for the next few hours across the city. Running into other Jason imposters and getting no answers from them. Peter found himself in a bar at Hells Kitchen drinking a glass alone. After getting another reload 5 figures sat next to him , Peter turned left to see Jacob pushing his glass away. "Bro if I didn't know any better , I'd say you had a really lousy day and are trying to drown your sorrows away." Said Jacob. "You have no idea. First I found out Nick and his team along with your girl-friend, Gwen and Kirby are going to the most dangerous place on earth. Then I got lead to a apartment to find 4 thugs gutted and that Wilson Fisk got kidnapped and gutted. And finally I ran into Octavius at Oscorp who some has spider powers , a spider costume, and is planning something." Said Peter before taking another swig. "Wow sounds like you didn't have a lousy day , but a real shitty day." Added Will before asking a waitress for a drink. "You know what I suggest , put the mask up and go to their level to get Jason." Said Niko not realizing how that sounded. "Dude , Spider-man doesn't kill, and neither does Peter Parker , not anymore." Said Peter. "That s not what I meant, what I mean is if you want to find a crazy psychopath, you have to think like a psychopath." Corrected Niko. "Ooh, going undercover, that's sounds interesting." Said Zack as he and Josh listened in.

"No, no, no, no way, I know what you're saying and no, I'm not doing that." Said Peter this time pushing his drink away. "Look Pete , I understand why you're saying no , but given the state this city's in and with bodies showing up all over the place. We don't have much of a choice." Said Jacob. Peter thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "Ah dang it, you have a point." Said Peter. "But if we do this, we're gonna need some ground rules." Said Peter making sure they were listening. "Were listening." Said Josh. "First we're not gonna just walk around the city with guns and bandit masks." Said Peter. "That's obvious." Commented Josh. "And second , we need to come up with a plan." Continued Peter. "I knew that was gonna be a rule." Said Josh. "And finally we will not kill, any bad guys unless absolutely and I mean unless absolutely necessary." Said Peter.

Jacob nodded to Peter, "Whatever you see." , "All right , that's fair." Added Niko. "Alright I least wont have to worry about walking around." Said Will as he placed his casted leg. While Zack and Josh messed with their cups. "I just gotta say this is probably gonna end not in the best way , but I'll go along." Said Josh. "I don't make promises." Said Zack. "Well I guess we're back to thug life business." Said Peter. "Yup welcome back XpertThief." Said Jacob as he put a toast to Peter and the others. "I had a feeling you guys would guys would do this again." Said Kasey making the boys turn in surprise. "What , you really don't think I'm just gonna let you boys have all the fun and also Preston s waiting outside with the car." Said Kasey. "All right let s go." Said Niko before taking a final swig and following Kasey outside along with the others except for Peter whole took out his phone.

"You okay?" asked Jacob. "Yeah I just gotta tell MJ, because if I don't she'll find out the bad way." Said Peter. "Good luck bro, will be outside." Said Jacob as he exited the bar. Peter called MJ s phone before waiting to listening to the ringtone. "Peter? Is everything okay?" asked Mary Janes voice from the other line. "Yeah it s just I found a way track down Jason." Said Peter. "Really how?" asked MJ. "As much as I hate to do it, it s looks like XpertThief s gonna have to return." Said Peter. "Okay!" said Mary Jane. "I'm gonna go after Jason undercover as a thug and look for information." Continued Peter surprised by MJ accepting what he's saying. "I told Jacob and the others not to kill anyone." Added Peter. "Okay!" Mj said again. "MJ , this means I'm gonna be breaking the law and that." Mj interrupted him saying. "I know but , listen you're the only one who knows what s really going on. You have to do what you think is best. Just be careful and when you do catch him. Don't let him make you into someone you're not." Said Mary Jane. "I promise." Said Peter. "I love you." He added as MJ replied, "Same to you cowboy.", Before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Xpert-Thief Strikes

Later that Night Peter spent it at Jacob s apartment. He knew that it would be safer for his family this way. The night was for once peaceful for him without any nightmares. The next morning he woke up to the smell of pancakes , and bacon being cooked as he woke up to see Kasey in the kitchen with Jacob placing plates onto a long wooden table. As soon as he woke up , he went into the restroom , took a quick warm shower , then changed into some shorts and an Empire University State shirt before entering the kitchen. He took a plate of pancakes and bacon as Jacob passed him a drink. "Morning!" said Jacob as Peter took the plate. "Thanks, where's everyone?" asked Peter feeling that he, Jacob and Kasey were the only ones in the room, until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs as Niko, Zack, Josh entered the kitchen eyes on the food leaving Will to limp toward the table. Thankfully Jacob saved him an open seat as they started eating. "Where's Preston?" asked Peter. "He went out last night, he decided to find a lead on our Psychopathic Hockey man." Joked Niko. "Wait , you let me go alone?" asked Peter thinking that was the dumbest thing any of them would do.

"Relax man , he knows what he's doing and besides he said he'd be back by morning." Said Josh in Niko s defense. At that moment Niko entered the living room looking rather exhausted and cold from the weather outside. "Hey guys." Said Preston as he entered the kitchen , placing his back pack to the side after pulling out some blue prints. "Told ya." Whispered Josh. "What's this?" asked Jacob as HE AND Kasey moved the food so Preston flattened the blue prints onto the table. "I got more than just a lead last night. I ran into an old friend , I asked him he saw someone of some people wearing Hockey masks." Said Niko. "What 'd he say?" asked Zack. "He told he heard word of some degenerates breaking into a shop later today." Answered Niko.

"No offense Niko , but I think our goal is to stop some zombie slasher, not a group pf low life s." , "There breaking into a Pawn shop, with a lot of junk , masks, machetes, and some other bladed weapons." Said Niko cutting Josh off. "Good point , keep going." Said Jacob. "He didn't tell me what they're planning but it's something big." Said Niko. "There planning on breaking in threw the roof , here." Pointed Niko on the blue print, "There s an unlocked window that one of the guards always forgets to close. But there s an alarm system too, my guy said they have the code to shut it off.". "okay so the windows not an option. Are there any other entrances?" asked Will. "There s this backdoor behind the building, there s no alarm system but on security camera across from it , it goes on every 30 seconds, so we need to be in fast, and come out carefully." Said Niko as everyone around him listened.

"Okay so what's the plan , just hide out during their meeting and just burst out yelling "Halt in the name of the law." Asked Niko. "We've got a few hours until then, but for now, let s gear up." Said Niko. Everyone followed Jacob out of the kitchen, and into a hallway with the lights off, Jacob turned them on as they entered the hallway. The hallway ended with a black metal door , made of old iron. "I thought you've kept your guns on the ship." Said Peter. "No, the ships, where I keep the space stuff, this is where we keep the earth stuff." Said Jacob as he swung the door open revealing a large room with machine guns, snipers, body armor s, pistols, bandit hats, bladed weapons, and jackets. The room had the look of a large arsenal. "Woh!" said Peter. "Never gets old. Tributes, choose your weapon." Said Jacob theatrically as he , Peter, Kasey, and the rest started grabbing what they could. As they did Will turned to Peter, "So you think this'll be as easy as the other heist s you and the Web-Warriors stopped?" , "Kind of, except this will probably way more violent." Answered Peter.

* * *

About 4 hours later, the downtown looks almost like a ghost town except for the vehicles that drive down the roads. 3 silver black Range-rovers parked into an abandoned Pawnshop, it looks as if anything hits the walls , the whole building would collapse. 6 men exited the vehicles, each of them carrying a different type of weapon, once s carrying a hatchet , 2 of them are armed with crowbars, the rest are carrying baseball bats, and some with hand guns. All of them are unaware as 3 hooded figures watching them enter the building. "Recognize any of these guys?" asks Niko as the last thug enters the building. "Some of them are Rikers , some of them have life sentences." Answered Peter. Jacob pulls a handgun from his back , putting a silencer on top of the barrel, "Well let s put them back on their sentences.". Niko brings a black bag in front of him and his friends, after unzipping it he pulls out a rifle with a grapple hook coming from the barrel. "Where'd you get that?" asks Peter, "I won it in an auction." Answered Niko.

"By won it, he means he stool it." Says Preston from an earpiece that Peter, Niko, and Jacob. "Do you ever not rat anyone out?" asks Niko. "Yeah all the scouts but you." Answers Preston. Niko fires the grappling gun across the street, the hook hits a piece of the roof as he with Jacob and Peter following behind zip across the street. If anyone looked up they might be mistaken as giant bats. The three of them made their way to a ceiling window, as Jacob and Peter opened the window as slowly and quietly as possible, Niko pulled out a tablet from his backpack, inside the building a room with lasers across the wall, suddenly they all went off as Peter, Niko, and Jacob enter the room threw a pair of wooden doors. "Nice job!" whispered Peter, "Thanks, you didn't think you're the only one good with computer s did you?" Replied Niko. The three of them snuck into a room with large shelves spread around the room, the only light could be seen threw the selves was a light stand on a table with the same guys surrounding it.

Amongst them stood a man dressed in grey clothes that had a stain of crimson red on the shirt. "Is that?", asked Jacob, "Blood!" answered Peter. The man stood on the table and acted as if he was drunk as he swung a knife around and in his other hand he held a hockey mask that looked almost identical to Jason s but it seemed newer. "Tonight is the start of our time, my brothers. Thanks to our savior we will learn how to take everything that's been taken from us without fear of pain and death." The man then thrusted the knife into his side, Peter and Jacob felt sick as Niko looked away nearly heaving. To their surprise the man stood there as he took the blade out of his body without even getting to his knees.

The man s blood drip from is wound onto the table creating a pool of blackish crimson red. "That's sick! Is that blood?" asked Jacob. "Maybe but it's not like normal blood." Said Peter. There questions were halted as a two more man carried a woman into the room, she seemed scared out of her mind as her kidnappers stared at her with wild eyes , one of them placed her head on the table as the leading thug knelt over her smiling menacingly "And in return for this power, our savior requires us to ascend , through young blood." Said the man as he lowered his blade over the terrified woman.

"Ah Crap." Whispered Peter. "Now?" asked Niko ,"Not yet." Said Peter as he pointed at Niko and then to a table to the right behind a few of the thugs , Niko nodded before making his way behind the table. He then pointed to Jacob and then pointed left behind another shelf. Jacob nodded as he unsheathed a hand gun and hid behind a shelf opposite of Niko. Peter pulled out a mat-blacked bandit mask and then to a pistol in his right hand and then a hunting in his other hand. "On my mark guys." Said Peter through his earpiece.

"Got it." Answered Niko and Jacob. "My brothers prepare yourselves." , "Wait!" said Peter. "Please, please let me go." Begged the woman as her cries were hushed by cheering. "Wait." Repeated Peter. "OUR TIME IS NOW!" yelled the lead thug raising his knife. Peter realized it now or never. "NOW." He yelled firing his weapon , the bullet hit the thug s arm , knocking the knife out of his hand. In an instant the room had bullets flying threw the room as Niko and Jacob emerged from their hiding spots and started shooting while Peter charged in leaving his gun behind and start taking the thugs down with his hands. He grabbed a thug kneeing him right in the stomach , before kicking him right in the face before throwing him into a nearby shelf causing boxes to fall on him. He then front rolled , evading gun fire , as he got up he sliced on of them at the heal before throwing it at the thugs partner.

The blade pierced him in the shoulder as Peter quickly dislocated his partners arm then swung his elbow right into his throat. He then turned to the other thug, grabbing him by the shoulders and then head butted him twice before throwing him to the floor. Peter quickly ran to the girl who was now hiding under the table crying in fear as hell went off around her. Peter raised a hand to her, "Come on." He said , the mask muffling his voice. The woman took his hand shaking as he helped her up, he torn the ropes form her wrist then grabbed her by the shoulders. "Go out the back door, run as fast as you can and call the cops okay?" said Peter. The woman only nodded mumbling with fear. Peter s face changed before yelling , "DUCK!" as he and the girl hid behind a table as the lead thug charging with a shot gun, as the thug turned Peter emerged grabbing the shotgun pointing it up as it fired at the ceiling, "RUN!" he yelled as he took the weapon before slamming it at him with the back before throwing it away as he and the leader locked arms , before Peter relentlessly delivered blows at the thugs face, his chest, and legs, he then grabbed an empty glass bottle , and swung it at the thugs face.

The thug yelled in agony as pieces of glass were lodge in his face , making blood drip. Peter then thrush the broken bit into his chest twice before throwing it aside and throwing him against the floor hard he then proceeded to throw his fist at the thugs face , breaking teeth, making him cough blood, making him scream , "WHERE'S HE? , WHERE'S IS HE?" Peter yelled repeatedly , Jacob turned to see his friend over the lead thug, "Hey , hey stop stop." Said Jacob as he rushed to Peter grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him away from the thug.

"Peter , get a grip he's had enough. PETER!" he yelled as Peter turned his gaze to Jacob then to the thug, the thug s face looked as pale as fog as his chest slowly went up and down , his face is caked with his own blood. Jacob heard the faint sound of sirens. "Pete we gotta go now." Said Jacob , "Wait , wait." Said Peter as he approached the unconscious thug. He put two fingers at his throw feeling a faint pulse. He then observed his jacket finding a small phone. "What are you doing?" asked Niko. "Seeing if we can find any of his friends on this." He answered just as the thug sprung to life , grabbing Peter by the throat laughing, 'He knows you're coming for him , and he wants me to tell you something , he said " when he beats you and the rest , tell him "I'll be waiting for you." Said The thug laughing maniacally before Jacob kicked the guy in the head before helping Peter up. "Come on we gotta go now." Said Niko as he Jacob and Peter ran out of the building threw the backdoor just as the cops pulled up.

* * *

A few hours later the three men were back at Jacobs apartment. They climbed the fire escape bloodied, bruised, and exhausted as Will opened the window. Kasey, Josh, Zack entered seeing the three friends. "I'm gonna guess that you found shop and took down the bad guys." Said Josh. "ah , more or less." Said Niko putting a ice bag up to his head. "SO, what did you learn?" asked Kasey. "Not only is Jason in New York, but he's building his own little army. , "There not just common criminals , their psychos and somehow they're almost as strong as he is." Said Jacob. "WHAT?" said Kasey , Zack. "How?" , "The blood!" said Peter out loud. "What?" they all asked. "I think Jason may have transferred his blood into them, it's like getting an adrenaline boost." Said Peter suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see his left hand covered in blood at his side, removing it he saw his shirt damped with crimson red. "What the hell." Said Niko and Jacob. "Pete did you get hit?" asked Zack.

"Apparently I did!" said Peter. "Hey guys I got the truck ready and , what the hell happened to you guys?" asked Preston wiping away dust off his face. "Not now Preston." Said Kasey grabbing an ice block and giving it to Pete. "Jeez that s a lot of blood, you should be out cold." Said Jacob. "Yeah but I'm not , and I didn't even feel it." Said Peter. "But now that s out of the way I found a… "Hold on that s not out of the way, first you nearly beat a thug into almost nothing and now you're shot and you don't even feel anything. Am I the only one who finds that odd?" asked Jacob.

"You did what?" asked Kasey. "I admit this is weird but we got something out of this." Said Peter showing the phone he stole. "Okay you pick pocketed a phone , so?" asked Josh. "So , now we know who else we can go after." Said Peter. Niko took the phone opening it and then looking at a list of numbers , "Carlos Dark, Fenton Wreck, David Steele. These are all from Ryker s. Oh !" , Everyone turned to Niko. "

* * *

Looks like our old friend Trevor Phillips is involved into this shady shit." Said Niko showing them Trevor s number. "Trevor you drunken idiot." Said Peter getting up but being stopped. "Hold on buddy, why don't we call this a night and get some rest , you definitely need some." Said Jacob. "Serious I'm fine." Objected Peter. "Well were not, and you're clearly not." Said Jacob. "Pete , he's right , let s get some rest and start again tomorrow, and this time wear these." Said Kasey giving his the black shirt with the winking smiley face , cameo pants, shaded glasses , a small syringe, a black scarf , black climbing gloves and a bullet proof vest. "Trust me , Xpert Thief s probably the only one who can get them." Said Kasey turning the lights off.

* * *

The Next morning Jacob , Niko, Preston, Josh, Will and Zack were gearing up , putting on bullet proof vest, loading up shotguns, rifles, sniper rifles, silencer pistols. As Jacob loaded a pistol he asked, "Does anyone if Peter s up yet?" , Will looked passed him , "Ask him yourself." Jacob turned to see a man wearing a black baseball cap wearing the shades, the yellow smiley face shirt, the cameo jeans, the gloves, the scarf, and the bullet proof vest under the shirt. The only sight of his black skin was his fingers. "Peter?" asked Jacob. "It's XpertThief now and he's ready for some payback." Peter said coking a pistol.

* * *

The day went by fast as the Men went across the city hunting down Jason s **Captains one by one. **Peter paid a visit to Carlos alone while the others dealt with his men. Then Jacob and Peter went after Fenton and David together. Luckily the two were planning on having a meeting. Unfortunately for them it ended with the Carlos getting a broken leg, and Fenton getting a concussion. But not before Fenton gave up Trevor s location. The Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Later that day as night swept over the city, the Zoos last tourist left as the zookeeper locked the gates. Unknown to him a squirrel watched as the remaining people left the zoo. "Finally, and now the zoo will be ours in 3, 2 , and here we go." Said the squirrel as an elephant trunk went off behind him and in a matter of minutes the animals that were thought to be in their cages were now roaming free casually. Among these was a middle aged lion walking along a path as the Squirrel scurried from his tree to the beast side. "So Samson , what are our odds of winning this years Turtle Curling Championship?" asked the squirrel. "Probably 80% with Bridget, Larry, Nigel, and Pet…." He paused not finishing the name frowning. "Oh , yeah this is our 3rd year without him , I still think he s just gonna show up one day in the zoo." Said Benny. "Ryan still misses him too." Said Samson. The two mammals continued walking not noticing a 4 figures watching them.

* * *

Moments later the animals were crowded in the penguin exhibit with a frozen lake in the center. Samson and his team Benny, Nigel the koala bear, Larry a somewhat brainless Anaconda, and Bridget the zoos famous female Giraffe sat at their end as their rival team the penguins were nearly the goal. Just before their team leader Victor could pass the, ice beneath hi cracked suddenly. "What the heck." Said Ryan as suddenly guns shots went off as three men armed with machine guns walked onto the field lead by an older guy with a dirty muddy short hair, and nasty torn jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Good evening mammals , birds, and reptiles of Central Park, we are this years special guests, you probably cant understand me so I'll make this simple tell me where this lion and his brat are and I wont put you endanger." Said the man holding a poster with Samson and Ryan on it. The two lions took a glance at each other , Samson shook his head as his son stood where he was amongst the crowded , terrified animals. "Don't worry Samson , I got this weirdo." Whispered the Squirrel. "No , Benny." Said The lion as the squirrel scurried to the lead man and jumping on him. Unfortunately the lead thug grabbed the small rodent. "Nice done, you ruined my mood. No I'm in a mood for some Squirrel stew." Hs said pulling a knife.

"F.Y.I Trevor , squirrel stew is not the best food here." Said Xpertthief with Jacob watching from a railing." , "I recommend having a Wild Burger, well done." Said Jacob as he and Peter jumped from the railing charging at the armed thugs. Peter threw a night at Trevors hand , making him release Benny before unsheathing a machete and an axe. He stabbed one of the thugs with the machete before swinging the axe into the other thugs shoulder before knocking him out as Jacob fired into the remaining guys shoulder. Trevor sprinted off with Jacob following as Peter took back the axe out of the thugs shoulder and machete, he noticed Samson and his team staring as he passed by , "Hey guys , hang tight I'll be back. T

hey all stared in shock saying , "PETER?" as Peter ran off after Trevor. Trevor quickly climbed over the gates as Jacob followed, just as he got to the top he Peter quickly jumped over the gate , grabbing Jacob s arm helping him over. The two landed on their feet as they continued chasing Trevor. Jacob shoulder Peter pointing left as Peter turned left. Trevor risked looking back only to find one person chasing him , until Xpertthief jumped him , almost out of nowhere slamming him into a parked car. Xpertthief pinned him against the shattered window. "Last time we met, you gave me and my friends nasty trash, now I'm thinking about giving you something similar, but with a stronger smell." Trevor s face changed from shock to realization , " Xpertthief?" he said, "DING , DING." Replied Xpert Thief. "You look way more alive than last time." , "You have no idea." Said Xpertthief. "This isn't gonna go well for me is it?". "No if you don't cooperate , this won't go well for you at all. Where s your new best friend?" asked Peter.

"Trust me , you don't wanna say no." Said Jacob. "Well last time I saw him , he said he wanted to check out the zoo, go for a night stroll." Said Trevor smiling. Xpertthief s face turned into terror. "Stay here with him." Said Xpertthief. "I got him go." Replied Jacob as he knocked Trevor in the face with the back of his gun.

* * *

Back at the frozen lake , Samson along with Benny, Nigel, Larry, and Bridget were where they were asking themselves multiple questions. "Are we sure that was Peter?" asked Bridget. "Im sure of it, that was his voice." Said Samson. As the group talked the other animals were running back to their enclosures leaving Ryan and his too friends Eze the youngest kangaroo in the zoo and Duke a young hippo. "What do you think they're talking about?" asked Eze. "Either those guys that attacked us, or the guys that saved us." Answered Ryan. Suddenly something shook under them.

"Duke?" they both asked. "That s not me?" said the hippo just as a large blade impaled the ice startling the young mammals. "AHHHH!" They screamed as a large hulking looking man burst from the ice armed with a machete. "RYAN!" yelled Samson charging at his sons attacker. The masked man turned kicking the lion back now advancing at him. "Dad look out." Yelled Ryan as the figure raised his weapon.

"GETAWAY FROM THEM!" yelled Peter jumping at the attacker. The two slip across the ice before Peter got up firing multiple shots at Jason. Just like before, Jason flinched form every bullet but still kept to his feet as he charged. Peter then threw the gun aside and unsheathed his machete and axe as the two started swinging at each other. Peter got a swung at Jason s leg just before being grabbed by the head as Jason threw him to the side holding his hat and the scarf. The glasses fell off, shattering as Peter glanced at a shocked Samson, Ryan, Benny, Bridget, Nigel, Larry.

"Hold your thoughts and questions please!" asked Peter turned swinging down at Jason hitting the ice beneath them. The two glanced before backing away as the ice in front of them shattered, making a small river appear in the middle of the frozen lake. In a sudden surprise , Jason was nowhere to be scene. "Not again!" said Peter before ducking as a snowball flew over his head. "What the heck?" said Peter turning to see Nigel holding a snowball.

"Okay were not seeing things." Said Nigel. "Really?" , "Hey , don't really us Peter, we are the only ones allowed to be angry, freaked out, and confused. Do you have any idea on how long it's been, we literally saw you die, or at least we thought we did , and you didn't show up for 2 years." , "And now you just show up like some kind of big-foot." Added Benny. "I am going to allow the crappy big-foot insult , because you guys do deserve an explanation, but this isn't gonna make a lot of sense. "Try us!" replied Samson.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Fall of Harlem

"First , I didn't reach out because I needed to find a way to move on my own. And then I couldn't reach out right away , because as soon as I came back I had to get back my life back together and I didn't want you guys to get hurt again." Confessed Peter. "Get hurt, we were mourning you , Ryan made a shrine for you. And then you just show up in the city and you didn't even say anything to us. Hurt is nowhere of how we felt." Argued Samson. "Your right , I wasn't okay with it either, but I'm back and I'm here right now." Objected Peter. "That doesn't make what happened and what you did just go away." Objected Samson. "I know Sam!". "Then why show up now, we appreciate you saving our tails and all but these guys acted like they were after us specifically and …." Paused Benny as he started to realize something.

The lion started to have the same thought as well, " oh! Oh no , no way." , "What?", asked Peter. "Don't tell me you're involved in this somehow." Said Benny. "What, no, no , of course not, it's probably just a random coincidence." Stated Peter. Before he could lie any further Jacob interrupted , "Hey Pete, sorry to interrupt but we better get out of here if we're gonna get the rest of these guys." , "PETER!" yelled Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry. "Hey don't jump to conclusions guys.". Suddenly the bushes behind Peter and Jacob rustled causing them to draw their guns on instinct. "Wo , wo , wo it's me." Said Noah stumbling out of the vegetation raising his hands. "Jesus!" whispered Jacob, "Noah , what the hell are you doing here?" , asked Peter slightly frustrated. "I thought you guys could use some help and it wasn't hard to follow especially with all the gangs you've been taking out. And hold on is that Samson the Wild?" asked Noah turning to the lion behind them. "Um , Hello!" said Samson confused. "Oh my god you can talk to." Said Noah. "Peter , who's this guy?" asked Nigel. "You can all talk, awesome.", said Noah before Peter grabbed his arm tightening his grip. "Guys this is my Cousin Noah Ethrige. Noah this is Samson, his son Ryan , Benny, Nigel, Larry, and Bridget." "Ah, and does he know about your daily activities or do you keep him at a distance too?" asks Nigel.

"You mean his time as Spider-Man , he told me and my sister and just before some guy ow." Said Noah as Peter tighten his grip before pulling him away. "Can you guys excuse us for a minute , Jacob can explain everything." , "Wait hang on a minute." Objected Jacob as Peter and Noah took a few paces away from the group. "Bro can you loosen your grip please?" , asks Noah as Peter releases his arm. As Noah numbs the pain from his arm away Peter has his arms at his side, "Okay man , I don't know if you find this funny or a game , but just to be clear it's not." Stated Peter. "I know man, you really think I'd follow you without this?", asks Noah pulling a gun from his back pocket. "Jesus Christ Noah!" yelled Peter snatching it out of his hand.

"Dude , that s mine." , "I'm not letting you walk around with a gun." , objected Peter. "I've gotten a licensed and learn how to use one before you ever did." , said Noah. "That 's not the point." Said Peter. "Then what is your point?" asked Noah. "YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT AT NIGHT ACTING LIKE SOME KIND OF VIGILANTE." Yelled Peter. "And you can?" , "I taught myself , then I was trained by several mentors. This isn't just something you can just start when you feel like it, it takes time , skills, and limits." Said Peter. "limits?" asks Noah. "Why do think I've limited myself from using fire arms whether it's as Xpertthief or Spider-Man." , "Because you'er to cool to use them?" , "Because I'm to good with them, I've said a lot of lives, but I've also taken them." Said Peter with a hint of regret in his voice. "But they were killers, bad people.", stated Noah. "But they were still human." Said Peter.

"Then why are you doing this, why are you going back to being Xpertthief , sense it burdens you?" , "Because there are somethings he can do that Spider-man can't." said Peter. "Is that why they don't seem happy to see you. Because I figured they were just plain zoo animals , no offense." Said Noah referring the animals talking with Jacob. "Hey , they're tougher than they look." Says Peter. Noah takes a glance at the animals then to Peter, the wheels in his mind turning. "Oh!" he says out loud. Peter looks at him confused, "Oh , what?" , "They pushed you away." , "Stop it!" says Peter. "They did!" says Noah. "Hey actually I did the pushing." Confesses Peter. "For a lovable super-hero you seem to push a lot of friends away." States Noah.

"Sometimes things change when you choose this life." Says Peter. "Before you say "Don't make me find you following me" , "Don't follow me." I'm gonna help you catch that thing weather you want it or not." States Noah. "Noah , you're gonna get yourself hurt, or something worse." Objects Peter. "I'm not afraid of Jason." , "You should be!" says Peter. "Why , why are holding back something about him, I think I , Jessica , and everyone else in our family deserves answers." States Noah angrily. "It's complicated!" , "Then uncomplicate it." , "We knew each other." Confesses Peter not caring that Jacob , Samson, Ryan, Larry, Nigel, Bridget, and Benny have stopped their own conversation and were now listening behind Noah.

"We knew each other, before, Spider-man, before the Avengers, even before the murders." Says Peter. "Murders?" asks Larry out loud. "We were friends, every-time at the camp we'd hang out, go hiking, hang out in a tree house. We were like brothers , until one night after he got picked on by three little ass holes, he went up to the dock , it gave way and he fell in. I tried to save him but when he went under I froze and it was too late. And then the murders started and Mrs. Voorhees died. Everything that happened there is because of me." Stated Peter. Noah and the gang are lost for words. "Peter, I , Pete?" Noah paused as he saw that is cousin disappeared. He then turned to Jacob who shrugged his shoulders, "He does that a lot."

* * *

After making his theatrical exit from the zoo, Peter scurried up a wall until he reached the roof. He then removed his pack back from his shoulder then pulled a folder out of it. Once he opened it revealing images of Trevor and the recent thugs he and Jacob had encountered during the week. Unaware to him Jacob climbed up from the ledge using a ladder. Judging from his hard breathing he was climbing in a hurry. "Is it too much to hope we can talk business in a restaurant?" , "Not unless you know one where there isn't any sell outs, cops, or crooks." Replied Peter not taking his gaze off the file. "What are you doing with those, we got everyone on that file." , "But none of them lead us to Jason." Said Peter glancing at individual pictures of Trevor, Carlos, Fenton. Until he paused after spotting a photo of Trevor leaving a building. Jacob saw Peter staring at the photo and asked , "What is it?". Peter then handed it to Jacob, "Does that building look familiar to you?".

Jacob stared at it for 3 minutes before realization hit him, "Harlem Paradise!" , "Exactly!" said Peter taking the photo then placing it back in the folder before placing it in his bag. Peter then got up and started walking off until Jacob grabbed his arm. "Hang on , where are you going?" , "To see if Jason is hiding in Harlem s Paradise." Snapped Peter. "Harlem s Paradise is in Harlem , are you forgetting that you're not the only guy in this city with powers, or that the place you're heading to belongs to one of them?" , "I know Jacob, I just don't care." Answered Peter.

"Well you should , you cant just go into a bar with a bunch of high class criminals." Said Jacob. "You got any better Ideas?" asked Peter. "Yeah call the others, come up with a plan and not stomp in they're hot headed." Says Jacob firmly. "How is that plan any better?" , "Because we won't be completely outnumbered if things go south which I'm pretty sure they will." Says Jacob. Peter let out a loud sign , "Fine!" , "Thank you because I already called them before I climbed up here." States Jacob earning a frustrated growl from Peter.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Harlem's Paradise is packed with civilians wearing tuxes, dresses, fancy decorated jewelry urgently waiting in line to enjoy the night inside. Amongst the civilians two man wearing fully whit buttoned down shirts with hoodies and shaded glasses approach a security guard out front. The guard lets the two in as jazz music is song by a black person with a band playing behind him. Inside are people dancing to the music, having a drink or just sitting and enjoying the club. The two man approach a bar and remove their glasses revealing _**Peter and Jacob. **_

Peter puts two fingers on his left ear, "We're in.". Above them in the balcony is Kasey dressed in a bright red dress with Niko dressed in a tux with black pants carrying a trey of martinis and Wine. "So are we." She says threw the Com-link. Back down below Zack, Josh, and Preston are dressed in tuxes along with Will who is struggling to keep his balance as he leans on a bar taking a drink. "Do you think anyone noticed us?" whispers Jacob to Peter. "Nope , but let's try to keep it that way. I'll stare here and look for anything suspicious , you check in the back." Says Peter. "You sure about this?" , "Not really, just act like you always come here." , answers Peter. "That shouldn't be a problem." Answered Zack as he noticed a waitress eyeing him as she gave a couple two glasses of Wine. Josh and Preston smirk at Zack before going back to their drinks. Peter makes his way to the bar as a waitress approaches him smirking. "

Hey handsome, new here?" She asked. "Not really, just visiting." Said Peter. "Sweet or unsweet? , "Sweet , please." Answers Peter. "Be right back." She replies before turning back and exiting threw another room. As Peter glanced around the room he flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder he turned to see "Carmen, Christian?". "I gotta say this is the last place I d expect to find you here." Says Christian. "What are you both doing here?" , " Making sure you're okay." Answers Carmen. "MJ told us about what you'v e been doing, and we understand but we're also really worried about you." , Just as Peter was about to respond two men dressed in black tuxes approached the 3. "You guys must be looking for a table, their's one upstairs that's available." , "Thanks but no thanks." Answers Peter slowly putting himself between the them and Christian and Carmen. "Please , the manager insists." Says his friend. "Alright , Christian , Carmen save my spot, I'll be back." Says Peter. "No problem." Answers Christian trying to hide the concern in his tone as he and Carmen watched Peter follow the 2 men upstairs. Peter follows the men up the stairs across a balcony with fancy couches with men and woman talking and having drinks , he then followed the two men into an office with a large wooden desk in the center with an oval shaped window overlooking the dance floor and bar.

To his right stood a painting of a man wearing a crown over his head. Across the desk sat a muscular looking man wearing a dark grey tux , and tie. Peter recognized him by observing his hairless hair. "Hey Cage!" Said Peter slightly unsurprised. "Please call me Luke , all my friends do." Asks Luke. "I gotta say you look great in a tux, but I always thought yellow was your main color." Says Peter. "Well sometimes life gets us to hide our true colors , right Peter." Says Luke. "But I gotta say it's great to see you in Harlem s Paradise." , "Appreciate it , but to be honest this place wasn't always a Paradise." Says Peter. One of the men in tuxes reached into his pocket before Luke gave him a frown before turning back to Peter.

"I know what you're thinking why would I still be running this place even now that the Stokes are gone?". "Actually I know what you would say anyway, "This place is the only thing that keeps Harlem stable." , or something like that." Says Peter. "To be honest , I didn't think you'd ever visit here, why is that?"" Asks Luke. "Lets just say there's someone I'm looking for.". "That someone wouldn't be the guy that **Spider-man **up against in front of the Museum, I heard that place got really banged up and the maniac wasn't caught." Says Luke. "Well I guess he s familiar with how crazy the city is." says Peter. "Why not leave it to the cops, or even S.H.E.I.L.D?" Asks Cage. "Well from what s happening on the news , none of them know exactly what and who they're dealing with." Says Peter. "And I m guessing you do?" , "Trust me when I say this, it's probably best that you stay out of this, let the pros handle this."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar, Christian and Carmen are taking drinks, eyeing Peter and Luke threw the oval window. "You know what power I really wish I had right now?" Asks Carmen. "What?" , "Super hearing, so we wouldn't have to guess what he and Luke Cage are discussing.".

"Is it true that they actually worked together?", asks Christian. "I heard that they were part of a team owned by S.H.E.I.L.D. It was Pete, Luke Cage a.k. .a Power-man, some Tiger lady, and Space guy." , says Carmen loosing the names of the last two. Christian turns his attention to two men wearing tuxes eyeing him and Carmen every 5 minutes before looking at each other taking drinks. Carmen notices Christian before following his gaze to their watches. "What is it?". "I don't think Harlems Paradise is a fan of new guest." Says Christian.

"Well I think they wouldn't mind if their new guest used the restroom for the first time." Says Carmen setting her drink down. "You want me to come?" , "Thanks but I think I can manage." Replies Carmen as she makes her way threw the dancing crowd. Christian shrugs his shoulders before leaning turning his attention to his drink. Just as he took a quick slip , he catches a glimpse of something pass by behind him. He quickly turns around only to meet the same people who are dancing their minds off.

* * *

Back at the office Peter risks a glance seeing Carmen head to the restroom while Christian is enjoying his drink. He then sees the two men who are spying on his friends threw the crowd. Peter then turns back to Cage , "Is it really necessary to have your friends/goons spying on their customers. "Sorry bro, but some traditions can't be erased around here." Answers Luke. "I guess that s the cons of ruling a criminal empire." Snaps Luke Cage.

The henchman gave Peter offended look before moving their hands over their holsters. Luke waves a hand before turning back to Peter, "I really want to say it s the only way to keep Harlem. But coming from you is in a way hypocritical." , "Do not go there. We both know I didn't have much of a choice." Snapped Peter. "Far enough but you did have multiple options to get out, why didn't you?" asks Luke Cage. Peter sighs before shaking his head, "Because as much as I hated what I did, there was a small fraction of myself that enjoyed it." Confesses Peter.

* * *

After making her way through the restless crowd. Carmen entered the Restroom and was welcomed with the smell of mold and wine. "Gross!" She says to herself as she enters an opened stall. After entering the stall she hears the sound of footprints enter the Restroom. She looks under the stall doors to seem a pair of muddy looking boots walking her way. They stop as the sound of a door is opened and then violently swung shut causing the startled Carmen to jump. The footsteps take 2 more steps before opening another door and then violently closing it louder than the first. Carmen is slowly starting to feel creeped out as the boots stop in front of her door. The handle on her side jingles as she grabs it , "Excuse me, it's occupied!". The handle stops and the boots turn away for a minute giving her some relieve. But suddenly the bot turn around and a hand appears over the door. The palm opens as small objects fall on the ground in front of her. Carmen leans forward as her mind slowly processes what she's looking at before fear crosses her face as she stares at what seems to be teeth.

* * *

"Look man , I'm not trying to throw your mistakes at you. But serious why not are you back in Harlem." Says Luke Cage. "I just want your permission to search Harlem , just in case the person I'm looking for is here." Admits Peter. "Alright well here s to rebuilding partnerships." Says Cage as he passes Peter a drink of wine. The two take a sip and suddenly find themselves spitting there drinks onto the floor. "SWEET CHRISTMAS!" yells Cage wiping his lips.

"What's wrong?" , asks on of the henchman. "What kind of wine is this, it tastes more like…". , "**BLOOD!" **interrupts Peter rubbing his fingers inside the glass before revealing a crimson red on his fingers to Cage in the others. Peter glances outside as he sees some people spitting out their drinks. He mindlessly drops his glass as he sees Christian at the bar choking on his drink and to see Carmen not by his side. "SHIT!" Peter yells. "What is it?" Asks Luke as Peter pushes by the henchman , yelling "CALL THE COPS, GET EVERY OUT OF THE BUILDING." , "PETER WHATS?" Asks Luke Cage. "OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" Yells Peter as he rushes down the stairs , pushing now confused customers until he reaches Christian. "Christian , where's Carmen, where is she?" asks Peter quickly grabbing Christian by the shoulders slightly scaring him. "She went to the restroom! Why?" Asks Christian.

Before Peter can answer a woman screams as a waitress runs out of the kitchen door and runs right into a fellow waiters arms. "Woo, woo , what s wrong?" Asks the Waiter. The Waitress looks completely hysterical , "Something happened to Dan , his head, his head s in the wine cellar , it's just his head , OH GOD!" Cries the Waitress. People around watching start panicking and looking around and start making their way to the exits. Upstairs Niko, Will, Zack, Josh, Preston, and Kasey quickly leave their table and make their way passed screaming customers. A hooded person shoves Zack in the shoulder sending them both down. "Sorry man!" Says Zack helping the man up. Josh turns to see the hooded figure grabbing a knife from his jean pocket, "ZACK , WATCH OUT!" Yells Josh just as the hooded guy swings the weapon Zack horizontally , Zack dodges the attack and counters with a right hook in the face. The attack knocks the hood off revealing a young man with the eyes of a mad man as he menacingly smiles at the Zack.

He then launches at Zack pinning him on the floor. He then throws him knife at Zack who blocks it with his hands. Josh quickly grabs the feral maniac by the shoulder before swinging him to the railing. Niko and Will are ready to attack when suddenly two more man with crazed eyes attack the two from behind. Josh rushes to his attacker sending them both over the railing. The two landed on the table shattering it causing people to scream and run as soon as Josh and his opponent continued to duel. Christian and Peter made their way passed Josh and his attacker. Until Peter sees another hooded figure with a knife. "GET DOWN!"Peter yells grabbing Christian by the shoulder and taking cover behind a knife just as the landed right on the opposite side. The blade went right threw the wood nearly stabbing Peter in face. The two men suddenly here a scream within the a door , the two quickly stare at each other terrified, "CARMEN!".

* * *

Carmen let s out a terrified scream as the figure standing on the opposite side of the door starts shaking the door violently. Carmen quickly gets on the floor and crawls into the next stall on her right just before the door I breaks off from its locks. Carmen makes it half way just as she feels a large hand grab her leg causing her to scream. She grabs onto toilet to keep herself from being pulled to her demise. She kicks her attacker frantically before he releases her. She gets to her feet and puts herself against the door just as her attacker starts pounding on the door. She loses her balance as the door is smashed open causing her to fall on all fours. She turns to see **Jason Voorhees** armed with a metal crowbar with blood stains on the hook. Along with a large Butcher knife in the next also caked with red crimson. Carmen is pinned against the end of the stall, with no way to escape. "NO , NO PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE NO." begs Carmen as her attacker ignores her pleas raising the crowbar as her cries grow louder. Just as he is about to swing it down.

A figure charges into Jason until his back hits the wall. Another figure gets to the stall giving Carmen a hand, "Christian?" , "Come on, COME ON." he yells as he helps Carmen to her feet and out of the stall. The two turn to see **Peter **relentlessly kicking , punching , and slicing Jason at the arms and legs with a hunting knife. Jason blocks an attack and boots Peter back who gets up quickly then grabs a gun from his back jean pocket. "GET HER OUT OF HERE?" , yells Peter. As Carmen and Christian run from threw the door the sounds of thunder goes off inside the restroom before a figure is thrown threw a nearby wall into the dining room. Peter gets up armed with his hand gun and knife. He dodges as hooded figure attacks him from behind. Peter counters the attack by stabbing the attacker in the back of the leg , and then grabbing the other leg and violently twisting it right. The maniac let out a painful howl just before Peter swung the bottom of the handle of his gun at his face. Knocking him out cold. He them grabbed the now unconscious thug s hoodie and put it over him.

He noticed that there were less people in the building now. Those that were left was Jacob and Kasey fighting a muscular looking thug while , Josh and Preston stood against 4 thugs dodging and countering their attackers. While the Zack , Niko, and Will fought their attackers on the balcony. Christian and Carmen help Peter up just before Jason bursts threw the door armed and with bloodstains on his jacket. "OH SHIT!" Says Christian. "Take Carmen , get outside , get the cops." Ordered Peter. "Peter!" Says Carmen. "GO , NOW!" Yells Peter as Christian guides a terrified Carmen towards the exit as she watches Peter pull the hood over his head before charing towards Jason. Jason swings his crowbar vertically at Peter who dodges it merely having his head impaled. Peter swings his knife at Jason s side slashing his waist. He then fires his gun into Jason s abdomen , puncturing flesh as Jason continued swinging his weapons. Jason s knife makes contact with Peter s shoulder , creating a slice in the jacket and to Peter s skin.

Peter lifted his leg upwards before kicking Jason in the mask knocking him back as Jason released the knife in his hand and grasped it around Peters ankle. He then turned to his left swinging Peter by the leg before letting go , sending him threw the kitchen door. Peter landed on his back giving a slight groan as he got up. He was greeted with a bloody hand grabbing his neck as he was lifted up to his feet and then swung into a wall. Peter put his hands up grabbing the end of the crowbar , stomping it as Jason forced it towards Peter s face. The piece of metal moves closer and closer until a hand grabs Jason by the shoulder and swung Jason back. "You Picked the wrong club to crash , friend." , states Luke Cage as he removes his Tux. Jason charges at Cage and then thrust his knife into his side. He backs up as he looks down to see the blade on the handle and laying on the floor in pieces. Luke tilts his head , "I guess u don't watch TV.". He throws his arm attempting to grab Jason who dodges the attack , he grabs a nearby bowl and swung it across Luke s face knocking him back. " I heard you can't be broken , but you can still fall!" Says Jason before shouldering Cage into a shelf before grabbing the left side of it and pulling it forward until it hit the floor hard sending pots, pans, spatulas and bowls on the floor. As Peter got up he saw Luke Cage pinned under the shelf with his eyes closed shut.

He quickly got to his knees , " Luke, Luke, LUKE!", yelled Peter as he shook his shoulders. He then grabbed the edge of the shelf and lifted it up , he pushed it aside as before grabbing Luke by the shoulders and dragging his unconscious body to the wall. He quickly turned to see Jason gone. Suddenly the lights the kitchen went out , Peter could hear the people outside gasping and screaming outside. "SHIT!" , he said as he dragged Luke into a nearby door and opened it with determination, inside he could smell fruit, and vegetable s. "Sorry about this!" , he whispered before leaving the room and closing the door and firing webbing on the door knob. He then took his gun out of his holster and made his way to the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

The dance floor was now left in complete darkness. It looked as if a hurricane had went threw the room. But what made Peter really concerned was not to find a soul in the room. "_Jacob? , Will?, Niko? , Kasey? , Zack? , guys?" _, whispered Peter. He jumped as he heard the sound of doors breaking open. Peter quick jumped upward landing on the wall on his hands and feet. Looking down he saw 4 men wearing armor and armed with rifles. A fifth person entered the room as Peter observed from the shadows. "Spread out, check every room. If you see or hear anything , even if it's nothing. Don't shoot unless it s wearing a weird mask and is acting rabid. Understood?" , asked Tynan. The for S.W.A.T Officers nodded before spreading out.

Two went upstairs while the other two and Tynan now armed with a shotgun entered a different door that lead into the kitchen. Peter released his grip on the wall, landing on the floor without making a single sound. Here He made his way up the stairs armed with his handgun. As soon as he got over the first step he jolted at the sound of something break. Then the sound of something dripping could be heard threw a doorway in front of Peter.

He tightened his grip on his weapon as he used his free hand to open it. He swung it open and turned away as he saw the sight of two out of the four officers strung up from the ceiling by their inners. Peter could smell the scent of blood and intestines as he heard the sound of objects dropping before the bodies. The thought of it made Peter feel sick. The thought was erased as a scream came from inside the Kitchen. Peter quickly jumped over the railing and barged into the now pitch black kitchen. Unfortunately for him he , saw the other two cops dead on the floor. Suddenly the sound of gunshots could be heard threw another doorway. "TYNAN!" He gasped.

* * *

Tynan couldn't see what was happening around him but he knew that he and his men weren't the only ones in the room. As soon as his men s lights went off the next thing he saw was the sights of gun fire and then the sound of painful screaming. And as quickly as if started, it ended in a flash. Tynan grabbed one of his men s flashlight s and quickly turned it off. He regretted it as the light revealed his men laying on the ground. Their blood was all over them and their limbs were unnaturally twisted. They looked as if they've been butchered. Tynan turned his attention away as he saw a figure leave threw a doorway. Without hesitating he ran into a hallway and as soon as he saw it. He then grabbed his gun and fired madly hoping to get a hit.

As soon as his gun stopped firing bullets he quickly reloaded and shined his light down the hallway. To his surprise the figure was gone. He was about to head to where he saw it until a pair of heads grabbed him by the shoulder and the mouth. The hands pulled him back into the kitchen and pinned him against the wall , Tynan s vision was blurry but he could tell that it was definitely , "PETER!". " _Don't make a sound!" _Whispered Peter.

Peter released his grip and entered the hallway with Tynan behind him. "_Where's Christian and Carmen?" , _asked Peter. "_Their fine , I left them outside with my best man.". "You better pray they're the best , and that we stop him now." , "You mean catch him?" , asked Tynan. "No I mean stop him." _, snapped Peter. "How?" Asked Tynan. Peter quickly turned around clearly getting frustrated at Tynan s question. He then saw a figure appear behind Tynan. "DUCK!" , he yelled pushing Tynan down as he felt something hard smack him in the face , he then felt a boat kick him back until he landed on his back hard and his head hit the floor. Peter s vision blurred as he saw the figure standing over him before it raised his boat again over Peter and pressed it down, knocking him out.

* * *

Peter quickly woke up to the feeling of metal he woke up and found himself wrapped in chains against a large brick pillar. His head was pounding as he saw crimson liquid drip from his fore head. "Well, well, well. I almost thought we were gonna have to stay here all night." , said Jason as he approached the bruised , tied up Peter. "Where's Tynan ?" , asks Peter weakly. "Don't worry , he s fine, but he'll have nasty headache when he comes up, well if he makes it threw tonight." , "What did you do to the others? WHERE'S JACOB AND THE OTHERS." Yelled Peter.

"I got good news and bad news for you Pete. Good news is your cop friend is alive even though he's gonna have a real headache. Bad news is , well your mercenary buddies ditched you with me. Some friends huh." Says Jason. "Save me the fibs, your news buddies are probably keeping them busy." Says Jason. Jason shakes his head as he hunches in front of his hostage. "You know what s your problem. You put too much faith in your friends." Mocks Jason. "And if I didn't know any better. I'd say you don't have faith in anyone , except a ghost." Counters Peter. "If this is your plan. Why don't you just cut to the part where you try to kill me." , "Peter. Peter. Peter. Naive as always , I didn't come all the way here to kill you. Not physically , I already tried that and we both know how that went down. You know I steal feel the itch when you took off my head. After what happened the last time we we met I learned one truth. You and I aren't completely different." States Jason. "Of course , the "we're the same" speech crap. We're nothing alike, I help people, and you butcher them." Says Peter. "Well, all evidence to the contrary. I chose to punish the sins of people. You chose to save them with the law.

And now everyone sees you as the hero." Says Jason. "You make sound like it's a lie." Says Peter. , "Here s the hard truth , the people in this city see you as a loose canon, a plan B when things go south. They act like you're one of them , and that grateful for you. But the one thing they really want , is to see you fail , fall, die a hero. Because to them all you and your gang is just a punch of freaks. They need you now , but once they're done with you. They'll stab you in the back. I know you know I'm telling the truth." Says Jason. "I'll admit Jameson is not the man to spread my public opinion. But unlike you, I know the difference between a bad person and someone who s desperate. Despite what you think the world isn't full of bad people.

There are good people in the world. " says Peter. "Im sure there are. People like Martin Li, Otto Octavius, Curt Conors, let's not forget Norman Osborn. This Cities great Mayor who has done so much for this city." Says Jason looking out over the city streets. "There to kinds of people in this city Peter. The first ones live off their friends. They're always one step ahead of each other and the moment they feel in trouble the first thing they do is panic and throw the closest person under the bus. Those people that suffer are forced to stick to what they do best. They build their roads, keep their money safe. They do all these things and in return the only thing they get is spite, and taxes. You and me were from that group. But we've risen so high we're on the same level as these other people, like Osborn." Says Jason as he grabs Peter by the jaw. "And I could gut you like a Trout right now. But I'm want to offer you a one time choice for old times sake. Join me! Imagine what we could do for this city , what we could start together." Says Jason as Peter looks at him with disgust. "OR WE COULD JUST DESTROY THINGS LIKE WE ALWAYS DO." Continues Jason releasing his grip on Peter, "CAUSE THE DEATHS OF COUNTLESS INNOCENTS IN SELFISH BATTLES AGAIN , AND AGAIN , AND AGAIN UNTIL WERE BOTH FINALLY DEAD. Is that what you want. Is that how you're legacy to end, just like your Mentors legacy ended?" Asks Jason. "Don't you dare bring him into this, he may have been an ass but he eventually became twice the man than you did." Snaps Peter. "You could be too , if you would stop resisting yourself. I can see it in your eyes, I see the darkness in you rising. And so do you." Says Jason as he unsheathes his hunting knife and uses the blade to open his jacket revealing the scar on his chest. Peter looks down to see blackish veins under his skin slowly forming and spreading from the scar. "What did you do to me?" Asks Peter. " Call it a gift. I'm giving your mind , body , and soul the push it needs.

Soon you'll be seeing things my way , or possibly share the same grave with your twin sister." Says Jason. Peter instinctively throws this head to Jason head butting him. Jason gets up shaking his head "I bet you're been wanting to do that for a while." , "If you take these chains off , I'll gladly show you what I've been wanting to do to you.". "You know what I never understand about you Peter. You have an intimidating costume, interesting tools and gadgets, skills in both combat and in weapons. And yet when you use them you hold back." States Jason as he walks away from Peter and grabs a nearby bag , he opens it taking out a couple a bow and arrow with a couple of arrows as well. "Well unlike you, I know that there are consequences to my actions and that there are lines I can't cross. And you what I don't get. How you never seem to doubt yourself after all the things you do." Says Peter. "Because I don't see the need to doubt anything I do." , "Oh really , you never stop to think for one second. Shit , I just murdered a human being." Yells Peter. "Your definitely one to talk." Says Jason as Peter continues. "A human being who may have done a lot of stupid things, maybe terrible. But has a spark or maybe even a flicker of goodness in them. And then people like you come along and it s gone." Says Peter as Jason throws an axe down and walks to Peter before squatting in front of him.

"You know what I think?" , "What?" Asks Peter. "I think you're wrong. You're wrong about all of it. You're just telling yourself that lie because it came from a long time dead man who you saw as a father even when he never knew the real you. You can swing around this city like a playground and web up crooks all you want but no matter how many fights you win this city will always have the stench of criminals. You send messages to criminals while I send messages to the world , so that people will learn that their actions have consequences. And if they don't learn their lesson then I gladly choose for them. Because I'm not a monster, I just know how to live in the real world." Says Jason. "That's BULLSHIT Jason and you know it. I live in the real world too and I've seen things, things that you wouldn't understand." , "Like what?". "Redemption I've seen it. I've even seen from people who did really terrible things. And it s possible for everyone , even for people like you. Not just to make up for the things they did but to be better. And if you don't get that then you really are things you were called when we were kids." States Peter. Jason stands over Peter menacingly , "What did you say?". "You're unhinged Jason. You may be trying to go after the closest to me to get to me, but you're also going after others. People with lives, friends , families and have nothing to do with you and me. You think you're god s angel of death, but you're not. And you might as well kill me now because there s no way in hell that would ever join and I will never stop going after you. You want to known why?" , "Why is that?" Asks Jason looking away.

"Because you're just as delusional as Pamela." Jason lets out a laugh before shaking his head and swinging his boot into Peter s head. Peter s head hits the concrete hard as his vision blurs and he feels something warm and liquid trickling from his noise. He then realizes that he can't feel his noise breathing. "Well will see who's right in a few seconds." Says Jason before looking back , "BRING THEM UP." He orders as a hooded figure opens a nearby door dragging to bodies with duffle bags over their heads. He then takes the bags off revealing **Carmen **and **Christian.** Carmen looks back at their attacker terrified before looking to see Peter. "Peter?" She says terrified. "Let them go. LET THEM GO." Repeats Peter he starts struggling against his chains. "You know before before tonight. I thought she was just another friend in your life. But seeing the you threw yourself at me and away from. I see that there s a certain history between you two, either that or you too are just close friends either way. This will hurt." Says Before grabbing a crowbar from his duffle bag and swinging it into Peter s stomach. Peter hunches forward as he yells in agony before coughing for air. "NO!" Screams Carmen. "You son of a bitch. Leave him alone." Yells Christian who gets pinned on the floor. Jason then turns to Jason before he raises the crowbar and then slams it down on the concrete mere inches away from Christian s face. "No, don't do this." Yells Peter. "You really think your way helps then go on. Break loose and stop before I bash your friends face in." Says Jason.

"No no no please don't do this, ugh." Chokes Carmen as the hooded figure grabs her by the neck and pulls out a dagger. "Or you can just watch both of them die, come on Peter. COME ON."yells Jason as Peter is yelling in agony as he feels his adrenaline pumping and his bones are slightly starting to grow inside of him. "FIVE" COUNTS JASON as the chains start to slowly crack. "FOUR!" Peter eyes once again turn yellowish, "THREE!" , his feet are loose. "TWO!" Jason raises the crowbar just as breaks free of the chains and reaches for his back pocket. "ONE!". Peter throws two throwing knifes one hits the hooded thug in the shoulder knocking him back while the other hits Jason in the arm. Carmen kicks back at her attacker only angering him. Just as he s about to throw his knife at her. Peter uses all his speed and jumps to Carmens attacker disarming him and knocking the wind out of him , he then grabs the mans pistol and shoots Jason until Jason backs away from the wounded Christian. "GET CHRISTIAN AND GO!" Yells Peter as he charges at Jason both unaware of the large window as the two fall backwards into the building.

* * *

The two fall hard on their backs as Peter is the first to get up. He finds himself back inside Luke s office as he turns to see Jason gets up with the oval window behind him. Peter quickly charges at Jason sending them both threw the window and into the dance floor. They both feel the pain in their bodies as they continue to fight but their adrenaline keeps them going as Peter grabs a chair and throw it into Jason s back.

It shatters on impact as Jason grabs Peter by the neck and then throws him on the the stage. Peter is about to pull out the gun he stole but Jason takes the gun out of his hand and throws it away before throwing his hands around Peter s neck. Peter starts choking for air as his face turns red. He suddenly remembers the hidden blade Sam gave him at the museum. He then flicks his wrist as a blade comes from his sleeve. He then instinctively thrusts it into Jason s neck who releases his grip.

Peter then kicks Jason back as he gets up. He sees Carmen and Christian exiting the building, Carmen risks looking back as she exits the building before the door closes on her. Peter then reaches into his back jean pocket and pulls out a small device. "You're not walking away from this." Says Peter as he throws the device at Jason s feet. He then pulls out a small **detonator** and presses a button. Jason looks at Peter as a small smile form on his face. Suddenly a wave of fire explodes sending them both back.

* * *

Peter wakes up feeling slightly light headed as he gets up. He suddenly finds himself on a rooftop with Luke Cage leaning against a chimney. He sees Peter slowly get up. "What the hell was that?" Asks Luke with complete anger. "What happened?" Asks Peter. "WHAT HAPPENED? Sweet Christmas Parker. You blew up **Harlem's Paradise." Yells C**age. "Did he get away?" Asks Peter not seeming to completely care about what he did. "PARKER , DID YOU LOOSE YOUR HEARING , HARLEM'S PARADISE IS GONE. YOU BLEW IT UP, AND COST THE JOBS OF MANY PEOPLE IN HARLEM." Asks Luke Cage. "If we're gonna be honest that wasn't really a "paradise" and maybe that s a good thing. Now none of the gangs in Harlem have anything to fight over. Your Welcome!" Snaps Peter. "That's not the point Parker." Says a voice from behind. Peter turns around as a man wearing a red and black armored suit emerges from the shadows.

His face is cover by a helmet with blood red horns on the top that covers eyes and head but his mouth who has facial hair that Peter instantly recognizes. "The point is that you blindly went into a bar and started a fight , endangering thousands of civilians , and deliberately caused an explosion." Says the man as he removes his helmet revealing his dark brown hair. "I'm starting to see why you're a lawyer, Matt!" Says Peter before turning back to Luke. "Did you ask him to come here and try to talk some sense to me?". "It wasn't actually hard to say no when there s a massive fire nearby." Says a woman wearing a leather jacket along with jeans. She has on a green scarf and Peter can smell the scent of alcohol as she approaches behind Matt. "Were not trying to fight you. We just want to help you, I can see there s conflict in your eyes." Says a third man with short blonde curly hair and wearing a dark green jacket with jeans. "What a surprise , Daredevil , Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Iron Fist. You all came here to either try to talk me out of finding the guy that's the reason Harlems Paradise is gone, or you're just here to pick up a fight." Says Peter. "We're actually here to try to help." Says a figure then lands in front of Peter wearing blackish armor and a helmet with a yellowish color with a red streak in the front of it. "And to keep you from doing something stupid." Says a woman wearing a white pale leather suit with black stripes all over the suit with bright yellow eye lenses in the mask. Her hair s wrapped up into a single ponytail as she leases against an air vent. "Nice to see you to Ava, Sam!". "I really wish I could say the same." Says Danny. "Who s the guy in the mask? Asks Jessica.

"What 's the deal with you and him?" Asks Matt. "If you listen to the news you might get some answers." Says Peter. "True but I think we'd get the full truth from you." Says Matt without even looking at Peter in the eyes. "Or you could just stay out of this and keep your parts of town safe and I'll take care of this guy, not just for my shake but for yours and everyone else in your lives." Says Peter. "Is that a threat ?" Asks Cage. "No , I wouldn't dream of threatening any of you, but the man who s after me would." , "Well after what happened in there I'm not willing to take the risk." Says Nova. "Fine, do what you will." Says Peter as he turns around and starts to walk away until Sam stands in front of him. "Get out of the way bucket head!" Says Peter. "Hey we may have been a pain to each other in the old days but we were team. And now you're just gonna leave us in the dark." Asks Nova. "I'm trying to keep you out of a fight you can't win." Says Peter. "If you tell us why then maybe we help you win." Says Ava. "Or you both get yourselves and anyone else you care about killed, like Claire or even Colleen." Says Peter looking at Luke and Danny. "You can either cut the shit and just tell us or I can will personally burn it out of you." Yells Sam. Grabbing Peter by the shirt "I'm sure you can but your forgetting something Bucket head. I've worn my mask longer than yours." Says Peter before before swinging his elbow into Nova s stomach then using his other hand punching him in the face.

Nova looks back at Peter as his suit and helmet start to have a bright bluish beams start to consume the suit . Peter quickly back flips to safety just as Nova fires blue beams out of his fist. Peter quickly grabs his mask and puts it on before dodging another attack. He counters it by kicking Nova back before doing an Ariel kick causing Nova to fall on his back. Peter fires a web line at his chest and pulls him up just as Peter swings his fist into Novas chest knocking him back on the ground. Peter s sense go off as he dodges Luke who tries to grab him from behind. Peter quickly jumps onto Luke back and fires webbing all over him until his arms arm stuck to his sides. Suddenly Nova flies towards Peter grabbing him by the throat before throwing him hard on the ceiling. His gauntlets start to turn bright blue until a black stick hits his gauntlets. "ENOUGH!" Yells Matt. "Sorry about this Peter, but this won't get us anywhere." Says Cage. "You right , but at least none of you will have to burden yourselves with this." Says Peter just as a small device lands behind Luke. "INCOMING!" Yells Danny just as lightning shoots out of the device stunning Daredevil, White tiger, Iron Fist, Luke cage, Jessica jones , and Nova. A figure quickly land in front of Peter and helps him to his feet before the two of them jump over the edge of the building. "Who was that?" Asks Danny. "I'm pretty sure it's someone Peter knows too." Says Luke Cage.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Peter finds himself in the back seat of a truck. "Morning sleepy beauty!" Says Jacob. "the boys and I leave you alone for a few minutes and you somehow pick a fight with New York s Defenders.". "They wanted to know why I'm after Jason and why he's hell bent on killing me." Admits Peter. "Did you tell them why?" Asks Jacob as he continues drying threw the city streets. "No!" Says Peter. "Damn , I probably know the answer but why?" Asks Jacob. "If I got them involved in this then Jason would go after them too. He already knows who I am." Says Peter. "And there's a high he knows who you've team up with, makes sense but also doesn't."says Jacob. "Why?" Asks Peter. 'Because while you were catching up with your friends , the guys and I met with one of Jason s fans and I'd think he's got plans out of town." Says Jacob passing Peter a small device. Once Peter places it in his palm a hologram appears revealing a miniature map of New York. Suddenly a red dot appears and suddenly moves out of New York and into a different city.

"My god!" Says Peter to himself. "So what do you think an undead psychopath would want in the biggest criminal infested city ?" Asks Jacob. "Probably a lot of things , weapons, soldiers, evil lair.". "evil lair?" Asks Jacob confused. "Bro a guy that wears a hockey mask and can take a ton of hits would only go to Los Santos to make an evil lair." Says Peter. "I'm guessing we're going on a little field trip." Says Jacob. "Oh no , no way, not we , just me.". "You really think I'm just gonna let you go back to los Santos alone?" Asks Jacob. Peter stays silent seemingly lost for words. "Exactly , besides the guys are already ready to go, they're s a plane ready to leave in the morning. But before we head back to my place I think there s someone you need to talk to." Says Jacob. "Who?" Asks Peter just as the car stops.

* * *

Peter exits the car and finds himself at a construction site. Not far away is park a motorcycle with a figure leaning against it holding a duffle bag. As Peter walks towards the bike he recognizes him instantly. "Sam!". "Hey little brother, I wanted to tell you this at the place but I'd figured your schedule might get in the way." Says Sam as Peter notices the duffle bag. "Going somewhere?". "Yeah but not for a job but a personal trip to South America. Peter slowly starts to put the pieces together. "Lara! Are you sure she's there? You know you could give her call." Suggests Peter. "Yeah but that would feel like a low blow. It's probably better that I see her in person. Let her know that it's me." Says Sam. "I should have told the moment I found out you were still alive." Says Peter shaking his head. "She'd probably be looking for some other hidden treasure like we were at the time. And no offense but with everything that's happening here, I think I should make sure she's okay." Says Sam. "your right, but just be careful , after I told you we're gone, we haven't talk in a while." Admits Peter.

"Take care of yourself little brother." Says Sam as he gives Peter a hug before grabbing his bag and climbing onto the back. As Sam turns the key the engine roars to life, "And if you see that ugly Son of a Bitch again, kick his ass." He says before riding off into the road and threw the city. As Peter watches his older sibling disappear into the night, Jacob walks to his side looking in the direction where Sam went. "So you ready for a road trip?" Asks Jacob. "Yeah I just need to make some calls." Answers Peter. "Good and while you're doing that , I know a few guys that could help us." Says Jacob as he leads Peter back to the car.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Divide and Conquer

The next morning as the sun s light starts to shine over the "big apple" a group of people stand on top of the second tallest building in the city. As the sunlight rises over the side of the building the bright neon name "Oscorp" , Ben Reilly leans against the large metal antenna wearing his blight blue hoodie covering his red spandex suit while Cameron is on his phone. Kyler has his Revolver in hands as he slides bullets into the opening slit while Flash eyes him with concern wearing a black armored suit with a large spider emblem. "Do you have to carry that around everywhere ?" He asks ask Kyler turns his attention away from his weapon. "Better to be prepared for a battle than to get caught in the middle of one. That's something we soldiers have in common.". "Former soldier!" Corrects Flash. "Is anyone worried that we're having a meeting on top of a building that made half of the bad guys we put in jail every month or so and aren't wearing our masks?" Asks Kaine. "There''s no need to worry." Answers Harry Osborn as he approaches the group. "The cameras don't come on until 9 :30.". "Huh , I guess what ever were meeting for must really be important." Says Ben just as a figure lands above him hanging from the antenna. "You guessed correct." Says Peter as everyone turns their attention. "I seriously need to start upping my "theatrical entrance" game!" Says Kaine as Jessica whispers. "When have you ever had game?" Jokes Jessica earning a fake laugh from. "So what's so important to talk about this early in the morning?" Asks Miguel as red blades activate out of his gloves. "It's kind of good news and bad news. Which do you'll want to hear first?" Asks Peter.

"We could really use some good news given the recent circumstances." Says Walker out loud. "The good news is Jacob and the scouts found Jason s location." Says Peter earning a sigh of relief from Walker, Cameron, Jessica, and cheers from Flash and Kaine. "Finally!" Comments Kyler. Everyone except Ben seemed glad to hear the news as he saw Peter give a slight frown. "But?" He says out loud making everyone go silent. "But , he's in Los Santos at the moment." Admits Peter. "Wait what now?' Asks Cameron. "Seriously?" Asks Walker. "DAMN IT!" Yells Flash , and Kyler. "What the hell is he up to now?" Asks Ben Reilly. "I don't know yet. I'll be sure to ask him when I see him. "Ask him?" Says Harry confused. "That s what I wanted to talk to you all about." Says Peter before getting interrupted by Ben. "No way." Says Ben Reilly. "Just hear me out." Says Peter.

"You're gonna say you're gonna go to Los Santos and you expect us to be fine with it." Says Ben. "I'm trying to say that we can't both get Jason and catch everyone that escaped The Raft at the same time." Snaps Peter. "He has a point." Says Jessica out loud. "And going back to a crime infested city is a better idea?" Says Kaine. "Alone yes , which is why I'm not going alone." Says Peter. "Jacob s going with me and against my better judgement so is Will, Niko, Zack, Preston, and Kasey.".

"If I may ask why aren't any of us on the list?" Asks Miguel. "Probably because he want s us on the bench." Says Kaine. "Your not one list because the city needs the rest of you." Corrects Peter. "I agree with Matin Lee out of prison the demons will definitely come back." Says Harry. "Demons?" Asks Kaine confused. "A group of criminals that follow Mr. Negative." Answers Davis. "Okay I get your point. But I'm going with you." States Miles. "WHAT?" Says Walker, "Cameron why?" Asks Flash. "Because after what happened in the Raft S.H.E.I.L.D transferred him to the Los Santos prison." Answers Miles. "No offense kid but what does that have to do with?" , "He and Jason were in the same cell on the Raft." Interrupts Miles. "Ooooh!" Says Flash.

"Well that's some serious information." Says Flash. "Okay so where should we start hunting Demons?" Asks Ben Reilly. Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small hard drive. "I got this from Commissioner Watanabe. It s sights where the Demons have been spotted ever since the escape." He says giving it to Davis. "I can link this to everyone threw our masks." Says Davis. "Guys it's almost 9:30." Says Harry tapping his watch.

"Well happy travels Spidey." Says Flash before running to the edge of the building and swinging off. Soon Kaine, Jessica, Walker, and Kyler follow as they put their masks on and start swinging into the city. Davis makes his way to the edge before turning around. "Pete , I mailed you some equipment in case your "trip" takes a turn." , "What kind of equipment?" Asks Peter as Davis s face in covered by his red armored mask with yellow eye lenses. "Consider it an early Christmas present." Says Davis before flying off the building with a trail of smoke following him from behind. "Harry , Ben I need to ask you both a favor." Says Peter. "What is it?" They both ask. "First Harry , I really hate to ask but I need you to keep an eye on Norman." Asks Peter getting a concerned look from his best friend.

"Why , is he in danger too?" Asks Harry. "I don't know! But Jason seemed to know a lot about Norman , possibly more than I know.". "Okay but if he's involved in this. Let me try to stop him from getting involved." Asks Harry. "Okay!" Answers Peter before turning to Ben. "Ben I need you to keep an eye on my family, and also I think there's a new Spider in the city." Says Peter. "A new one?" Says Ben surprised. "A woman, I ran into her a few nights ago. She picked a fight with some thugs, she didn't hurt anyone but let's make sure she doesn't.". "Alright Peter! And if you find Jason , don't let him get to you this time." Says Ben as Peter nodded before shooting a web line and swinging himself into the air. Ben put his mask on and swung of a different direction leaving Harry to walk back into the building.

* * *

About 5 hours later Peter exits the apartment carrying a large duffle bag on his back with a black suitcase being dragged by the handle by Peter. He stops to see Mary Jane standing in front of him , her facial is a mixture of frustration and understanding. "I had a feeling I'd run into you before you left." Says Mary Jane. "I really wish I didn't have too." Admits Peter as he sets the duffle bag down. "I know!" Says Mj as she approaches Peter then takes his left hand. She sees the silver ring on his ring finger. She looks to Peter , "Just promise me 2 things please!" , "Okay?" Says Peter. "If you get find Jason , don't let him get you to do something you'll regret. And if you have to, get out of there and come back." Begs Mary Jane fighting back tears. "hey ,hey, look at me. I'm gonna be fine.

He's not gonna catch me this time. And if I have you , I will get myself and everyone else out of there. I will come back to you. I promise!" Says Peter. "What am I gonna tell the kids?" Asks MJ. "Tell them I'm going on a business trip." Says Peter before leaning toward MJ until their lips met. Once the kiss was over the two jerked as the sound of a car horn went off startling them. A black Range Rover stood parked in front of the couple. The window descended revealing an impatient Niko. "Hey Juliet , sorry to ruin the moment but we need to borrow your Romeo for a while." He laughs before getting pulled back in the vehicle. Peter looks up completely embarrassed as a group of civilians continue walking after watching the award moment. MJ blushes before looking back to Peter. "Call me when you get there!" Says MJ. "Yes My Lady!" Jokes Peter before taking his bags and heading to the car leaving Mj to walk down the street.

* * *

Peter throws both his bags into the bag before entering the vehicle, As he did he met the faces of Will, Kasey, Miles, and a young adult with black hair and a large shirt with an emblem of Miles in his Spider-Suit on the center covering his stomach. "Hello?" Says Peter feeling confused as the man stares at him with a large smile until Miles nudges him making him flinch. "Peter this is Ganke, one of my high school friends." , "It's a honor to meet you in person and without the mask. And don't worry I can keep a secret. I promise I'll take it to the grave with me." Says Ganke shaking Peter s hand.

"Well let's both hope it doesn't come to that." Says Peter. "I like to point out that we had the same reactions too , but Miles says this guy found out where the Prowler is." says Jacob looking back before starting the car and driving down the road. "Where's Zack, Preston, and Josh?" Asks Peter. Niko looks back from the passenger seat , "There already at the airport and so are two more members of this group. We're on our way to pick up our third." , "Third?" Asks Peter confused. "I still think she's gonna change her mind." Says Miles. "She , wait you mean - - -?". "Yup!" Answers Miles before the vehicle stops in front of a medium two story sized white house. Jacob, Kasey, Miles and Peter exit the vehicle and make their way up to porch. Peter rings the door bell and in a flash the door opens revealing an elder woman wearing a kitchen robe with a frown on her face. "Hello Mr.s Corazon.

We're here to pick up Anya, is she here?" Asks Kasey. The woman glances at the four and then the vehicle. "SHE IS NOT GOING!" Claims the woman in an angered tone before turning back into the house slamming the door on them , then the sound of two woman hollering can be heard. The words sound almost in Spanish but are hard to tell. "What are they saying?" Asks Peter turning to Jacob. "I don't know, I flunked my foreign language classes." Says Jacob just as a different woman walk onto the porch closing the door behind them.

A young girl in her mid 20s with long brown hair wearing a pink buttoned up shirt with brown eyes looks at the four confused adults. "Hey guys, what's up?" Asks the girl. "Is everything okay?" Asks Kasey. "yeah its just your overprotected mother stuff." She says. "Hi Anya." Says Miles out loud. "Miles!" Says Anya giving a smile. "This is awkward." Whispers Jacob as Kasey looks away than shouts, "HEY THE CARS ON FIRE.". Smoke comes out of the front door windows as Peter and Jacob race to the vehicle with the others. As they open their doors coughing from the smoke they see Ganke holding a small device with smoke bursting flowing out of it. "Sorry!" He says before Jacob takes the smoke bomb and throws it into a nearby. Peter shakes his head thinking to himself "This is not gonna go well!"

* * *

The airport garage is full of empty cars as Zack and Josh lean against a white van , both waiting patiently as a black Range Rover parks in front of them . As Peter , Jacob and the others exit the vehicle and grabs their bags and suitcases , Zack knocks on the passenger door, "They're hear guys." He says as two man exit the van from the back door. One is a black American with short hair that sticks up , wearing a hoodie with jeans , the other one is taller with shaggy hair. He's wearing dark blue hoodie with jeans. As Peter approaches the 2 , he recognizes them instantly.

"Luke!" , "What's up Peter. You look completely different. I've heard you've been working out a lot." Says Luke. "You could say that." Replies Peter as he shakes the other person s hand with the black hoodie. "I have a question , are your web s organic?" He asks. "Nope , just a little invention I made Kadesh." Answers Peter rolling up his sleeves revealing the web shooters. "Wow , just reveal yourself just like that." Says Niko. "Relax , we already told them everything they needed to know." Says Josh, "And I can keep a secret." Says Kadesh. "I make no promises , but I doubt anyone would believe me." Says Luke. "Hey Zack , are the others here yet?" Asks Preston s voice as Zack picks up a radio and holds it to his face. "Yeah they just arrived!" , "Well you better get your bags and shit , we might have a little problem." Interrupts Preston. "Problem?" Says Peter over hearing the conversation. Zack s radio goes off as another voice is heard. "Damn where did Peter find you guys , this jet looks completely badass.". "Noah?" Says Peter completely shocked.

* * *

Peter quickly makes his way threw the airport , and gets to the landing field in a matter of minutes with Jacob and the rest following behind. They all stop as Peter stands in front of the jeep seeing Ryan, Carmen, Maria, Noah , Jessica, and Keeley loading back onto a convertor belt that s guiding them into the plane. "What are you guys doing here?" Asks Peter. "We're loading our stuff onto the plane , will need it for our "business trip." Answers Noah. "Our trip , oh no , no , no , no way." Says Peter taking a bag out of Noah s hands before loading it on the belt. "The only ones that are going to Los Santos with me are right behind. We already have enough people." , "So what's wrong with having a few more?" Asks Reagan as she exits the door and walks down the stairs connected to the plane. "Please tell me Brooke, Connor, and Molly are already inside." Says Peter. "Brooke isn't , Connor, and Molly are and so is." , "Hey are you nerds coming or not." Yells Emily from inside the plane. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Asks Peter getting more and more frustrated.

"Hey she said she was concerned for you." Says Noah. "NO, I said I was concerned for Meghan s and my safety not because someone wants to kill us but someone want s to kill this idiot." Yells Emily. Peter looks like he's about to burst a vein as Jacob turns to him. "Well the more the merrier.".

"We could use some extra hands." Adds Will. "You too?" Hisses Peter. "Hey they've clearly thought this threw." Adds Jacob. "Damn it!" Signs Peter as he follows Jacob onto the plane. As they enter the vehicle they meet Preston siting in the pilot seat , they turn right and make their way down the the hall , as they do they see all the passengers going with them. Emily and Keeley are siting side by side. Keeley is on her phone showing Emily something until Peter walks by with Jacob following. Emily scowls at Peter as he passes by. After getting to an empty seat Peter removes his bags putting the duffle bag in the seat compartment and his back pack under the seat in front of him. As soon as he gets in his seat he thinks to himself, "Well at least things can't get any…". , "OW!" Yells a voice as Peter s legs feel something under the seat. "Worse?" Peter finishes before getting up. He gets up just as a German Shepard crawls out from under the seat. "CHARLIE?" Yells Peter making everyone else turn back to see the German Shepard and Peter. "It's not what you think! Itchy guilt talked us into following you, and I knew you wouldn't want our help but then I'd figured we'd owe u for saving our tails twice." Says Charlie. "Wait a minute US?" Asks Peter just as Itchy and David pop up behind where Peter was sitting. "What the f- -." , "Language!" Yells Emily as she smiles at the scene.

"How'd you even get in here?" Asks Peter. "I have my ways." Says Charlie just as the roaring sound starts to rise and the plane start s to make its way onto the runway. "No ,no , no , no. Preston do not take off!" Yells Peter before he falls into a seat as the plane makes a right onto the runway. David s phone suddenly goes off as he puts it to his ear.

"Hey Mom!… Yeah I'm here! …. Peter's right here I'll put him on." He says as hands the phone to a confused Peter Parker. "Hello? …. Hi Mrs. Deanie….Aww right , the Trip…No, no its okay…Yeah It'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on them….Yeah i'm sure will have a great time…..Yeah, Good bye." , finishes Peter before removing the phone from his ear and turning to Charlie, itchy, and David. "You didn't really think we thought this through , did you?" Says Charlie smirking. "You need to relax more often pal." Says Charlie before jumping onto a nearby sit as the plane s engines start to roar to life and the ground starts to descend from view.

Peter hangs onto the sear railings with a frustrated grin on his face as Jacob turns to his laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey , we're gonna be fine , who knows maybe Fido is right , if we do this perfectly we can relax." Says Jacob. "ha, ha ,ha ,ha , We're so screwed." Whispers Peter as the air craft carrying him and his companions leave the city of New York.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Pacific Ocean an Aircraft Carrier sails over the Pacific Ocean , with waves crashing as they hit the front of the ship. On deck , multiple shoulders are preparing helicopters , jets, and vehicles.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Brig of the ship , the captain leans against his chair while H.E.A.T stands opposite of him with a large table in the middle of the room. Around the table stands Audrey, Animal, Nick, Randy, Evan, Elsie, Monique, Gwen, Kirby, Kora, Audrey, and 3 elder men wearing green uniforms stand around the table . "No offense, Major Hicks but how can you be sure that we're not sailing into another disaster?" Asks the Captain as an on of the elder s as he removes his green hat covering his grey hair. "Because this time Captain , my men have been interviewed. None of them have been have a crooked review. And all of these men have been recruited from Trojan Company.". "Great because I'm sure that was perfect last time Major Hicks." Says the Captain. "If I may Captain , many of my men have lived followed me into many wars , and each of them knew what they were getting into." Interrupt s the second elder soldier. "Given your history and Sergeant Stalwart s. I can imagine that they'd need a lot of courage.

If I may say Captain Macabre , how do you expect to capture Winter without loosing your men. "Doctor Tatopoulos!" Calls out Hicks as Nick approaches the table and seats down a map. In the center of the map is an island shaped in the form of a skull. "Last time we went threw the storm that s surrounding the island. Then we found this river entrance that into the island." Says Nick pointing to a section of the bottom jaw where a small entrance that leads into the island. "Should we go to the Iwi s for help, maybe they can help us find Winter?" Asks Gwen. "No, my people are bound by ancient laws that go back centuries. They are bound to only help outsiders and to make sure our island is in balance. But we are forbidden to help outsiders unbalance the island. "What about the other tribe? The one s that kidnapped Jessie!" Asks Evan.

"They won't assist Winer either. They're corrupted with the islands darkness." Answers Kora. "Well that s an easier way of saying they're nuts." Jokes Randy before getting shouldered by Monique . "Sounds like we're going in alone." Says Animal. "But this time we know what to expect." Adds Nick. "And you have some extra help." Adds Hicks. "What do you mea…." , "ATTENTION ALL HANDS, ATTENTION ALL HANDS, CAPTAIN MACABRE , SERGEANT WOODS, DOCTOR TATOPOULOS. YOU'RE NEEDED IN HANGAR 1." Yells a voice coming from a speaker engraved into a corner of the room. "What now?" Groans Macabre as he turns around , exiting the room with Tatopoulos and Evan following behind him.

* * *

After walking threw hallways and passing ongoing men in uniforms , the three enter a large room inside the ship. Inside are trucks being loaded with supplies and helicopters being cleaned and checked on. Besides all that Nick and Evan s attention is on a young woman who standing behind two armed men. She s dressed in jeans and a light blue tank top covered by a leather jacket. "Crap!" Whispers Evan as he quickly recognizes her from her brown hair and her attractive hazel brown eyes. "Jess?" Says Nick out loud as the woman gets up. "What are u doing here?", "I was gonna ask you the same thing if I didn't have to follow you both hear." Snaps Jess clearly frustrated. "Nick is this mission a Joke to you?" Snaps Macabre looking at Nick. "Captain I didn't.."

"He didn't have anything to do with this I snuck aboard on myself. It didn't take long to figure out where your mission was heading." Says Jessie. "And that s exactly why you should in New York with your mother. Does she even know where you are right now?" Says Nick. " "I left her a message , she hasn't answered back and it's not important right now." , "NOT IMPORTANT? Jess you snuck aboard a military ship, avoided seeing your mother , and now we're to the exact place where you shouldn't be near at all." Snaps Nick ignoring the soldiers that are watching with amusement.

"What was I suppose to Nick? Just sit on my ass in my apartment, keep having nightmares and waking up thinking there s nothing I can do to help?" Yells Jess making Nick change his looks from frustration to shock. "Sorry Nick , we can't turn back now so it looks like you have a new member of your team." Says Macabre. Jessie turns her attention to Evan. "Can we talk alone?" Asks Evan turning to Macabre. "Be back at the Brig in 10." Orders Macabre before he leads Jess out of the hangar.

* * *

Evan leads Jess onto the deck of the ship as the waves smash against the ship s front. He turns around to see Jess frowning. "Look before you start shouting I want to say that Nick and I." , "I get why Nick did it Evan. I get why everyone else did . But what I don't get is why did you out of all people lie to me. You told me that you were done with this." Says Jess out loud. "Believe me I really wish I said no , I was going to say no." , "Then why?" Snaps Jess. "Because of your father!" Yells Evan. Jessie expression turns from anger to shock, "My father?". "After Winter escaped , one of Trojan s sources found a lead that Winter and your father met and are heading to Skull island." , "But he's dead , I saw him die 2 years ago!" Says Jessie holding onto the railing for support.

"He survived just like we did, and that s exactly why no one told you." Jessie quickly turns around scowling. "What about you?" She asks catching him off guard. "What about me?" Asks Evan. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Skull Island?" , "I told you is because of your father." , "No , no don't give me that crap I know when somethings bothering you. Why , did you I wouldn't figure it out?" , "No!" , "Were you afraid of me finding out and having more nightmares." , "NO , I , I didn't think." , "NO , YOU DIDIN'T THINK , YOU DIDN'T I DESERVED TO KNOWN THAT YOU AND MY FAMILY WERE GOING ON A SUICIDE MISSION ON THE ISLAND WHERE WE ALMOST DIED. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." , "BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Yells Evan.

"Not because I thought you wouldn't come, it's because I knew you would.". Jessie seems beyond confused. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I've had nightmares too, They got so bad that I started sleeping with a gun under my pillow. They stopped when I moved in with you because I knew that you were safe. And I didn't want you to go threw that. I didn't want you to live threw your nightmares.

The reason I took this job was to make sure Winter and your father were stopped and then we'd be able to move on." Confesses Evan. "If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." , Jessie looks down over the railing into the raging ocean before turning look, "Look I'm flattered that you're willing to risk your soul to make sure I'm safe, but I don't always need protection. I need your trust. And you should have told me the truth.". "Your right, I'm sorry." Says Evan. "It's just the last time I was in a relationship with someone, I wasn't a good person.

It's why I joined Trojan company. I didn't think there was anything else for me in the world. Until I met you 2 years ago." Says Evan looking into the sunset as Jessie approaches from behind. The two of them wrap their arms around each other for comfort both afraid of what lies ahead of them but had hope that as long as they have each other. They'll be fine.

* * *

Sam s trip to South America wasn't as easy as he hope it was. After leaving New York he took another plane into Brazil. Once he landed he attempted to rent a car but unfortunately he couldn't find a buyer who would sell a vehicle until he found an old dirt bike that was build for off road and could last for a few days. After_ borrowing _the bike , he followed a dirt road that lead threw thick and damp jungles. Until it lead him to a small town near a lake.

After parking his bike , he made his way pass wooden building and people walking around, kids playfully running along, and people in twos or threes speaking to each other in Borneo. Unknown to Sam some of them eyed him suspiciously at him and the duffle bag over his back. Sam spotted a middle age woman putting fruits into crated boxes, and thought he should as around , hopefully get some answers. "Excuse me Miss?"asks Sam.

"Oh.. A tourist!, I guess the gods are still watching over us." She says innocently. "I'm not exactly a tourist , I'm just passing through." Says Sam trying not to let the woman down. "Well a new face is always a good sign." She says. "Thank you ma'm. Speaking of which , I'm looking for someone who's been in town. Have you seen her?" He says showing the woman a picture of a young lady in her mid 20s with a ponytail holding her dark brown hair up in a grey tank top. "Ah yes, she's a nice person. Is she in trouble?" Asks the woman. "No , I'm just an old friend." Says Sam. "She s was scene in town a few days ago, she hasn't been scene ever since , but her friends might know where she is." she says. "What friends?' Asks Sam. "Abby and that other man she s with , I believe he's a cook according to Abby." , "Jonah!" Whispers. "Where can I find them?" Asks Sam with some urgency in his voice. "I believe they can be found in town and the bar. It's just near the lake at the docks." Points the woman toward a small man made bridge leading to the lake. "Thank you!" Says Sam before turning and making his way over the bridge. "Welcome to Kuwaq Yaku!" Says the woman. Sam shortly finds the bar he's looking for.

A building standing on wooden legs with tables on a porch with civilians siting down and enjoying their meals. Sam quickly spots a table with a woman wearing a red baseball cap along with a leather jacket and athlete pants and a older man wearing a sleeved tattoo , with a t shirt , cargo pants and tracking boots. Sam notices the hair bun on the man s head and quickly recognizes him , "Jonah!" Sam says before approaching the building but stops once he sees a group of 4 men approach Jonah and the girls table. Jonah smiles as if saying something funny to the group , but frown s when one of them reveals something on their belt under their shirt. Sam can tell that these men are armed as Jonah and the girl get up and are escorted them out of the building. Sam quickly looks away as if not noticing the scene. As soon as the group passes them Same follows them throw town until they get to a gate.

One of the men closes the gate behind them and locks it unaware of a hiding Sam watching from behind a log. As soon as the man turns around Sam emerges from his hiding spot. He looks at the gate looking for a way. "No way climb it." He says to himself before a section of the gate goes into the river. "Guess I'm going for a swim. He sets the duffle bag down in front of it and unzips it. He grabs an Ak-47 out of bag, he quickly removes the clip of ammo before attaching it to the gun and buts it over his back with the strap connected to the back side and the handle. He then grabs a pistol out of the bag and puts it in a holster on his back connected to his belt under his light blue buttoned up shirt covering his pale white t-shirt.

The last thing he takes out of his bag is a grappling hook connected with rope attach to it. He connects it to his belt swell before getting up and putting the bag behind an old piece of drift wood before making his way into the water cursing himself as he gets his jeans and tracking shoes wet before taking a deep breath before submerging underwater. At first it looked hazy at first but he could make out where to go as he saw a hole under the gate completely submerged but large enough for someone to squeeze through. He quickly made his way threw the hole then quickly swam to the surface. As soon as he reached it, he took in oxygen before noticing a large old looking bridge with vegetation growing on top of it. He could see The men escorting Jonah and his companion across the bridge.

He quickly submerges as one of the soldiers look towards the water. "What is it?" Asks one of his companions. "Nothing , probably just a dolphin or something." He says. "Really, a dolphin?" Says his companion. "Well river dolphins are common around here." Says Jonah. "No ones asking you." Yells one of the soldiers in front of Jonah and his friend. Sam starts swinging toward the bridge before quickly emerging on the surface for oxygen. The lake took him right to a old wooden dock , he quick takes cover behind an inflatable black boat as a soldier carrying an assault rifle approaches from the other side.

He grabs a large crate marked from the boat and places it onto the dock in front of him. Sam quickly climbs onto the dock and sneaks up behind the soldier before kicking him into the boat, the soldier hit s his head hard on the side and lays motionless. "Hey , are you okay over there?" Asks a soldier father down the dock , closer to the shore." Sam quickly jumps onto the boat, hiding as the approaching solider gets closer. Okay! , on three." Sam says to himself. "One!" The guard draws his side arm as he gets closer. "Two!" Sam says. The guard is just over Sam. "One!" Says Sam as he jumps at the guard , giving him a right hook across the jaw before pulling him back into the boat. Sam takes a deep breath before looking over his hiding spot to see if there s anyone else.

Luckily no one else is on the dock or saw him. He gets up from the boat and makes his way across the dock and onto shore. He follows trail that leads into the jungle. He sees several footprints and knows he s on the right trail. He quickly takes cover behind a wall vegetation all over it. He takes a risk looking around the corner. He sees Jonah and his friend who he think's the Abby girl that woman mentioned. They're both on the ground on their knees with Three men pointing guns at him from behind. "Okay Samuel Drake , time to play the hero, again." He whispers before quickly moving out of his hiding spot to a nearby wall , one of the guards looks away catching a glimpse of something. "What was that?" He says out loud causing the others guards to turn their attention to him. :"What?" Asks one of the guards. "I think I saw something! I'll check it out." Answers the puzzled guard as he approached the stone archway. He placed his finger over the trigger once he got under the archway. Just before he realized it , a pair of hands grabbed him by his vest and swung him to the right side of the wall , right into the wall.

* * *

"Shouldn't split up in a jungle!" Whispers Sam as he gets up after throwing another guard into the wall. "Thanks for the tip!" Says a voice behind Sam. "Shit!" Replies Sam before turning around only to have the back side of a rifle hit him in the face. He then felt arms grabs his shoulders from behind before feelings hands tied behind. The pair of arms forcefully bring past his hiding spot and them throw him to the ground, causing him to hit the dirt hard and making him cough out dirt. He rolls himself to the right to where he sees two figures on their knees looking at him, his vision starts to clear as he recognizes one of them , "Hey Jonah?" He moans. "Samuel?" Says Jonah completely shocked to see the figure laying down in front of him. "You know this guy?" Asks Abby. "Well, well. I must say , this is an unexpected surprise." Claps a man wearing a dark green uniform with shaded glasses hiding his eyes.

He takes off his green baseball cap revealing his black hair as he looks down at the three hostages. He turns to one of the guards now holding Sam s weapons , the man takes the grappling hook from the soldier, "I must say , I've always wondered how I'd meet the famous Samuel Drake." "I could the say the same thing to you, I'm guessing you're with Trinity , or what's left of it." Jokes Sam. As the man in front of him squats down in front of him. "True , Our organization isn't what it use to be since Dominguez , my father always said he was more interested in archaeology instead of military." , "Father?" Asks Samuel. "Oh right , we haven't been fully introduced , I'm Commander Damon Rourke. My father was Dominguez s partner." , "I'm well aware of how his career ended." Said Sam before Damon swings his right hand , punching Sam across the face.

"As much as I want to keep this up, you're not the person I'm after , but hopefully now that you're here , she won't stay hidden for long." Says Damon just as one of his men flinches. "Hey are you alright?" , asks one of the other soldiers as his Comrade starts breathing heavily. "Oh boy!" Says Jonah. , "What is it?" Asks Sam confused. "Get ready to run!" , "What?" Asks Sam as the soldier starts to freak out as he aims his rifle at his fellow soldiers. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" , "GET AWAY , GET THE HELL AWAY!" He cries as the fear in his eyes grows until "BANG", he fires his rifle and one of the men trying to calm him falls on his back motionless. Sam , Jonah, and Abby hit the dirt just as the other soldiers take cover as the terrified soldier starts firing his weapon in fear. Sam risks looking behind him as he sees something dart over him , it hits one of the armed men behind him as he falls on his back. Samuel realizes that an arrow is impaled threw the mans chest and he quickly crawls to the body as the other soldiers spread out around him , not noticing one of their hostages crawl his way to freedom.

Once he gets to the body he pushes it over revealing the arrow tip coming out of the corpses back, he then puts his tied up hands over the arrow head and starts cutting the ropes away. In less than a minute his hands are free and he turns around to Jonah and Abby who are taking cover as gunshots and explosions go off around then causing birds and nearby howler monkeys to run off and screech in terror. Sam quickly undoes the ropes on Jonah and Abby before helping them up. "What's going on?" Asks Sam. "Well explain later, COME ON!" Yells Jonah as he Abby and Samuel run away from the gunfire , but not before three soldiers turn around and start chasing after the hostages.

* * *

Sam could hear the sounds of gunfire behind as he could feel tiny objects fly past him and hit nearby plants and tree trunks as he jumps, over tree roots covered in greenery. He quickly catches the sight of a tree turns on his right, it s wide enough for a person to hide behind it. He gets an idea and takes cover behind the trunk. "What are you doing?" Yells Abby. "Evening the odds , keeping going." Yells Sam. "Sam?" Yells Jonah. "I'll be right behind you." Says Sam. Sam quickly controls his breathing and stays completely still as 2 soldiers rush passed him , completely unaware of his presents. The sound of rushed footprints gets louder as the third soldier runs behind. Just as he passes the tree, Sam lunges from behind , pushing him head first in the dirt.

The soldier turns around kicking Sam back making him fall back. The solider quickly grabs his rifle and points it at hie enemy , only to have Sam grab the tip of his gun and takes it from the soldiers hands. He quickly throws it aside before charging at the soldier, causing the two to roll around in the dirt , kicking dirt and plants out of the ground as they throw punches and kicks at each other. Both are unaware of the drop off hidden by the green foliage until the soldiers takes a step back realizing his foot isn't hitting the ground. He suddenly falls back grabbing Sam by the collared part of his shirt and sending him falling down behind him. The two of them roll down the hill over plants and getting their clothes caked in dirt as the yell and curse to themselves.

After feeling every part of his body hit the ground he feels himself fall off the ground and in air before he feels his back hits liquid , he quickly realizes his underwater after his body starts to get carried by a currently as he struggles to the surface. Once he reaches the surface , he's greeted with the sight of white tip raging waves as they crash into Samuel , causing him to submerge constantly. After being tossed around under water fro what seemed like hours , he breaks the surface and starts coughing heavily as he swims to shore until he's greeted with muddy sand as he crawls out of the water.

He quickly turns onto his back breathing heavily , exhausted and bruised He gets himself up and looks left to see a waterfall roaring causing Sam to silently freak out "Did I go threw all that?" Asks Sam before his hand feels something besides wet sand , he turns around and backs up as he sees a body laying down less than a few feet away. He suddenly flinches as he hears the sound of bushes rushing behind him. He quickly gets to his feet and runs to the dead body pushing it over revealing his emotionless eyes as he takes the pistol out of the corpses holster and takes cover behind a large boulder. The sounds of rushing bushes turns to footsteps as they step onto the beach and makes their way to the rocks near the water fall. "Okay , the water fall should cover the gunshot." He thinks to himself as he readies his rifle. "Three….Two…..One!" He thinks to himself before turning around and aiming his weapon at a figure nearly covered by the mist from the water fall. It turns around revealing a bow held in her right hand , the figure stays still as the mist slowly passes by. Sam lowers his weapon as the mist passes revealing a young woman with long brown hair tied with a ponytail.

She has one a dark navy blue tactical tank top with brown jungle trek pants and boots. She has an arrow quiver on her back and a tactical gun in its holster on her right side. Sam slowly puts the pistol behind his back in its holster, he slowly walks to the woman who doesn't make a single move. Her dark brown eyes watch him as he gets closer, she know that she can take an arrow from her quiver but the sight of the person stops here as he gets closer. "Lara it's me? Look I know you might think this is a trick or an illusion but trust me , its not." States Samuel just as Lara uses her free hand to grab an arrow from her quiver but doesn't take it out. "Do you remember when you had to play part in a play that Jonah directed, you thought that you weren't the right choice for a stand-in. But I said other wise, I even bought you some flowers , the only regret that I have of that day was leaving , if I knew that was the last time we were gonna met. I would've stayed." States Sam as the woman lowers her arm and loosens her grip on her bow. Her face changes from challenging to concern as one single work escapes her mouth , "Samuel?".

* * *

Authors Note: I want to point out that the next few chapters are gonna focus on these three plots in the same order, including another plot that s happening in New York.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Old Scars

**Los Santos**

Peter s body slumps against the seat as his body flinches every 5 minutes , as his dreams continue to taunt him a hand grabs his shoulder waking him up. "Easy Buddy, easy , it's me!" Says Jacob making Peter breathe steadily as he rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Hey Jacob , what's up?" Asks Peter. "Hope you got enough sleep because we're here." Says Jacob before pointing past Peter out the window. Peter turned his attention from the window to the rest of the plane , quickly realizing that he and Jacob are the only ones in the vehicle. "Where's everybody?" Asks Peter. "There outside, waiting by the car." Answers Jacob. "Car?" Asks Peter. Peter grabs his bags and follows Jacob out of the plane and quickly gets his answers as he sees the rest of his group standing in front of a black limo. As Will , Niko, and Ryan are loading bags in the car, Peter can see Zack, Josh, Keeley, Carmen, Maria, Emily, Jessica, and Kadesh inside the limo threw the shaded windows. Peter could guess that they were talking about the vehicle that their in as he makes his way to Preston who is leaning against the right front door as Conor and Noah are talking with a man wearing shades and a black tuxedo who stairs at the two without even changing his frown. "Wait so are you like Pete s full time driver or are you like his cover for his other job?" Asks Conor. "What's going on?" Asks Peter as Preston pushes himself from the door. "I think your cousins are geeking out!" He answers. "Ah Mr. Parker, what can I do for you on this unexpected visit?" Says the driver removing his gaze from Conor. "Not much , this is temporary! All I need is the keys." Says Peter. "Any specific keys?" Asks the man. "Both of them." Answers Peter as the driver hands Peter a key chain with two keys attached. "Saw'll we drive your companions to the hotel?" Asks the driver. "Yes please!" Replies Peter. "HOTEL?" Asks Noah and Conor out loud. "I'll explain later!" Answers Peter as he walks into the mobile with Noah and Conor following behind as Conor closes the door behind them.

As the vehicle drove away from the Jet and across the runway , the car came up to a metal gate with security guards standing guard. The driver opened his window and reached his hand out giving on of the guards his ID and 3 bucks, the guard looked at the ID before giving it back and putting the dollar bills in his pocket. He turned around and looked up to a video camera hooked to the far right side of the gate. The guard nodded towards the camera as the metal gate slid to the right as the wheels beneath it guide it off the road. As the vehicle passed the opening , it turned right onto the road with, Noah and Conor glanced out the window to see red and blue blurs driving by and saw large buildings that mirrored the suns reflection as the black limo drove into the city. The sights and sounds of cars passing by, civilians walking down sidewalks gave Peter a sense of home but in the back of his mind, he knew that this place is nothing compared to the city that he's from.

After waiting in the back seat with his companions either admiring the buildings , or talking amongst themselves. The Limo stopped in front of a large building. As Peter exited the vehicle , Noah, Conor, Miles, Jacob, and Kasey followed behind while Jessica, Emily, Keeley, Reagan, Zack, Ganke , Anya, and the rest of the group exited the opposite of the car. Preston, Zack, Jacob and Niko went to the back of the car as the driver opened the trunk allowing the men to take their bags and suitcases out. Peter made his way to the glass doors as one of the buildings staff dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with a red vest over it approached him. "Will you like some assistance with your luggage sir?" He asks as Peter turns to see the men having trouble holding the luggage as Niko looses his footing and drops his back pack and 2 bags as Emily yells at him before taking one of the bags. Peter turns back facing the staff member , "Two carts please?".

A few minutes later the group enters the building with Peter in the lead with Jacob following behind , along with Noah, Jessica, Emily, Ryan, Carmen, Maria, Miles, Keeley, Will, Reagan , Charlie, and Itchy following behind as Niko and Preston pushed one of the cart , now with badge loaded on it. Behind them Zack and Josh pushed the other cart which had less bags on it. The group stopped in front of a red leather couch and sat down with the carts in there reach. Peter and Jacob made their way to a desk clerk with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and wearing a pale white buttoned up shirt with black jeans. She removed her gaze from her laptop screen as the two men stopped on the opposite side of her desk. "Welcome to the Eclipse Towers , how can we help you today?" Asks the woman in a pale tone. "I'd like to rent the key to room 316!" Answers Peter as Jacob looks away , catching sight of a figure among the crowds of tourists exiting and entering the building. "Just a moment please?" Says the clerk as she turns her attention to her computer.

As the others watch Peter and Jacob talk with the clerk ,Noah takes a sear next to Jessica who has her attention on her phone. "Who are you texting?" He asks as he notices the green text boxes on the small screen. "Just my boyfriend , I was planning on spending with before…" Jessica stops as Noah speaks , "Before we found out our cousins "other life"?" Finishes Noah. "Yeah, pretty much!" Answers Noah. "Did you tell him?" Asks Noah. Jessica glances back at her phone , "I want to but I don't think its the best time to tell him." Says Jessica.

"Hey guys!" Calls Peter as he and Jacob approach the group. "So what's the news good or bad?" Asks Niko. Peter moves his right arm into his front pocket then takes it out , this time holding a small set of keys attached to a ring. "Well for starters, we got the room." "Excuse me Mr. Parker!" Says a woman's voice as Peter turns around to see the staff member with another member behind him, she's dressed in the same red and black striped uniform but her long brown hair spread over her shoulders. "Would you like us to help you get your bags to your room?" Asks the staff member. "Yeah sure!" , answers Peter as he starts to follow the two hotel members with the others following behind. As Peter follows the woman , he feels an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. Not the feeling of being danger but as if he's scene this person before. But what made Peter some what uneasy was that the woman seemed to be trying to hide her face as she seemed to be looking down with her hat shielding her face. The group followed the staff members into an elevator , Zack and Niko pushed the carts in first as the others spread around trying to make as much room as possible. Peter is the one closest to the buttons which go from B to 21. He presses the round button on the right side of the number 13. Peter glances at the number as he starts to feel his body tense by just looking at the number. As the elevator slowly ascends , Peter watches the red lights count the floor numbers. He wishes they count down faster as he starts to feel his heart beating faster, he starts to here the faint sounds of screams each time as he closes his eyes. Jacob notices his stressed friend and turns to the staff member , "How close are we to the floor?" He asks. "Almost there, why is something wrong?" , "No , just wondering!" Says Jacob as he feels the back of his neck start to sweat.

After what felt like hours , the elevator doors open and Niko and Josh exit first pushing the carts in front of them out. The rest of them follow behind and turn left following the staff members. Peter is the last to exit but is stopped when a hand grabs his right shoulder. He quickly turns around to see the face of a concerned Jacob. "Are you okay?" , "Yeah I'm fine , why do you ask?" Replies Peter trying to end the conversation quickly. "Because you didn't look okay a second ago!" Says Jacob. "I just have a bad history with elevators." Replies Peter before following after the group with Jacob behind. The two catch up with the group as they enter a door on the far left side of a long hallway. As Peter enters the room he's greeted with the two staffs members who are moving passed him. "So make yourselves at home and enjoy your stay!" Says The staffs member as his companion follows behind. She suddenly looses her footing and Peter grabs her by the arms keeping her from falling forward. "Thank you!" She says now making eye contact with Peter who gets a look at her face. She has brown eyes and her face is tan. Peter is slightly astounded by her looks but feels as if he's seen that face before. "No problem and this is gonna sound little random but you look really familiar, have we met?" , "Sorry I have to go , I'm needed in the lobby." She replies before Peter could say anything she sped walks off past Jacob before turning around "Enjoy your stay!" She says before continuing down the hall. "Wow, if I don't better , I'd say that lady might be in to you bro." Says Jacob with a laugh as he follows Peter , "Very funny man!" Replies Peter as he enters the room.

He and Jacob are greeted with the sight of a large living room. On the opposite side of the room is 4 large rectangular windows that reveal the entire city. In the center of the room stood a white leather couch shaped like a flipped right angle with pillows laid in the corner, far left , and far right side. In front of the couch is a glass rectangular table with two red cylinder ottomans. On the far left side of the room was a large table that stood in front of the kitchen which container white painted shelves with pale white doors that stood over the counter with an oven in the center. Noah , Connor , and Keeley instantly dropped there bags and glanced at the room with amazed looks. Jessica, Reagan, Carmen and Ryan took a seat on the couch and were amazed at the large black screen that stood opposite of them on a desk. "Look at the size of this TV!" Says Ryan out loud. "How'd you get all of this?" , asks Carmen. "Let's say that I've made a lot of friends in both of my careers." Replies Peter as Niko sets his bags down and walks to the couch facing the group. "If you guys like the tv you should check out the garage!". , "You have a garage?" , asks Maria full of excitement and amazement. Niko turns to his left and towards a stair case that leads to a lower room with Ryan, Conor , Molly , Luke, and Kadesh. Peter follows after them with Jacob following. He takes 5 steps as he moves his right hand into his front pocket. He stops as he moves his hand inside his jeans trying to feel anything. "What the…", he pulls his pocket out revealing it to be empty. Jacob comes to his side , "What is it?". "My Wallet, it's not here…. It was just…", the wheels inside Peter s head start to turn as his eyes widen. "Son of a…", he quickly turns around and sprints out of the apartment not caring that everyone watched him sprint out or when Jacob called out to him.

Peter sprinted passed the elevator all the way to the end of the hallway. He pushes the door out of the way and is greeted with the sight of two stair cases. One stair case on his left side heads up towards the top of the building while the other one on the right which heads downwards. Peter heads down the stairs sprinting quickly but carefully as he nearly looses his footing after going down the third set of stairs. As Peter gets closer to his goal he grabs the handle bar and swings his body over the railing. He lands onto the next staircase and starts repeating the action again on the railings , again , and again, and again until he lands on a 6th set of stairs and is greeted with a black door with the letter L engraved in the wall on the right side of the door. Peter quickly pushes the door out of his way and is starts to slow down as he enters the Lobby room. He starts looking for any of the staff members , he sees 1 to 3 of them either helping customers or socializing amongst themselves. He catches the sight of one staff member making her way to an exit. She removes her hat fully revealing her long shoulder length brown hair.

"HEY!" He yells out loud causing the woman to look back and tourists and other staff members to look in his direction. The woman looks back before pushing the door aside. Peter quickly sprints across the room following after the woman. He quickly finds himself on the city streets. He quickly catches sight of the woman now wearing jeans with a grey jacket with a black scarf around her neck. He quickly runs after the woman pushing by tourists dressed in all colored winter jacks. From white, to black, to grey, and so on. The woman makes a hard right down an alley. Peter continues down the sidewalk. Before making a hard right down a different alley.

He sprints passed garbage cans, and burning oil tanks with fire burning inside. He runs into a running figure causing himself and the runner to fall on the ground. The two roll over before landing on there hands and legs. Peter looked up to make eye contact with the runner, the both stare at each others shocked and speechless until the woman opens her mouth. "No…. Peter?" She says as if she's looking at a ghost. Peter seems lost for words until a name comes out, "Trysta?".

"Pete?!", she repeats as she pushes herself up as Peter does the same. "I don't get it, what are you doing here?" Asks Peter, "What am I doing here?" I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth. Are you Spider-Man?" She asks. Peter is lost for words. "Why would you think I'm Spider-Man?" He asks back hoping to himself that he can change the subject. "Oh my god!.." Says Trysta as if her minds putting a puzzle together. "You used me….. He knew, He used me and you used me…. You both played me…" , "Woo, woo, Trysta calm down, what do you mean , who's me?" , asks Peter confused. "YOUR FRIEND, JASON VOORHEES!" Replies Trysta making Peter s eyes widen. "He's here?" Asks Peter giving up the idea of trying to hide the truth. "Why else would I be the one sent to come after you?" Says Trysta. "YOUR WORKING WITH HIM , WHAT ARE YOU THINKING…" , "HEY , I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!" , yells Trysta causing Peter to take a step back. "DID YOU KNOW WHO I WAS THE WHOLE TIME? IS THIS WHY YOU TOOK ME UNDER YOUR WING, WAS I JUST A TOOL IN YOUR SUPER HERO CRUSADE. DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING, NO LIES, NO JOKES, JUST THE TRUTH , ALL OF IT RIGHT NOW." , "OKAY , OKAY FINE." Yells Peter before lowering his tone. "Fine , but we have to get off the streets , we can't talk here." Says Peter before looking back. "There's a bar in the lobby , we can talk there." "I am not having a drink , whatever you need to tell me , just tell me now." Orders Trysta. "Nah, the bars safer, don't you can yell at me on the way there!" Says Peter as he leads Trysta out of the alleyway unaware of a figure watching the two leave.

A few minutes later both Peter and Trysta sit at a near empty bar. Peter looks back to make sure that no ones eyeing them before turning to face Trysta. "Okay Trysta, you want to ask me questions, ask away." , "If you were Spider-Man this whole time then why come here, why become Xpert-Thief?". "After what happened to Neal. I lost my mind and did something terrible." , "I went after the men that were responsible for that night, and it turns out there were more than just petty thugs, and I got careless." Says Peter. "So that explains everything, the bullet wounds, the skin changing , they did this to you?" Says Trysta. "I actually did this to myself, I shouldn't of became Xpert-Thief in the first place but as soon as I got these skills and abilities I started to become addicted to it." Confesses Peter. "There were times when I was close to calling it off, That was until the Real Roses." Says Peter. "That's when you found out in my life. And it's why you asked me to help you with your jobs. But then why did you leave?" , Because I was doing to much. And I was getting you too involved." Says Peter. Trysta looks back before turning back to Peter before reaching into her jacket and giving Peter his black leather skinned wallet. "I'll give you a 15 minute head-start." Says Trysta. "What?" , asks Peter confused. "I'm sorry that you have to be the guy I robbed, but if I go back empty handed this will probably be the last time we meet." Says Trysta. "You know you don't have to do this. Trust me Jason is not the kind of guy you want to do a job for. You can just walk away from this." Begs Peter as Trysta shakes her head , "No I can't , Jason isn't the one who hired me. It's someone else, and Peter Jason s just an part time assistant." Says Trysta. "Who is he?" Asks Peter leaning towards Trysta and lowering his tone to a whisper. "I don't know? I never met him in person, he only contacts me on my phone." Says Trysta as she looks away for a moment. "He has leverage on you , doesn't he? Come to the hotel with me. We can help you get out of this." Says Peter. "No, I can't not with the kind of leverage he's got." Replies Trysta. "Why what does he have?". "The kind that if I even say to you or anyone won't end well for both of us." Says Trysta. Peter looks down with the look of defeat before his eyes widen with a new thought entering his mind. "What?" Asks Trysta asks Peter reaches into his back pocket and pulls out something contained in his fist. "Check Please!" He calls out to a nearby waiter who hands him a piece of paper and a pen. As he writes down on the paper he gives his closed palm to Trysta , he opens it revealing a small device as its placed in Trysta s hand. "What is this?" Asks Trysta. "It s a wait to contact me or the others just in case you need help." Says Peter. Trysta looks at the small red and blue device before looking to Peter , "You really shouldn't of come back Peter, but it is good to see you again." Replies Trysta before standing off and turning her back as she heads to the door leading out to the city streets.

* * *

Jessie suddenly woke up up painting and sweating as she breathed heavily. She looked back and fourth as she started to remember where she was. She through the covers forward revealing her pajama pants as she got up and stretched her arms over her head. She looked out the window to see the sight of dark navy blue water stretching all out to the horizon. Her cabin has a white painted drawer across of her bed along with a drawer on the far right corner of the room. On the left side of her bed stood a brown wooden door that lead to another room with a shower , sink, and a desk. She turned left closing the door behind her as she got out of her pajamas and entered threw a glass door before turning on a faucet letting water pour over her, soaking her hair and body. As she wipes shampoo and conditioner on her body she here's a distant sound among the running water. She ignores it as she continues the bathe herself until she hears the same "thud" again this time louder. She turned the faucet left until the water stopped pouring on top of her. She quickly got a nearby towel and wrapped around her body. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly until she could open the wide enough to look through a small opening , she could see her room. She opened her door fully seeing that everything in her room looked the same. She makes her way to the drawer and pulls out a pair of cloaks. She puts on some jeans , and then puts a pink tank top over her bras. As she puts on a longe sleeved she slowly turns the knob on the door making a small crack as she looks into her room. She can hear the sound of footsteps as she opens the door and slowly makes her way into her room. She grabs a nearby flashlight from her back pack as she makes her way to a corner where she can hear the footsteps on the other side.

She takes a breath before swinging around the corner raising the light over her head. She stopped as an older woman jumped also making Jessie jump before lowering her weapon. "Elsie!" Says Jessie placing the flash light on her bed. "Jeez remind me never to come into your room without knocking?" Says Elsie. "You scared me, I almost though it was…" pauses Jessie stopping her sentence. "What?" Asks Elise confused. "Nothing!" Finishes Jessie earning a slight frown from Elsie. "Anyway , Nick wanted me to tell that breakfast is ready and the briefings gonna happen after that." Says Elsie. "Okay good to know." Replies Jessie as she turns around closing the door to her bathroom. "You know , you don't have be their if you don't want…" , "Elise, I know your trying to say "you can talk to me anytime" but trust me I'm fine. I'm not gonna have a mental break down." Says Jessie interrupting Elsie. "Alright if you say so!" Says Elise before turning around and leaving the room with just Jessie inside.

About 10 minutes later the Nick along with Elise, Audrey, Kora , Elise, Randy, Mendel, Monique are in a large room with 10 rows of chairs filled with soldiers wearing dark and light green uniforms. All are staring at a large board with projected screen of a skull shaped-like map. Amongst the crowd Jessie sits in the front row with Evan siting on her right and Gwen and Kirby on her left. The soldiers go silent as Captain Macabre steps forward receiving their full attention. "All right men , I've hope you've all did your homework on this assignment , because this mission isn't like our usual ones." He says sternly. "This is mission will be another snatch and grab. Now I know that our team isn't well know for taking prisoners. And as much as I feel these men deserve more than a day in court, they're are not our usual terrorists." Says Macabre as he takes a folder from Stalwart s and hands it to one of his men in the front row. The solider glances inside the folder before passing it to the right so his companion can see what's inside. "Our targets are three Caucasian males , consider them this years version of Mr. Hyde, Doctor Frankenstein, and Doctor Zarkov. Our first target is Cameron Winter , former CEO of Solstice Technologies, he was well known for robotics. His company planned on creating weapons for the army. Mainly the kind of weapons that could take down a Mutation or even a Titan." Says Macabre causing the soldiers to give him their full attention. "Captain are you saying this guy was trying to take down Godzilla?" Asks on of the soldiers in the front role. "Correct Sergeant but not the one that was in Boston or in San Francisco. Now I should let Doctor Nick Tatopoulos , Team leader of H.E.A.T and will be a part of our expedition on the island." Says Macabre as Nick steps forward. "My team and I have encounter Winter before and he's always found a way to escape getting arrested ever since. Snd ever since then he's been trying to kill Godzilla no matter what gets in his way." Says Nick the screen on the black board behind him switches from the map to a picture of the same creature that came to his aid before joining this expedition. "Isn't that the thing that helps you guys take down monsters?" Asks a solider among the crowd. "Yes and I know for that he's probably heading to the same location that we are. But he's not the main concern.

Two years ago my team and I were part of a similar expedition to this island. As I'm sure some of you already know about how that went, but what's disturbing me now is that he's going back, not to try to rebuild his weapons but something much worse." Says Nick as Macabre steps forward , "We believe that Cameron Winter is attempted to capture some of the deadliest animals on that island and is planning on weaponizing them and possibly trying to play God of War. Which brings us to our second Main Target." Says the Captain as another folder is passed amongst the crowed. Inside is a photo of a different person who s older and is wearing a white lab coat. "Gentlemen meet Doctor Henry Wu. Former Chief Geneticist of Ingen. After the original Jurassic Park failed he was rehired when Ingen created Jurassic World. Unfortunately they brought a fox into a henhouse. Apparently Wu was so amused by his work that he decided to take the next step. He started by making the Indominus Rex into a deadly force of nature. Which lead to end of Jurassic World and is career" says Macabre as a picture of a large Theropod about 8 1/2 inches tall and 23 inches long is shown behind him with pail skin and red eyes stare into the crowd.. "But that didn't seem to stop him , 3 years later he was in lead with the animal traffickers that brought the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar to the Lockwood estate in Northern California.

During his time we created a new hybrid that he called the Indoraptor." Macabre continues as a photo of a black skinned theropod appears behind him. The creature is about 10.17 ft tall and 23.95 feet long as a yellow streak runs horizontal across its body from its tail.". Lucky before this creature could escape former Park manager and animal behaviorist Claire Dearing/Grady and her husband Owen Grady were able to stop the auction and kill the hybrid in the process.". Says Macabre as two people emerge from the crowd. Both are wearing dark green shirts nearly covered by jackets. One is a man wearing jeans with a with a brown vest over his jacket as he nods at the onlooking shoulders. He has the look of an old marine solider from his haircut , his mustache and from the combat knife attached to his belt on his jeans. The woman next to him has red hair that's tied to a pony tale as she stands next to her partner with her arms crossed. Nick catches a glimpse of a ring on her ring finger.

About 20 minutes later , Nick is in his room writing in a small notebook as he attempted to movement he could feel as the ship made its way as waves hit the front causing the large vessel to buckle. Suddenly the phone placed in front of him goes off breaking his concentration as he takes the device and puts it against his ear. "Hello? He asks the person on the other side of the line. "Nick it's Peter!" Answered the person threw the speaker. "Peter? Are you okay?" He asks noticing the exhaustion coming from his voice. "Yeah it's just been a rough day." Replies Peter , "I been trying to call you too for a while!". "What is it?" Asks Nick showing interest. "I'm gonna be out of town for a few days. I found a lead and its brought me to Los Santos." Says Peter causing Nick to stand up from his chair. "Are you that this lead is worth it. And after every thing that's happened, do you really think Los Santos is the best place to be?" Asks Nick. "No I honestly don't , but this is the closest lead my friends and I have gotten and she s a old friend of mine." , "She?" Asks Nick trying to hide a smirk. "It's Trysta Schaffer, and I just want you to know that I would be able to keep an eye on Jess but I can ask someone else too." Says Peter threw the phone.

"That's not gonna be a problem Peter, and I wish I could tell you this personally." Says Peter. "Tell me what….wait…..she snuck onboard behind your back and is on the ship, didn't she?" Asks Peter changing his tone. Nick takes a deep breath , "Yes , yes she did!". There was a moment of silence before " GOD DAMN IT!" Yells Peter s angered voice causing Nick to move his ear away from the phone. "Sorry , I didn't mean to yell that loud." Says Peter lowering his tone. "Don't be cause I reacted the exact same way when I found out." Says Nick. "Is there a chance you can drop her off before you reach to storm?" Asks Peter. "No , we found out a few days later after we left New York." Answers Nick. "I'm sorry to have to add more leverage on you Peter. But you deserve to know because we're not gonna be able to talk as soon as we reach our position." Says Nick. "I wish I could help out." Says Peter. "I know but you're needed elsewhere at the moment." Nicks just before he hears knocking from his door. "I have to go, I have to meet some of other experts that we're recruited." Says Nick. "Just be careful and keep an eye on Jess." Asks Peter , "Will do and take care yourself and you're friends Pete." Replies Peter before hanging up and making his way to the door. As soon as he opens it he s greeted with the sight of Audrey wearing her pink safari shirt and khaki trousers. "Everything alright?" Asks Nick. "Yeah Macabre wants us in the briefing room with the others, he wants us to meet the other s that were recruited." Answers Audrey as see turns left with her husband following.

About 15 minutes later Nick and Audrey are in the same room from earlier but without the rest of Macabre men who were in the chairs. Macabre stood in front of H.E.A.T who sat in the front row along with Jessie , Evan , Owen, Claire, and two younger girls one wearing a light purple hoodie with jeans with her brown hair laying on her shoulders. Next to her is an older woman with curly hair wearing jeans and black leather jacket along with jeans and grey shirt. On her right is an elder man wearing a tan jacket with a USA symbol on the left shoulder along with jeans and a white buttoned up shirt.

Nick could see a group of people behind on the second row, judging by the clothing they had on he had an idea that these people were with Owen and Claire. Macabre stepped forward gaining everyones attention. "All right people , tomorrow at 0600 hours will reach the south side of the island. From that position will head into the storm. Doctor Tatopoulos and his team along with Owen s will take their vehicle which will lead our team into the interior of the island. As soon as we reach shore will rendezvous with Monarchs research station. Then we'll hunt down Winter and his associates. And in case of emergency Evacuation , our sergeant will fire a signal flare and put helicopter squadron will pick us up near the native villages." Says Macabre before turning his attention to the group in front. "I know most of you weren't with us last year and there are some of you who were. Believe me I'm not happy with this assignment anymore than you guys. I part of me wants to call this whole mission off but if I do then we'd risk the life of billions if we live theses three psychos on that island. If anyone wants to back out , you're welcome to stay on board until the jobs done. Because by the time we reach the island there s no going back. So word of advice to everyone, get rest , get prepared for anything , and if things get rough stay close and watch each others backs." Finishes Macabre as he turns his back and exits the room. "I'll leave you all to get to know each other!". As soon as Macabre exits the room the elder man is the first to stand up. "Well that was an inspiring announcement!" he says with a sarcastic tone. Nick approaches the man offering his hand , "I don't think we met before right?" Asks Nick.

"Mark Russell this is my daughter Madison!" Replies Mark referring to the young girl that was next to him during Macabre s speech. "I'm monarchs ethnologist , I've heard you've got a large reputation." Says Mark earning a grin. "I can say the say about your organization." Replies Nick before eyeing Madison who s talking with the younger girl. Mark turns his attention to the two as well , "That's Maisie Lockwood , she's with Owen and Claire. They've been hanging out with each other ever since we got on board." Says Mark. "Does she work with Monarch too?" Asks Nick. "Yes despite all the times I've tried to tell her not too." Admits Mark. "I know the feeling!" admits Nick as Jessie enters the room with a small journal in hand. Mark sees her before turning to Nick , "So , she snuck on board?" He asks. "Yup!" Answers Nick.

Jessie approached Maisie and Madison who turn their attention to her. "Hi!" Says Jessie. "You must be the lady who stowed away right?" Asks Madison. "Yup , proven guilty!" Admits Jessie sarcastically. Maisie notices the small journal in Jessie s right hand. "What s that?" She asks pointing to the book. Jessie lifts it saying , "Its just a journal that I brought along." She answers. "Can I?" Asks Maisie with an open hand. "Sure!"replies Jessie passing her the book. Maisie opens the book revealing a few paragraphs as she skims threw the pages. She stops as she spots a drawing of a bird like creature with green scales along with tiger stripes running down its back. Running along its back stood orange spikes along with orange feathers over its narrow jaw with yellow eyes and jagged teeth. "What is that?" Asks Madison. "It's a Velociraptor!" Answers Maisie without removing her attention from the drawing. "But this isn't how they usually look." Moments Maisie checking Jessie by surprise with her sentence. "Have you seen a Raptor up close?" Asks Jessie. Maisie looks away from the drawing to Jessie , "Once, a long time ago!" she says. "This one s real! I saw it 2 years ago." Says Jessie. "Seriously?" Asks Madison. "How close did u get?". Jessie s eyebrows go up before saying , "I was pretty close! And I drew a few more of the creatures on the island.". Madison flips to a different page revealing another creature in the form of a Triceratops but its skin was colored with green skin and its thrill is twice as big with large horns coming out of it and two long horns over its eyes.

On its back were small spikes over a blue spotted jaguar pattern going all the way down its back. Another page showed a large bird like reptile with in a blue and purple pattern with stripes going down it wings and had a bright red crest over its head with a yellow stripe on the back of it. She turned another page revealing another raptor like creature but larger with a large elongated head, wrinkly gray colored skin , and adorned with rounded bumps and yellow stripes. Around its head was a mane of spiky hair-like fibers, along its back stood those same fibers but with spines. After skimming threw multiples drawing of different colored creatures she stopped at a page that contained a drawing of the face of a gorilla with orange-brown hair along with large reddish-brown eyes. "What is that?" Asks Maisie looking from the page to Jessie. "It looks like a gorilla!" Says Madison.

Jessie shakes her head "Not exactly!". Maisie takes another look at the picture before turning her attention to Jessie with a shocked expression , "Wait, Is that?" She asks unable to finish her sentence. Jessie simply replies with a head nod. "How did you draw this?" She asks. "Its kind of a crazy insane story." Answers Jessie. "Hey I got kidnapped by a group of terrorists and witnessed Godzilla several times." Replies Madison. "Okay fair enough! I was an inter at the Columbia University. We took a retreat to a dig site to Sumatra, it seemed like a good at the time." Says Jessie as if it all happened yesterday. "Wait I remember this, two years ago right?" Asks Madison. "Yes, I may have invited myself to join the expedition but I also had some help." Admits Jessie. "From who?" Asks Maisie. "Peter Parker!" Answers Jessie. "Spider-Man s photographer?" Asks Madison. "He and my uncle are close friends, he and his mother went to college together." , "How come he isn't here now?" Asks Maisie. "I don't know, he hasn't visited a lot since two years ago." Answers Jessie just as he sees Evan entering the building with a few of his buddies. He and Jessie make eye contact before he exits the room using another door. Madison and Maisie sees this before turning to Jessie. "We heard about your melt down. How are you doing?" Asks Madison. "I'm fine and so is he, I think we just need some space." Says Jessie. "That s a good idea!" Says Gwen as she approaches the trio , "But if you want my advice try not to give each other two much space." She says.

"Bang!" , "Bang!" , "Bang!","Bang!","Bang!". An assault rifle goes off as Evan fires the barrel at a 180 degree screen showing a Raptor with a lush green jungle environment behind it. The creature falls on its back as Evan fires the weapon again. As he released the clip from his rifle and replaced it with a spare clip , one of the soldiers that was with him earlier with him approached. He was holding a green leather duffle bag along with a glassed bottle with two cups. Evan rolls his eyes before reloading the weapon. Another creature jumps from the jungle background in the screen. This one is covered with bright orange feathers and skin. Its tail, legs, and narrow bird like face had navy blue scales along with a orange and blue color patterned cast on top of its head. It s body structure is the same as a velociraptor but it s height is twice the size of it and much bigger than a human. Evan fires his rifle at the creature once more, the bipedal carnivore lets out an ear shattering cry before falling on its back and lays motionless. "Dang, now that s a turkey I'd hate to make for the holidays." Says the soldier. "Alex O'Connell! Meet Utahraptor.

The name means Utah s Predator." Says Evan as he rest the rifle on a nearby table stand. "Dang , someone s been ready there dinosaur encyclopedia." Says Alex as he opens the bottle and doors the liquid into one of the spare glasses. "More like InGen encyclopedia!" Corrects Evan as he takes a small book out of his back pocket. He tosses it to Alex who catches it with his right hand. He opens the book and starts scanning threw the pages. Each page in the journal shows a different type of dinosaur along with each creature s name and biography beneath it. "How'd you get this?" Asks Alex. "I borrowed it from a friend before I signed on for this mission." Answers Evan. "How many species are on here?" Asks Alex after turning to a new page with a Tyrannosaurus rex in the picture. "about 225 to 230 !" Answers Evan. "Dang , no wonder you've been in here for about 3 hours!" Replies Alex as he looks at his watch. "Trust me, this isn't gonna be a camping trip." Says Evan. "Anyway how have you been doing? Because it looks like you're still a little frustrated with a certain someone." Says Alex. "Maybe a little frustrated, which is why I down here, preparing for what happens when get to the island." Replies Evan as he takes a pistol from his back pocket , releasing the clip and counts the bullets inside before putting it inside the weapon from under the handle.

"If you want to relief yourself from stress, you should probably do it from exercising." Says Kirby as he enters the room. "Sometimes this is how I exercise Kirby!" Replies Evan. "Well lets hope we don't run into your evil doppelgänger." Jokes Kirby. "Look! If you two are trying to talk me into talking to Jessie , please don't force it. Because she s not ready to talk to me yet." Says Evan. "Are you sure about that?" Asks Alex. "We shared an apartment for 2 years now, we know each other.". "Touché!" Says Alex surprised. "I understand you and her feel slightly betrayed , but you both were doing what you thought was right, so now the best thing you can do now is watch each others back. I'll admit I never been to his island before but from the stories that Peter and Nick told me, I can tell its not a great place." Says Kirby. "That's because it isn't! And the stories are true. And its exactly why I didn't want her to get involved in this again." Says Evan as he starts to raise his voice. " "Well she is now, and there s no point in trying to keep her out of it anymore." Replies Kirby. Evan shakes his head before taking his drink and moves passed the two. Just as he reaches the exit door Kirby speaks up, "I know how you feel about her. Trust me I feel the same way about Gwen , and this is the last place I would want her to be, but I know she can handle herself. You just have to trust Jessie enough to do the same.". Evan pauses for a second before exiting the room and lets the door close behind him.

Later that night Jessie s body is asleep but her mind isn't as she moves her body from left to right as she starts to sweat. She open s her eyes and finds herself on a large field about 30 yards of grass plain fields. About 50 feet away behind her stood a huge wall. It stood about 100 feet high from the ground. In front of her stood a large wooden like gate with two large doors. The top of the wall was lightened by the orange flames of fire as she could she about a thousand people. The fire s nearly hid them from view but she could tell they were all dressed in white paint and wore what looked like bone like primitive clothes. Along the wall were large carved canvas that had lava pouring down them from on top of the wall, they caused smoke to head away from the wall ,making the area around her nearly impossible to see as she squinted her eyes. Amongst the burning sound of lava and fire she could here the faint sounds of chanting from above the wall. She could feel her heart racing as the chanting started to get louder and louder, "Kong!, KONG!, KONG!,KONG!,KONG!,KONG!". She sprinted away from the wall but she soon stopped as she reached a set of stairs that lead up to an altar which stood about 30 feet from the ground. It stood over a large slope like cliff. It went down almost like the side of a pyramid. At the bottom were a set of air vents in the ground. She could see smoke coming out of them as the ground her started to rumble. Just as lost her footing and fell on her back a large figure jumped from one of the vents and landed less than 3 feet in front her. The creature stood about 12 feet from the ground as its crocodile skull like head as it stared at her with green hungry eyes. It lunged at with its jaws open as Jessie let out a scream just as blurred visions of multiple carnivorous dinosaurs snap at her.

She closes her eyes and open s them as she lunges forward from the bed. She 's now breathing heavily as she starts to calm down. Suddenly the bedroom door gets pushed open making her jump as a concerned Evan enters the room holding a pistol in his left hand. He's wearing a dark green shirt with boxing trousers. "What is it? Are you okay?" He asks completely awake and concerned. He then lowers his guard as his mind starts to realize what happened. "Which one was it?" He asks as he comes to her side and places the weapon on her nightstand. "It was the wall again , only this time it was a Skull Crawler!" Answers Jessie. Evan puts his left hand over her right. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I guess its now or never." , "What do you mean?" Asks Jessie. "I wanted to apologize for everything. I was being selfish and.." , "No, I'm the selfish one." Says Jessie stopping Evan. "This whole thing is happening all because of me." Says Jessie. "No its isn't." , "Yes it is, if I didn't go to that island in the first place , none of this would of happened." Says Jessie. "You were trying to fulfill Linwood s dream." Says Evan.

"Yeah but it turns out it was a nightmare." Says Jessie. "It seems that every time I try to make a difference, people around me always get hurt. First my brother, then Professor Linwood, and all your friends that were with you 2 years ago." Says Jessie as tears start to form. "Hey, hey, you are not a bad person, yes you've made mistakes in the past but that doesn't mean you have to let them affect your life." Says Evan as he caresses her cheek with his left hand. "If anything happens to you or Nick, Audrey, or the others, I'm afraid of what I'd do." Replies. "That's not gonna happen! You don't have to afraid for us, you are the bravest and smartest woman I've ever know, if I had the opportunity to go threw it all again, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Says Evan as the two stare at each other and lean forward until there lips connect. Jessie puts her hands on Evans face as he places his on her hips. Jessie pulls away for a moment, "When this is over where should we go?", "I was thinking about the Bahamas , I know a place where my family had a beach house in front of the beach, ever spring break we'd go there and walk on the beach, stay up at night watching the stars, and we'd swim out to a reef. Ever since they died I didn't think id have a reason to go back , until now." He says. "It sounds beautiful!" Says Jessie smiling before continuing there kiss. Evan leans back on the bed as he takes off his uniform until he s shirtless. The two continue their moment as on the outside, the ship approaches a large section of water covered with dark clouds.

* * *

Sam opens his eyes as he feels his heading pounding like a large drum. He lifts himself up as his vision starts to clear. He finds himself near the the entrance of a cave opening with a lit fireplace in front. He gets to his feet and takes a quick look around. He spots his weapons and his holster leaned against the back of the cave. He quickly attaches his pistol holster to the back of his pants before sliding his pistol into it. As he grabs his rifle hears a twig snap behind him. He quickly spins around drawing his weapon. He freezes as the barrel of the gun is pointed right at Lara Croft who has two leather furred bags in her hands. Sam huffs as he lowers his weapon, "Jesus, I could of shot you.". He suddenly feels his legs give way as falls back hard. "Yeah you could of! But you'd miss." says Lara as she sets the bags down before coming to Sam s side and squatting to his side.

"Try to stay still!" She asks as she lifts the legging on his left leg. Sam s eyes widen as he sees red skin from the bottom of his knee running down to his leg. "How'd that get there?" he asks trying to keep calm. "Your leg brazed the bottom while you were in the rapids." Answers Lara. "Your lucky, if you hit a rock , it probably would of been broken and we'd both have already been dead.". Sam turns his attention from his leg to Lara , "What do you mean already?" , he asks just as the faint sounds of voices from outside. Lara looks out into the jungle before getting up and grabbing the bags, she places them to where she was earlier before opening them. She reaches into one of the bags , pulling out a hand full of grass , she presses it against her other hand smashing it. "This is gonna sting!" She says before placing the grass on the bruise. "Arghhh! Jesus!" Says Sam as he feels a sharp pain shooting from his leg. "Try to stay still and quiet." Says Lara as Sam clenches his fists and looks up and groans painfully with his eyes closed.

The pain suddenly disappears just as fast as it hit him as Sam started to breathe normally. "Can you stand?" Asks Sam as she gets on her feet. Sam slowly gets up with shaky legs. Lara grabs his right arm , preventing him from falling back as she pulls him up. His legs quickly gain their strength back as he looks to Lara , "Yeah , and I have a feeling I'm gonna need them.". "Your right!" Replies Lara as she turns her back and starts walking to the opposite side of the cave, she stops before bending forward and grabbing objects that are hidden from Sam s view. She turns around now with a leather quiver on her back and a black compound bow over her shoulder. Strapped to her side on her right jean was a pistol holster with a red flare barrel attached at the bottom of the guns barrel. Sam turns around grabbing his grappling hook just as Lara makes her way to the entrance of the cave , "We have to go , now!" She says as she starts sprinting with Sam following behind.

The first thing he sees as he exits the cave is lush greenery and the smell of fresh jungle air. He turns around to see the cave he was just in his the opening of a large bolder, before he has any time to examine his surroundings further he is startled by the sounds of distant voices closing in. "Sam get down!" Orders Lara who is hiding amongst green bushes, Sam quickly takes cover at her side just as three men dressed in green military uniforms and fully armed come into view. "What's the plan?" Whispers Sam as the three soldiers start to spread away from each other. "Wait here, and don't move or make a sound!" Answers Lara. "Lara wait I…" , "Stay here!" Snaps Lara before making her way towards another group of bushes. Sam stays crouched as one of the soldiers approaches his hiding spot. Behind him one of his partners freezes for a second before falling forward. Lara quickly exits from a some bushes and is crouched over the now dead solider, she starts creating something on the corpses back before taking cover once again. Just as she disappears from view the a beeping sound starts to go off as a red dot on top of the corpses back starts to blink. The remaining soldiers turn around and start making there way to their fallen comrade. Just as one of them leans forward to the corpse a green cloud burst from the body and consumes the two soldiers, they start to cough painfully as they get onto their knees and then they fall forward before they become silent. "Jesus!" Whispers Sam as he watched from the bushes. He stands up but instinctive squats back down as he hears a branch snap. Two more soldiers emerge from a pathway.

"Hey what are your plans after mission?" Asks the guard on the right, he s carrying an assault rifle and has red goggles connected to his helmet , Sam can see the red eye pieces and quickly confirms them to be thermal goggles. "Honestly , I'm thinking of heading to town , maybe having a few drinks and then maybe find someone to - - -OH MY GOD!" The other soldiers stops as he spots three of there partners all on the ground dead as doornails. "What the hell happened?" Says the armed thug as immediately draws his rifle. Before either of them can act an object crashes at their feet and sends a cloud of smoke at them , "What the hell is that?" Asks the armed one before he feels something hit him in his side , he feels a sharp pain as he feels something in his abdomen, he s unable to say words, as he feels his legs weaken and he starts to feel, he hears the quick sound of something squelch as he sees a faint figure in front of him as he falls back. As the smoke starts to clear the figure is slowly revealed to be a woman before everything goes black.

"What the hell!" Yells the unarmed soldier as he sees a woman caked in mud sprint at him as he tries to grab his pistol. The woman lunges at him causing him to fall back , she pins him to the ground as the woman raises a large dagger. Before she can end his life an older man intervenes and grabs her hand with the knife before moving her off him. He has a feeling the guy is someone this lady knows because she looks completely shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asks Lara shaking her hand out of Sam s grip. "I'm about to ask you the same thing, what was that?" Counter s Sam. "He's with Trinity Sam, he s ordered kill you and me and anyone that gets in his way." Says Lara trying to move passed Sam who stands his ground. "You just killed 5 of his friends in less than 30 seconds, I don't he s thinking about his orders at the moment." "You've killed a ton of people when you were treasure hunting." Says Lara upset. "In self defense, not in cold blood." Counters Sam unaware of the soldier on the ground grabs a pistol from his back and slowly aims it at Sam s back. Lara glances behind him and her face turns from frustrated to shock , "LOOK OUT!" She yells shoving Sam to her right as the solders weapon goes off, she feels a small object whoosh by her before she grabs her gun from its holster and aims it at the soldier, she pulls the trigger as the sound of thunder goes off and the soldier leans back and remains motionless.

Sam looks to the now dead soldier as a pool of crimson red liquid forms under the body , he then turns his shocked expression to Lara who casually puts her weapon back in her holster. "This is not the place to throw your brother s "no kill" rule." Says Lara. "Wait what you - - -?" , "Bravo team come in! , Bravo team do you copy?" Asks a voice coming from the the corpses body. A radio is attached to the soldiers right shoulder with a red light blinking. "Bravo team come in or we will assume you've encounter Target 1 and 2! All units regroup at Bravo teams last location!" Orders the voice before the blinking stops. "Shit!" Curses Lara before turning to Samuel Drake, "We have to go!" She orders before she grabs Sam by his arm and the two start sprinting through dense jungle.

As they run they here the sounds of faint footsteps from behind them. "You know about Peter?" Asks Sam as they continue running. "Yes , I know about all of it!" She answers before she and Sam are greeted with the sight of Kuwaq Yaku. "How'd we?" Asks Sam completely lost for words before he hears the footprints catching up to him and Lara. "Come on!" Says Lara as am follows her into the city , the two start to merge with the crowd of civilians who make there way all over town with their own goals on their minds. Sam risks looking back to see 4 to 6 armed soldiers emerge from the jungle , all of them are looking around frantically before making there way into the crowd as civilians pause as the armed men pass by them. Lara spots a small alley way on her right, she turns right along with Sam following. As she sets her quiver and bow down against an outside wall of a house , Sam sees Jonah and Abby among the crowd. "I can see Jonah and Abby!" He says getting Lara s full attention. She gets up and comes to Sam s side.

Jonah and Abby decided to head into Kuwait Yaku and hope that they run into Sam and Lara after they got separated in the jungle. Jonah had black skin under his eyes as he walked through the crowd, he hasn't slept well ever since he and Abby were kidnapped the other day. He has been use to having his life threatened multiple times , even when he was with Lara. But after what he saw in the eyes of that Commander that kidnapped him and Abby. He s scene that look in many people who have come against him and Lara. The look is Damon s eyes was the look a man who with no remorse, no empathy, and no self doubt. If Sam and Lara didn't save them , he doesn't even want to think of what Damon might have done. Now is main fear is what he might do to Lara if he finds them before he and Abby do. He signs in relief as he sees Lara and Sam across from him at the edge of an alley way. "Abby, over their!" He says as Abby comes to his side and smiles in relief. Before he takes a step Abby grabs his wrist and points to the right as a small group of armed men emerge from the jungle. "Oh crap!" He says.

Sam notices Jonah waving his hands and then points to Sam s left. Sam looks left and catches sight of the men that Jonah is trying to warn them of. He then turns back to Lara who s takes off her Bow as Sam approaches. "We got trouble!" Says Sam causing Lara to grab her bow and quiver. "How many?" She asks as she starts walking towards the crowd. "Four or more but that s probably a bad idea." Says Sam seeping in front of her. "Getting in my way is a bad idea , please move." Asks Lara as she shoves him away. "Lara , Lara, think! If u just walk out there and start taking them out, you'll start a panic." Says Sam grabbing her by the arm. "And if we stay here hiding , they'll start using these people as hostages!" Snaps Lara referring to the civilians walking left to right in front of the alley. "Not if they don't know were here." Says Lara. "How ironic , always willing to hide from a fight when you can." Says Lara mockingly. "I'm not hiding from a fight, I'm being smart and waiting for the right time which is not right now, and I thought you'd understand that after all the stories I've heard about you." Says Sam as Lara folds her arms in front of her. "I've heard stories about you too Sam, like when you decided to look for some Pirate treasure the moment you got out!" Snaps Lara clearly getting more and more upset. "To be honest I was being forced two at gunpoint and so was my brother." Says Sam.

"Is it true that you lied to him just so he'd leave his life so you and him can go treasure hunting?" Asks Lara. "Hey , that treasure was the one thing that got us into treasure hunting and it started with our mother." Says Sam which causes Lara to pause for a moment as her expression changes from frustrated to shock. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." , "I know!" Says Sam as he looks back to see the soldiers getting closer. He then glances back at Lara , "And I'm sorry for this." He replies. "Sorry for wha- - hmm." She gasps as Sam suddenly leans towards her until their lips connect. He closes his eyes as he puts his hands on her waist. She is completely shocked about this sudden move , she feels the urge to push him away but to her surprise she returns the kiss as she puts her arms around his shoulders.

Unknown to her and Sam, Jonah is making his way threw the crowd with Abby behind him. After he passes by a group of two boys and three girls , he suddenly stops walking and sees an unexpected sight. "Hey , what are you stopping for?!" Asks Abby as she sees what s caused Jonah to stop in his tracks. At the edge of the alley way , in front of the right wall Jonah sees Sam Drake and Lara Croft sharing a** kiss**. "Has she ever done that before?" Asks Abby earning a head shake from Jonah. Before the two can have anymore opinions , they turn to see the guards approaching from their right. Jonah and Abby turn their backs as the guards pass behind them. The for guards quickly make there way passed an alley , the last one pauses as he catches sight of a young man and woman having a moment, he then shakes his head as he follows after his companions. "Get a room!" He whispers to himself as he continues walking.

As soon as the last soldier disappears amongst the sea of civilians , Lara opens her eyes and the two separate and look in the direction the soldier took. They both take a breath and pause as they notice Jonah and Abby staring at the grinning at the two. Sam and Lara realize their still holding each other and quickly take their arms back. "Lara , about…" , "Let s talk about that later please." Says Lara politely as she heads back into the alley and grabs her bow and quiver. As she places her quiver and bow on her back Abby approaches her smiling, before she gets the chance to say anything Lara puts a finger up , "Please don't say anything!" She asks as she exits the alleyway with Abby following. She walks right between Jonah and Sam without even making eye contact with Sam. After Abby follows after Lara, Jonah playfully hits Sam on the shoulder. "Smooth!" He says chuckling as he follows the two woman with an embarrassed Samuel Drake following behind.

* * *

Bengy woke up to early sunrise beaming threw his window. He stretched his arms upward like a cat before removing the covers from his legs. He then gets up and makes his way to his small desktop and opens the top middle drawer in front of him. He takes out a folded black and white patterned clothing and turns around spreading it across the bed. He puts his hand under his chin as he observes the Spandex suit in front of him , "Good news is , your painting s done! The bad news is I haven't be able to get you to activate your little trick." He says to himself before the door behind his door moves behind him. He quickly throws the covers over the suit before turning around to see his mother entering his room. "Hey bud, are you okay?" Asks Mj wearing a brown leather jacket over her white long sleeved shirt. She has her favorite scar around her neck as she puts her phone into her the front pocket of her purse. "Yeah, I just getting ready to head out and hang out with Jeremy and Mitch." Answers Peter. "Well I'm heading off, be home before 10 and make sure your sisters okay." Asks Mj. " And please be careful." She ask before closing the door behind her, "Okay!" Answers Bengy as he turns around and takes the covers off his hidden suit. He takes a deep breathe before folding the suit and then putting it in his blue and white patterned back pack.

After leaving his apartment and walking threw the streets of New York and feeling the cold air and snow on the back of his jacket, he finally made his way into Central Park. As he made his way threw the now snow covered trees he realized he kept looking behind him every 5 minutes as he continued walking. After what happened to his Aunt and the last time he and Sidney were here, he felt as if someone might be following him. The thought quickly left him as he ran into the faces of Jeremy and Mitch. "Jeez man you look like your being hunted." Says Jeremy laughing at Bengy. "Well if you've watch the news as much as I do, you'd feel jumpy too." Says Bengy. "Good point!" Says Mitch putting his hands up. "Come on we need your help with something." he says leading Bengy off the path and into the now snowy ground.

As he walks Bengy can feels the outside of his boots feel wet as he leaves deep footprints behind. He takes five more steps until following Mitch around a reach until he sees a three cylinder snowman in front of him. Mitch reaches into his front pockets and opens his palms revealing one to have a half eaten carrot and the other with a small piece of Cole. "What do you think? Carrot nose or Cole nose?" He asks. "Really?" AskS Bengy confused. "Seriously which one?" Asks Jeremy.

"The carrot? Every snowman has a carrot nose." Says Bengy. "Okay then , here." Says Mitch throwing the carrot at Bengy , who catches it. "Thanks but I just ate." , "It's not for you its for him." Corrects Mitch. "Then why throat it at me?" Asks Bengy. "We wanted you to take some credit for this." Answers Mitch. Bengy shrugs his shoulders as he approaches the snowman , as he presses the carrot into the face , he feels something off. "Hey is it me or does this snowman feel har - - ahhh." He screams as the snowman suddenly leans to him causing him to fall back as it falls onto him soaking his clothes. Jeremy and Mitch burst out laughing as Bengy pushes the snowman off him and is met with a laughing Jamie standing where the snowman was. "HAHAHAHA, please tell me someone recorded that." Says Jamie. "Yeah I definitely got it." Answers Mitch as Bengy turns to see Mitch holding a phone in front of him. "Seriously? I knew you guys were being too nice." Says Bengy. "oh come on you have to admit it was worth it." Says Jamie as he reaches his hand out to Bengy. "Okay, hey Jamie you got something on your jacket." Says Bengy. "What?" Says Jamie as he looks away, Bengi takes the opportunity to grab a hand size chunk of snow and throws it at Jamie s face.

Jamie takes a step back from the blow as Bengi starts laughing. "Okay its on now." Says Jamie as Bengi gets up and runs to a nearby tree and takes cover as Jamie grabs some snow and makes it into a ball. Jeremy and Mitch take cover as well and start making snowballs. Bengy risks looking from his hiding spot and ducks as a snowball nearly hits him in the face. He then gets to his knees and starts making snowballs. Pretty soon all four teenagers are throwing snowballs at each other. Jeremy and Mitch get hit in the face twice by Bengy and Jamie, while Jamie gets a snowball in the chest. The three find themselves trying to get a hit on Bengy who ducks perfectly every time a snow ball is thrown at him.

Bengy feels completely untouchable until he suddenly feels something inside his mind as if a silent alarm has gone off in his head. He turns and see a group one elderly men dressed in black winter coats, they walk pass the group of teenagers also like they don't even see them. They all walk in a synchronized order , each taking a step at the same time as if their robots. Something about them feels familiar to Bengy until a something wet hits him in the side of the head. HE stumbles to the left as he feels snow on the right side of his face. "AHA , GOTCAH!" , yells Jeremy. "What are you talking about , that was my shot!" Complains Mitch. "No I got him in the face." Snaps Jeremy. "No you hit the tree he was hiding." , argues Mitch. "No I didn't , that was you." , "GUYS!" Yells Jamie getting Jeremy and Mitch s full attention. "Where'd he go?" He says out loud as he sees that Bengy isn't at the tree.

Bengy felt bad for ditching his buddies like that but he had a feeling that those men might be a sign of trouble. He learned from his father that if someone looks or feels sketchy or causes your senses to go off, it s best to observe before suiting up and causing a scene. He kept a decent distance between himself and the group as he followed them like a stray dog, every time one of them would look back he'd take cover behind a nearby tree or pull out his phone and act as if he s doing something else. He follows the group as they enter the Zoo. He s surprised as they walk threw the gates without any of the guards stopping them, he then takes a look around to see if anyone is still around before heading to a nearby tree. He starts climbing it as if it's barely a challenge before perching on a branch that overlooks the inside of the zoo. He then jumps down and puts his hood on before he continues to follow the group. He followed them all the way to the lion enclosure. They headed for a door that said in red letters "Maintenance Only!". One of the keepers stood in front of the leader of the group and put his head in front of him, Bengy figured he was telling them its off limits. Then one of the men whispered something in the Keeper s ear. Bengy couldn't tell what the leader said but he caught something in the Keeper s eyes ,as if they glowed white for a second.

Without hesitation the Keeper opened the door and let the 4 men inside. "That's not normal." Says Bengy as he makes his way to the pen, he then sees the Keeper take something out of his pocket, as he gets closer his eyes go wide as the object turns out to be a knife. He then sprints towards the Keeper as fast as he can, without thinking he uses all his strength shoves the Keeper forward , causing the man to hit his head on the door before falling back, "OH CRAP." Says Bengy as he squats next to the unconscious zookeeper. He places two finger against his throat and takes a deep breathe, "Good, I didn't kill you." He says to himself before taking the keys from the Keeper s belt.

He makes his way threw a narrow hallway with a row of small lights on the ceiling. He follows them until he comes to an opened door, once he walks threw it he finds himself in an area with with a large tree in front of him. He turns left to see the fence with civilians walking by or leaning on the railing. He quickly jumps to a nearby tree before anyone can see him. "Wait if this is the Lion enclosure then. . . . Samson ! , Ryan!" He says as he starts to realize what's happening. He quickly takes his bag pack off his shoulders and opens it, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a small piece of spandex. He places it over his head now wearing a white spandex mask with silver eye lenses. He than grabs two small devices and places them on his wrists, he reaches in his back pack again and pauses for a moment. "Wait, I don't have time for a wardrobe change." He says before zipping his back pack up before jumping to another tree.

He jumps to another tree branch before seeing the same group of men surrounding a male lion and a lion cub. He quickly notices that the men are wearing demon like masks and are armed with Swords that have a black/grayish energy coming off them. "Oh no you don't!" Says Bengy before jumping from his hiding spot and lands on two guys , the remaining two turn their attention to their masked attacker and quickly advance on him. "Peter?" Says Samson confused as the masked figure that is attempting to rescue him and his son fights off the attackers. Bengy slides under one of the thugs under his legs and quickly gets up, he then twirls to his right kicking him the back twice causing him to fall forward. He then turns his attention to the last member of the group. He curses something to him in Japanese before charging. Bengy quickly disarms the attacker by firing a web line to the blade of his weapon before pulling it out of his hand disarming him. He then swings his right leg into the back of the man s heel making him fall back , he then jumps twirling in mid air before coming down over the fallen thug slamming his face into the ground.

Bengy takes a breathe nearly astounded by all the adrenaline he unleashed in a short amount of time. "Hey are you guys?" He asks Samson and Ryan as the older lion suddenly growls at him as he puts himself between Bengy and Ryan. "Wo, wait ,wait, its me , its Bengy!" He says taking the white mask off and puts his hands up. "BENGY?" Asks the two lions surprised. "What are you doing here?"asks Samson. "Saving you guys I guess." Answers Bengy. "Like father like son." Says Benny who jumps from the same tree Bengy was in. "Were you up there that who- - never mind! Okay do you guys know why the demons would come after you guys?" Asks Bengy as he starts to web up the unconscious thugs. "Demons?" Asks Ryan. "The Demons are a group of thugs lead by Mr. Negative a.k.a Martin Li." Answers Bengy. "Let me guess, that s one of your old man s baddies right?" Asks Benny. "Pretty much, but from what he says they use to be more than enemies." Says Bengy. "What do you mean?" Asks Samson. "I don't know , he doesn't like talking about him , my guess is they use to be friends and things went bad. You'd be surprised on how much my dad doesn't say about his early hero days." Says Bengy. "Well I know the feeling." Says Ryan looking to his father. "Hang on!" Says Bengy out loud reaching into one of the Demons jacket pockets.

"What is that?" Asks Ryan as Bengy pulls out a folded piece of paper, he unfolds it and listed in a row in the middle of paper going from the top to the bottom. On the top of the paper Bengy reads out , "the Days until confession!". "What does that mean?" Asks Benny as Bengy shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know but look at this!" he says as he points to a calendar that shows the month. Beneath some of the days are titles, Bengy reads the title under Monday , "It shows tis mont h , on Monday it was "REBORN IN FIRE" , then Tuesday it reads "Divide the family" , this was last week!" Says Bengy turning to Samson and Ryan. "Okay that s creepy!" Says Benny. "Does it say anything about this week?" Asks Ryan. Bengy takes another look. "Yeah, tomorrow it says "Break the Heard apart!". Hang on , yesterday my Dad and Uncle Sam went out of town!" Says Bengy. "Wait your Dad left?" Asks Samson.

"I'd be shocked but I had a feeling he'd ghost us again!" Says Benny. "HEY!" Snaps Bengi. "No offense!" Says Benny putting his hands up. "Wait do you think this has to do with- - -, "Zip it!" Whispers Samson. "Wait , maybe it does, I don't know how , but I think Mr. Negative knew Spider-Man was gonna be out of town for a while." Says Bengi. "Wait , wait a while? Where'd he go?" Asks Samson. "I don't know , he said there s was something he, Uncle Jacob, Uncle, Will, Zack, Preston, Uncle Miles, Niko, Josh, and Zack had something to do." Says Bengy. "I think it was something to do with an Avengers level threat or something." Adds Bengy. "A what?"asks Samson and Ryan. "Never-mind!" Says Bengy just before he looks away from the paper , as if a new thought has entered his mind.

"Hang on, if we can find out what the Demons are planning, than maybe we can find out what this means and get Mr. Negative behind bars. "Hang on WE?" Asks Samson , Ryan, and Benny at the same time. "You guys can help me take down a supervillain and also a former member of the Sinister Six!" Says Bengy getting excited. "Wo, Wo ,Wo ,Wo , look kid, we appreciate you saving us like your old man , but were not interested in joining a super hero squad." Says Samson. "No I'm not asking you guys to be super heroes, you guys can be my eyes and ears. You guys can just keep an eye out for anything superstitious!" Says Bengy. "He has a point Dad." Says Ryan. "No, we've already had enough moments in Super hero battles , last time you almost got killed." adds. "Sammy ,Sammy, Sammy! I get your concerned for your sons well being. But the kids makes a good point. And with us staying here being his antenna , were out of danger." Says Benny. "What about your Spider Relatives? Aren't they in town?" Asks Samson.

"Yeah but Dad said most of them are busy too, except for Uncle Ben , but he's working on a case." Answers Bengy. "What case?" Asks Benny. "I don't know , he and Dad have been acting distant different." Says Bengy. "I wonder why?" Says Benny to himself. Samson shakes his head before turning to Bengy , "Okay, we'll be your eyes and ears ,but if things get hectic were out , and I want you to leave it to your father or the cops." Says Samson. "Okay good point!" Says Bengi. "Quick question? What do we do with them?" Asks Ryan pointing his paw to the unconscious Demons. "I got him!" Answers Bengi.

About 5 minutes later, Bengi places the last Demon against the other three who are tied up in a circle with their backs to each other. "So what do we do now?" Asks Benny. "You guys act natural , I'll be back tomorrow , but first I gotta get a few more friends involved, hopefully they can help out." Says Bengy before making his way to the door. "Hang on , what if we need to contact you sooner?" Asks Benny. Bengy , quickly opens his back pack and pulls out a small walkie talkie, you'll be able to talk to me from a mile away, and if you need help I'll come running or swinging. But you guys should hide it for now." Says Bengy giving the device to the squirrel. "okay , good luck Spider-Junior?" Says Benny. "That's a terrible name." Comments Ryan. "Well do you have a better one?" Asks the Benny. As Bengy closes the door behind him he pauses before looking back to the three mammals, "Not Spider-Junior, Ghost-Spider!" Answers Bengy before smashing the window with his shoulder and then runs into the crowd. "That's a pretty good name!" Says Benny.

As Bengi put some distance between him and the entrance to the enclosure , he notices a group of security guards making entering the door he left opened. As he turned around he ran into a young woman slightly older than he is, from the looks she looks like she'd be a graduate in college. He grabs her by the hand saving her from falling back , he instantly recognizes her from the red hair tied in a ponytail and from her blue eyes. "Angelica!" Says Bengy surprised. "Bengy?" , "What are you doing here?" Asks Bengy just as younger with dark hair and brown eyes comes to Angelicas side, she s slightly younger than Angelica , probably in her early teens. "Ashley?" Says Bengy. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks again. "We're looking for our parents. And my sister here wanted to see you first!" Smirks Angelica shouldering Ashley. "Very funny!" Replies Ashley. Just before Bengy answers he suddenly pauses for a mer second , "How are you guys planning on staying?" Asks Bengy. "Probably until the holidays are over , why? Do you need something?" Asks Angelica. Bengy glances back Samson and Ryan in their enclosure who are now resting in their tree , he then looks back to the two sisters. "There is one thing!" Answers Bengy as he starts to explain his idea.


End file.
